


No More Mr. Nice Guy

by Kaname671



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Confessions, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Revelations, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 174,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname671/pseuds/Kaname671
Summary: A song Ren hears while in Guam for the set of Tragic Marker has given him the extra push he needs to confess everything to Kyoko. This is in the wake of Chapter 263 of Nakamura Sensei's amazing manga. He’s no longer playing the nice guy. Follow our OTP in this story as they strengthen their eternal bond, actively pursue their dreams together, and let go of their painful past. Canon divergent full of fluff, humor, smut, and foul language.Slowly cross-posting from FF.net.





	1. His Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! I'm finally cross-posting this over from FF.net. This was my first fanfic and it's still going. I've put all my hopes and dreams into this fic on things I would love Sensei to touch on in the manga. I hope Sensei shows us all the things.  
Updates are sporadic. This release should be cleaner.
> 
> The music I call out in this fic can be found on A Musing Brunette's YouTube channel (https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVZ5qjRkFRdgToJcEOh7cp58mNeLRyN-w). She was kind enough to put this playlist together for me. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would have courageously confronted Kyoko after being Lory'd!

Ren laid on his massive bed, loneliness, creeping over him. He pushed the image Lory had shown him yesterday out of his mind. It was obvious that Fuwa took advantage of her vulnerability that night. It had bothered him so much that he let his guard down at the bar. Flashes of the day scrolled through his mind. _Where did I go wrong?_ He had been so happy to see her. He missed her these past few weeks while he was in Guam finishing up _**Tragic Marker**_. Everything seemed ok this morning when they picked her up from Darumaya. How did things take such a turn for the worse?

What was that look she gave him when he fixed her flower ring? Ren recalled the troubled expression that flashed across Kyoko's eyes at that time. Before he could ask her what was wrong, Yashiro pulled up with the car. Their manager always had impeccable timing. He spent the whole day trying to bring it up but she just kept deflecting. He couldn't even ask her if they could meet before they parted ways.

Ren had a lot of time alone during **_Tragic Marker_.** He finally found his resolve, on a whim, and decided to tell her everything. He lay in his bed reminiscing back to the time when he finally decided to man up and bare everything to the love of his life.

**FLASHBACK**

_Ren walked through the hotel lobby in Guam when he caught the sounds of music wafting through from the outside lounge. The hotel always had nightly entertainment for the tourists that frequented the island. 'When was the last time I really listened to music?' Ren thought._

_Breaking character, he found himself bypassing the elevators and walking towards the sound. Once outside, the warm salty sea air assaulted his senses. He headed towards the deserted beach, the music still carrying clearly towards him._

_The song ended and the singer spoke, "**this next song is a cover called White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons.**" Listening, the guitar intro was captivating and gentle on his ears. He sat against a coconut tree and faced towards the band. The singer's voice rang out, "**can you lie next to her and give her your heart, your heart, as well as your body.**" Ren was startled. He wondered how his feelings were being broadcasted through this song. It was like the singer was speaking to him directly._

_He stared at this lone singer. It felt like fate was playing a trick on him. He listened as the song continued, "**and can you lie next to her, and confess your love, your love, as well as your folly?**"_

_He sat there with intense eyes trained on this singer until the rest of the band joined in. It was a powerful song, at least for him. The lyrics he sang pierced through Ren’s heart. "**Tell me now, where was my fault, in loving you with my whole heart..**. "_

_Despite the warm temperature a cold shiver ran down his spine as the song ended. He knew not to take the lyrics literally but he could see himself from both perspectives; the singer's and the current guy. He didn't want to be that guy that missed his chance and she essentially found someone else. Someone worthy of her. He chuckled bitterly to himself. He had yet to begin anything to end in a broken heart. The song resonated in his mind and felt like a premonition._

_With the song replaying in his head, he decided to walk the beach to clear his mind. He kicked off his boots and removed his socks. After rolling up his jeans, he dropped Cain's jacket on to the sand. As he walked, he took in the natural surroundings. The full moon was high and the sky clear of clouds. Millions of stars dotted the black sky. The air was humid making the water lapping at his feet feel refreshing. For the most part, the beach was deserted save for a few couples here and there._

_He wished she was with him. He imagined them hand in hand, silently stealing glances at each other, as they walked on the moonlit shore. 'Why didn't I bring Setsu here for a nightly walk?' he pondered. It was still within their lovey dovey sibling roles to do so. He decided right then, that he would tell her everything and bring her here for vacation again. "If she will have me," he admonished aloud to the dark ocean._

_He returned to where he discarded his stuff and headed to his room. On his way up, he passed Murasame and a few of the cast and crew from Tragic Marker. He ignored their curious looks and kept walking. What they saw was a Cain Heel, carrying his boots and jacket, with bare sandy feet. The thought that went through all their minds was, "he must be really missing her." After that night, he seemed a little more human to them but they still dared not approach him._

**END FLASHBACK**

Thinking of that time in Guam, he synched his phone to the music player on the night stand. The melancholy song filled his quiet room. He downloaded the mp3 back in Guam and played it every time his resolve wavered. The band in Guam did the song justice but the original band with all the accompanying instruments provided a stronger impact.

He was still grateful to whatever divine intervention took place on that island. The locals there did have a lot of superstitions. He didn't want to dwell on those stories right now but maybe he and Kyoko could pursue it if they went back together. He shut off the player when the song ended and took a deep breath to relieve the constriction that had formed in his chest.

He wanted to call her now and just hear her voice. Looking at his phone, the clock read 11:03pm. _It's not too late, maybe I should just call._

He ended up sending a text first, _Hello, are you still awake?_

His phone immediately buzzed alerting him to an incoming text.

He smiled when he saw it was from her, _I'm up, doing homework._

He cursed under his breath. _Damn, I can't bother her if she's doing her homework._ He responded with, _Don't work yourself too hard that you will be weary in the morning._

His phone buzzed again making Ren snort with laughter at her response. Her message read, _Yes Dad! _It was accompanied with an emoticon sticking out its tongue_._

A warm smile crept over Ren's face. His earlier loneliness had vanished. _This cheeky girl since when did she become so sarcastic._ "Must be Setsu rubbing off on her," he mused aloud. Wanting to prolong this feeling, he decided to call her since she seemed to have so much free time.

...

Kyoko let out a whelp when her phone started vibrating. She groaned looking at the caller ID. The demon lord was calling her. She knew she was in for it now. He was probably going to scold her for the last text she sent. She smiled slyly, since it was her intention all along to get him to call when she sent, in her eyes, a risky message to her Senpai. It was just as Kanae told her, he was so predictable. She chastened herself for thinking like that. This was her Senpai! Since when did she become so cunning?

Kanae's theory claimed that Ren enjoyed her company as a friend and not just a colleague. She knew, no she hoped, that her forwardness would prompt him to call her. She couldn't muster the courage to be the first to call, especially after the way she ignored him today. She didn't like the way she had felt all day. The ugly feelings of jealousy that she had been harboring lately made her feel disgusting. It didn't help that she was almost thrown from a balcony last night by the woman he loved, either.

She had vowed to the President, putting her pride as an actress on the line, that she would hide her feelings from Ren forever. What she didn't realize at the time was just how difficult it would be if he was always near. _The President is punishing me on purpose by assigning Yashiro-san as my manager too._ With Yashiro in charge of both of them, she would have no choice but to run into Ren almost every day.

With her heart thumping in excitement, she immediately answered the phone "Tsu- Tsu- Tsuruga-san, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

Down the hall of the Darumaya, the Okami-san turned toward her husband lying on the futon beside her, "Ne honey, Kyoko-chan seems to be lively again." Taisho responded with his usual grunt. He was glad that whatever was bothering the girl was finally over.

Kyoko fell into a dogeza before her phone with tears pricking at her eyes. She acted as if Ren was right before her beaming his ultra-gentleman smile down on her.

"Ohhh?" came his deep teasing voice from out of her phone's speaker.

"Mogami-san, please do tell. What might you be apologizing for?" He inquired. She swore inwardly. He enjoyed teasing her.

Kyoko picked up the phone and said with a slight pout, "Tsuruga-san, you're so mean."

Ren chuckled softly into the phone. Kyoko returned back to her seated position. "Oh by the way, did you need something Tsuruga-san?" she asked.

"Yes, Mogami-san, I'm calling to find out if you are free tomorrow night? I would like to cook you dinner and pass something on to you," he asked hesitantly, his voice no longer teasing.

Normally, Kyoko would be reluctant at such an invitation but she found herself immediately agreeing the excitement creeping into her voice. She responded as she flipped through her planner, "I'm free after 9pm, is that ok?"

Ren couldn't mask the delight in his voice, "Yes, can I pick you up?"

Kyoko hesitated. That was her TBM job as Bo. She didn't want to get caught. She thought quickly for a good excuse to refuse his offer. With a sigh of relief, she said "Eh, wouldn't Yashiro-san be driving us?"

Ren replied, "You're right! It's so new I already forgot he drives. Well then, see you in the morning. I'll look forward to tomorrow night."

"See you tomorrow Tsuraga-san, good night," she replied.

"Goodnight Mogami-san, sweet dreams," he said in his husky voice.

She hung up the phone and felt a shiver run down her spine recalling the sound of his sweet voice. She tried not to think of unnecessary things that would bring her down from this high as she continued her homework.

Alas, the events of the past few days started to flood her mind. Soon the familiar sharp pain in her chest returned. _I need to get a check-up, maybe something is seriously wrong with my body. I might actually be dying. I know, can ask Moko-san tomorrow morning._

She finally finished her homework and laid down in bed replaying their conversation in her mind. She bolted upright as it finally dawned on her. It was something that she failed to pick up on during the call. Ren told her he would be cooking.

She cringed at the thought, recalling the last time he cooked for them. That night, he was adamant about cooking. He refused any of her help except to garnish it with ketchup. His cooking style had been erratic with the end result tasting terrible. There was no way she wouldn't eat a meal prepared by her Senpai. She ate it all. Despite his lack of appetite, he ate it all as if he was trying to conquer some demon. She wondered if he was experiencing a similar hardship to that night during the _**Dark Moon**_ filming. _Did something happen while he was in Guam?_ She was glad she agreed to dinner. She wanted to support him in any way she could but a dark premonition settled over her body as she fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter was “White Blank Page” by Mumford and Sons.
> 
> English is distinguished in Bold font.


	2. Before the Sun Rises - Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would definitely have dreams of Ren/Corn XD.

_ Her sleeveless dress billowed in the wind. ‘I've been here before,’ she thought. The only source of light was the moon's luminescence shining down upon her. The night breeze blew through her hair making her shiver and causing her bare arms to sprout goosebumps. _

_ When the wind whipping through her hair finally died down, she looked around her. She could hear the ocean waves crashing from somewhere below. "I know this place," she thought, scrutinizing her surroundings. _

_ She was standing on a cliff but not at the edge. There was a figure standing where she normally did in her previous dreams. 'Tsuruga-san?' she thought. She squinted her eyes against the dim light and concluded that it wasn't quite him. _

_ Although the figure before her had a similar build to her Senpai, his light eyes and even lighter hair, barely distinguishable in the pale moonlight, belonged to another man she knew. _

_ ‘Corn?’ She thought. "Corn, you came back," she exclaimed calling out to him but no sound came out. Her voice could not reach him. _

_ He just stood there in Ren's form like he had when they had met in Guam. He had that same melancholy smile on his face when he told her about his curse. She took a few timid steps towards him. She had an inkling of what was going to happen next so she tried to tread softly. She did not want to startle him. She continued slowly as if approaching a cornered animal. _

_ He raised his right hand, as in goodbye, and pushed off from the ground falling to the dark abyss. She was already sprinting towards him before he leaped. "No Corn! Don't leave me," she tried to scream. She didn't hesitate and jumped after him. Grasping for him, her arms clasped nothing but empty space as she fell into the darkness. _

Kyoko woke with a start from her bed. She was panting and covered in sweat from the exertion the dream had on her. Tears instantly filled her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. _ Corn, where are you? _She sobbed into her pillow to muffle the sound. She didn't want to worry her landlords any further. After her tear ducts ran dry, she felt refreshed and started analyzing her dream.

This was a recurring dream she had been having since she left Ren on Guam. The same questions always flooded her mind. Was this a premonition? Did he need her? Why was the dream reversed? It had always been Ren beckoning to her, telling her to come away from the edge. These days, Corn and Ren began to overlap in her dreams and her heart as if they were the same person. _ Corn, you baka! _It was because he used Ren's voice and body that she was now so confused.

Was her subconscious finally trying to tell her something? Were they the same person after all? Was she being tricked like an idiot? Could it be that she so desperately wanted to believe they were one and the same? She placed her fingers to her temples and rubbed to relieve the headache coming on.

Meanwhile, the Kyoko grudges in her mind were rooting for their mistress to finally make the connection. That man had been playing her all along. If only she would bring herself to acknowledge it. They've been cooped up for so long they needed some release and couldn’t think of a more fulfilling way than to go after this new culprit.

Kyoko's phone vibrated saving her from thinking too hard. She read the incoming text, _ Good morning, Mogami-san! I have a few errands this morning so I will meet up with you and Yashiro-san at lunch time. _He included a heart emoji at the end of the message.

She smiled and blushed warmly. After a few seconds of dreamy bliss, her face darkened as her thoughts brought her back to reality. What was this heart supposed to mean? This playboy was messing with her feelings and giving her false hope. Settling her nerves, Kyoko responded with _ Ok, see you then. Make sure to have a nutritious breakfast! _

She wanted to crawl into a hole when she read his response, _ Yes, Mom! _She knew he was teasing her from last night but even so, she still felt embarrassed. She was acting just like a nagging wife? She smacked both sides of her face with the palms of her hands. She had no time thinking about things out of her control. She needed to focus and get ready for work. Perhaps she could add this to the list of things she needed to consult with Kanae. Her best friend had a knack for reading between the lines of Kyoko's jumbled thoughts. Her grudges giggled with glee as she thought of her best friend; they knew Kanae could help stir things up for them.

Just as she finished up breakfast, there came a knock at the back door of Darumaya. She opened the door and found Yashiro standing there. "Good Morning Yashiro-san," she said bowing to her manager. "Would you like to have breakfast?" she asked, gesturing for him to come inside. Yashiro bid her and the Darumaya couple good morning. He declined her offer since he already had a healthy breakfast at home.

They needed to run along. He had a meeting scheduled with the president first thing. He went over her schedule as they drove to LME. Her morning was free for any LoveMe related tasks. If it was ok with her, he planned for them to meet up with Ren for lunch at LME's café. Kyoko nodded her assent. After lunch, she had a _ Sacred Lotus _reading, a promotional photo shoot for the historical drama, and her LoveMe job at TBM.

"Ren did say you guys were having dinner tonight," Yashiro casually mentioned keeping his cool. He snuck a glance at her and caught her blushing. His inner fangirl did somersaults at the prospect of these two having dinner together. There was slow progress in the romance department between his two charges. Yashiro thought he would be dead and buried before they finally acknowledged their feelings for each other.

"I will drop you off at his place after TBM, Ok?" Yashiro continued. He told her that Ren would get home first to prepare. Ren even left him no room for teasing. Earlier this morning, Yashiro could have sworn he was talking to the demon lord over the phone. He shuddered, imagining Ren's gentlemanly smile on the other end of the receiver. Yashiro didn't want to push his luck so he kept his thoughts to himself.

Kyoko felt nervous at the thought of coming face to face with Ren again. What did he want to talk to her about tonight? _I need to come up with some excuse to get out of this_. She frowned at that thought. If he was having trouble like during **_Dark Moon_**, she absolutely could not abandon him.

Her eyebrows twitched as her thoughts turned ugly. Why couldn't he just call that despicable girl he loved to help him? The incident with Kimiko flashed in her mind. How could he love someone so horrible? Who was she to judge given her lousy experience? Love was blind. The heart wants what the heart wants.

Maybe, the evil girl had him under a spell. All he needed was true love's kiss like Corn. _ Again with Corn. _Her face started flushing as she imagined herself, as his knight in shining armor with a delicate Ren set upon a bed in a deep sleep. She was clad in golden armor, leaning over Prince Ren to place a kiss on his soft rosy lips. Her Kyoko angels stirred with happiness at the prospect. She shook her head vigorously to erase the images floating through her mind.

Kimiko's pretty face holding up the expensive pinky ring replaced her lovely images. A ring like that only meant one thing. It was an unbreakable promise for future love. There was a myth regarding the red thread of fate between two soulmates tied at their smallest fingers. No matter what obstacle, across space and time, the lovers would eventually find each other again. The thought of Ren giving Kimiko such a gift representing a predestined love crushed her heart.

_ What just happened? _"Ky– Kyoko-chan," Yashiro stuttered at the oppressive aura that filled the tiny space. "Is everything ok?" His voice pulled her out of her dark thoughts. She managed to paste a small smile on her face.

"I'm fine. Just thinking," she told him weakly. Yashiro frowned but let it go for now since the menacing atmosphere around her disappeared as quickly as it came. Maybe it was just his imagination.

To fill the silence, they talked about nonsensical things for the rest of the ride. Yashiro took the time to do a little recon on Kyoko's likes and dislikes. He planned on passing the information on to Ren since the guy needed all the help he could get. 

Kyoko became suspicious of his questioning that she had to ask him why he needed to know so much about her. Yashiro told her that a good manager should know everything about their charge. Kyoko accepted that excuse easily and answered his questions wholeheartedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Until next time, sayonara ^_^!


	3. Before the Sun Rises - Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren/Kuon would definitely have perverted dreams of Kyoko.

_ He wrapped his arms around her lithe body and rolled to settle her on top of him. His hands drifted to her hips so he could adjust himself beneath her. She gasped as her warm center settled over his bulging cock. The friction from the fabric of their clothing as they rubbed their bodies together felt fucking fantastic. She leaned down and captured his mouth in a deep kiss. Her tongue played with his, sweetly. She rolled her hips against him sending heat waves of pleasure throughout his already hot body. _

_ She broke away from his mouth and kissed her way down his neck to his collarbone. Her fingers moved to his chest slowly working the buttons of his shirt loose. She kissed and licked her way down his exposed skin with every button that she removed. His cock twitched painfully in anticipation of things to 'come' that her sweet lips seemed to promise. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations her soft lips were bombarding on his body. She finally made her way to his waistband but paused to kiss and suck at the skin beneath his belly button. _

_ He lifted his head and gulped as he watched her dainty fingers make quick work of his belt and fly. He panted from the excitement of having her hands and mouth so close to his throbbing manhood. He could almost imagine those sensual lips wrapped around the head of his cock and sucking him deep. He hissed loudly when her hand brushed over his bulge as she tugged down on his zipper. Her teasing giggle was a melody, he could listen to all day and long into the night. He pulled her back up on top of him, once again straddling his hips, determined to prolong this sweet torture. _

_ He buried his fingers into her auburn hair and pulled her down for another passionate kiss. Their tongues danced together for what seemed like hours until she broke the kiss to catch her breath. She sat back up with her palms splayed flat against his bare chest and rocked her hips against him. She moaned and closed her eyes as she settled into a slow rhythm above him. His hands made its way from her hips and continued up grazing the side of her breasts to her shoulders. His fingers hooked on the straps of her light blue nightgown then tugged down exposing her perky rose tipped breasts to the cool air. _

_ With trembling hands, he reached out to cup her breasts. They fit perfectly in the palm of his hands as if they were molded just for him. He kneaded her soft mounds while the pad of his thumbs circled each nipple working them to pebbled peaks. She gasped in shock at the heat that traveled from his hands straight down to her core and settled in the pit of her stomach. Her golden eyes closed to narrow slits embracing the lustful sensations that threatened to undo her. Her moans grew louder as she continued to grind against him. She threw her head back and arched her back quickening her pace. ‘Ahhh Corn,’ escaped her lips erotically. _

Ren's eyes shot open. One minute he was having the best dream of his life, the next minute, he was being doused with cold water. _ What the fuck was that? Why Corn? _ He groaned out loud, sardonically. He had some serious problems if he was getting jealous over his alter ego. He rubbed his hand over his face feeling like such an idiot. He couldn't believe he would have a wet dream after her behavior towards him yesterday. _ Am I becoming a masochist? _

Ren looked around his dark room then reached over to check the clock on his phone. _ Only 5:22, _ it was way too early _ . _ He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep since he was too wound up from the dream. He rose out of bed and did some exercises to help get it off his mind. After about a half hour of working out, he felt more in control. He ended up taking a cold shower for good measure.

He made his way to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. He placed two perfectly cooked sunny side up eggs and some buttered toast on a plate. He had spent his time well, cooking for himself, as practice in Guam. It was a bit of a rough start but he was grateful he never burnt down the kitchen in the hotel room. He managed to accomplish what he had set out to do with the help of YouTube videos, perfect just one meal.

While eating, he texted Kyoko to let her know of his change of plans since she accepted his invitation. She responded making sure he ate breakfast. _ Wouldn't she be surprised? _ Ren thought with a chuckle.

Operation get the girl was now underway. Step one of his plan was to send her constant reminders that he was here and not going away any time soon. They had both grown considerably since their first meeting, well, first meeting after 10 years. He had watched her blossom into an amazing actress and a strong independent young woman. He was happy that her passion for acting quickly overcame the reasons she entered showbiz in the first place.

She had become his strength; his beacon of light in the dark. Ren was now able to think about the incident with Rick as an unfortunate accident. An accident that could have been avoided if he wasn't so hot headed back then. He needed to make amends with the people he left behind in the States but before that he had to settle some things here. Looking at the time, he grabbed his keys and set out to run his errands.

…

Back in his apartment Ren put his shopping bags away and dressed for work. He took a deep shaky breath and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror in his natural state. He had asked Ms. Jelly Woods, Ten, if he could delay dyeing his hair back for a couple of days. She was more than happy to oblige and prepared the Ren wig for his use. When he was satisfied that the wig was styled naturally, he washed his hands and inserted brown colored contacts masking his natural emerald eyes.

He took some shallow breaths as he stared at his reflection. Tsuruga Ren had taken over.

When he was done getting dressed, he went through his mental checklist in case he forgot anything. _ Groceries, check; gift, check; clothes, check. _ A mischievous smile crossed his lips, the emperor made a brief appearance; _ handcuffs, big check! _

Yesterday was very strange. He still wondered what he did wrong to warrant such coldness from her. He was sure it had to do with the flower ring. He shook his head to erase the unease in his mind. He was overthinking things again and had to remind himself that she sounded fine last night. He was surprised that she easily agreed to his dinner invitation despite her odd behavior. He made another mental note to find out from her tonight. He gloomily added, _ if she didn't hate me afterwards. _

On his drive to LME, he switched on his player filling the car with loud music. He was getting cold feet again. He needed a distraction from all the negative thoughts he was having of what could go wrong tonight. He didn't want to scare her off. He tuned out his thoughts and focused on the music instead.

Another one of his metaphorical songs blared over the speakers making him groan. The male voice sang, "**I'm serving time, all for a crime I did commit. You want the truth? You know I'd do it all again. Left for dead, heaven is only in my head...**" He tapped his hand on the steering wheel to the beat of the song as he waited for the light to change.

Later, fellow commuters would say they swore they saw Tsuruga Ren in his car singing with his free hand curled into a fist holding it up to his mouth like a microphone. They would wonder, just what kind of song would affect Japan's most desirable man in such a way.

Ren parked his silver GT3 in his designated spot of the underground parking garage at LME; the perks of being a top star. Locking the doors, he made his way through the employee entrance and straight up to the President's office.

Ruto, Lory's right hand man, greeted Ren when he arrived wearing a pair of khaki trousers, a flower print shirt, and a pair of sunglasses. Ren suppressed his grin at the man Kyoko secretly called Sebastian. He could only imagine the theme for the day if the usually stoic man was dressed as a Japanese tourist in the islands of Hawaii. Lory's office was transformed into a tropical oasis. There were palm trees, white sand, and even a blow up pool meant to simulate an ocean. Ocean waves and water splashing could be heard through the surround sound speakers in the vast office. _ Is that a ukulele playing? _

Ren walked towards the President's voice and found him lying in a hammock wearing nothing but a pair of board shorts and sunglasses. Two beautifully tanned women in grass skirts and coconut shelled tops were performing a traditional Polynesian dance. "Ren, my boy," Lory beamed taking a sip of his coconut drink, "to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lory asked waving the ladies away dismissively so they could talk in private.

"I'm going to tell her Boss, everything!" Ren declared. Lory tilted his sunglasses and stared hard at Ren. _ Boss? _ Since when did Ren ever refer to him as Boss. This must be Kuon speaking. He wondered if Ren was aware of the slip. Lory decided not to correct him. This could be a good thing.

In a shrewd voice Lory replied, "are you sure that's a wise decision? You do know the implications that your confession would instill should this information ever leak out."

Ren kept his face neutral but was confused by his tone. He thought that this was the moment Lory had been waiting for, the time for him to come clean and accept his past. Unable to maintain his cool, Ren paced back and forth in front of Lory. He responded in a tirade, "I trust her and I know she won't betray me! I won't back down from my decision, consequences be damned! I'm tired of lying, especially to her, even if it is by omission!"

Lory broke into a smile, he had been testing Ren. The boy was finally ready to face the music. "Well my boy, I'm happy to hear all this. I wish you all the best. She is my LoveMe member number one after all so she'll be a challenge for you."

Ren knew all that. He was fighting an uphill battle chasing after her. He wanted to spoil her with all his love and affection. If he had his way he would rather secret her away to keep her from the prying eyes of others. She didn't realize the effect she had on people, especially men.

She wasn't aware of any of her good qualities which was good for him that she was quite dense. There was a growing list of men vying for her attention. The few that he was aware of that actually had the guts to pursue her were Kijima, Reino, and that damn Fuwa. He wouldn't let any of them have her, especially Fuwa.

That punk didn't realize that his insults and taunting was akin to an immature little boy showing his love by picking on the girl he desired. _ Fuwa had his chance. It's now my turn to help build her up and give her the love she deserves. _

After Boss wished him good luck, Ren made his way out. His phone buzzed indicating a text message from Yashiro._ Ren, I have some work to finish up in my office. Please have lunch with Kyoko first and I will try to join you as soon as I can. I left her in the LoveMe room. _

Ren shook his head at their manager's audacity. He was always coming up with excuses to disappear and give them some time alone. Today, he really didn't mind. He made a mental note to either thank or curse their manager depending on how the next hour went.

With a pep in his step, Ren exited the elevator on the floor of the LoveMe room. As he walked down the hallway, Kanae made her way towards him carrying a box. A scowl spread across her face as she stared him down. She reminded him of a lioness ready to pounce on her prey. Ren let out a defeated sigh. _ What did I do this time? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Many thanks to Wh1teNo1ze from discord for her continued beta reading support!  
The song Ren was listening to in the car was "The Well and the Lighthouse" by Arcade Fire.
> 
> Until next time, sayonara! ^_^


	4. Best Friends are the Best!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kanae would help Kyoko work through her muddled feelings.

Kyoko was the first to arrive in the LoveMe room. She locked the door behind her and approached her locker to change into her cursed hot pink uniform. When she was done she unlocked the door and sat down at the table to complete her duties for the morning.

The girls were assigned the remedial job of folding the LME newsletter that needed to go out to all the staff. Rather than thinking about unnecessary things, she immersed herself in the task. She was so focused on her work that she didn't realize Kanae had entered the room.

_ Thwack! _Kyoko lifted off her seat and screamed when she was suddenly hit on the back. "Mo! I've been calling you for five minutes," Kanae said exasperatedly. "What has you in a daze this time?"

Kyoko still felt a bit jumpy after the event with Kimiko. Even though it seemed as if things were settled, she was still nervous with how it all ended. She hoped Kimiko would move on and leave her be.

It took Kyoko a millisecond to realize that she was now in the presence of her best friend. She jumped up and lunged for Kanae to give her a bear hug. Kanae easily sidestepped the attack with a flick of her long black hair sending Kyoko crashing to the floor. Kyoko sat up pouting and rubbed at the sore spots on her body that just hit the floor. "That was too harsh Moko," Kyoko grumbled.

Feeling only slightly remorseful, Kanae extended her hand and helped Kyoko off the floor. Kyoko smiled and took the opportunity to give her favorite person a hug. Kanae stood there with her arms at her sides not showing any affection. "Mo, get off me already," Kanae said shrugging out of Kyoko's embrace.

Kyoko's eyes watered and said, "Sorry Moko-san, I'm just so happy to see you. We haven't talked since the auditions ended."

"Mo! Stop that. I told you I'd talk to you when I had a better understanding of what the Producer wanted. It has been barely two days," Kanae replied, "and before you ask, like I told you over the phone, I'm still waiting for answers too. It did seem the Producer wants me to be one of the leads of another project he's working on."

Kyoko's face lit up as she praised her best friend. She stated that any role Kanae played would be amazing. Kyoko's high was short lived when she recalled that they would not be doing _ Sacred Lotus _ together. She felt like her portrayal of Momiji had not jived with Kanae's act as Chidori and ruined her best friend's chances for the part. The only reason Kyoko considered auditioning in the first place was to get the chance to work with Kanae again. It was sad that she would have to continue alone.

Kanae noticed her friend's mood change. She knew Kyoko was probably blaming herself for ruining Kanae's chances at landing the part of Chidori. "Mo! I know what you're thinking so enough. You did nothing wrong! It just means I have to work harder with you as my rival is all. Now get over here, these papers aren't going to fold themselves," Kanae scolded pointing to the stack they had yet to finish.

Kyoko happily took the seat next to her friend and without an exchange of words began a paper assembly line. She automatically assumed the task of folding the papers while Kanae stuffed and sealed them into envelopes. As the minutes ticked by, Kyoko sighed deeply several times over. She didn't notice that every time she exhaled, Kanae's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Kyoko's grudges instantly picked up on Kanae's anger. They stirred restlessly circling the pair of girls while they worked.

"Mo, what is it now?! If you don't tell me right now, this friendship is over!" Kanae exclaimed turning her back on Kyoko.

"Noooooooo! Moko-san, please don't say you'll sever ties with me. You're my most cherished friend. I'll tell you, I promise, just don't hate me afterwards," Kyoko said through teary eyes. Kanae turned to face Kyoko, her expression cold, waiting to hear her explanation.

Kyoko took a deep breath and released it. In a solemn voice she said, "I think I don't have long to live." Kanae gasped in shock at her friend's confession. Of all the things Kyoko had on her mind, she was not expecting to hear that she was dying.

"Mo! What's wrong with you? Have you seen a doctor?" Kanae asked unable to mask her feelings of concern. Kyoko admitted to her that she had not had a check-up and that it was just a feeling.

Kanae scowled at her friend. She should have known better than to worry over Kyoko. The girl tended to be overly dramatic most of the time. Kanae decided that she might as well ask or Kyoko would drive her nuts if she continued to mope, "Mo, then why do you think you're dying?"

Kyoko paused for a minute to think about her physical condition. She told Kanae about the flashes of aches she had been experiencing in her chest. She had experienced similar aches before whenever Shotaro hurt her but she never felt such unbearable pain to this degree. Kanae pondered her answer then asked, "How long has this been going on?"

Kyoko confirmed that it had occurred sporadically in the last few months but recently it had increased in frequency to several times a day.

Kanae had an idea of what could be ailing her friend but she needed more details. She wondered if Fuwa was harassing her again. "When did it start to increase? The exact day?" she asked pointedly. Kyoko squirmed under her scrutiny but Kanae refused to give her any reprieve. Kyoko broke down and told her that it was ever since the day of the Momiji audition.

Kanae narrowed her eyes thinking about the auditions, her brows furrowed with anger. Kyoko's grudges giggled and fed off the menacing aura radiating off Kanae. She recalled how Kyoko had been so distracted that she missed Producer Kuresaki's instructions during the second stage of the audition. If Kanae had not intervened, Kyoko would have been cut for sure. There was only one thing that caused heartache like that. Kanae had read a lot of shoujo manga to help with her acting research so she knew this feeling well even if she never experienced it firsthand herself.

Kyoko watched Kanae tap her chin repeatedly deep in thought as if her friend worked through a mental puzzle. Kanae's finger stopped its movement once all the pieces finally _ clicked _ into place. Kyoko froze as she realized the implications of what she had confessed to Kanae. Her best friend had figured it out with just that tidbit of information. Kyoko dropped to the floor begging for forgiveness. Kyoko rolled around all over the floor, weeping for Kanae not to hate her.

Looking down her nose at the flailing Kyoko, Kanae said in an aggravated tone, "you said Amamiya-san would be the one heartbroken over the news of Tsuruga-san's relationship with Morizumi-san? It was you, wasn't it?! You were talking about yourself! Why did you lie?"

Kyoko squirmed under Kanae's cold gaze trying to figure out how to get herself out of this predicament. Her first instinct was to lie but Kyoko knew that would be the wrong move. Friends, especially best friends, didn't lie to each other. Her shoulders sagged in defeat and decided to just come clean. She had bottled up her feelings for so long that they were weighing heavily on her body. She didn't want to burden her best friend with her silly problems but here was Kanae offering her a chance to bear it all by not shutting her out.

"I didn't want to disappoint you. Because of what she said I got distracted. If it wasn't for you, Producer Kuresaki would have dropped me. Thank you Moko-san and I'm soooooo sorry!" Kyoko confessed with tears streaming down her face.

"Mo! Wipe your face, you're an actress!" Kanae scolded, which immediately made Kyoko calm down. "Why did you feel the need to lie to me?" Kanae asked, a little saddened that her friend didn't feel comfortable confiding in her.

Kyoko replied, "Because, love makes a person do stupid things. I don't want to become that girl I was with Shota- Sho. I...I thought you would be disappointed at having such a weak friend that has once again succumbed to that disease."

"I doubt Tsuruga-san would ever treat you poorly the way that guy did. You're different now. Have you ever thought of Fuwa whenever you were acting? Did your grudge against him ever cross your mind while working?" Kanae asked, realizing this felt just like deja vu.

Kyoko shook her head vigorously no in answer. In fact, the only time Kyoko ever thought about Shotaro was when he stubbornly crossed her path. That guy had become so bothersome. _ He even had the audacity to kiss me again _, she thought, shuddering at the memory.

"See, that's what I thought, you love acting! You do it because you enjoy it and not for anyone else. Well unless you count the fans. We are nothing without our fans. The girl who dedicated her life to please a selfish guy is no longer present. You deserve to feel and be loved," said Kanae.

She still wouldn't admit to Kyoko that she treasured their friendship. Her life had changed drastically for the better since meeting Kyoko.

"So are you going to confess to him?" Kanae asked, "Mo! You better not graduate LoveMe and leave me behind!"

Kyoko gasped rocking herself back and forth on the floor, "No, no, no! There's no way! I don't want him to hate me. He might think I'm a stupid girl with only love on the brain. Look at me! How could Japan's hottest bachelor even see me as a love interest?" She added in a sad voice, "plus, he's already in love with Morizumi-san."

Kanae wondered about that. _ Didn't Koenji's butlers clearly say there wasn't anything going on? _What exactly had that man done to make her think this way? She could have sworn he was head over heels in love for this airhead best friend of hers. She couldn't blame him though, there was just something about Kyoko that drew you in, like a moth to a flame. Her friend was so clueless at her beauty that she broke hearts unknowingly. That Fuwa bastard sure did a number on her self-esteem.

Kanae scratched at the crown of her head trying to rid herself of this aggravation. This was why making friends was such a nuisance. Things just get so complicated when feelings are involved. Though it pained her to dig any further, Kanae made the conscious decision to help her friend find some solace. She sighed deeply and pressed Kyoko for more information. "Err, didn't those butlers say there was nothing going on between them. I haven't seen any scandals about Tsuruga-san with anyone."

Kyoko sighed, she might as well tell Kanae about the ring. She rehashed the conversation she had with Koga for Kanae and told her how Kimiko butted in with her White Day pinky ring story.

Kanae was as new to the industry as Kyoko so she didn't really know Kimiko. She thought how cunning it was for Kimiko to pick up on the fact that she could use this Baka's weakness for Ren to get in her head. She pointed out to Kyoko that those butlers also revealed that Ren was probably coerced into giving her that ring. It didn't seem plausible that a man of Ren's stature could be so easily duped.

"Perhaps, Tsuruga-san is in a one-sided love. If not Morizumi-san then definitely someone else," Kyoko mumbled.

Kanae pinched the bridge of her nose. She was starting to get a headache from all this. They were not making any headway on this subject. Something nagged at her, "why are you so sure he's in love with someone?"

Kyoko froze at her question. She debated within her mind the pros and cons of revealing Bo's interactions with Ren. In the end she decided that Kanae could be trusted with this information. Kyoko got off her haunches and grasped Kanae's hands tightly with a desperate yet serious look. Kyoko's minions swirled around Kanae binding her in place.

"Moko-san," Kyoko began eerily her face inches from Kanae's. "You have to swear on your life that you would not repeat a single word I'm about to tell you. It's a matter of life and death. I don't know what he would do to me, to us, if he were ever to find out."

Kanae tried to pull her hands free from Kyoko's tight grip but her friend was not budging. She didn't like the crazy look in Kyoko's eyes. She wanted to refuse after hearing such a condition but Kanae felt like something had attached itself to her head making her nod _ yes. _

Kyoko let her friend go and smiled. Kanae felt her body go slack with relief. She could even move her head again. Kyoko told Kanae about her run-ins with Ren as Bo. How he'd confessed to the rooster that he was in love with a girl four years younger than him and still in high school.

"With that criteria and the pinky ring, I can only think he was talking about Morizumi-san," Kyoko concluded.

Kanae busted out laughing when Kyoko finally finished her story. She laughed so hard tears were streaming down her face and her ribs began to ache. _ This girl was such an idiot. The guy clearly confessed to her and she still didn't have a clue. _ She almost pitied Ren.

Kyoko was flabbergasted by Kanae's response. Her friend had never laughed like that in front of her before. Scowling at her friend, Kyoko scolded, "Kanae, I know you don't like him very much but Tsuruga-san is human too you know. He can't be perfect all the time. I don't see how this is a laughing matter."

Kanae tried to compose herself but her laughter wasn't letting up. Kyoko folded her arms across her chest and pouted. She waited for her friend to stop laughing.

Every time Kyoko thought she was done, another fit would overcome Kanae making increasing her scowl. Kanae held up her hands in apology trying to catch her breath.

After Kanae, finally pulled herself together, Kyoko narrowed her eyes and asked, "Are you through making fun of me?"

Kanae apologized for her outburst. She was even embarrassed by her immature reaction but the whole situation was absolutely ridiculous. There should be a limit to her friend's denseness. "When will you see him again?"

Kyoko's face sank into a depressed state before answering. "We're meeting up for lunch but I'm too scared to see him."

Kanae shook her head in confusion. Leave it to this girl to react so drastically. There were millions of women all over Japan, all over the planet probably, that would give their right arm to have lunch with this man so what in the world did this girl have to fear.

"Why are you afraid of him? Has he hurt you in anyway?" Kanae asked feeling the embers of anger igniting within her. She would give that blockhead actor a piece of her mind if that was the case.

"No, no, no, he would never hurt me. _ Even at his darkest time he didn't hurt me. _It's just that, I was rude to him yesterday so he might be angry with me!" She told her about the flower ring fiasco. She was blatantly rude to him because of his playboy attitude. Every time he had tried to talk to her she would cut him off by changing the subject. She even found her behavior annoying but Ren never once lost his temper with her. She had forgotten about all that transpired yesterday when she talked to him last night. Her brain really malfunctioned whenever it came to him. If it wasn't for her acting skills she would have been a goner for sure.

Kyoko's face suddenly lit up. "I tried to test your theory last night and somehow managed to get him to call me. He asked me to dinner tonight so maybe everything will be ok," she told Kanae.

Kanae feigned confusion and asked Kyoko what she meant. Kanae had an excellent memory so she was just playing dumb. She knew Ren treated her friend differently. He had given her an expensive birthday gift hidden within a rose and made up some elaborate story just for her. He also gave her acting tips and sometimes gave her a lift. He definitely didn't do that stuff for anyone else at the company. She recalled absentmindedly telling Kyoko to throw that guy a bone once in a while in thanks. _ I wanted to see that guy's mask crumble at least once. _ Looking at her friend, Kanae thought, _ I guess she figured out what I meant. _

"He sent me this text this morning. What do you think he meant by it? Do you think he's just making fun of me?"

Before Kanae could reply, she felt the temperature drop in the room and shivered. Kyoko's demeanor had changed as her thoughts turned dark.

Kyoko thought this could probably be the start of terrible things to come. Maybe he would tell her that he hated her and doesn't want her hanging around him anymore. _ If that's the case, I would feel lonely. Even if it's just a little, I want to remain by his side, _she thought feeling the familiar pain in her heart resurface.

Kanae stood up wanting to get out of the room and away from this conversation. "Look, I don't know what's going on in your head. He asked you to dinner so that means something. Use this opportunity to clear up any misunderstandings you may have with him. He's a reasonable guy, if you apologize sincerely, I'm sure he will forgive you."

Kyoko leaped up and hugged her friend in thanks. Kanae allowed the hug since her friend seemed to need the recharge. She threw the finished envelopes into a box and left the room.

Kyoko locked the door behind her to change out of her uniform. She felt better after talking with her best friend. She was nervous, but come what may, she decided to just attack it head on. She would start off by apologizing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thank you for reading. I posted this chapter last year hoping for this girl talk between these two besties. I'm praying that Sensei shares her version with us in the upcoming chapter(s). 
> 
> Until next time, sayonara! ^_^


	5. Can I Continue Like This?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would totally troll the Sacred Lotus set.

Ren's body tingled all over. He felt like he was approaching the big boss at the end of a video game before he could save the princess. Plastering on his gentlemanly smile, he greeted Kanae despite her intimidating gaze. "Good afternoon, Kotonami-san."

Kanae narrowed her eyes and replied coolly, "Tsuruga-san."

Before he could continue with mindless pleasantries, Kanae's beautiful face contorted into a scowl. "Mo! I don't know what game you're playing but if you hurt her, you will have to answer to my sword," she seethed through clenched teeth.

Ren was taken aback by the malice of her words, surprise evident in his eyes. He recovered quickly and smiled genuinely at Kyoko's best friend. "I'm glad she has a good friend like you watching out for her."

Kanae flinched slightly. She had never been on the receiving end of one of his _ Godly _ smiles as Kyoko often called them. It was no wonder her friend never stood a chance against him. How could Kyoko not notice that she was the only one to see behind this man's mask? Kanae shook her head weakly, her friend really took dense to a whole new level. She really did feel sympathy for the guy.

"Mo, I'm her best friend so just tell it to her straight, otherwise, she just gets lost in her head with her insane logic," she said lecturing Ren.

Ren's face was a mixture of shock and confusion. What did she mean? Did she talk about him? Dare he have a little hope? This was the most words he had ever exchanged with the raven haired beauty, he didn't know what to make of her words. Was she actually trying to help him? Was he so transparent? If so, why was Kyoko the only one unable to notice his true feelings for her? "Thank you for the advice, Kotonami-san," replied Ren with a grateful smile.

With a huff Kanae said, "Mo! I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing this for her! You'll owe me!" Ren nodded his agreement and bid her farewell. Now that he passed the Boss, he continued his quest to confront his princess.

Ren took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly trying to steady his nerves. He knocked on the door of the LoveMe room and waited for what seemed like an eternity. He gripped the door handle when he finally heard her call out, _ it's open. _ Ren stepped in to find Kyoko adjusting the strap of her outfit giving him the indication that she had just finished changing.

His eyes swept over her taking in her appearance. She was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap dress that was fitted on top and flared out on the skirt with a pair of tights beneath and a pair of flats. Ren's heart rate sped up as memories of his delicious dream floated through his mind. Kyoko shivered and looked up, her eyes briefly confronted those of the Emperor of the Night.

Ren quickly regained his composure by thinking of random things; old unattractive men, Yashiro in drag, his mom force feeding him her food. When his blood was no longer pumping to his lower region, he flashed her a warm smile and greeted her. "Hello Mogami-san, are you ready for lunch?"

Kyoko returned his smile warily and bowed. "Go- good afternoon, Tsuruga- san!" she said nervously. _ I must have only imagined the Emperor _. Before she lost her nerve completely, she bowed deeply speaking to the floor, "Tsuraga-san! Please forgive this lowly Kohai for her rude behavior yesterday! I don't know what came over me." She knew exactly what had come over her, she just couldn't say.

Ren felt relieved and returned her bow. "I should be apologizing since I was at fault. In the future, if you're displeased with anything I do, please scold me properly. I don't want to ever upset you."

Kyoko sprang up surprised by his own apology and responded waving her hand in front of her, "Ah Tsuruga-san, you did nothing out of the ordinary. It was just my overactive imagination jumping to conclusions. Let's forget about it. Okay?"

Ren wanted to press her on the subject but decided to add it to the ever growing list of things for them to discuss tonight. She was acting like her usual self at the moment so he would too.

Kyoko tried to contain excitement his words brought to her. She focused on the fact that he used the word "future." Perhaps, it would be okay to hope that everything would turn out fine. She could continue to stay by his side.

"Shall we go to lunch? You probably, no doubt, didn't eat a very good breakfast this morning," Kyoko scolded.

Ren feigned hurt by grabbing at his heart. "Hey, I resent that. I was good this morning, honestly. I promise I ate a proper meal." Kyoko giggled at his theatrics. She couldn't say he was acting the same as usual when it was just the two of them. He seemed to be more carefree today.

They bantered back and forth as they headed down to the LME café, LA Hearts. It was mainly Kyoko lecturing him about eating nutritious meals three times a day and Ren silently enjoying being admonished by her. According to her, he was too careless with his health. She didn't want him getting sick and fainting again.

"Oh I don't know. Falling ill once in a while isn't so bad. If I have the right nurse," he said whispering that last part. Kyoko felt a thrill run through her body but chose not to acknowledge his words, _ playboy! _

People that they greeted on their way had never seen Ren look so relaxed and silently made note that the two looked really cute together. Women fainted from the pheromones Ren exuded as he walked down the hallway next to the woman he loved.

During lunch, they talked about her work. Stamping down his jealousy Ren asked, "I'm interested to know who they found to play the male lead in your new drama." She told him that it was Hiromune, Koga.

"I've worked with Hiromune-san before. He doesn't seem like a bad guy and takes his work seriously," replied Ren.

Kyoko was surprised by this information. She had not known that they had worked together before. Did he really not know that Koga disliked him and just by her association with Ren that petty guy didn't like her either?

"Oh? So you're familiar with him. I don't think he's very happy that I got the part of Momiji. He doesn't seem to like me very much."

Ren frowned in response. He couldn't understand why Koga or anyone for that matter would dislike her? She was gorgeous and talented. His thoughts turned dark making her grudges stir merrily. Could this guy actually be interested in her? He needed to do some recon, stat!

While eating, they casually spoke about her meeting yesterday for _ Sacred Lotus _. The cast and crew she met weren't very welcoming. It was thanks to Ren's parting words that gave her confidence to be herself. She hoped, in the end, she made a good impression.

Ren assured her that he doubted anyone could dislike her. She was beautiful, hardworking, and humble. Kyoko struggled to keep her brain and heart from overheating from all his flattery. She had deflected his words so easily in the past, why was he catching her off guard so much today?

She blushed at his compliments and muttered, "Playboys have no problems uttering such sweet nothings."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that Mogami-san," Ren asked leaning closer in her direction across the table his eyes dancing with delight.

"It's nothing, nothing," she said stuffing her mouth with food. He was just being biased since he sounded like Cain nii-san.

Ren made the conscious decision to stop teasing her no matter how easy she made it and focused on his food. Yashiro ended up joining them with 15 minutes to spare. He sighed in relief at the pleasant atmosphere that the two were radiating. He had been watching them, secretly, for the last ten minutes and taking pictures on his phone like a stalker. He would send them to Lory later. He thought it was a sin to interrupt them since they were getting along so well but duty called.

Ren's schedule was light today since he returned early from Guam. Yashiro managed to squeeze in two interviews; one for a popular men's magazine and the other for an entertainment network. He also had a modeling gig lined up but Ren had asked him to decline it. He didn't outright admit but he said he would be too busy. Yashiro snickered assuming that it was for the dinner he had planned with Kyoko. In actuality, Ren didn't want to be placed in a position where someone would be fiddling with his wig.

Since Ren's first interview started later than Kyoko's script reading, he asked to tag along. He wanted a sneak peek of her portrayal of Momiji.

Kyoko's amber eyes widened in surprise, "Why did you bother coming into the office? Wouldn't it have been better if you stayed home and rested?"

Ren chuckled. He didn't know the meaning of rest. "I had a meeting with the President here before lunch." She didn't need to know that his meeting with Lory was just an excuse to see her earlier today rather than wait for dinner time. He wanted to spend as much time with her before he dropped all his baggage on her. After tonight, she may no longer want to speak to him ever again.

Kyoko nervously chewed on her bottom lip as Ren held the door open for her to enter the building where the first _ Sacred Lotus _ script reading was held. Once they were all inside, he casually fell into step beside her as if it was the most natural place for him to be. Yashiro hung back walking behind his favorite duo. His inner fangirl was practically melting with _ moe _ at all the murmurs circulating around the pair.

He had never taken advantage of his status in the industry before nor had he ever done anything so unprofessional since establishing his name as Tsuruga Ren. His motives for coming along were impure and selfish. For one, he wanted to scope out his competition and two, he wanted to prolong the time he could spend with her. He wasn't sure if things would change for the worse or better after tonight. For now, he was going to spend as much time with her as possible. He planned on having her by his side for the rest of his life if he could help it.

His mood changed every time his ears picked up something another cast or crew member said about them. If there were positive, he was elated, leaving catastrophes in his wake. If they were negative, the demon lord reared his head and would glare down the offender. Meanwhile, Kyoko was squirming next to him. One minute her grudges would be swirling with glee, the next, they would be rendered useless by his Godly aura.

She wondered if she had done something wrong to upset him. Whenever she glanced up in his direction, he would look at her with a natural warm smile putting her at ease even if her heart was preparing to jump out of her chest. She soon realized that his moods were dependent upon the chatter around them when she glimpsed his fake gentleman smile aimed at two women.

The ladies did not hide their distaste for her standing so close to Ren and purposely spoke aloud for all in the vicinity to hear. Kyoko's heart plummeted. She was used to women disliking her. Back then it was because she was friends with Shotaro and now it was because of Ren.

She put more space between them when she overheard their comments. _ Ren was much too good to be seen with the likes of her. _Ren felt a rush of cold air on his right side when he realized she had moved away from him. He closed the gap between them again, his body aching for the earlier warmth.

He leaned down and whispered, "All gossip whether negative or positive is good gossip. It means they're noticing you."

Kyoko smiled at him but she couldn't help thinking, _ no Ren they're noticing you with me _ . She looked up to his face and sighed internally, _ this guy was so clueless. _

He continued, "You're an amazing actress and you earned this role. Your hard work landed you here so have more confidence." Kyoko brightened up, he was right, she couldn't give in just yet.

Koga glanced up when the door to the meeting hall opened. _ Well, well, well, looks like Kyoko-chan brought Tsuruga-kun with her. _ Amused, he watched as Ren glared at two other actors that were unabashedly staring at Kyoko. _ This is going to be so much fun_, he thought, making a beeline towards the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Until next time, sayonara! ^_^


	6. Two Alphas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would have a perfectly good explanation for that ring!

As soon as they entered the meeting room, Ren instinctively homed in on two actors ogling his girl. When the two finally noticed her male companion hovering over her, they froze. The deadly glare Tsuruga Ren shot in their direction was enough for them to see their short life flash before their eyes. Frightened by the tall actor, they scuttled about to face the other direction. Both men thought, _another cute one lost to Japan's hottest man_. They never stood a chance against a man like him.

Kyoko immediately recognized the change in Ren's demeanor. Her grudges went on high alert.

"Is something wrong Tsu - Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked nervously glancing up at him.

Ren smiled at her warmly making her grudges woozy. "Everything is fine, Mogami-san," he assured her.

Since her talk with Kanae, she decided whenever she was confused by his behavior she would just ask him. She wanted to press him for more but his damn smile had turned her brain to mush. She had no choice but to look away before her heart stopped.

Koga watched, fascinated by their exchange and slowed down his pace to prolong his observations on the couple. He was intrigued by the possessiveness Japan's most desirable man displayed towards this young woman. _Hah! _He chuckled inwardly when Ren quickly schooled his face as soon as he sensed Kyoko was turning in his direction. Koga found his nemesis' conduct remarkable, like he just discovered some rare species. He shifted his attention to the young woman standing next to his rival. He wondered how it was possible that this girl could bring this popular man to his knees.

Koga had only known Kyoko for a couple of days so his earlier assessment of her as an actress was favorable despite the company she kept. Overall, she was pretty and had a decent figure but that didn't sway him. Koga was used to supermodels throwing themselves at him and he was quite sure the same was for Ren. He gathered that she was a skilled actress judging from her portrayal of Momiji at the auditions. He had researched her past roles, Mio and Natsu, and found her performances impressive. He couldn't believe the same docile girl in front of him played those bully roles so perfectly.

_What else was there?_ The curiosity was eating at him as he continued to walk towards them getting stopped by others along the way. He vowed to find out. An idea popped in his mind. He could easily tell that Ren was interested in her as more than a kohai. If Koga could redirect her attention his way, and make her fall for him for real during this production, he would for once, have the upper hand on the actor. Judging from her past performances, Koga had no doubt she would rise to stardom in no time. They could easily become Japan's darling couple.

Ren's radar perked up as he sensed another male encroaching on what he considered his territory. He did a sweep of the room and noticed Koga's curious eyes trained on Kyoko. Ren didn't like the look of wonder he saw in the man's expression. He shifted his position naturally so Kyoko would not suspect anything was off. Since he was a great deal taller and wider than her, her body was completely blocked from the other actor’s view.

Koga paused when the looming figure of Ren filled his line of sight. The actor's eyes made contact with Ren's. The look Ren gave him made him tremble but only slightly, they were both alphas after all.

From behind Ren, Kyoko noticed Koga staring at her and started to feel uncomfortable. She knew having Ren tag along was a bad idea. She felt a presence akin to the demon lord surface besides her making the hair on the back of her neck prickle. No, that wasn't quite it. The aura Ren was emitting was that of BJ and this time his attention was trained on Koga.

She had no clue what triggered Ren's change in behavior but she needed to act quickly to diffuse the situation. _Stupid Kyoko this was a really bad idea_. _Why does Tsuruga-san have_ _such a strong killing intent directed at Koga_? _Think Kyoko! He's Tsuruga right now, he can't be seen like this! _She stepped in front of Ren and placed her hand gently on his arm. Her soft touch startled him and forced him to look down at her. Her golden eyes implored him to behave. Ren released the tension in his body, calming down. He had inadvertently let Kuon slip out. Kyoko removed her hand quickly when she felt the anger leave his body and mumbled an apology. Ren frowned. He didn't want her to be sorry for touching him so casually.

The anger and malice that Koga felt radiating off of Ren made him shiver. It was at that point Koga realized he really did like to keep his pretty face. The thought that the usually mild mannered gentleman wouldn't think twice about kicking his ass crossed his mind. He was relieved and intrigued by the easiness of Ren's mood change just by a simple touch from Kyoko. There was seriously something going on with them.

Koga decided then that his life was worth more than that of any woman and decided not to pursue the girl. A new idea began brewing in his mind replacing the previous immature plan he came up with seconds ago. This one would benefit everyone and required no bloodshed. He could clearly see the attraction between the two. He could encourage them to help realize their mutual feelings sooner. If the public realized Ren was off the market, Koga could easily surpass him to the number one spot. Koga smiled to himself at his intelligence, he doubted he needed to do much and decided to bully them instead.

Ren watched Koga approach initially with a general interest in Kyoko; however, at some point in those last few steps Koga had made a conscious decision to give up on Kyoko completely. Ren was quite proud of himself. _Mission accomplished._

Koga spoke first when he finally arrived in front of them, "Hello Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga-kun."

Ren's right eye twitched in annoyance when Koga casually addressed her by her first name. He needed to fix this problem tonight. Why was he the only one still calling her politely? _I knew her longer dammit! _He thought, sulking inwardly. Kyoko and Ren both bowed and greeted Koga.

"So Tsuruga-kun, what brings you here? Last I heard, you declined to participate in this drama," said Koga.

Ren winced, cursing his manager for his efficiency. Ren upped the wattage of his professional smile then replied, "Yes, I was already committed to other projects at the time. I just couldn't fit this drama into my schedule with everything else I had going on."

Koga fought to keep his aloof expression as his thoughts raged. _You picking a fight with me pretty boy?! Are you trying to rub it in my face that I was second choice once again for this job because you're so busy!_

"But I guess there have been some issues with the casting that has delayed the filming. Which worked out well since now that Mogami-san will be acting as Momiji it's bound to be successful," Ren continued innocently.

_Oh those are definitely fighting words! So what you're saying is that if it wasn't for Kyoko this project would be a total dud._

Kyoko flushed red from Ren's excessive praise. She prayed to Kami-sama that she didn't embarrass him after all this embellishment.

_No, Koga. You gotta keep calm. This man is only overly praising the woman he loves. Look at her cute face from all his flattery. He's trying to score points here. He's not trying to be insulting._

Still blushing, Kyoko spoke up, "Tsuruga-san you're too biased. I'm still very new to the industry and have a lot to learn. I just hope I can portray a Momiji everyone can be proud of. I especially hope to meet Producer Kuresaki's expectations after he took a chance on a mere talent like me. I promise to work hard!"

"Of course!" Ren said proudly patting her head. Several pairs of eyes in the room noticed the action and concluded that they were a couple. Kyoko stepped back and ducked her head in embarrassment. He was treating her like a child again.

"Wow Tsuruga-kun, you sure are nice to your Kohais," Koga said sardonically.

Ren looked at Koga confused by his tone. _What is he playing at?_

"Just the other day, Kimiko-chan and Kyoko-chan were going head to head for the part of Momiji. As you can see Kyoko was the clear victor," Koga continued gesturing to Kyoko with a nod.

"Speaking of Kimiko-chan. She shared a rather interesting story with us, ne, Kyoko-chan. She was wearing a rather expensive pinky ring," Koga said pausing for dramatic effect. "A ring she claims you gave to her for White Day for good luck when she was having trouble with her work in _Purple Down._"

Kyoko kept her features neutral even though she was feeling very uncomfortable. The stabbing pains in her heart persisted after the reminder of Ren and Kimiko's relationship. _Where is Koga going with this conversation? _She hoped he didn't reveal to Ren what had prompted the conversation.

Ren stood there deep in thought, confusion knitting between his brows. _I never gave Morizumi-san a ring! Is she still spreading lies about me? _That drama was almost two years ago so his memory wasn't so sharp. After a few moments of contemplation, it dawned on him. His character in the drama gave his love interest, a promise ring as a white day gift. _Did Morizumi-san try to start trouble with Kyoko the same way she caused tension on the set of Purple Down?_ He disliked that girl immensely and instructed Yashiro to refuse all jobs related to her in the future. She was pure malice and unprofessional in an unobscured way. Tsuruga Ren had to work hard to keep up his facade during that filming.

He glanced over at Kyoko. Her head was tilted down looking at the floor so he couldn't read her expression but she was wringing her hands nervously. He thought about the flower ring incident yesterday. _No wonder she responded so weird after I fixed her ring. I even said for good luck! She probably thinks I use that line on every girl. _He looked at her incredulously, dare he hope that she was affected by Kimiko's actions. Ren was elated by the thought. He needed to fix this misunderstanding.

"Morizumi-san must have been confused, my character in _Purple Down_ gave a ring for white day. I, myself, never did such a thing," he said turning to Kyoko. He wanted her to understand that what Kimiko said was not true.

Kyoko's head shot up shocked by this revelation. She searched his warm brown eyes for the truth. Her heart hammered as she understood the sincerity in his eyes. _He's telling the truth._ She nodded in understanding making him smile with relief.

_Morizumi-san really did use that ring to mess with my concentration. How did Morizumi-san know that I would take the bait? I really am such an idiot. I have to do better at hiding my feelings otherwise Ren might notice._

Her near death experience, by the hands of Kimiko, came flooding back to her mind. She really needed to tell Ren about the incident. He was so angry and upset when he was the last to learn about the Beagle issue in Karuizawa.

Koga figured as much, he played dumb at the auditions but he knew through the grapevine how spiteful Kimiko could be when she didn't get her way. Unfortunately, Kyoko just happened to be the one in her way right now. She had probably eavesdropped on their conversation and used that story to get in Kyoko's head.

Kyoko was relatively new to the business and didn't pay much attention to other celebrities unless she worked with them. She had no idea how cut throat this world could be especially among the women. _Poor little lamb,_ Koga thought. _It's a good thing she has a great big bad wolf protecting her._

Koga changed the subject and faced Kyoko, "This will be your first time acting out a serious love role. Do you think you've grasped that aspect of Momiji?"

Kyoko hummed and nodded _yes_. She was confident in her execution of Momiji. They both shared the feeling of unrequited love for the men by their side.

"Are you in love with me already?" Koga asked teasingly. He placed his thumb and index finger under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "Or would you have preferred Tsuruga-kun was in my place?"

Kyoko couldn't control the blush that flared on her cheeks. She stepped back out of his grasp and told him he was a bully. Koga laughed wholeheartedly by her reaction. She glared daggers at him. Her grudges swirled around her ready to go on the offense should he try to touch her again. She would kill him if he gave her feelings away to Ren.

Ren was agitated by Koga's behavior. He used the full strength of his gentleman smile to show his irritation towards the guy. _How dare he touch her! _His heart raged at the fact that Kyoko, no Momiji, he corrected himself, had to be in love with him.

Before Ren could say anything, Producer Kuresaki and Director Morizumi entered the room, ending all further conversation. Ren waited his turn before approaching Producer Kuresaki. He welcomed Ren and told him he appreciated his interest in the drama. Ren asked permission to stay and watch while he waited for his car to arrive. Kuresaki gave the okay so Ren took his place in the back next to Yashiro. Kyoko took her seat up front with the rest of the cast. Kuresaki jumped right in and told them they would pick up where they left off on scene 21, _The Confession_.

Ren watched as Kyoko closed her eyes and got into character. It was always amazing watching her transformation. When she opened her eyes again all traces of Kyoko were removed and in the room sat Momiji. Kyoko stood up and moved in front of Koga. She found it easier to stay in character during readings if she could move along with the script.

The Director looked at the pair for confirmation that they were ready then called, "Action!"

_Momiji bowed down before Shizuma. Her lithe body coiled with suppressed tension. She couldn't understand why her master was sending her away; all to protect some chit of a girl._

_Unable to contain her frustration any longer, Momiji stands up defiantly. "Master please don't ask me to do that. I must stay and protect you! Why must it be her? Why not me? Choose me! I have been the one by your side all this time, not her!"_

_"I love you! I cannot go knowing that you will be in danger. I would rather die as your shield than see you with her!" exclaimed Momiji, trying to restrain her tears._

_Shizuma was surprised by her outburst. This was the first time she had ever questioned his orders. He knew she loved him but he wanted more for her than this life of blood. He loved her like a dear little sister. It wasn't right that such a young and beautiful girl should think so less of her life._

_He knew what he would say next would pain her but he needed to be honest. This way both women that he loved will be protected. He knew Momiji would give up her life for him. He didn't want her to carry that burden any longer. He wanted her to be happy._

_"I love her Momiji," Shizuma said simply. Momiji fell to her knees, feeling as if she had just been stabbed through the heart. "I love you too, but not the way a man loves a woman, but as a brother loves a sister. The love I have for you will never fade our bond is too strong. You have quietly been by my side selflessly giving and for that I will forever be grateful. If you claim to love me as you do, then follow my orders. Please like usual, follow my one last selfish request."_

_Momiji shocked by her master's words, pulled herself together and resumed her kneeling position. She had let her emotions slip. She hardened her heart. When she spoke, her voice was distant and cold, "Yes, my lord." With barely a rustle of clothing Momiji vanished to do his bidding._

When the scene ended, Director Jouji called, "Cut!" He was satisfied with their reading. 

Kyoko blinked as she came back to the present and returned to her seat. Several people giggled to break the tension, some clapped, and many wiped tears from their eyes. She was good and they were all excited to work with her.

Ren felt a stab of pain shoot through his heart. He had to remind himself that it was only an act and Kyoko was still his, maybe, somewhat, the point was he wasn't losing hope. He reaffirmed that even if she hated him after tonight, he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her. As long she was nearby, he would not give up begging her forgiveness.

Kyoko's eyes sought Ren at the back of the room. He smiled at her tenderly and gave her a thumbs up. She returned a smile so radiant that anyone in its path was annihilated. His heart skipped a beat along with several other men in the room. He really did love her and only she could complete him.

Producer Kuresaki said, "We're going to pick up with the lake scene with Chidori and Shizuma. We have to skip over some parts since the male antagonist won't be arriving until next week."

With Kyoko looking at him, Ren tapped his watch signaling he had to leave. She smiled and nodded.

"Tonight," he mouthed. She nodded again. With a smile, Ren took his leave before interrupting the next scene.

Kyoko ducked her head down in embarrassment. She was so happy right now that she almost forgot he still had someone else he loved even if it wasn't Kimiko. She tried to calm her heart telling herself everything was still okay.

Koga shook his head at the hopelessness of the girl sitting to his right. If she wanted to keep her feelings for Ren a secret, she was doing a terrible job at it. He watched her face go from happy to sad all of a sudden and wondered what just happened. He noticed their exchange before he left and gathered that they had plans later. _Could she be sad because she already missed him? Oh, a maiden's heart is so beautiful,_ he thought.

As Ren stepped through the door Ruto held open, he spied a young man with short blonde hair wearing sunglasses swaggering towards the front entrance of the building. He paid no mind to the guy since his thoughts were filled with Kyoko at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, I did it! I got rid of that pesky pinky ring! I hope Sensei doesn't make it that Ren, nonchalantly, bought the damn thing as a return gift...XD
> 
> Thank you for reading everyone! 
> 
> Until next time, sayonara ^_^!


	7. T-minue 3 hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Sho would have been placed on LME's stalker list a long time ago.

_ The fighting was brutal, it was a good thing the enemy had begun to retreat because her strength was waning. Even through her exhausted haze, Momiji sensed an enemy from behind. He had an arrow nocked and aimed directly at Shizuma. She screamed to get her Master's attention as she ran towards him. He couldn't hear her over the chaos surrounding them. _

_ As if time stood still, all Momiji could hear was her rapid heartbeat and shallow breathing as she desperately tried to reach her Master in time. Mid dash, she released a kunai at the archer but watched in horror as the arrow was released a second before her knife sank into the side of the man's neck. She threw herself in front of Shizuma to protect him. The arrow pierced so deeply that it actually went through her and lodged itself into Shizuma's shoulder. She coughed up blood, a clear indication that a vital point had been hit. _

_ Shizuma screamed out in anguish as he took in the limp girl attached to him. By then, the fighting had ceased with the enemy commander dead. _

_ "Somebody, help me!" He screamed as his men, other ronin, surrounded him to form a protective barrier. They dislodged the girl from him but there was little they could do to save her. _

_ Gathering her in his arms his voice broke as tears slid down his face, "You baka, you were supposed to stay away and be safe." Momiji looked up at him with a puzzled expression, master never cried. She reached up and tried to wipe his tears away but instead she smeared blood on his face. She gave him a soft angelic smile once she realized he was going to live. _

_ Chidori fell by her other side sobbing and grabbed Momiji's hand. Despite their differences, Chidori was fond of Momiji. She thought the ninja was beautiful, fearless, and fiercely loyal; everything she wished to be. Momiji shifted her gaze to the other woman, "Promise me you will take care of him." With difficulty speaking, she started listing all of Shizuma's horrible attributes that she thought Chidori should be aware of. _

_ Shizuma let out a melancholy laugh, "My sweet Momiji, forgive me." He kissed her forehead. Momiji reached her hand to caress his cheek one last time. _

_ "I'm glad I was able to fulfill my mission," she said with no regrets and took her last breath. A lifetime of memories flashed through his mind with different stages of their life together. He would no longer hear her calling out to him, "Shizuma-sama!" He felt a piece of his heart die that day. _

Director Morizumi yelled "cut" pulling the actor and actresses out of their characters. The room erupted in applause while Koga helped the ladies up from the ground. He grinned at Kyoko for her ability to pull that kind of emotion out of him.

Sho had quietly slipped inside the large room as the scene unfolded. They weren't actually engaged in any sort of battle. There was no running or clashing of swords. It was just reading and yet even the simple movements and their change in voice was enough to pull him onto the battlefield. He watched as Kyoko “flung” herself in front of Koga to protect him from some unseen arrow. He was in awe at the imagination that these actors and actresses possessed for just a script reading. It had to be difficult to pull off the raw emotion required for such a scene without a proper set or even props.

His heart constricted when he saw Kyoko's face pale and contort in pain as the "arrow" pierced her. He felt the anguish roll off of Koga in waves as he held the dying girl in his arms. When the director had called “cut,” Sho realized he was holding his breath and his eyes were slightly moist.

He laughed feeling a little embarrassed. He noticed that many people, mainly women, in the room had the same reaction. He couldn't believe his childhood friend could pull off such a complicated scene. He observed her in the crowd bowing politely to everyone and thanking them for their hard work. He hardly recognized her. She was smiling and exuding a confidence he had never seen in her before. _ She's changed. _

Sho snorted when he overheard some guys talking about how cute she was. _ Who's cute? That boring, no sex appeal woman, please? _Sho rolled his eyes at the men that obviously needed to get their eyes checked.

A tiny thought that had been lurking at the back of his mind pushed its way to the forefront, s_ he's out of my league _. He quickly dismissed that absurd thought. All he needed to do was remind her of how much she hated him and he would have the old Kyoko back. This plain, no talent girl could never beat him; he was Fuwa Sho, Japan's top selling musician, Tokyo Dome was within his grasp. Soon, he would be too high for her to even reach that she would feel lucky if he even glanced her way.

He watched her walk over to a man in a gray suit wearing glasses. _ That's the platform wearing bastard's manager. Why is he here? _ He scanned the room for Ren and was relieved to find that the actor wasn't there. _ Could he now be her manager? _ Sho dismissed that idea quickly, _ there was no way an elite manager like him will ever represent a talentless newbie like her. _

Director Jouji called for everyone's attention, "Before we leave today, I want to introduce Japan's top artist Fuwa Sho. He will be working with the Music Director for the sound track of this drama. He will also be writing the theme song so you will be seeing him around the set for a bit."

Kyoko groaned internally at the director's announcement. She watched Sho make his way to the front with a smug smile plastered on his face. _ He cut his hair shorter _.

The Okami had mentioned that he stopped by the Darumaya yesterday. Good thing she wasn't home then, she was in no shape to deal with him with all her mixed emotions. In her current state, she probably would have done something regrettable, _ like kill him _.

She frowned, even with that thought her grudges weren't swirling around her like usual. In the past, the mere mention of his name or anything connected to him would send her on a rampage. The last time she saw Sho was when she kicked him in the shin for once again stealing a kiss from her. She knew, in his own way, he was trying to help her after the incident with her mother but she just couldn't forgive him. Thinking of that kiss; however, got her grudges fired up.

Yashiro yelped suddenly scared of his charge. He thought they were in the clear when she didn't respond to Fuwa's presence. He wondered why she had such a delayed response. Either way, it was his duty as her manager to keep that singer away from her if his presence interfered with her work. The boy had no business messing with her after the way he had treated her in the past.

The Director wrapped up their reading session but reminded the main cast of their pending photo shoot. Kyoko and Yashiro slipped out of the room before Sho had a chance to bother her. She needed to get to hair and make-up so she could transform into Momiji.

She really didn't want to deal with Sho today of all days. She would have plenty of time for that bastard since, apparently, he would be working on the music for this drama. She decided that she would be professional when working with him.

On the other side of Tokyo, Ren entered the building for his taped interview that would be aired in two days. Although it was being recorded, there would still be a live audience.

On his way to the studio he bumped into Kijima. "Yo, Tsuruga, how are things going? You're looking good; lighter, airier, dare I say relaxed. Better than the way you looked the other day. Soooo did anything good happen between you and Kana-san?"

Ren's happy bubble burst and his mood darkened. _ It was all this guy's fault! _He tried to stamp down his rising anxiety as he glowered at Kijima. He had forgotten all about Kana and that stupid kiss.

Kijima laughed at Ren's expression. "I guess that's a hard no, poor Kana-san. So if it's not Kana-san that's got you in a good mood, things must be progressing with Kyoko-chan, eh?"

In order to make things perfectly clear to Kijima Ren stated boldly, "I have a date with Kyoko tonight." He hoped this didn't get back to Kyoko if things turned for the worse.

_ No honorifics, eh. Since when did they make such progress? _ Kijima clapped him on the back, gave him a good natured squeeze, then offered Ren some advice.

"So where are you taking her? The first date is crucial in a new relationship. Since she's horribly cheap, she would definitely appreciate being spoiled at a five star restaurant. Something like that would make her putty in yo-…"

Ren increased the brilliance of his smile giving Kijima the hint that he needed to stop talking. Kijima raised his hands in mocked defense, "I'm just saying, I'm pretty much an expert at wooing women."

When Ren made no attempt at hearing him out Kijima laughed, wished him luck, and went on his way. _That guy is so easy to read these days. He is obviously smitten by Kyoko-chan so why couldn't he just be honest._ _I need to find me a girlfriend. _Kijima cast a flirtatious smile towards two young giggling women he passed by in the hall and left, but not before turning his head and checking out their assets.

Ren's run in with Kijima reminded him of yet one more thing he needed to tell Kyoko; he didn't want her to misunderstand the situation. _ She already thinks I'm a playboy. _

Thinking of his kiss with Kana brought his thoughts back to the photo of Fuwa kissing Kyoko. His control started to slip. It wasn't until he realized he was scaring people in the hall with his deadly aura that he tried to rein himself, Kuon, in. He reminded himself not to put too much stock into that kiss. _ Look what happened to me and I'm a grown ass man _. He suddenly felt sexually harassed. He really should have unleashed dark Kuon on Kana when she kissed him. His Ren persona was too damn gentle for his own good.

He would bet money that bastard kissed her again without her permission. She was alone and distraught when he found her in the park that night. His heart told him that nothing further happened after that. _ I hope _.

Regardless, for his sake, he needed to ask her plainly if there was any reciprocated feelings towards Fuwa. Her answer didn't really matter because he planned on filling her head and heart with only him. He hoped she was ready because he had waited patiently for her to finally heal her wounded heart.

Ren made it to the studio where he was shown to the green room by an assistant.

"Is what I'm wearing okay for the show?" he asked the producer once he gave his greetings. He didn't put much effort into what he wore today. He normally would wear something more formal to interviews. He was wearing a pair of black slacks, black dress shoes, and a dark blue button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"You look perfect, Tsuruga-san, _as always,_" said the Producer assuring him that he looked good. It was professional but still casual. Even as a heterosexual man he found Ren's look sexy and so would the rest of the female population. _Curse you Kami-sama for_ _being cruel and unfair. This man_ _could wear a garbage bag and still look sexy._

The makeup artist puffed some translucent powder on his face and applied moisturizer to his lips. When the hair stylist tried to mess with his hair, he managed to subdue her with his charm and styled it himself. Ren was called shortly afterwards on stage and bowed to the host. They exchanged the usual pleasantries and talked about his upcoming work.

"So this is a common question asked at every one of your interviews. So, I'm going to make sure I do my part as a good host for all the ladies in the audience. Here goes! The million dollar question, are you dating anyone?" The host asked closing his eyes as if he really didn't want to hear an affirmative answer.

Ren chuckled at the host's melodrama and gave a long winded answer that didn't confirm or deny the possibility of him having anyone significant in his life at the moment.

They had a Q and A segment for people in the audience to ask him questions. One lady chosen was handed a mic and excitedly asked, "Ren-sama, what is your favorite color?" The question was common knowledge. Anyone that followed Ren's career knew his favorite color was blue but he decided to throw a curveball at them. He answered without hesitation, "amber" thinking of Kyoko's eyes. _ I could stare into them forever, _ he thought, dreamily.

The host cleared his throat to get Ren's attention making the audience giggle. The host made a mental note of his strange behavior. There was definitely something different about the actor today.

Another audience member asked him about his ideal woman. This was another common question that he was used to answering but today he went overboard. He smiled thoughtfully thinking about everything he loved about her. The host cleared his throat again.

"Someone with a beautiful soul that puts her whole heart into everything she does. Someone that's smart, kind, selfless, nurturing, strong, independent, a good cook, has a huge imagination, a lover of fairy tales, not afraid to show her emotions, able to scold me properly without being intimidated..." He continued on and on about everything he loved about her wondering if he was giving himself away.

Later, those that were close to the pair watching this interview would pick up on the traits he listed and link them to Kyoko, noting that Ren was getting serious.

The host commented on his detailed and extensive list. He described every man's ideal woman. The interview ended without too much of a hitch so Ren made his way back to LME to pick up his car.

Once home, Ren texted Kyoko. _ I'm home. I hope your day is going well. Please ask Yashiro for the key I gave him and let yourself up when you arrive. See you soon! _ He included another heart emoji before hitting send.

He suddenly felt nervous and decided to fix himself a drink. He hit the remote to turn on his sound system and music filled the room. He groaned at the depressing song that filtered through the speakers. **"When you try your best but you don't succeed, When you get what you want but not what you need..."**

He left it alone and headed into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of his favorite cognac in hopes that it would loosen up his nerves. He went back to the living room with his drink and sagged into the couch.** "High up above or down below, ****When you're too in love to let it go, If you never try you'll never know, Just what you're worth..."**

_ Fate definitely has a hold of my playlist _. He had been listening to more English songs ever since his time as Cain Heel especially in Guam. Although the local people have their own native language, English was the main language spoken since they were a territory of the United States. It was easy to slip back into his American roots there even as the British man Cain.

When the song ended, he gulped down the rest of his drink and stood to take a shower. _ It's almost show time, _ he thought, glancing at the clock on his phone. She would be here in about three hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for continuing to read! I got extremely excited when Ren asked Kyoko about the Sho kiss in the car...I was like finally his mask is cracking! Naturally, I was disappointed with Kyoko's response though it was so typical of her...anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> The song Ren was listening to was "Fix You" by Coldplay.
> 
> Until next time and since I keep coming back, ja mata! ^_^


	8. Can You Stay Forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would have given her his white day gift by now.

Kyoko bowed to the team of Yappa Kimagure Rock after the show, thanking them for their hard work. Hikaru stopped her on her way to change out of her Bo costume and asked if she wanted to have dinner. She respectfully declined like usual, stating that she had dinner plans already. The other Ishibashi brothers teased their leader for once again failing to get Kyoko to notice him. Kyoko was oblivious to all this since her state of mind was actually in chaos. She was so nervous about the upcoming dinner with her senpai that she kept missing her cues as Bo.

She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he would be doing the cooking. His behavior all day had been different. It wasn't a bad different but she wondered if she should be worried. There was only one occurrence when his dark side seeped out for a brief second. She recognized that aura as BJ then but she still had a feeling that it was Ren's other self. She let out a frustrated sigh, there was no way she could ask him about it. He had something deep hidden within him that he wasn't ready to share with anyone. She was saddened by the thought that he would never trust her enough to become his confidant.

Kyoko rendezvoused with Yashiro in the lobby of TBM. The manager still had no clue what she actually did there since he easily accepted her excuse that it was boring behind the scenes LoveMe work. In the car, Yashiro handed her the card key that Ren mentioned in his text earlier making her realize she had never texted him back. She pulled out her phone and sent him one quickly, _ I'm on my _way.

Kyoko examined the card in her hand closely. It resembled those cards used in hotels to gain access to the guest rooms. She couldn't contain her delight when she flipped it over in her hand and squealed. The picture on the card was from Walt Disney's Beauty and the Beast animation. It was a screen capture of the scene where Belle and the Beast danced in the ballroom to the magical song _ Tale as Old as Time _.

She covered her mouth embarrassed by her outburst and looked at Yashiro with an incredulous expression. "Yashiro-san, have you made some sort of mistake? Is this really Tsuruga-san's key?" As many times as she went to Ren's apartment, she never paid attention to how he actually opened the door.

Yashiro squirmed in his seat trying to contain his glee. He wanted to confess that Ren made that especially with her in mind when he found out he could customize the cards. Earlier, when Ren passed the card over, Yashiro couldn't stop himself from snickering. He wanted to tease Ren with every fiber of his being but the look in his charge's eyes made him bite his tongue.

"Your love of fairy tales must have rubbed off on him somehow," Yashiro responded keeping his eyes glued to the road. "Ren said he would be too busy with preparations to retrieve you from the lobby, with this you can just let yourself up. You need to use it in the elevator to activate Ren's VIP floor and then on the door with the code _ 1979_." _ This was just Ren's sneaky way of giving her a key to his apartment._

They rode the remainder of the drive in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Neither one knew just how nervous the other was regarding tonight's dinner. Yashiro was so anxious about this cataclysmic event that his inner fangirl was having a panic attack, he prayed that Ren didn't screw it up.

Yashiro had an epiphany while he waited for the traffic light to turn green. He turned to Kyoko, "You know it's really late and it will probably be even later when dinner is over. Maybe you should let your landlord know that you will be staying at a friend's house. I'm sure Ren wouldn't mind opening his guest room for your use." He said it in such a way so as not to alarm Kyoko oh his underlying intentions. His inner fangirl pumped her pom poms in the air cheering him on for doing his friend this one solid.

_ I might go to hell for depositing this innocent girl straight into the wolf's den. _ Yashiro convinced himself that Ren wasn't the type of guy to take advantage of an innocent girl like Kyoko. Even if he was in love with her, as Yashiro greatly suspected, he wouldn't try anything dubious like that with her, not this soon anyway, would he?

Kyoko nodded at the idea, "I'll clear it with Tsuruga-san first. I don't want to impose." It wasn't the first time she stayed the night in his apartment but now that she confirmed her feelings for him, she feared giving herself away. It was easy to disguise her feelings when she was hiding behind a role like Setsu but tonight she had to face him as herself.

Yashiro dropped her off in the parking garage where she could take the elevator up directly.

"Thank you, Yashiro-san. Please drive safely," Kyoko said as she bowed outside the car. "I will see you tomorrow morning."

"You're welcome, Kyoko-chan! Have a good night. _ Gambatte! _" He drove away with an anxious heart. He did his part, it was now up to them. He had a feeling he wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight.

Kyoko stopped outside of Ren's door trying to steady her nerves. _ You can do this Kyoko! You are an actress! Your Senpai is in there right now slaving away at the stove on your behalf. There's no running away. _ She took several deep breaths before lifting her hand then knocked on the door. Nothing. She knocked harder, still nothing. She pressed her ear against the door and heard a faint sound like music playing. He probably couldn't hear her because the music was too loud _or what if he had an accident?_

Her thoughts took a turn for the worse as she imagined him passed out on the floor in a pool of his own blood from a severed digit. _Nooooooooooooooo!_ _You can't be dead!_ Taking a deep breath she scanned the card, punched in the code and pulled open the door slowly. Loud music filled her ears as she peeked her head in doing a quick scan of the living room and finding it empty. She removed her shoes and dropped her bags by the door. She clutched her phone in case she needed to call emergency services. The song playing caught her attention since the instrumentation sounded like it was about to reach a crescendo. They had listened to a lot of English songs as the Heel siblings but she didn't recognize this one.

"Tsuruga-san?" she called when the lyrics started spewing out from the speakers. She made her way to the kitchen praying she didn't find his body lying cold on the floor. How would she be able to live with herself if she was responsible for his death? His fans would string her up for sure and she would welcome death. Living in a world without Tsuruga Ren was not worth it. She froze from shock at the entrance of the Kitchen and witnessed something priceless.

Ren slid the last egg onto the plate then raised the spatula in his hand towards his mouth in time with the song and lip synced the words, "**I'm in love with a shooting star, But she moves so fast, When she falls then, I'll be waiting..."**

Kyoko unconsciously lifted her phone and pressed the camera button to take a picture of the scene before her. What she failed to remember was that her phone made a shutter noise when a picture was taken.

Ren's body went rigid for a second then he whipped around towards the sound. His whole face flamed up a furious shade of red, embarrassed at being caught. Kyoko pressed the button again capturing his blushing expression.

Kyoko's body trembled trying to hold in her laughter but it came out as a snort. Overcoming his embarrassment, he stalked towards her making Kyoko scurry away in retreat. She didn't get far. Ren snaked out his arm and caught her by the waist before she could make it to the middle of the living room. They tumbled to the floor with Ren maneuvering his body so it would take the brunt of the fall. She was in hysterics fighting to keep her phone out of his grasp. What she had was pure gold and no one was going to take it away from her. As punishment, Ren began tickling her in hopes that she would drop the phone.

They came to their senses when the song ended followed by a chorus of Kyoko's stomach growling loudly. It was her turn to feel embarrassed by her rowdy stomach. Ren chuckled and reached out a hand to help her up. "Come my lady, your dinner awaits. I'll be right back."

Kyoko made to follow him but plowed into the solid wall that was his back when he stopped abruptly. "Sit!" he ordered her pointing at the coffee table.

Kyoko grumbled but did what she was told. She sat on the floor and started giggling as she recalled the scene she interrupted earlier. Ren's cool image was totally shattered in her eyes but her heart hummed with happiness. She was able to witness another side of Ren. _ I'll treasure this memory forever_, she thought, stuffing her phone in her pocket in hopes he would forget about the pictures she took tonight.

Ren placed their drinks and chopsticks on the table then went back into the kitchen. He returned with the main dishes setting Kyoko's plate in front of her. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in a wide "o" when she saw the meal he prepared. On her plate was a perfectly cooked hamburger steak with egg on top along with white rice and a side salad.

She looked at Ren in astonishment, "You cooked this?" Ren nodded, very pleased with her reaction. "H- how, when?" she asked in amazement.

"Well technically Cain did back in Guam. It was out of character but I had a lot of free time at night." She didn't need to know that he had attempted this meal every night with the aid of cooking videos until he got it right.

"But why?" Kyoko asked.

"For you, it's your favorite right?" he asked, unsure if he had made a mistake. He assumed it was her favorite based on her delighted face over this particular food when they played as kids and when she was his temporary manager.

She nodded unable to trust her voice and ducked her head to hide the blush dusting her cheeks. No one had ever gone through the trouble for her like this. She knew his skill level at cooking so to have improved so much to produce such a dish must have taken a lot of effort on his part. She was overflowing with happiness again.

"At least try it first," Ren teased seeing her elated expression.

With an "itadakimasu," he watched her take a bite. She closed her eyes as she savored the flavors and said, "delicious!" She was suddenly ravenous and attacked her meal with more gusto. Ren laughed with relief then picked up his chopsticks and dug in to his own meal.

"Tsuruga-san, um…would it be okay if I stayed the night in your guest room. I promise not to be a nuisance and I will clean up after myself. I don't want to impose on you but I know you will insist on dropping me home at this late hour. This way Yashiro-san will only have to make one stop in the morning."

Ren was drinking when she asked the question and started choking on his tea. He was blindsided. Never in his wildest dreams had he once thought she would take the initiative to stay over. He had planned on thinking up excuses for her to stay anyway. When he was finally able to inhale normally Ren replied in a voice that wouldn't betray his true feelings, "You're always welcomed here. You can stay the night, _ or you can stay forever _. Those rooms are practically yours anyway since you're the only one that uses them."

Kyoko latched on to his words feeling somewhat special, then she chided herself. _ It could just mean that other women don't use the guest room when they come over_. Instead of getting lost in her dark thoughts she nonchalantly asked him with a curious expression, "Really Tsuruga-san? Nobody else, not even family visitors?"

He shook his head _ no _, "Yashiro-san, and now you, are the only two that have ever been in here. I prefer my privacy."

Kyoko tried not to get excited by this new information. There were plenty of other places he could meet up with women, _ like a fancy hotel or even some love hotel. _

Ren knew allowing her to stay the night wouldn’t change anything between them. She wouldn't have had the courage to ask if she didn't feel safe with him. She was probably comfortable in his presence due to their act as the Heel siblings. She saw him as nothing more than her Senpai or big brother. He sighed mournfully, recalling the moments she walked in on him in the shower as Setsu. _ She really doesn't see me as a man _, he thought with a slight shake of his head.

When they were finished with dinner they cleaned up together. Kyoko argued that since he cooked, it was only fair that she do the cleaning. He disputed that since he made the mess it was only fair that he helped. When they were done cleaning, Ren gave her a knife, plates, napkins and forks for the dessert.

She sat patiently at the coffee table as he brought out a small cake box.

"For you," he said, pushing the box towards her.

She opened the box and unveiled a cute cake of white chocolate and strawberries. There was a little banner that read, _Congratulations, Kyoko! _She looked at Ren confused.

"For clinching, Momiji," he said with a proud smile. Kyoko could no longer fight the tears that had been threatening to come out since she sat down to eat.

Ren shifted nervously at a loss, wondering what he possibly did wrong to cause such a negative reaction. He only wanted to make her happy and celebrate her accomplishments. "I apologize, Mogomi-san, if I did anything to make you sad. Is the cake not to your liking? I'll be honest, I tried to choose the one that didn't look too sweet. That was selfish of me," he admitted. _ I should have bought the chocolate one with all the frills. _

She shook her head and said, "No the cake is perfect, thank you. I'm just so happy. Nobody has ever done this for me." She dashed at the tears that strayed down her cheeks. Why was he being so kind to her? If he kept doing things like this she might misunderstand his intentions. She rearranged her thoughts that made more sense to the situation, _ he's probably treating me as he would his precious little sister _. That thought made her sad but she didn't let it show on her face.

After they had their dessert, Ren excused himself to get something from his room. He opened his top drawer and pulled out a wrapped box. His eyes lingered on the handcuffs he had purchased earlier then sighed. He couldn't bring himself to actually use them as he intended right now. If she wanted to run, he would just have to chase her. He went back out to the living room and placed the box down in front of her. Kyoko looked at the beautifully wrapped box then back at him with another puzzled expression on her face.

"I'm sorry it's so late but this is your white day gift. Since I was on location, I couldn't pick it up sooner when it was finished," he sheepishly apologized.

"Ehhhhh!" Kyoko exclaimed, "But I didn't give you chocolate, isn't that the rule?!"

"Yashiro-san usually takes care of return gifts but I wanted to choose yours personally. I'm not too sure about the rules since this is my first time giving."

Kyoko was surprised by his response. Was it okay for her to hope that she was unsettled all this time for no reason. "May I open it?" she asked and Ren nodded.

She carefully removed the beautiful washi paper from the box and wondered if he had wrapped it himself.

"Do you like the paper? I didn't wrap it but I chose the paper with you in mind," he added watching her remove the tape with care so as not to rip the green paper adorned with gold flakes, butterflies, and flowers. He had a feeling she would probably reuse it to make some other craft with it. She was talented like that.

Ren looked like an eager puppy waiting for her to open his gift. She ducked her head to hide her giggle because he looked just like Cain nii-san at the moment. When all the paper was removed, she slowly lifted the lid to the box. Sitting on a bed of blue velvet sat a silver bracelet with three very detailed charms. Ren made it a point not to mention that the bracelet was actually made out of platinum. If she knew the price she would definitely refuse it. He didn't want to make up some elaborate story like he did with Princess Rosa just so she would accept this from him. He was betting on her love for the gift to make her selfishly keep it for once.

She lifted the bracelet from the box and looked at the intricate detail of the charms. The first charm had the delicate features of a male fairy, wings and all. The other charm was of a princess in a long flowing gown wearing a tiara. Between the two charms hung a heart with blue crystals that reminded her of her corn stone. She wanted to cry again. He had obviously wanted to preserve her love of fairy tales with this gift. In lieu of crying, Kyoko gushed at the cuteness, at the beauty, at the detail, and then she thought about the price.

She looked up at Ren ready to scold him for buying something so extravagant when all she did was give him gelee made with cheap wine. Her senpai had such a look of contentment that she lost all passion to get angry.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san. I will always cherish this gift." She held out the bracelet to him and lifted her wrist. He took the bracelet from her and wrapped it around her wrist, his fingers tingled as they grazed her smooth skin.

He sat there a moment and watched her lift her wrist to admire the bracelet as it caught the light. _ It's now or never Kuon! _

"Mogami-san," he said, grabbing both her hands in his. "There's something important I need to share with you." Kyoko gulped nervously and looked at him willing herself not to pull her hands away from his. She could tell by the clamminess of his hands that whatever he had to say was making him nervous. "I don't want you to hate me. I couldn't bear it if you hated me but I still have to tell you, otherwise I, no, we can't move forward."

Dread filled Kyoko's entire body. _ Is this where he tells me we can't be friends anymore because of his love for that high school girl? _

Ren released her hands wondering how to start this difficult conversation. He had replayed this moment in his mind several times yet here she was right in front of him and he was drawing a blank. He inhaled a shaky breath and then released it slowly. "I need some liquid courage!" he exclaimed, chickening out and disappearing into the kitchen leaving a dumbfounded Kyoko in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read and I hope you enjoyed!  
The song used in here is called "Shooting Star" by Bag Raiders.
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	9. What Should I call You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would have found the courage to confess everything to Kyoko as soon as he returned.

Kyoko was puzzled at Ren's behavior as she listened to him move about the kitchen. _ What did he mean by liquid courage? How could he just suddenly leave me with such a cliffhanger? _ She sat there waiting for him to return admiring her new bracelet. _ He must have remembered my story about Corn. _ This whole night had been a dream come true. Many of her misunderstandings were cleared up without her even asking.

_ What could he possibly say that would make me end up hating him? _ She could only conclude that whatever he had to say was in regards to the girl he loved. She rubbed at the center of her chest to relieve the dull ache that started anew. To distract her from her depressing thoughts, Kyoko called her landlords to inform them of her plans for the night.

When she ended the call, Ren returned carrying a glass of liquor. "Liquid courage?" Kyoko mused out loud trying to break the tension. The grave look on his face made her gulp nervously. _ Was it that bad? _

Ren had spent an extended amount of time in the kitchen trying to get his act together but his needless detour did nothing to ease his dread. _ I really am still a chicken! _ He sat down in front of her again and decided to just take the plunge. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, _ I will deal with the fallout later. _

His haunted eyes locked with Kyoko's as he began. "You know that Tsuruga Ren is just a stage name, right?" She gave him a small nod with a confused expression. "My...my real name is..." He took a deep gulp finding his mouth suddenly dry. He looked at his full glass of alcohol with longing but didn't reach for it. He felt Kyoko brush her fingers on the back of his hand quickly sending tingles up his arm. He ignored his drink and looked back at her, urging him to continue. He took another deep breath before finding the strength to continue. "My name is Hizuri Ku-on. I came to Japan when I was 15, with the President's help!" He blurted out quickly before the words got stuck in his throat again. Ren could feel his cheeks heating and looked down at his hands in his lap completely embarrassed. _ That could have come out smoother, you idiot! _He counted a few heartbeats before meeting her eyes again.

Kyoko was frozen in place by his sudden confession. _ Hizuri Kuon, Otousan's Kuon? _ All the conversations she had with her pseudo father clicked into place. The traits Kuu had listed to describe his son came flooding back into her memory. In her book, Ren met every one of those characteristics. She also recalled Ren's description of his father as being the macho hero type when he fixed her flower ring, that was Kuu. How did she fail to notice? The similarities were uncanny. _ I really am an idiot, _she thought, biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

She looked down at her hands curling them into the fabric of her pants. "So Kuu Otousan is your father?" She asked him in a shaky voice. Ren nodded in response with a remorseful expression. Kyoko suddenly felt like she was played a fool by both father and son. Tears sprung at the corner of her eyes which she brushed away refusing to feel sorry for herself. She didn't want to be in the room any more. She needed to go somewhere, anywhere, but here.

Ren noticed her distraught expression as she started to rise. He now wished he had those handcuffs. He had intended on shackling her to him until she heard him properly since she had the annoying habit of running away.

He grabbed her wrist and said in a solemn voice, "Please, Mogami-san. It wasn't my father's intention to deceive you nor mine. I made a promise with my parents when I left them. We were not to have any contact until I was ready to face them with my own power. In my father's own way he was honoring that promise. Please hear me out until the end."

Kyoko looked at his pleading face then sat back down with a huff. She tried to ignore the feelings his fingers wrapped around her wrist invoked within her. He made no attempt to release her but sighed with relief. "Thank you," he said softly.

Ren continued, "I was born in the United States, to Kuu and Juliena Hizuri. They showered me with so much love and affection that it was somewhat stifling." Kyoko winced reminded of her own loveless upbringing. _ Is he trying to pick a fight with me? _

Ren noticed her expression but continued his story. "Although my parents loved me very much, they were rarely home because their successful careers kept them busy. I was often left alone with the servants as companions when my parents had to work late. It was lonely but it was always my life long dream to follow in my father's footsteps as an actor. I wanted to be great just like him."

Ren paused as memories of his past wafted through his mind. He stared at his glass again. Although he poured it to calm his nerves, he didn't drink it. He had to face her on his own. "As a child I was often bullied because of my ethnicity; part American, part Japanese, and part Russian. I was treated as an abomination by the other kids. I couldn't worry my parents with such trivial things, they were too busy as it was. I didn't want to burden them with any of my problems. I think that's where it all started, I just bottled everything up. I tried acting as a child but I was often scolded by the directors, as well as fellow actors and actresses, verbally and physically, for not living up to my father's name."

Kyoko gasped, _ how could adults be so cruel to a child? I may not have been loved but I was never physically abused. _

"After a while it became clear to me that I was only getting the roles because of who my parents were, not because of my ability. I started believing all the things that the people around me were saying. That I was a disgrace to my parents, a monster due to my heritage, and only used my good looks to get ahead with zero talent. It wasn't until I met Rick that things started to change. He was my best friend even though my mild mannered behavior annoyed him. He told me to start defending myself and to quit being a chicken. He was older than me so I looked up to him like an older brother. He taught me the ketchup magic to make my Maui omurice taste better. Even back then I tried to cook the Maui omurice with chicken to conquer the coward in me but it still came out mazui. To think more than 7 years later my cooking of that dish still has not improved. Even with your magic, I made you fall victim to it."

Kyoko shuddered at the memory of when he last cooked that dish. It was after that car mishap during Dark Moon filming, it seemed as if "Death" was knocking on his door that night. She blushed as she remembered how they had sat there in this same spot, with their hands clasped over Princess Rosa hoping to bring him luck.

"It wasn't long after, that I started fighting back whenever I was bullied. I was spiraling out of control fast to the point where I was involved with gangs; fighting almost every night for the pleasure of it. It didn't matter that they surrendered or apologized, I was in it for the thrill,"Ren finished softly, looking at her nervously. _ Does she see me as a monster now? _

Kyoko thought about those moments when Ren had lost himself in the pleasure of being BJ and the many incidences they had as the Heel siblings. She had put him in a precarious position with those thugs that were hitting on Setsu. She felt during those times that a dark presence had overcome him, _ so it was Kuon all along _. Her face softened as she looked at Ren. She admired his strength and bravery for taking on such a challenging role even if it meant facing his past then refocused on his story.

"Word got around and thugs started seeking me out, even jealous actors, and guys with girlfriends that were infatuated with me started pursuing me to fight. I obliged all of them. It was a good outlet. I found it thrilling whenever I won, beating them to a bloody pulp was my forte," he admitted. There was no point trying to gloss over his actions at this point. She needed to know exactly the kind of man he was beneath his gentleman persona.

"Things with my parents were strained by then. They were so busy they had barely any time to notice what was going on with me. They even turned a blind eye to my wrong doings and started bailing me out of sticky situations. I know they thought they were helping but all it made me think was that they were embarrassed and trying to cover things up so they wouldn't look bad."

Kyoko interjected here. "Tsu, Tsu, Hii-zuri-san...errr I don't know what to call you now," she said quietly.

"Ren is fine," he said and thought sheepishly, _ or my love, love of my life, darling, sweetheart, babe; those were all good names too. _ Clearing his throat he scolded himself for being whimsical when this was serious business.

"Okay R-Ren-san, " she stuttered as her face turned crimson from calling her senpai so informally.

"Just Ren, please Kyoko." He was telling her his deepest and darkest secrets. He wanted to drop all honorifics.

Kyoko's brain short circuited for a few seconds as her mind wrapped around the way he had said her name. She always knew it would be bad for her heart if he said her name like that. "R-Ren," she finally managed. "I know I only spent a small amount of time with Otousan but when he talked about Kuon, ugh you, I didn't get the impression that he was ashamed of you. The way he talked and bragged about you made me think he was quite proud. I think he felt that he had let you down instead. I honestly thought his son, you, were dead from the way he talked."

Ren paused and thought about his parents. He left with Boss without even a proper goodbye to them. His first encounter with his father after six years was thanks to Kyoko. He smiled and nodded to Kyoko, which in turn made her smile. She was glad she was able to convey Otousan's feelings to his son.

He was getting to the hardest part and looked to her for reassurance. She nodded at him giving him the courage to continue. His hand was still wrapped around her wrist like an umbilical cord, her fast but steady pulse was soothing.

"Things changed drastically one night when I was 15, a bunch of thugs cornered me in an alley. I was outnumbered but like a mad man I fought my way through. I was enjoying the slaughter and fed off of their fear. Rick and his girlfriend Tina came looking for me. By then, I had already destroyed the guys except for the one squirming in my hands. I was distracted with the appearance of Rick and Tina that the guy wiggled loose and ran off knocking Tina down in the process."

Ren grew quiet and closed his eyes. He tried to continue but a sob escaped his lips instead. His whole body shook as silent tears slid down his face. Kyoko was at a loss on what to do. She had never seen Ren so vulnerable even at his lowest. She could only guess that something terrible happened that night. Since her wrist was now free, she grabbed both his hands and gave them a gentle squeeze reassuring him that she was here for him.

After a few minutes, he pulled himself together and continued, "Rick tried to stop me but my head was consumed with rage, all I saw was red. I crossed the street, chasing after the guy wanting only to finish him off. But Rick, Rick he...," Ren's voice cracked.

He started hyperventilating, the memory of that night was so fresh in his mind. He was fifteen again on that street, the loud squeal of brakes, the distinguishable thud as Rick's body collided with the car. Tina screaming, Murderer! The blood, so much blood, Rick's blood! Then the icy blackness claiming his body as Rick's lifeblood tried to drown him.

Kyoko watched in surprise as the strong man before her curled into a fetal position on the floor his hands covering his ears as sobs racked throughout his body. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She moved so that she could position, his head on her lap.

She stroked his hair and whispered calming words to him, "Sssh, you're okay. I'm here for you. You'll be okay. I promise..." She swiped at the tears on her face that were dripping onto Ren. She didn't know what could have happened to have made him feel so broken. She waited for him to calm down and absentmindedly started threading her fingers through his hair but his hand stopped her. She held his hand instead and occasionally brushed the tears from her own eyes.

She wept with him. She cried for the boy Kuon that was beaten down by society based on his race, for the lonely beautiful child who had low self esteem, for the 15 year old that had to defend himself from attackers, and for the grown man who had begged earlier not to be hated. She still had no idea what he was about to say before he was pulled into the darkness and left crying on his floor.

As the sobs slowly ebbed, Ren suddenly sat up and looked Kyoko in the eyes. With barely a whisper he said, "I killed him, I killed Rick. It’s my fault he’s dead."

Kyoko gasped, she was not expecting such a confession. _ He killed his best friend? No, no, no, there's no way _ , she thought, shaking her head in denial. Ren's expression convinced her otherwise. _ The gentle Ren couldn't possibly be a murderer but the teenager Kuon might have been. _

She needed more information so she coaxed him to explain.

"Rick followed me as I ran after the guy trying to escape. He told me to stop but I couldn't let my prey get away. Rick was struck by a car while crossing the road." He looked at his hands that were facing palms up on his lap as if seeing something there. "There was so much blood, so much of Rick's blood. Tina kept screaming at me. 'Murderer!'" he told her whispering the last word.

Ren felt warm arms encircle him as he stared at his hands. He let himself sink into her floral embrace. He had no doubt that she was his salvation.

Kyoko finally understood what happened. This poor man has been beating himself up over something that was out of his control. He was young and acting out the way some teenagers do and his friend was an unfortunate victim of his behavior.

She let go of him to hold his face, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs hoping it was soothing. This once strong man looked so frail in her hands. She stroked his face until he was through avoiding her eyes and finally made eye contact. "I'm sure you may have heard this before but I can think of no other way of saying it. What happened that night wasn't entirely your fault. Sure if you weren't blinded by rage, Rick wouldn't have had to chase after you. But you weren't driving that car nor did you make Rick cross that street. He was a grown man, he should have looked both ways. It was unfair of Tina to accuse you like that. She was distraught so I'm sure out of fear and anger she looked to the only other person there to blame."

Ren's body sagged. What she said was true, his parents, therapists, and Lory had said similar words to him in the past but he refused to listen. Why did it feel so different hearing it from her?

"Thank you for trusting me and sharing your story with me," she said quietly with a warm smile. Ren's eyes widened as he digested her words. She wasn't looking at him in disgust. In fact, if he wasn't mistaken her face was filled with love and concern. His heart swelled with relief.

Ren asked, "You don't hate me or think I'm a monster?" Kyoko shook her head no, in awe at how insecure he sounded. She really did love him and was glad he could share his story with her. If only he loved her and not...

"I love you, Kyoko! I'm in love with you," Ren blurted out interrupting her thoughts. He had not wanted to confess like this but he was overcome with so much emotion he couldn't hold back anymore.

Kyoko stiffened at his words and dropped her hands from his face, her brain malfunctioned. Did she just imagine what he said? She sat there motionless with glazed eyes. Was she so stupid in love that she was now starting to hallucinate? Her angels were going haywire with delight inside her head while her grudges were taking a beating.

Her silence worried him but he couldn't take back the words. It was the truth and he always planned to tell her tonight. He reached out for her hand but she snatched it away. She finally shook her head clear and whispered, "Lies!"

He knew this would be her reaction. In her eyes, as LoveMe member number one, she probably couldn't believe him. He did not falter though, he was determined for her to understand. "It's the truth, I think I've been in love with you since I first met you."

This finally got a reaction out of her as if her brain finally started working again, she said, "You hated me when we first met, you threw me out of the agency." Ren sighed wearily, he forgot all about their rocky start.

He nodded his head unable to deny her words. "I admit at that time I was displeased with your half-hearted reasons for entering showbiz and then later to find out that all you wanted to do was get revenge on Fuwa. I didn't like the fact that you took something so important to me, to many people, and reduced it to something impure." Kyoko cringed, she figured as much. Ren who took acting seriously really did dislike her motives for wanting to become a celebrity. After, she had discovered her joy in acting she thought less and less about her grudge against Shotaro.

"But I was referring to the very first time we met," he clarified. Now, he had her thoroughly confused.

Instead of explaining further, he decided to just show her and reached up to tug at his hair. Kyoko watched in absolute horror as Ren's hair fell off. _ He's bald! _ she screamed internally. He pulled off the stocking cap from his head making golden locks tumble out. Her mind was on autopilot now watching every single move he made closely. Her eyes tracked his movement when he placed the wig then the cap on the table. They stayed glued to his hands as he ran his long fingers through his blonde hair. _ He has blonde hair?! _ was the one recurring thought running through Kyoko's mind at the moment until his hands changed direction. Her eyes shifted down when he pulled out a little case from his pocket. Ren had to concentrate as his trembling fingers struggled to unscrew the caps from the case. It was difficult to perform the simple task under Kyoko's heavy scrutiny. _ I don't think she's put two and two together yet. _He kept his eyes downcast the whole time he was removing his contacts. When he was done, he blinked several times, took a deep breath, then lifted his head to gaze at her.

Kyoko inhaled sharply as she stared into the eyes she knew so vividly since she was a child. She had met him when they were kids playing by the river and then again briefly on Guam. The emerald eyes of her Fairy Prince stared back into her golden orbs looking at her apologetically. "Corn?" she whispered, breathing again as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. He looked at her sheepishly and nodded.

He sighed in relief when she smiled warmly at him. "You disappeared so suddenly. I was worried," she said as tears spilled down her cheeks. She buried her face in her hands. He was reaching out a hand to comfort her, when she suddenly jerked up. He felt an explosion of pain on the left side of his face as his head jerked to the right. "Fuck!" he exclaimed under his breath. His hand instantly reached up to cradle his injured cheek. _I deserved that!_ By the time he looked up, she was already heading into the guest room.

Ren watched her retreating back until she disappeared into the room. He heard the door slam and the distinct click of the lock. _ Well at least she didn't leave me...hooray for small victories! _ He tried to smile but winced from the throbbing pain on the side of his face. He sighed heavily and stood to get an ice pack. _ Time for some damage control. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read. All I need is a straightforward confession out of Ren. I can't wait for Sensei to give us her version, maybe 2020 will be our year! XD
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	10. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kuon would have reached out to his parents already.

Kyoko practically flew to the guest room seeking refuge. _Oh my God! oh my God! oh my God! I hit him! The Demon Lord is going to kill me!_ She thought, rolling on the floor freaking out as tears streamed down her face.

She didn't know what had possessed her. One minute she was so happy to know that the man that had been by her side all this time, guiding her, was indeed her fairy prince. The next minute she felt like a frightened mother whose child had gone missing and was finally found. After the initial relief of finding said child, the anger from fear set in and she just instinctively slapped him.

How could he have kept this from her for over a year and their time in Guam? _My first kiss was with Corn, with Ren. Earth swallow me whole please, I beg you!_ _Why didn't he just tell me the truth then! _He had heard her rattle things off about her Fairy Prince Corn and even laughed at her when she tried to use her stone to help him. All this time, no wonder he was able to confidently say Corn grew up to be a proper adult. If she thought about it with a level head, she knew exactly why he had kept it from her. They had both changed so much in the past ten years. Their pasts were complicated and just like him, she had things in her past that she wanted to remain hidden. It had to be difficult for him to come forward. Her issues seemed so insignificant compared to his now that she knew the important parts of his past. She at least had Sho to keep her company even if he was an arrogant brat but Corn seemed to have no one by his side until he met Rick and even then, that was short-lived.

Kyoko didn't know how to feel about Rick. He seemed to want to genuinely help Corn, but his help backfired and made him destructive instead. Did it make her a terrible person to think that Rick's death was necessary to lead Corn back to her? _If I think of it in terms that it was fated, it doesn't sound so bad._

She would have been devastated if Kanae was killed due to some action of hers. She once again thought about how brave and strong Corn was at such a young age. If the roles were reversed, she wouldn't have been strong enough to do what he did.

_Knock! Knock!_

Kyoko stopped rolling on the floor and jerked her head up in fear from the knocks at the door. "Kyoko," he called softly. Her name coming from his lips was a soft caress to her ears making her heart pound erratically. She couldn't help but think that it sounded right.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and told herself not to be ensnared by the sound of his voice. "I brought you an ice pack. Your hand hurts, right?" She inspected her hand which was red, swollen, and throbbing. _Oh my god! If my hand looks like this, what about his face?_ _I slapped his gorgeous face!_ _What if he hates me now?_

"I'll leave it out here. I'll be here when you're ready to face me again. Good night...I love you," he said, his footsteps retreating from the door.

_Eh? Is that it? He's not angry with me?_

She was so overwhelmed by the fact that he was Corn that she forgot he had confessed his love for her. She could hardly believe it, _so that time on Guam when he said those words..._ It finally sunk in that it was her that he was talking about when he told Bo about the girl; four years younger and still in high school.

_He loves me! I love him! _She frowned at the revelation. They shared a mutual love so why did it feel so complicated. She wanted to yank open the bedroom door and tell him right away but something held her back, _fear. _She was scared but not of him. She knew he would never hurt her, at least not intentionally. Was she ready to take that leap with him? If things didn't go well, would she be able to recover from this heartbreak? She brought both her hands up and smacked each side of her face. She had to stop thinking that way. She couldn't let that one lousy experience she had with Shotaro dictate her life.

Yet, she was still hesitant to open that door. She needed to talk to someone; Kanae came to mind. She grabbed her phone and was about to make the call when she noticed the time. It was late. Kanae would be super angry with her if she ruined her beauty sleep. She sighed in resignation, she would have to work this out on her own. She should just go to sleep and start afresh in the morning.

She realized she hadn't planned on staying the night and didn't have any supplies with her. She didn't even dare to face him and ask for something to wear. She looked around the room hopelessly until her eyes landed on a bag sitting on the bed with a card attached that read,_ For Kyoko._

Curious, she approached the bag and peeked inside. Within the bag, she found a pair of pajamas, a new outfit and two sets of undergarments which made her blush. The items were all moderately priced. She was sure he left the tags on just for her to see. She crossed her arms over her chest, shuddering, as she wondered how he knew her sizes. _I should just accept this gratefully and reimburse him later. _He was doing her a favor and saving her from having to face him directly.

She walked into the adjoining bathroom and found a basket of toiletries with her name on another card. He had supplied her with everything she needed and even included some cosmetics. She was astonished that he had gone through the trouble and purchased these items for her. To top it all off he provided house slippers and a bathrobe for her use. _How presumptuous of him?_ She wondered if he had Yashiro plant the seed in her mind to stay the night.

Kyoko turned on the tap to run a bath adding bath salts as the water flowed. While she was in the tub, she thought about everything that happened tonight. The dinner, the cake, and the gift were out of this world. There was no other girl, it had always been just her. He was her Corn, her fairy prince, it was hard to stay angry at him. Her thoughts strayed to his troubled past. How lonely he must have felt? She admired him for coming to a foreign country at such a young age trying to rebuild himself. The way she was now, she didn't deserve him; however, she planned on keeping him.

She stepped out of the bath once the water grew cold and toweled herself dry. The robe he gave her was a soft pink that had the word princess embroidered on the back of it. She giggled trying to imagine Ren buying all these girly things. She was sure the sales associates were practically swooning from his presence. Little did she know, he went in disguise as Kuon and excitedly told them they were presents for his girlfriend. She dressed in the PJs and had another laugh from the design on the shirt. She laid in bed, wide awake, knowing that he was right on the other side of that door.

She looked at her phone again and discovered a text from him, _I'm sorry_.

Unsure of how to respond, she typed honestly, _I just need some time._

Her phone chimed immediately after she sent her response, _I understand!_ She looked at the gap underneath the door and could see light shining from his room. She felt content knowing he was there.

_Good night, my Corn._ She typed her response quickly and hit send admonishing herself for being so bold as claiming him as her own.

She smiled radiantly her heart humming with happiness at his reply, _Good night my Princess, I love you!_

She giggled giddily pressing the phone to her mouth to suppress her sounds. _What was with all this princess business?_ Her heart was so full of joy, she thought it would burst. She couldn't sleep. She scrolled through her gallery of treasures. She laughed softly holding her hand over her mouth at the image of catching him lip-sync today while cooking. The pictures she took were priceless. She scrolled through the few she caught of them as the Heel Siblings. Seeing them in character she realized they were so obnoxious as siblings. She felt sorry for the poor Japanese people that had to deal with them during that little stint. She stopped at one of her most prized possessions, the picture she captured of Ren sleeping. Her phone had made a shutter sound then too but she was fast enough not to get caught. Her eyes roamed over the entirety of his face. Although he looked peaceful, she could now recognize the lingering tension on his face.

* * *

He sighed deeply, resigned to leave the ice pack outside her door. He didn't want to leave things this way but he knew she needed some space right now. He went into his room to prepare for bed. He inspected his face in the bathroom mirror and cringed. His cheek sported her distinct handprint on the left side of his face. He caressed his bruise and like the masochist that he was, he smiled. She had marked him, again. He had no clue how he would explain this tomorrow when he reported for work. Hopefully, he could cover it up with make-up so it would look natural. _Perhaps, Woods-san...er...Ten-san could work her magic on me after she dyes my hair back_.

He turned on his music player before climbing into bed hoping some music could lull him to sleep. He grimaced as the song resonated with his current mood.

**_"_By starlight I'll kiss you, And promise to be your one and only. I'll make you feel happy, And leave you to be lost in mine...My life has been empty, my life has been untrue, And does she really know, who I really am? Does she really know me at last..._"_**

As the song played on, Kuon decided to send her an apology text in hopes that she would see it before going to bed. He stared at his phone, hoping, waiting, willing it to chime. He was startled when his phone vibrated in his hand. He exchanged a few texts with her and was satisfied with how things were left for the night. '_My Corn?'_ He read her last text over again and confirmed that she definitely used the word '_my.' That means she is claiming possession of me, doesn't it?_ He was floating in the clouds with happiness right now. Although he said he was going to get serious with her, he wasn't sure how exactly. He wished there was someone he could confide in. Rick had been that person back then but now he was gone thanks to him. He had never had to actively chase a girl before so he didn't want to screw it up.

He went through a mental checklist of any friends he felt close enough to call. He vetoed Yashiro immediately. He needed to talk to someone that knew his past; that criteria only left him with two choices, Boss and him…?

Kuon scrolled through his contacts on speed dial then stopped on the one that had always been there but never used since coming to this country. _It shouldn't be a problem calling at this hour, right?_ By the third ring, he moved his thumb to disconnect the call but the other party picked up, "**_This is Kuu speaking!"_** Kuon's breath caught in his throat unable to speak for a moment.

**_"Hey! Look here, whoever this is, better start talking or I'm hanging up,"_** his father said with an aggravated voice.

Kuon managed to find his voice and finally spoke up, "**Hi, it's me**."

Kuu was quiet for a few beats processing the voice he just heard on the phone. "**_Kuon, is that you, son? Has something happened?"_** Kuu's voice suddenly filled with panic and concern for his son. He was ecstatic that his son had personally called him but also very worried that he had called him.

"**I'm fine, everything is fine...it's just...I didn't have anyone else to call."**

**"_Tell me what happened! I'll do everything in my power to help you, I hope you know that. I'm always on your side son." _** _Did he have a relapse? Do I need to consult my lawyer? I have to call Boss!_

**"It's not what you're thinking. It's just...I told her everything... You remember her right. The girl that acted out young Kuon.**"

** _"Kyoko-chan? By everything, do you mean...?_ **

** _"Yes, everything."_ **

** _"How did she take it?"_ **

"**Well, she's pissed! I have a mean bruise on my face to prove it."**

_ **"Ouch!"** _

**"I'm not sure how to make it right. I love her and I want a future with her, forever, but I don't think she believes me. I know this is selfish of me to contact you out of the blue but you were the only one I wanted to talk to about this kind of thing. I'm sorry for bothering you with this.**"

Kuu withheld his squeal of delight. His son was being serious now and needed some fatherly advice. He was reaching out to him. Kuu cleared his throat, **_"Don't apologize. Don't ever hesitate to call me for anything son. But back to your problem, typically I'd say you need to give her space. I'm worried if you do that she may think you don't care._ _Your violent past is a bit scary so I wouldn't blame her if she turned tail and ran."_**

"**Actually, she accepted that part of me just fine."**

**_"Huh? So what's the problem?" _**Kuu asked confused.

**"Remember that time I went to Kyoto with you when I was ten? I met her there while playing by the stream behind that large Ryokan. She thought I was a fairy prince and I let her believe it. When I met her again last year, ten years later, I came to find out that she was the same little girl from that time. I knew and never told her the truth about me. ** **I've been lying yet not lying to her all this time."**

**"_Wow, okay...let me think._"**

**"That's not the worst part of it. We had a job overseas so I had to change back to my original appearance for my flight."**

**"Yeah, we met up by chance. I was so afraid of her learning my identity that I panicked! I pretended I was her fairy from that time instead of just telling her the truth!"**

Kuu sighed wearily. This was all his fault. If only he had been more of a father to his son he wouldn't be so clueless about love right now. Kuon didn't need to hear his apologies or regrets right now. There would be time for that later.

** _"So she feels completely betrayed. You have to show her how honest and sincere you are in your affection. My advice is to shower her with love and attention; it worked for your mother. Kyoko-chan doesn't seem materialistic so any gifts you send need to be inexpensive and meaningful. Oh and the biggest thing to remember is that women are jealous creatures, even Kyoko-chan. She's an amazing actress so she can hide it better than others. Your persona Ren Tsuruga, dubbed co-star killer, may be your nemesis. You can no longer treat all women equally. You need to actively draw a line with other co-stars to let Kyoko-chan know that only she is special."_ **

Kuon grimaced, his dad was right. The incident with Kana-san was glaring proof of his aloofness when it came to women. Kuon heard his mother's voice in the background as Kuu told her that Kuon was on the phone.

Julie let out a yelp and snatched the phone out of Kuu's hand. "**_Kuu, I'm never speaking to you again! How dare you hog the phone when Kuon is on the line!" _**He heard her admonish his father.

"**_Jules, please darling don't be like that. Please forgive me. I didn't intentionally keep him from you. Kuon needs some fatherly advice right now." _**Kuu pleaded to his wife.

**_"Kuon baby, are you there,"_** Julie cooed to her son ignoring her husband's pleas.

Kuon cleared his throat his voice cracking from emotion overhearing his mother's voice after so many years, **_"I'm here mom. How are you?"_**

**_"I have to run out but I wanted you to know that I love you and I'm proud of you. Come home soon and bring my daughter with you, the doctor said I only have 6 more months to live. I want to see you both before I die," _**Julie lamented from the other end of the line.

Kuon chuckled; she had not changed at all. **_"I love you too, Mom,"_** he said with a quivering voice. He missed her. _Soon, Mom, I promise._

"**_I'm giving the phone back to Dad, so call us again, okay_**." She said quickly and reluctantly passed the phone back to Kuu. Her teary eyes rested on her husband's brimming with love and hope. She had so much more to say to her son, six years' worth to be exact, but she left things like this. It was enough that he reached out to them, she didn't want to overwhelm him. She felt it in her core that soon they would have their boy back in their lives and it would be all thanks to Kyoko.

Kuon thanked his Dad and ended the call. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of him after talking to his parents. After all these years of enduring his selfishness, they still accepted him unconditionally.

* * *

Hours ticked by, and still, he was unable to sleep. He got out of bed quietly and slipped into the kitchen for some water. Sleep had also eluded Kyoko as she tossed and turned on the comfortable bed. She heard him rustling in the kitchen and decided to get this over with.

"Corn?" she called out stepping into the dim-lit kitchen. Kyoko stopped short when she caught sight of him standing at the fridge with a bottle of water tipped up to his mouth. Kuon froze as his green eyes met with hers, he wasn't prepared to face her so soon.

He stood there shirtless with his pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips giving her an eyeful of his muscular torso and the deep ruts on his lower abdomen. Kyoko's mouth ran dry as she took in this gorgeous man with his blonde hair and his piercing green eyes.

Kuon stopped drinking when he heard her voice for fear of choking on the liquid. He ran his tongue slowly over his lips to catch the drips of water that remained there. Kyoko's eyes homed in on the movement at his mouth making her body tremble slightly. Her eyes raked down his body slowly, appreciating the wideness of his chest, the tightness of his abs and lingered at the top of his waistband.

Her eyes narrowed in scrutiny. She could just make out the light hair dotting his lower abdomen dipping lower into his pants. Would she have known if she had looked properly when she walked in on him in the shower as Setsu that his hair was a lighter shade down there? Her face bloomed into a dark shade of red when Kuon coughed to clear his throat. _What was I doing? I'm such a pervert!_

Kuon couldn't help blushing like a virgin on her wedding night. He watched Kyoko completely eye fuck him as her gaze roamed over his body. She probably had no idea she was doing it, but he was, unfortunately, experienced with women to recognize the hint of lust filling her golden eyes.

Kuon had half a mind to take her right then and there on his kitchen floor but the Ren half of him kept him in check. His dick hardened as her eyes slowly made its way down and stopped at his crotch. If the main lights were on, she could probably make out his hard-on and run screaming for her room. He was thankful for the soft glow of the stove light.

She looked so damn adorable in the pajamas he bought her. It was a tank top and pants set with _Being a Princess is exhausting_ in glitter print splashed across the front. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, her erect nipples were straining against the fabric. _Is she trying to seduce me?_

"Corn, I'm sorry about earlier, your face, does it hurt?" She asked quietly looking down at her feet. She was worried he wouldn't love her anymore.

"Yes, it does! You must have been very angry! How will you take responsibility?" he asked in a teasing voice. Her head snapped up to explain when she saw the humor and mischief twinkling in his eyes. Kuon continued seriously, "I wasn't lying either whether I'm Ren, Kuon or Corn, I would always love only you Kyoko."

"Corn I…" She began, but he interrupted her. "You don't have to say anything, you don't even have to respond to my feelings right now." He slowly stalked towards her." I just wanted you to know that I'm not backing down. I won't hand you over to anyone. I want to be the only man that occupies your mind and your heart. I won't lose to Fuwa."

Kyoko's eyes widened at the mention of Fuwa breaking the intense spell his words before it had cast. She shifted her eyes breaking contact, her lips trembled as tears threatened to spill from the corner of her eyes. Kuon looked at her with concern and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm impure!" she wailed at him as the first droplets of tears fell from her eyes.

It was Kuon's turn to look upon her with surprise as he halted his steps. _What do you mean?!_ His mind roared. _Are you and Fuwa already together?! Did that kiss mean something?! _He was mere centimeters from her trying desperately to control his anger and conceal his pain. With every ounce of control he could muster he asked her in a distant voice, "Tell me?"

Kyoko panicked as she watched the range of emotion flitter across his face and settle into a mask of the demon lord. "I'm unclean! He soiled me! That's why you can't love me! If only you know… I don't deserve you," she gushed tearfully. Ren was working overtime to keep his cool whilst Kuon wanted to punch a fucking wall in.

He leaned heavily on Ren to remain calm, the last thing he needed to do was scare her away from him. He tried to think with a level head willing his mind to not think the worst. His body remained rigidly unable to physically replicate the calm in his mind and repeated quietly, "Tell me!"

In tears, Kyoko broke down and told him. "It was the night my mother denied my very existence on public television….before you came to me in the park. He…Shotaro…he…"

"What did he do to you?" he asked feeling the last remnants of control slipping. "He kissed me! I didn't initiate it. He did it on his own and I wanted to vomit. I failed you, I let my guard down! I'm so disgusting," she wailed in despair shuddering at the thought of that kiss.

The tension in his body evaporated immediately and was replaced with laughter. _I'm such an idiot, of course, she would think that a stolen kiss from that guy was the end of the world for her. _How could his thoughts turn so dark so fast? He still wanted to break Fuwa's neck for his transgression against her. Still chuckling, he looked at her lovingly. She was still his _Kyoko-chan_, so pure, so innocent. He had feared that he would taint her with his darkness but looking at her now, he knew in his heart that her light would never dim.

Kyoko scolded him, beating his chest with her "delicate" fists.

"What is so funny Corn?! My chastity is at stake because I broke the actor's rule of the heart!"

Kuon grabbed her hands to stop her from hitting him, she was starting to hurt him. She had no idea how strong a punch she packed. Holding her hands against his chest, he leaned his body into her, pinning her between him and the wall. "Show me where Fuwa kissed you," he demanded, the Emperor of the Night taking over.

She didn't realize she was unconsciously backing up until her back touched the wall behind her. Her body came alive as he pitted his body against hers. Every fiber of her being that was pressed against his body was hummed with delight. Her nipples grazing against his nude chest hardened painfully. She felt a new sensation tingling between her legs and dampness pooling in her underwear. She felt something hard pressing into the lower part of her abdomen and willed herself not to think about it. She focused on answering his question his smoldering green eyes rendered her speech incoherent. With her breathing shallow, she was able to restore motor functions to her hand and point to her lips. She licked her lips in anticipation unaware that her little action was sending him over the edge. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers, barely a whisper of a kiss.

An electric shock sparked between their lips making Kuon jump back as if suddenly burned. Regaining his senses, he ushered her to bed. She went to her room a little disappointed but happy he wasn't angry with her.

"Good night, Kyoko. Sweet dreams," he said placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Corn," she said with a shy smile before closing the door behind her. In their respective rooms, Kyoko fell asleep instantly. Kuon, on the other hand, tossed and turned into the wee hours of the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The song Ren played was "Starlight" by the Smashing Pumpkins.
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	11. Small Victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, the important people would know about Kimiko's crime against Kyoko.

For the first time since Rick's death, Ren woke up refreshed, though he only managed a few hours of shut-eye. He felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His thoughts wandered to the girl sleeping in the room across the hall. Her actions last night definitely meant something, didn't it?

Surely no woman could look at a man like that unless she felt something for him, be it lust or love. He really hoped the latter was the result of the first. Then again, he could be reading too much into it. Any healthy woman would have responded that way with a half-naked man in their proximity, _ right? _ She just felt so right pressed against him.

His whole body hummed with the need of wanting her. He was glad the static electricity that sparked between them had shocked him back to his senses. If not, he wasn't sure what he would have done. He needed to work on his self-control; otherwise, he might scare her off.

He got out of bed to start his morning routine. He did some plyometric exercises and topped it off with his usual cold shower.

Yashiro had texted him and said he would arrive in two hours. The President had scheduled an impromptu meeting with them. Ren assumed the President was just trying to check up on them to see how last night played out.

He finished getting ready for the day before waking Kyoko. He wanted to let her sleep a while longer after her trying night. When he was ready, he went out to make coffee. He paused outside of her room when he heard strange sounds coming from the door.

Curiously, he pressed his ear to the door. _ Moaning? _ Ren blushed slightly. _ You're imagining things! _He pulled back from the door in shock when he heard it was she doing in there? Was she having a nightmare or was she…? He shook his head quickly to keep the perverted thoughts at bay. He didn't want to have to take another cold shower. He was tempted to open the door but restrained himself and proceeded to the kitchen.

...

_ She let out an erotic moan while her fingers delved into his silky blonde locks and kneaded his scalp. She arched her back from the intense pleasure he assaulted on her body. She whimpered as his long graceful fingers slid slowly in and out of her core her hips rising in perfect timing wanting more. 'God, his tongue!' His delightful and torturous tongue continued to flick over her clit sending her to new heights. He puckered his lips and sucked on her bud causing her to whimper and writhe beneath him. _

_ He chuckled deeply at her reaction. The soft caress of his cool breath on her heated skin sent shockwaves throughout her body. She tilted her head down to look at him. Her golden orbs, dark from lust, held on to his mischievous pair of gemstones. She bit down on her lower lip, watching him watch her, as his mouth and tongue worked their magic on her body. Keeping his eyes on her, he reached his free hand up to caress her breast. His hand squeezed her mound gently while his thumb traced circles over her hardened nipple. She threw her head back and gripped the silk sheets desperate for an anchor. She felt like she would take flight from the new sensations his hands invoked in her. He increased his movements sensing she was close to her climax. Her voice rose and her breath quickened as pressure built up in the pit of her stomach. "Yes, oh yes," she cried out in ecstasy as she came. _

Kyoko blinked her eyes open. She was startled to find one hand in her pants and the other fondling her breast. "Ehhhhhhhh!" She screeched, her face instantly heating up to a deep crimson. _ What in the world was I doing in my sleep? _ She pulled her hand out of her pants and found them sticky from her bodily secretions. _ How? How? How is this possible? I'm a pure Japanese maiden! There's no way I would know about something like that. _ Her face grew dark as she recalled eavesdropping on Shotaro and his friends at the Ryokan. One friend had boasted about performing such acts with his girlfriend while the other boys cheered him on. _ Grrr! That stupid ShoBaka! _At the time, she couldn't imagine what they were talking about but now she understood. The way he licked his lips last night and the warmth he invoked within her as he pressed his body against hers was enough to conjure such an erotic dream from deep within her subconscious.

"Kyoko, is everything alright?" Ren called from the other side of the door.

"Ah! Yes, Corn, I'm fine," she said, burying her crimson-colored face into the pillow. There's no way he could ever find out about her dream. He would probably think she was a shameless woman. _It was all his fault too. Why did he have to be so damn good looking and after last night..._ _How can I face him? _Her heart pounded at the memory of last night. Her body had come alive when he pressed against her. She knew she should have run away but she was too intrigued by the new feelings stirring within her.

"Yashiro-san will be here in less than two hours so please get ready and I'll make us some breakfast," Ren called from the other side of the door. He wasn't sure how long she needed to prepare herself; therefore, he wanted to make sure she had ample time.

"Thank you, Corn! I will be out soon." She scrambled out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Despite her embarrassment, she was still eager to see him. When she was through with her shower, she dried her hair and tried on the new outfit he had gifted her last night. She stood nervously in front of the mirror and surveyed herself. The outfit was simple yet feminine consisting of a pair of dark skinny jeans that fit her like a glove and hugged her curves in all the right places. The top was a tiered spaghetti strap in a soft canary yellow with a matching cardigan in case she became cold.

She went back into the bathroom and gingerly touched the little high-end containers of face products and cosmetics. Her inner princess was dying to use the items on herself but the frugal, more logical Kyoko was hesitating. _ They are a gift for you. If you don't use it some other woman will! _A hint of jealousy surfaced within her. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. She hastily opened the glass bottle of serum before she could change her mind and spread the product on her fingers. She applied the expensive cream sparingly all over her face and neck. All it took was that first step for her to graciously accept his gifts. She excitedly applied moisturizer then moved on to the cosmetics. She smiled at herself after applying the final coat of mascara. She walked out of the bathroom fully satisfied with her overall look; Princess Rosa and her new charm bracelet were her only accessories.

When she was done she took one last glimpse at herself in the mirror, staring back at her was a hopeful girl with bright and excited eyes. Her outfit triggered memories of the Dark Moon party when Kijima had dressed her up that night. Ren had greeted her with his gentleman smile when she walked in on the arm of their co-star. She was unsure how she could have angered him but he seemed okay by the time of their interview. _ Could he have been jealous then? _ She wondered incredulously. _ What did he say again? _ She tapped her finger on her chin deep in thought. _ Something along the lines of if a man buys a woman clothes, it's because he wants something in return. _ Her face paled as she recalled that whole conversation before their interview; he lectured her that night and yet purchased everything she was wearing today down to her skivvies. _ Does this mean he wants THAT from me? _ Kyoko sighed, her thoughts returning to that night. She had channeled Natsu then but had failed miserably when the Emperor turned the tables on her. She wasn't able to handle him and the words he spoke afterward in apology only made her heartache. _ What does he see in me? _

She had resigned herself to quietly nurture her feelings for him but his confession threw all her plans out the window. She had no idea how to face him now in the bright of day. He had reassured her that the one he loved was her; she couldn't help but have doubts. He was an amazing man that could have any woman of his choosing; _ why would he settle for me? _ She shook off all those negative thoughts, _ I have to give him a chance. _ She took a deep breath, opened the bedroom door and wandered into the kitchen.

"Good Morning," he greeted with a warm smile. Kyoko smiled at him awkwardly, her mind running on slow-mo as a result of his smile directed at her. He took advantage of her hesitation and leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek. She stood in a daze, blushing, as she reached her hand up slowly to trace the spot where his lips just touched.

Ren gazed at her, contemplating whether or not he should question her about the strange noises he heard coming from her room. He decided it was best to keep that to himself and instead admired her person. She looked dazzling in the outfit he chose for her. He frowned internally, _ I'm regretting those jeans though. _They were way too tight for his comfort. He was going to have a hard time keeping the predators off of her.

Ren returned to the stove dressed for the day in designer jeans and a T-shirt. She was a bit disappointed to see that he had his wig and contacts in place. He was no longer in his Fairy Prince form but her Senpai was still so yummy too.

"I hope you like eggs and toast because that's all I can manage," he said with a laugh turning towards her. She gasped, with the angle and light just right, she could see the extent of the bruise she left on his face.

"Corn…err…R-Ren-san," she began.

"If it's just us you can call me Corn or Kuon but in public call me Ren, no honorifics okay," he said interrupting her. Kyoko nodded her agreement.

"Corn," she said picking the name that gave her the least anxiety and concentrated on their current problem. "What are we going to do about your face? You can't go out in public like that! Would you be open to putting some of my makeup on it?" she asked brightly. As an actor, he should be used to wearing some. Thanks to his face crisis, she found herself talking to him so naturally.

"That sounds like a good idea. I was planning on asking Woods-san if she could do something about it but I didn't have a solution on what to do before then...It's not so bad" he reassured her seeing her face contort with worry.

Kyoko cringed, _ I'm causing problems again. What if he gets in trouble with work? _"I'll get my bag," she said, bolting to retrieve her bag. When she returned, she took her seat and thanked him while he set down her plate. Taking advantage of her momentary distraction, he kissed her crown inhaling the fragrance of her hair. He watched her blush slightly but not object as he sat next to her with his plate.

When they finished eating, she tended to his face. She leaned in closer for a better look, her fingers were gentle on his chin making his skin tingle as she tilted his head to and fro, dabbing concealer on the affected area. Ren closed his eyes in hopes to shut off the sight of her pink little tongue tucked between her lips as she concentrated on her task. His loss of sight only managed to heighten his other senses making him inhale deeply of her flowery scent.

With his eyes closed, Kyoko took the opportunity to check him out. _ How could this man have such flawless skin? Not a single mole or blemish dotted his skin. _She cursed the Gods for being so unfair. She pursed her lips in dissatisfaction, to her it was still noticeable and another layer would only make it stand out more. “That’s the best I can do, I’m sorry. It will have to do until Muse-sama can cast her magic spell on it.”

She inhaled sharply as Ren opened his eyes slowly making contact with hers. Even brown, his eyes reminded her of her dream. Unable to hold his gaze, her eyes drifted to his full sensuous lips. Lips that she knew from the kiss they shared in Guam to be soft and sweet. _ What would it be like to kiss them again? _ She watched his lips tilt into a knowing smirk. She turned her head quickly to tidy up her makeup so he wouldn’t see her blushing. _ I’m becoming a pervert! _It was because of last night, those images just carried over into her subconscious. Ren chuckled, pleased to finally see her affected by him; his inner self did a victory dance as she scurried off. He busied himself by cleaning up their dishes.

When she returned, she thanked him for all the stuff he bought. “Please, let me compensate you for the trouble!” She told him settling in beside him to help clean. Together they got the last of it done quickly.

“No, they are gifts,” he said flat out refusing her money. Kyoko tried to protest but he only shook his head again. “I have a compromise, how about you leave everything here for the next time you stay over.” Kyoko’s cheeks flushed red at the thought that there would be a next time from now on. Inner Ren shouted in triumph when she remained silent and didn't argue. 

“Yashiro-san should be here in half an hour. The President wants to meet with us this morning,” he told her hanging up the dish towel.

Yashiro’s name reminded her that she had to tell him about the Kimiko incident. “Um Corn, there’s something I need to tell you,” she said her mood darkening.

Ren glanced down at her with a confused expression. _ What is with her ominous tone? _

Kyoko took her seat before continuing, she was trembling from the memory of the incident and didn’t trust her legs. “Please don’t be angry for keeping this from you. It was all due to my misunderstanding that kept me from speaking up sooner. I was involved in something after the _ Sacred Lotus _audition...with Morizumi Kimiko-san,” she said looking down at her hands and entwining her fingers nervously.

_ Morizumi-san? What happened? Why didn’t Yashiro tell me! _Ren waited patiently for her to find the words to continue. His experience working with Kimiko wasn’t pleasant; he could only wonder what the girl did to his Kyoko. He felt uneasy.

"The reason the part for Momiji was re-auditioned was that the previous actress had an unfortunate accident. I happen to know this actress so when she heard I was auditioning for the part she warned me, well more her butlers, warned me. According to them, it was Morizumi-san that caused her accident but they had no proof. Morizumi-san thought she had the role clinched as the understudy but the other actress' family is powerful and the largest sponsor for the film so they pressured Producer Kuresaki into holding another audition. As you know, I was given the part but Morizumi-san had other plans. When Yashiro and I were eating..." she faltered.

Kyoko shrunk in her seat and began stuttering with her grudges slowly appearing feeding off the energy of the emerging Demon Lord. "Y-you s-see. I w-went to the restroom while Yashiro-san waited f-for me. O-on my way back I was taken by surprise.” _ This is Corn! There’s no need to fear him! _

Her nerves finally settled after taking a deep breath but her grudges continued to swirl in anticipation. “I was taken by surprise by Morizumi-san and her manager. They drugged and blindfolded me. If Yashiro had not found me in time, I would probably be laying in a hospital bed right now after they tried to throw me from a balcony."

Kyoko closed her eyes to the brewing storm before her. Ren erupted the only way he could without completely scaring her. He let out several expletives in English under his breath. He paced the kitchen as he tried to control his rage all the while cursing Kimiko. Kyoko could make out some of his mutterings, "…**kill that fuckin' bitch…ring her damn fuckin’ neck…and that damn Yashiro!**"

Kyoko tried to contain her smile. She watched him struggle to withhold his anger for fear of scaring her. She could hear and understand some of what he was saying even though he was doing so quietly. They cussed like sailors as the Heel siblings but she guessed British cursing differed somewhat from American cursing. His American accent was quite adorable even while raving. She was actually relieved, how could she have thought this man was scary when he tried hard not to be so in front of her. Now that she knew how much of his emotions he suppressed due to Kuon, she was no longer afraid. She was glad he felt comfortable with her to let her see all his faces.

Kyoko said hurriedly, "I'm so sorry Corn if I wasn't such an idiot this would have never happened. I was never in real danger actually; I was just used as bait. It turned out that the actress before had a hunch that Morizumi-san wasn’t finished with me. She monitored the situation and caught the whole act on video. She needed evidence against Morizumi-san. We all came to an agreement that Morizumi-san was to no longer work in show biz and we would keep our mouths shut in return. If she breaks her promise, then everything will go public.

Ren was slowly calming down slightly comforted by her words. He was still quite upset that things could have ended badly. 

"I'm sorry Corn, I should have told you sooner. Due to my own misunderstanding, I thought I was doing you a favor by keeping quiet," she said quietly.

He turned towards her, his anger finally reigned in. "What was the misunderstanding?" 

She squirmed in her seat unable to meet his gaze. “I thought you and Morizumi-san were in a secret relationship because of her promise ring. I wanted to spare your feelings for the woman you loved.”

Ren balked at the insult, "How could you think I'd feel anything for that viper?" 

“I’m so sorry, please forgive me! It was my misunderstanding.” She pleaded earnestly holding her hands up in prayer and bowing her head.

Ren knelt down before her taking her hands in his, "I'm sorry Kyoko. I should have been there with you. I should have been there to protect you. My thoughts were a little cloudy that evening after my meeting with the President. I had every intention of meeting up with you as soon as I returned but there was a misunderstanding on my part. Because of my stupidity, I was convinced to have a drink with Kajima to unwind. If I had been with you instead, Kana-san would never have kissed me."

"What?!" Kyoko gasped, pulling her hands out of his grip a fleeting moment of hurt flashing in her eyes. Ren had caught it. It was the same look she had yesterday when he put the flower ring on her hand. He now understood his father’s warning. If he had not been staring at her so intently he would have not have seen it; she was good at hiding her true feelings.

_ Of course, there were women throwing themselves at him, he was Tsuruga friggin’ Ren, after all, _she thought bitterly trying to ease the pain in her heart.

Ren held her hands again and leaned his forehead to hers. "Please don't be hurt. It meant nothing to me," he said begging. "Because of my carelessness, she caught me off guard. No one has ever dared been so bold with me. I now understand how you felt when Fuwa did it to you...twice."

He knew he was being sly by throwing Sho in her face but he needed her to understand that the kiss was unwanted on his end. She bristled as she recollected Shotaro's forced kisses. The hurt and anger she felt slowly dissipated after understanding finally seeped in. _ He too has such horrible experiences. _ She gave him a weak smile. _ If I accept him would this be a common occurrence in our lives? Am I willing to let him go for something so inconsequential? No, contrary to what I told the President, I would never be able to smile and wish him happiness with another woman. _

“Shit!” he cursed as his phone chimed. Their manager had arrived. He stood reluctantly and pulled her up in the process. “I want to continue talking to you about this but we have to get going.” 

“I understand. I’m fine already,” she said hugging his waist. She let go much too quickly for his taste and rushed out to get her shoes and bag. 

...

Yashiro stood by the car as his favorite couple exited the elevator. His inner fangirl squealed in delight. _ They look so good next to each other. _

"Ren what happened to your fa…" his unfinished inquiry was cut off by Ren's fierce glare. Yashiro recoiled and looked to Kyoko who was bowing repeatedly in apology.

The bruise was faint but he had noticed. _Is he wearing make-up?_ _That’s not the issue here right now! Did he actually try to put the moves on her that she had to fight back? Ren how could you to such a sweet and innocent girl!_ inner Yashiro screamed. This was all his fault he was the one that suggested she stay the night.

"Yashiro-san, I wish you would stop looking at me in the rearview mirror like I’m some sort of lecher," Ren said flashing him his gentleman smile. Yashiro averted his eyes forward focusing on the road.

"By the way," Ren continued in his deadly tone, "Why did you not inform anyone about Kyoko's incident with Morizumi-san?"

Yashiro locked eyes with Ren's in the mirror and responded in an equally serious voice, "By anyone, you are in fact referring to yourself right?" Ren’s reflection flinched in surprise as his manager hit the nail on the head. "I left the decision to tell you to Kyoko-chan. As her manager, it is my duty to not inform anyone of her private matters and that includes you."

Kyoko sat quietly. She was upset that her carelessness had caused this strife between these two friends. Ren felt her unease and brushed the back of his hand against hers so their knuckles grazed slightly. A slight blush marred her cheeks as the physical contact soothed her. Inner Ren did a fist pump, congratulating himself on his small victory when she didn’t pull her hand away.

Ren let out an internal sigh. _ Yashiro-san was right, it wasn't his place. I understand why she didn’t tell me. _ He was mainly upset with himself for having once again failed to protect her.

Yashiro continued, "For your information, although we had it settled between Morizumi-san, Koenji-san, and Kyoko-chan, I could not withhold this information from the President. It was decided that If I am unable to stand by Kyoko-chan's side, Ruto-san would fill in from the shadows. Kyoko looked up in surprise by Yashiro’s declaration. She had no idea they had gone to such extent for her sake, _ a nobody like me. _ "Do you think I would have just dropped her off so casually yesterday if I wasn't confident that she would be safe. Please have more faith in your Manager," Yashiro said as he pushed up his glasses.

Ren gave Yashiro's reflection a curt nod. He was glad more precautions were being taken for her safety. He hated that he couldn't be by her side all the time but he knew he could trust them to watch over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience everyone. I hope you enjoyed. I was quite annoyed with Yashiro when he just nonchalantly drops Kyoko off at the set as if she wasn't almost murdered the night before so I had to do something about that...LOL. I know I'm slacking on updates but if you can't wait this is up to 103 chaps on FF.net. 
> 
> I got an assist from besma0003 on this chapter. If you aren't reading her SB AU (Under the Rain) on FF.net, you're missing out.
> 
> Until next time, Ja mata! ^_^


	12. Doki Doki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kanae would always look out for her bestie!

While walking through the parking garage of LME, Yashiro tried to discreetly get Ren's attention without alerting Kyoko. Kyoko watched from the corner of her eye as he whispered to Ren. She couldn't hear what was exchanged but Ren nodded to him grimly in understanding. Kyoko was curious to know what they were discussing but figured Ren would tell her in time.

Once in the building, Yashiro excused himself to go to his office while Ren and Kyoko headed up to meet with the President. Aside from greeting passersby, they walked in relative silence. Both were unaware of the gossip surrounding them.

Ren was deep in thought wondering if this new revelation would do too much damage to the little progress he had made with Kyoko. His day had been going great so far, he only hoped Kyoko would still understand when he had a chance to talk to her about it.

Kyoko was oblivious to her companion's inner turmoil and was lost in her thoughts._ Am I expected to act differently around him now? Wait! Are we even dating? I haven't told him about my feelings yet! He told me he wasn't expecting an answer right away, so maybe we aren't dating! Maybe we're still the same… but how can that possibly when I know his feelings! Ahhhh! I don't know! I don't want to jump to conclusions anymore. I should wait! Yes, that's what I'll do. I'll just wait and see! I'll try to act like myself for now! But how?! The man I love reciprocates my feelings! It's crazy! Everything has changed! There's no way of going back to our senpai/kohai relationship anymore..._

As they rounded the corner on the President's floor, a lone figure standing in the hall startled them out of their thoughts. Kyoko's eyes lit up with glee, "Mooooookoooo –san" she exclaimed and accelerated her pace towards her best friend launching for a hug attack.

Kanae easily sidestepped her friend's attack and stalked straight up to Ren. The angry ice queen, shoved a magazine into his chest, "Mo! You Asshole! Explain this now! If I'm not satisfied with your answer you can just forget about her."

Ren was not expecting this confrontation so soon but was not fazed by her anger since Yashiro had warned him. She had every right to be mad. The pictures contained in this tabloid were evidence of his illicit affair with that actress. He looked down at the article and winced making Kyoko curious. Ren didn't try to hide what was in the magazine, she deserved to know. The headline and content splashed sordid details supposedly about himself; _True Colors, Playboy, Love triangle: Which one is he dating?_

There were three pictures in total attached to the article. The first one was of Kana kissing Ren inside the club the other night. The night club's name wasn't explicitly mentioned but anyone that frequented the establishment would recognize the interior. Their reputation would take a hit from this article. The place prided itself on its security and privacy to prevent these issues from occurring, which was a big draw to their VIP clientele.

Looking at the picture, it was clear from his body language that Ren was caught off guard by the woman. The next picture showed Ren with his gentleman smile plastered on his face as he held the door open to her cab. Even offended, he maintained his composure and played the nice guy. Those closest to him would know that was Tsuruga Ren's angry face.

The third picture on the page was larger than the rest. It was an image of him with Kyoko having lunch together at the LME cafe, only yesterday. He looked completely smitten, fully engaged in their conversation while she was her adorable self animatedly talking to him. He knew exactly who was responsible for this picture. He would ask the culprit himself for a copy of the original and hold on to this magazine for his secret collection. It was their first tabloid together after all.

Kanae looked between the pair, if Kyoko was upset by the pictures she barely showed it but Ren seemed uneasy. She stared at Kyoko again, her friend didn't give any hint to being hurt by this information. _She already knows!_ Kanae already concluded that the actress kissed him and not the other way around judging by his posture and the surprised look in his eyes. She wanted to hear him deny it from his lips.

"Kotonami-san, I assure you that this kiss was not initiated by me. I am deeply in love and devoted to only Kyoko," Ren admitted easily with a radiant smile. Kyoko's brain short-circuited as her face filled with hot blood. She forgot how to breathe.

Kanae was taken aback by his confession, she had not expected such a straightforward answer. She looked over at her friend who was now turning blue from lack of oxygen, "Mo! Breathe before you faint. I'm not giving you mouth to mouth, though it seems like this man would gladly volunteer." Kyoko gasped for air.

"It seems like you told her everything properly," Kanae said narrowing her eyes at the actor. Ren nodded in reply.

"Hmmph, I'm still keeping my katana sharp. Don't screw it up!" she threatened him with a glint in her eye. Ren gulped. Kanae whirled on her heel and walked away without saying another word. She ignored Kyoko's pleas to come back and waved over her shoulder.

Ren watched Kyoko take another glance at the picture. Even though she accepted his explanation, it had to still bother her to see it with her own eyes. _I would be going insane if her kiss with Sho was publicized to all of Japan._

"Kyoko, I'm very sorr-," he started. _Why? Why did this have to happen right now? Did Kusunoki-san plan this? That club was supposed to be free of paparazzi!_

"You don't have to apologize again. I already understand," she said with a weak smile. Kyoko couldn't help comparing herself to the actress, she was gorgeous! She looked like the kind of woman that would compliment Ren. _Why is he in love with me? I'm so plain and boring compared to this woman._

Without another word, she started walking towards the President's office. Ren glanced around ensuring the hall was empty. He took a few quick steps after her receding figure and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She let out a surprised yelp and felt her heartbeat, _Doki Doki._ All her insecurities evaporated as he whispered into her ear.

"I love you. You're the one I want. Please forgive me. I won't let it happen again…."

Her face turned red and her body trembled as his lips and breath brushed against her ear. She was glad he couldn't see her face, she was melting.

A cough from behind broke his spell making them jump apart. Ruto, the President's assistant, stood behind them dressed in a long-tailed tuxedo and top hat. _Where the heck did he come from_, they wondered. Just then some employees of LME turned the corner towards the other hall. Had he done that for their sake? Ruto walked forward and opened the President's door.

The President's office was transformed into an Opera house. The lights went out! Ren instinctively reached out his hand to grasp Kyoko's. A spotlight blasted the darkness and shone down upon them. Ren and Kyoko instinctively raised their free hands to shield their eyes from the offending light. The light slinked away from them, crossed the room and landed on the heavy red velvet curtains at the front. They spread open to reveal a small stage where a lone figure stood in a dramatic pose. They could only guess that it was the President since their eyes were having trouble adjusting after that light exposure. He wore a tuxedo with a cape and had a white porcelain mask covering half of his face. It was easy to guess today's theme, _The Phantom of the Opera._

"Ren, Mogami-kun, good morning! Come my children have a seat," he said, flaring his cape to point to the red upholstered chairs in front of the stage.

The main lights came back on making Kyoko snatch her hand out of Ren's. She flushed red but quickly took her seat.

Ren sighed and followed after her. _What does he have planned now?_

"First, about last night," he inquired, looking at Ren. He noticed the faint bruise on the boy's face but said nothing. Ren just nodded in answer.

Kyoko squirmed uncomfortably in her seat. _Last night? Who is this man? How does he know something happened last night?_ She instinctively prayed that the President didn't interrogate her right there in front of Ren.

Despite Kyoko's quick action, Lory saw how close they were when they walked in. He determined they would need to figure things out for themselves and let it be. Ren and Kyoko were relieved that Lory didn't dwell on the topic.

"Okay, next order of business," he held up the magazine opened to Ren's scandal page. Usually, Lory preferred to treat his children's issues independently but since this involved both of them he thought it would be fine.

Ren groaned, "Boss, I was accosted by Kusunoki-san! She took my lips without my permission!"

"Oi Oi, don't squeal like a high school girl who had her first kiss stolen. It's unbecoming of Japan's most desirable man," Lory said shrewdly. This boy's act as Tsuruga Ren had everyone fooled. He had never been in a romantic relationship since he came to Japan and before that, he had never fully invested himself, emotionally, in any of his relationships as a teen.

Kyoko giggled. Ren looked at her in shock then pouted while folding his arms over his chest. Lory cocked his eyebrow noting how well Kyoko was taking this information. It ruined his fun. He was hoping to witness first-hand the various emotions between these two love birds. Ren must have told her in advance.

"Kusunoki-kun already made her statement. She claims that she saw her opportunity and took it. What were her words...oh yes…you were just so adorable, like a lost puppy, but nothing further was going on with you two. You just have to make your statement along the same lines… I'm curious Ren, why did you look like a lost puppy to her? You're usually so good at masking your feelings from the world."

Ren glared at him. "You know why Boss," he said glancing in Kyoko's direction. It was his fault for showing him that picture of Kyoko with Fuwa. He almost lost his nerve to confess to her because of it.

"Well nonetheless, the problem is the picture of you two." They both looked at the picture of them having lunch. Ren shrugged seeing nothing wrong with it. Did these two not notice their faces? Anyone could see the love in their eyes?

Lory smirked, _interesting_. When the reporter had come to him yesterday asking for permission to use the pictures of Ren and Kana, Lory saw an opportunity. He told the reporter yes on the condition that he ran another picture along with them. The reporter was ecstatic, he couldn't believe his good fortune and thanked Lory for this golden opportunity. Lory wasn't trying to promote one or the other he simply thought this would push the two closer together but it seemed unnecessary by the progress they had made overnight.

"Are you two dating?" Lory asked bluntly. "The public will be speculating about it after today."

Kyoko's face went red with shock by his straightforward question. She was still trying to process Ren's confession in front of Kanae now she had to deal with her boss' need for all things love.

Ren spoke up, "I think it's too soon to say that we are when we haven't had a proper date. I only just confessed. I want to woo her properly and hopefully, she can feel the same about me in return."

Ren addressed Kyoko and said, "I don't want to pressure you into anything. Is that okay? I won't deny my feelings for you but I'm quite good at giving vague answers when it comes to my private life." Kyoko smiled and nodded in agreement. It would be fine like this.

Lory said, "Okay, we'll just leave that one open-ended and just have the public speculate as they please. This, however, means that everyone will be watching the two of you from now on. Keeping things private will be difficult." The couple nodded in understanding.

Lory presented them with another picture. Kyoko gasped in horror and looked at Ren. Her grudges swirled as the Demon Lord surfaced from the depths within him.

Ren had seen this picture but it still managed to make his blood boil. _Easy Kuon! You'll only make her feel horrible again._ He thought about her tears in the kitchen last night. How could she think he wouldn't love her anymore? _As if something like that could ever stop me._ He finally reined himself in and relaxed his body.

"Please explain this Mogami-kun? I shut down the article for this one. Can you tell me what exactly your relationship with Fuwa-kun is? This was the night of your mother's broadcast was it not?" asked the President.

Kyoko nodded numbly to his last question. Damn you Shotaro! You're always wrecking my life! Why can't he just leave me alone?

"I think they followed Fuwa-kun to your residence but now they'll be watching you as well. Can you explain? I know he was your reason to join showbiz but what exactly is going on with you two?" His meeting with Kyoko's mother did not yield any details. She only divulged what was necessary for receiving permission to have her daughter continue at his agency under his guidance.

Kyoko knew this moment would arrive sooner or later. She took a deep breath and released it. Here goes nothing.

"My mother left me in the care of Fuwa Sho's family when I was six years old. You can say we were childhood friends. I naively thought he was the love of my life up until last year before joining LME. I didn't want to be abandoned again so I tried not to be a burden to those around me. I did everything to please him and his family without complaint or regard for my personal feelings. When he asked me to follow him to Tokyo, I didn't hesitate to say yes. I was stupid and thought, how lucky for me to be chosen among all the girls at school. I worked several jobs here in Tokyo to pay for our living expenses while he focused on his music. Once he became a star, he had no more use for me and threw me away like trash. You already know that he was my sole reason for entering showbiz. I wanted to become someone greater than him so he would regret ever leaving me."

Kyoko glanced at Ren who sat eerily quiet next to her. "Thanks to Ren's harsh treatment, I was able to discover my love for acting. I was finally able to do something just for me. If Ren wasn't such a bully, I would probably still be wasting my time and energy on petty revenge."

Lory tried to stifle his laughter. Ren cringed at the imaginary stabs of sharp knives piercing his body as she recalled how harsh he was when they first met. He shrank in his seat and covered his face with his palm. _Shit! I was such an asshole to her!_

Kyoko looked at Ren shocked by his slumped posture. "Ren, I.."

Ren waved her off, sat up and gave her a small smile, "Don't worry about me, I deserved that. Keep talking, I want to listen." He already knew most of the details regarding Fuwa and her past but he could listen to her voice all day without getting bored.

Lory finally understood her aversion to love. He knew based on her outburst at the LME auditions that it had something to do with the musician but he had none of the details. He almost apologized for putting her in the LoveMe section but was reassured that it was indeed helping her to love herself.

Kyoko continued talking as if a dam had burst within her. Once she started she couldn't stop and the words just flowed. "I want to move on with my life but somehow he keeps coming back. He always finds my phone number and I heard from my landlord that he came looking for me the other day.

Ren's smile of earlier was wiped off his face. _What? That punk is still sniffing around her!_ His body went rigid with anger.

Feeling the tension rolling off Kuon, Lory looked him dead in the eye, "Leave Fuwa-kun alone."

"But Boss! You can't be..."

The President cut him off. "Ruto," he said without any inflection in his voice. Lory's assistant was by his side in an instant. With just a nod from the President, Ruto disappeared to do his bidding.

Kyoko was startled and amazed by the interaction. She concluded that the man had to be from a clan of ninjas. The fact that he understood Lory's intentions without speaking was a feat in itself.

"Mogami-kun, I will handle things with Fuwa-kun. Please inform me if he tries to contact you again."

"Well, that would be difficult since we're on the same project. He has been hired to write the theme song for _The Sacred Lotus in the Mire_ and assist on the soundtrack."

"Are you serious?" Ren could not hide his agitation regarding the news. He didn't want Fuwa anywhere near her especially when he wasn't around.

Lory tried to hide his Cheshire cat smile from Ren. He enjoyed seeing this boy rattled.

"Mogami-kun, try to keep things with Fuwa-kun professional. Yukihito-san and Ruto will do the rest."

Kyoko nodded in understanding.

"Now that the dirty business is over, I have some good news," the President said brightly. "You two have been nominated for Best Actor and Best Supporting Actress awards for your roles in Dark Moon. Dark Moon itself was nominated for Best Drama Series." Party poppers exploded around them as the President made this announcement. "The Award Ceremony will be held next month."

Kyoko was surprised that she was considered, "Sir, are you sure they have the right name?"

"I assure you Mogami-kun there is no mistake. Don't belittle your act as Mio, you performed her brilliantly. _Though I prefer you play a love role….baby steps_," Lory assured her.

"Congratulations Kyoko, you deserve this recognition for your hard work. My Katsuki would have been mediocre without your Mio," praised Ren.

Kyoko blushed from the high praise she received from her Senpai, though, she still found it unbelievable for a newbie like her to receive such an honor. "Thank you! Congratulations to you too Ren I know you will win." _As for me, it just feels wonderful to be nominated._

"Kyoko, I know it's early but will you do me the honor of escorting you to the ceremony?" Ren asked hopefully, using the Cain puppy face as leverage that she could never refuse.

_Not fair Kuon!_

Lory piped up acting as Ren's wingman to clinch the deal, "That's a wonderful idea, Ren since it will be her first time, going with a veteran like you would be beneficial."

Kyoko looked between both men staring at her expectantly, she was uneasy to show up to such an extravagant event with him but it was difficult for her to decline after the President even endorsed it. She agreed, albeit, a little reluctantly.

_Yes!_ Ren thought triumphantly, giving himself a mental pat on the back.

Kyoko hoped she wouldn't embarrass him since those types of events were usually broadcast on live television. It would be disastrous if she did something so stupid like trip over her own feet.

Lory dismissed them since that was all he had for the day and told Ren that Jelly was waiting for him in the private salon. Ren nodded his thanks.

He walked Kyoko to the door and asked, "Are you busy tonight?"

"Well, I promised to help out at the Darumaya tonight."

Ren nodded, failing at hiding his disappointment. He wouldn't be free for the rest of the week since his work had stacked up due to_ Tragic Marker._

They stood there awkwardly waiting for the other to say something more reluctant to part each other's company but they both had a schedule to keep. Ren wanted to kiss her goodbye but he could feel Lory's love-filled gaze burning bright with anticipation.

"I'll call you later," he said, caressing her cheek and brushing the pad of his thumb over her lips. His fingers would have to do.

Her whole body tensed from his touch while a blush crept upon her cheeks. She bowed, said her goodbyes then bolted from the room.

Lory could not hide his disappointment after she left, "Bah! You're so boring Ren!" Ren chuckled and went to the other room to see Jelly.

In the safety of the elevator, Kyoko's heartrate was finally slowed down. _I can't believe I wished for his hand to be his lips! In front of the President too! I'm so shameless!_

Her phone buzzed startling her out of her thoughts. Ren had texted her,_ Have a good day, I love you!_

Kyoko couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks and the smile that threatened to split her face in two.

She hesitated when texting him back, she hit delete several times before she finally settled on, Thanks, you too! She almost responded with the same words I love you but her fear wouldn't let her. She quickly changed his name in her contacts in case someone ever spied her phone, _nobody should be suspicious with the name 'Corn._' The media was now interested in her thanks to her involvement with two popular men. Her quiet world of obscurity was coming to an end.

…

Yashiro stood in the lobby of LME and watched as his female charge walked towards him beaming with radiance. In the twenty steps it took to reach him, she managed to cause two separate collisions, one woman to smack the man she was with upside the head, and several men to strain their necks. He chuckled as she walked towards him oblivious to the chaos behind her. He almost felt sorry for Ren. Despite that mark on Ren's face, Yashiro hoped things were progressing with them because Kyoko was now being noticed thanks to that article.

* * *

Koga eyed the woman's ass walking in front of him appreciatively. _She fills out those jeans well and those legs, long and lean. Perfect to wrap securely around me. I should get her number after I confirm her face is cute._ His gaze trailed from her legs and edged its way up until his eyes settled on familiar cropped auburn hair. _Son of a bitch!_ His troubled eyes darted to the companion in the gray suit beside her for confirmation, _Yashiro-san?_

"Damn!" he muttered regretfully under his breath. It was Kyoko. _Who knew she was packing all of that?_

"Kyoko-chan?" Koga called out from behind to get her attention. She turned around and smiled bowing politely. Koga's step faltered, _did she get more beautiful overnight? Hmm… I think I'll have a little fun with her._

"Did you have a good time last night?" he asked her with a knowing smile. He speculated that they had a date last night.

Her face instantly heated up. _What? Why do so many people know about last night?_

Koga let out a hearty laugh. Her reaction was indeed suspicious, she was just too easy to read. He stood in front of her and inspected her from head to toe. _Hmmm, I wonder if they did IT!_ It would be the most likely explanation for her current aura unless she was just blossoming into a young maiden in love. _Could it be the latter?_ He looked at his costar observing her innocence and uneasiness, _definitely the latter._

"Hiromune-san, please don't jump to any conclusions. I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoko said flustered.

"You're going to deny that you had a date last night with a certain tall and handsome actor?" Koga teased in a sing-song voice.

"Hiromune-san...shhh...don't speak so loudly. I don't want idle gossip to spread ruining innocent people's reputations," she scolded as she looked around to see if anyone else had heard him.

Yashiro snickered beside her. He was burning with curiosity but knew not to pressure his charges with questions on their evening together. His inner fangirl was appeased by watching her get flustered over Ren. This was new, she often hid behind her professionalism whenever it came to the man. He liked Koga, the man was very intuitive.

"Darn, so nothing happened. What is he some kind of saint?" Koga mocked. _Can the guy even call himself a man?_ Judging from Ren's actions yesterday, Koga could only assume that he was serious about her.

Kyoko walked away in a huff to escape the insufferable man.

He leaned against the wall out of sight but within hearing distance of his sensitive ears. If anyone glanced in his direction they would see a good looking young man dressed in designer clothes oozing charisma. They couldn't see under his hat how his brow twitched in agitation as he eavesdropped on Kyoko and Koga's conversation. Sho was a pro at ranting inside his head while out in public.

_Are they talking about that bastard? More importantly, what the fuck is she wearing? Did she think those trendy clothes looked good on her? She could barely fill out that top with her flat chest. And those jeans? Were they made out of some magic thread? How can a pair of pants make her bony ass look perky? Ugh…whatever? Why am I even looking? She looks stupid! She should just stick to that ugly pink jumpsuit, it suits her more! Look at her flirting with her costar! Two-faced whore, you're only Kyoko! First, that platform shoes wearing bastard and now this guy. What kind of love potion is she using?_

Koga saw the sullen teen in his periphery as they walked by. _Fuwa Sho, huh, what are you up to?_ He had noticed the guy up ahead as they approached the entrance and watched him stare down Kyoko possessively. Kyoko and her manager didn't notice the singer as she stormed off. Koga didn't like the glint he caught in the guy's eyes so he hurried to catch up to Kyoko. Without looking back, he made a note to keep an eye on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I'm still very annoyed that Lory showed that kiss picture to Ren first and as of yet still has not shown it to her. 
> 
> Until next time, ja mata ^_^


	13. Like a Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Taisho would throw Sho's ass out every time he came around.

Shoko Aki laughed sarcastically to herself as she watched her charge. He was supposed to be conducting research on the film. Sho was ready to decline this gig until she baited him with Kyoko. As soon as he found out she would be in this production he accepted without reservation. His eyes were glued to his childhood friend. Shoko couldn't understand why Sho treated Kyoko harshly; the girl was beautiful, especially now, here in her element.

She sighed deeply. Why couldn't Sho just be honest with himself and admit that he was in love with her? It was painfully obvious given his latest hits. His songs had started to mature so why couldn't his attitude. His ballads had more depth and feeling to them ever since the Vie Ghoul incident. He had dominated the top spot on the Oricon charts for the last few months.

Shoko walked up to stand beside Sho. "How is it? Are you able to grasp the gist of the movie and start writing the song? You have a deadline for this, just one more week before your time is up."

Sho scowled at Shoko. "Quit nagging! I know what I need to do! You can't force creativity." He turned his gaze back to the scene before him. He barely recognized his childhood friend. Once the Director called action, all traces of Kyoko disappeared and the ninja took control.

The song was practically finished. He hated the direction it took and freaked out. He had thrown too much of his personal feelings into the song. Fuwa Sho did not feel despair or longing for anyone. He told himself that there was no way he could fall for someone like her. The more he declared it the less convincing it sounded; he was slowly losing the battle.

He had seen the tabloid article this morning of her with that bastard. He thought he could use that kiss picture of that loser to his advantage and get her riled up but that woman announced that it was a jest on her part. He was more concerned by the picture of her having lunch with the actor together. It was clear to him that the guy had become serious which pissed Sho off and made him anxious. He was losing his hold on her.

Watching Kyoko in this setting, she radiated confidence; gone was the unsure girl that only lived to please him. That was what infuriated him the most about her in the past. She was an incessant people pleaser. He hated it and yet he used it to his advantage. Back then, he didn't have the courage to come alone to Tokyo. If she had said no, he probably would have never left Kyoto. Sho was confident that her feelings for him would have made her say yes.

If she had declined, he had prepared a few follow-up scenarios that would have definitely convinced her to come. His last resort was a confession on his part which would have made him gag then. He was prepared to go that far and then break up with her once he made it big. A great star like him couldn't be seen with such a common-looking girl. He shook his head to clear those guilty thoughts from his mind.

Sho tried to approach her earlier but he was thwarted at every attempt by her manager or her costar. Since her hounds were watching him closely, he had to settle for just looking from afar. He had never seen her look as happy as she did when she was acting. _ She's moving on without me _, he thought bitterly as he left the location.

Koga sought Kyoko during the lunch break. He plopped down opposite Kyoko with his bento and cut to the chase. "So Kyoko-chan, why is Fuwa Sho so interested in you?" 

Kyoko was caught off guard and inhaled sharply, choking on her food. Yashiro handed her water while she tried to control her breathing.

"Eh, Hiromune-san, there’s nothing going on with Fuwa-san and me.”

“If that’s the case, why do I keep getting a stalker vibe from him? If having him here is going to cause problems to the production I’d rather know now before too much time has passed. Should I alert the director of my feelings?” 

“No, no, no, there’s no need to involve the director. There’s really nothing to tell. We used to be childhood friends but we had a falling out. I understand in this industry there will be difficult people I have to work with, I'm using this as a learning experience. I promise not to let our personal problems affect my work," she pleaded with wide eyes.

_ Shit! Those golden eyes are dangerous! _

Koga nodded and went back to eating his food. She was too naive. He would run interference as necessary until the singer’s work was done.

A delivery man was guided to their table by an assistant, interrupting their conversation. "Excuse me, are you Mogami-san? I have a delivery for you. Please sign." He handed her a stylus to sign on his mobile device. He thanked her and handed Kyoko the gift bag. 

Kyoko peered into the bag and found a can of caramel popcorn. She read the card. _ I miss you! Love always, Corn. _" She giggled at the corniness of his corn reference.

Koga gazed over her shoulder and read the card before she could hide it. "Corn? Is that a name?"

Yashiro flinched at Koga’s comment.

“It’s from a childhood friend I recently became reacquainted with here in Tokyo,” Kyoko explained. She glanced at Yashiro nervously. _ Would he suspect anything? Why would Ren be so careless? _

“That’s very thoughtful of your friend,” Yashiro said calmly. Little did the actors know that he was panicking inside. _ Who the hell was Corn? _ He was relieved that it wasn’t a gift a lover would send. _ Ren, you baka! Someone is stepping on your turf! _

Kyoko tried to contain her smile as she sent a thank you text to Ren. It was a good thing she had the hindsight to change his name on her phone. She wasn't about to give away her nickname to them. She didn't want him teased or his secret exposed.

Koga and Yashiro exchanged looks. They didn't like Kyoko’s giddiness over the gift. 

Koga frowned. This type of behavior from her was usually reserved for Ren. _ Shit! Is there a new contender? _ His plan to knock Ren out of the number one spot was starting to become a pain in the ass. _ Why are there so many guys vying for this girl? _

“Thank you for your hard work today, Yashiro-san,” Kyoko said bowing to her manager from the curb in front of Darumaya. 

“You’re welcome, Kyoko-chan. Have a good night!” He said with a smile. Kyoko waved to him one last time before stepping into the restaurant. She was tired. After a long day of script reading and rehearsals, she was ushered to wardrobe for final fittings on all Momiji’s costumes. Once her costumes were situated, the planning for her makeup and hair took up the rest of her evening. They would begin filming the scenes that didn’t include the antagonist. She was startled when the director revealed the name of the American actor that would be joining them soon. Yashiro also expressed his concerns to her. 

Kyoko stepped through the threshold to find a busier than usual Darumaya. Her eyes swept over the front room and rested on a tall young man placing four glasses of water down on a table. She stood frozen as she watched him take their meal orders. He was dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt but had an apron tied around his waist.

He looked like a host with his easy grace, charming his way through the customers. She grumbled under her breath at the fluidity of his movements while he balanced a tray full of glasses. _ Is there anything this man can’t do_? Kyoko had no idea she would see him here today but he had yet to notice her entrance. 

A regular patron called out to her. "Is that you Kyoko-chan? Welcome home."

Ren's ear twitched as his beloved's name rolled casually off the tongue of this Uncle. He pasted on his gentleman smile to hide his displeasure. He finished taking the table’s order before facing her.

His smile faltered as he took in her appearance. Her golden eyes twinkled in amusement when he finally met her gaze. Her hair was back to its natural black and cascaded down around her in soft waves. Time stopped. The noise and people faded to the background. It was just Ren and Kyoko gazing at each other, electricity brewing between them.

The people in the restaurant quieted and stared at the pair. The patrons that night would swear they had front row seats to an epic love drama. This was the climactic scene when the two leads finally meet, drawn together by fate.

The spell was broken once an inebriated patron interrupted their moment. "Nooooo!” He slurred. ”Kyoko-chan! Don't fall for this kind of guy. They're the most troublesome."

Unable to hide his irritation, Ren’s eyes shot daggers across the room piercing the man. 

The man squeaked and dropped to the floor. "Please forgive me Tsuruga-sama,” he begged. A smile tugged at Ren’s face as he tried not to laugh at the man and his slip. 

The patrons erupted with laughter. Another man stood and clapped Ren on the back good-naturedly. He winked at Kyoko. She giggled. The sound regained Ren’s attention on her. The men in the restaurant sighed collectively at her cute laugh.

“Good evening, everyone.” She bowed gracefully in greeting. “I will return to help once I change into my work attire.” 

Her innocent comment made Ren frown. From the looks of the men, he assumed their dirty minds went to their happy place envisioning his woman changing her clothes.

The sound of a loud thud shocked them back to their senses. The male patrons jumped and turned back to their food. Ren looked at Taisho with newfound respect. Taisho nodded to him and resumed chopping ingredients.

Okami-san followed Kyoko into the changing room to assist her with the kimono. Even though Kyoko was a pro at putting one on by herself, it was faster with help. "Okami-san, what is Tsuruga-san doing here?"

**...**

An hour earlier, Ren took deep breaths as he approached the backdoor of Darumaya. _ Final Boss Time. _Determined, he knocked on the door. He hoped he wasn't being too presumptuous by coming here. He was under the impression that Kyoko considered her landlords the closest thing to parents for her. It was only proper to introduce himself and receive their blessing.

Ren dropped into a deep bow when Okami-san opened the door. This wasn't his first time meeting them but this was his first time expressing his intentions. 

“Tsuruga-san!” Okami gasped in surprise at finding the actor outside her door. “I’m sorry but Kyoko-chan has not returned home.”

Ren stood and smiled sheepishly at the woman. “I’m actually here to see you and Taisho.”

He handed her a bag full of assorted wagashi from a popular confectionery shop in Ginza and a bottle of high-grade sake. She let him inside where he presented himself to Tasiho bowing just as deep for the man.

Taisho grunted pointing to a seat at the bar. Ren did as instructed and waited. Within a few minutes, Taisho presented him with the fish dish. Ren had expected this challenge. He learned his lesson from his previous failure and was now confident in his ability to eat the fish cleanly. Taisho nodded in satisfaction while Ren dug into his meal. 

When Ren finished, he got down on the floor and prostrated himself to the astonishment of the couple. “My main purpose for coming here is to gain your approval. Please allow me to date Kyoko. I promise I will do my utmost to make her happy!” 

The couple looked at each other confused and then back to the young man kneeling before them. Okami spoke on their behalf, “Tsuruga-san, thank you for seeking out our permission but I don’t think we are in any position to dictate whom Kyoko associates with.”

“Ah,” Ren said lifting up but remaining on his knees. “It’s only proper since Kyoko considers you her family.”

Ren saw their eyes flicker with emotion. Even the usually indifferent Taisho seemed touched by the statement. 

“This makes us very happy. We love her like our very own,” Okami admitted. “But honestly, we thought you two already had a special relationship.”

Ren’s eyes widened. Were his feelings so transparent to everyone but her?

“I apologize if my actions thus far have been inappropriate but may I ask why you thought so?” He wanted to know what gave him away.

“Well…” Okami glanced at her husband. Taisho nodded. “You always looked out for her safety, gave her rides, and work advice. She even makes you bento and,...”

“And?” Ren prodded curiously.

“And...well we noticed how joyful she is in your presence.”

Ren was shocked. He never noticed. 

“I’ll admit I have loved her for a long time and my actions did convey my feelings. She was hurt by those she loved and trusted...and so I waited for her to heal.”

...

Taisho grunted in understanding. She had come a long way from the broken girl that moved in with them. He was proud of the young lady she was becoming. He looked at the young man and nodded, then returned to prepping his ingredients for the restaurant’s opening. 

Taisho watched the actor move back to the seat and nurse his water. His wife asked Ren if there was anything he would like to eat or drink. The man declined politely with the excuse of being full. As the restaurant filled with customers for the dinner rush, Taisho focused on his work. 

The actor fidgeted in his seat as more people entered, filling the place up. Taisho didn’t even miss a beat while slicing sashimi when Ren spoke. “Taisho, my skills may be lacking in the culinary department but I am confident in my ability to set a mean table. With your permission, I can help Okami-san with the front of the house.”

Taisho looked up at his wife as she scurried to fill drinks and take orders. The number of customers tonight was nothing they couldn’t handle on their own. He looked back at Ren. The actor looked so eager to help. If Taisho was capable of it, he would have laughed. He handed Ren an apron and a menu. “Memorize it.” 

Taisho swelled with pride. This young man was willing to help in his humble establishment without regard for his reputation as Japan's top actor. He was impressed by Ren's ability to learn quickly. Taisho had always been wary of this man. He had known Kyoko felt differently about Ren. If it was him, Taisho felt Kyoko would be in good hands, unlike the singer. Although he had good manners, he could sense underlying anger rolling off Kyoko whenever Sho came around.

**...**

Kyoko blushed profusely as Okami explained Ren’s presence. She was happy with his gesture.

“Do you love him Kyoko-chan?" Okami asked tying her obi. 

Kyoko nodded shyly to the woman she considered her surrogate mother. She had yet to admit that to anyone, not even the man himself.

"Then I think everything will be okay. He seemed very sincere earlier. It's rare to see that kind of consideration in young people today. Taisho, may not look like it but he actually approves." She gave Kyoko a quick hug and left her to finish up.

Kyoko returned wearing her kimono and instantly went into service mode. She started clearing dishes, sitting patrons, and taking orders. The pair of them developed a little routine while working the front. Everyone was impressed by their ability to orbit around each other anticipating one another’s moves.

To Ren's irritation, many were routine customers. They were the business type men of varying ages that came to unwind after a hard day's work. He was sure that they didn’t come here for a delicious meal but to enjoy Kyoko’s company. He admired her ability to put them at ease, calling them individually by name and asking about their families.

To the more abrasive male, those that were bolder in their flirting, Kyoko used a familiar face on those customers. Ren had an epiphany. It was the same face she used when she busted into his shower as Setsu. He dubbed it her super Okami-san maid spirit face. He chuckled, realizing that she was just as affected as he was that night.

Families also frequented the restaurant with their children. The men grumbled as their wives openly flirted with Ren. He was amicable and gracious to everyone using his gentleman smile when necessary. Kyoko tried to rein in her jealousy and shuddered at how daring women were especially those married.

Ren watched a little boy clinging to Kyoko on his way out with his parents. He had reached an all-time low. He was actually jealous of a toddler. Kyoko lifted the boy into her arms and gave him a kiss on his cheek. _ Lucky kid. _Images of Kyoko carrying their future son in her arms floated through his mind making his heart thump at the prospect.

“Thank you both for all your hard work,” Okami said when the dinner rush finally subsided.

“It was my pleasure Okami-san,” Ren replied with a small bow.

“I can help clean up.” Kyoko protested as Okami ushered them upstairs.

“You both did more than enough tonight. Please relax and I will bring up a small meal,” she said leaving them no room to argue.

“Thank you,” they said in unison and headed upstairs.

Ren hummed with excitement as he followed her up the stairs and into her room. It was tidy and smelled just like her.

He chuckled while Kyoko scrambled to hide miscellaneous things. His eyes lingered on ripped corners of paper attached to the wall and wondered what could have been there before. Posters, perhaps? 

He picked up the replica doll of himself sitting on her rolled-up futon. The details of the doll were uncanny, down to his styled hair and blue striped pajamas. He turned towards Kyoko holding the doll up as she flitted about.

"Can't sleep without me?" The Emperor’s voice filled the small space. Kyoko paused from shoving things into a drawer. Her face took on a deep red hue as she slowly turned in his direction. 

Ren chuckled, enjoying her flustered face. Curiosity got the best of him. He tugged at the Ren doll's Pj bottoms. Kyoko lunged for the doll but Ren was too fast. He held it out of her reach, high above his head. He laughed as Kyoko jumped for his arm. She tried to use him as leverage to jump higher but lost her balance. Ren caught her to him to keep her from falling. His body came alive against hers. He could feel her hot skin through the material of the kimono.

Forgetting the doll, Kyoko glanced at his mouth and licked her lips. She closed her eyes and angled her face up, invitingly. Ren's eyes drifted to her glossy lips and brought his face closer to hers. As his lips neared hers, a noise from the stairs startled them. They jumped apart instantly. 

Okami walked in with a tray laden with food and drink. She placed the tray on the low table. Oblivious to the tension in the room, she left them alone leaving the door open. Ren sighed and sat down to eat.

Kyoko sat next to him. Before eating she removed the pins from her hair. It had been so long since she had to put her hair up that it was slightly uncomfortable. Ren watched with rapture as the black tresses cascaded down her back. He reached out rubbing a lock of hair between his fingers. Kyoko stared at him quizzically. He dropped his hand and started eating.

“Does it look weird?” she asked self consciously.

Ren looked at her and shook his head. “No. It suits you perfectly,” he told her with a soft smile. 

“The stylist thought extensions would be better than a wig. Momiji does have a lot of action scenes.”

“It looks very natural. The dark color against your ivory skin makes your eyes glow...very pretty,” he complimented, tucking a few strands behind her ear.

A faint blush dusted Kyoko’s cheeks as she stared down at her food suddenly too shy to meet his gaze. “It- it’s real hair. I have to keep it this way for the Lotus filming.” 

They resumed pecking at their food while they chatted about their day.

“Thank you again for the gift. It was cute and tasty. Hiromune-san and Yashiro-san read the card. I blundered and told them you were a childhood friend from Kyoto. I’m sorry if it causes you trouble.” 

Ren laughed. “I know all about it. Yashiro-san left me a panicked voicemail. It’s not a big deal. If we are found out we can just say it’s my nickname and keep them guessing how I received it. Kind of like how aviator pilots get their call signs. It’s usually given to them by their squadron based on how bad they screwed up while in a drunken state. We can come up with something funny like...maybe I inhaled while eating corn and the outcome was unforgettable.”

Kyoko made a disgusted face and shook her head vehemently. Ren chuckled and took another bite of food. 

"Okami-san told me your reasons for being here today," she said shyly. "You didn't have too but I appreciate it. They've been very kind to me."

Ren reached for her hand. “I know how much they mean to you. It was only right that I let them know my intentions. I plan on being around for the rest of your life. Plus, I don’t think Taisho has a good impression of me. I needed the brownie points.” 

Kyoko gulped. Her heart thumped loudly and wondered if he could hear it. Did he not realize that was practically a proposal? The blush on her cheeks extended down her neck and could be visible on her hands.

Ren looked away embarrassed and cleared his throat. “Are you busy tomorrow morning?” 

“I have to hand in my assignments at school but I’m free to stay or go afterward. Why do you ask?”

Ren recalled his time spent prior to arriving at the Darumaya. He was at a fitting for his upcoming modeling shoot.

The man behind the brand R’Mandy, Fujiwara Hiroshi, was once against chittering around Ren for personal information based on the recent tabloid. He wanted details but Ren remained mum. 

Fuji gave up. “So Ren, will you be attending the awards ceremony again this year?”

Ren nodded, “I’m actually a nominee.”

“Woohoo! I knew this was your year! I have to do something bold with your suit! Something that screams WINNER!” 

Ren cringed, “Please don’t go overboard, Fuji-san.” He had no choice but to wear whatever the designer gave him. It was in his contract that he wore only the R’Mandy brand to those events. 

“Would you, perchance, be attending with say a lovely woman?” Fuji closed his eyes and crossed his fingers praying to the Gods that his answer would be positive.

“I am,” Ren admitted. 

Fuji groaned in disappointment then shouted. “Wait!... What? Are you seriously bringing a date this time?” The designer danced around the room excitedly. “Who is she? Do I know her? Tell me!”

Ren smiled at the overzealous designer. He wanted to shout her name from the rooftops. “She’s also a nominee and my costar in Dark Moon. The actress that played Mio, Mogami Kyoko.”

“Oh my God! Is she the young lady in the tabloid?! Or, oh, she’s the gorgeous woman that you interviewed with during the wrap party! Please tell me it’s her!” Fuji begged.

“Both her.”

“Yes! Oh my God, yes! Does she have a dress? Ask her if I can design a dress for her, pretty please!” 

...

"What do you think Kyoko, would you like to wear R'Mandy on the red carpet? I was told you can keep the dress," Ren asked. 

_ An R’Mandy designer dress?! On me?! _Kyoko's brain went to LaLa land. She envisioned herself dressed in a sparkling ball gown— an Ojou-sama waited on hand and foot. 

Ren laughed at her expression. She was probably thinking about Princess dresses. He cleared his throat bringing her back to the present.

"Is that a yes?”

“Is it okay for me to say yes? I’m just a nobody. R’Mandy is expensive. I can’t afford anything so luxurious. I’m not good—” 

“Please don’t do that. Don’t belittle your accomplishments. You’re quickly making a name for yourself in this industry. You’re talented and beautiful and you work hard.” Ren lifted his hand to caress her cheek. “Someday, I hope you can see yourself the way I see you.”

Kyoko inhaled shakily and looked away embarrassed by the emotions threatening to bubble up from inside her.

“He has seen your performance. He knows who you are. I may have dropped your name in the heat of the moment but it’s up to you to seal the deal.”

She bit her lip unsure. The allure of wearing a designer gown tugged at her heartstrings. It barely crossed her mind what she would wear to the ceremony. If she showed up with Ren all eyes would be on them. She couldn’t embarrass him. The designer was offering her an easy solution. 

“All you have to do is meet him tomorrow. I’ll admit his personality is a bit over the top so you may be put off by him. He’s just really passionate about fashion. If you like what he has to offer then it’s a win.” 

“Okay, I’ll meet him. It would be rude not to do so.”

Ren smiled warmly. “I’ll let Yashiro-san know.”

Okami stood at the door wringing her hands. "I’m sorry to interrupt Kyoko-chan.” Okami glanced at Ren. “May I have a word with you for a moment.” 

Kyoko nodded and stepped into the hall. 

“I didn’t want to be presumptuous but Sho-kun is downstairs. Should we turn him away?" She asked quietly.

All hint of amusement left Kyoko's face as she absorbed Okami’s news. Dread washed over her as she looked back at Ren sitting in her room. He heard. He looked more annoyed than angry by the news which was a relief.

"I'll talk to him Okami-san thank you. I'll be down in a minute." Kyoko said. Ren got up to follow when she turned on him and with a Mio-like glare told him to sit. He did, obediently.

Kyoko didn't want him involved with this problem. If things escalated, she didn't want Ren punching Sho in the face. Though she admitted to herself, she would really love to see it. Kyoko didn't want Ren's reputation to be tainted by Sho at all.

Kyoko hurried downstairs to face her nemesis before the Demon Lord lost his patience.

"What do you want Fuwa-san? I'm very busy so make it quick," Kyoko sneered. 

Sho’s eyes widened. Why was she treating him like he didn’t exist? He didn't come here to fight but she just fired him up these days. He couldn't get a handle on his feelings. Like the stupid man-child he was, his mouth spoke before his brain could process what he said.

"What the hell is your problem? What did you tell those guys that they keep interfering with me? I swear if you slander my reputation, I will have my lawyers sue you for everything you have and don't have!" He threatened.

Kyoko looked bored. She examined her fingernails as she spoke. "Such a difficult word Fuwa-san, do you know what it means? It's only slander if they’re lies. In your case, it's nothing but the truth. The only person that will hurt your reputation is you. If that's all you came here for then please leave."

Sho stood frozen in place. Her indifference angered him. His threat didn't affect her as he had hoped. It was infuriating being dismissed by her. "Jeez, when did you become such a cold-hearted bitch!" 

The kitchen door burst open. Taisho appeared drying a large sharp knife with a rag.

Sho gulped in fear as Taisho stepped closer. "Sho-kun, I think it's time you left. Please never return. You are no longer welcomed here."

"Fuck off old man!" Sho screeched pointing at Taisho. He instantly regretted his words. Rather than apologizing, he made a hasty retreat. His rudeness shocked him. The Darumaya couple always treated him kindly. He didn’t want to risk making things worse. Kyoko stalked after him prepared to give him a piece of her mind. Taisho held her back.

"You better not forget your promise Kyoko!" Sho yelled. Kyoko looked at him blankly.

"Hah, you forgot already! I'll own you if you ever fall in love with that platform wearing bastard! Judging by the pictures in the tabloids it seems he has better taste anyway. You said you were only using him to steal his acting techniques to beat me remember! So prove it!" Sho stomped off after his final outburst.

Her face paled. She glanced upstairs. Did Ren hear that? She forgot about the bet Sho coerced out of her in the parking garage.

Taisho placed a hand on her shoulder making Kyoko jump. She promptly dipped into a deep bow, apologizing for the trouble. 

“There’s no need for that. Are you okay?” He asked with a worried frown. This little showdown sealed the deal for him. He felt exactly like the father of this teenage girl.

She stood up, tears swimming in her eyes. 

Taisho’s gaze softened. "He's a good man. I'm sure if you talk properly, he will understand." 

Kyoko smiled weakly. She dashed the tears from her eyes. Feeling like Marie-Antoinette, she squared her shoulders and prepared herself for the guillotine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thank you for reading. I appreciate it.  
I picture Ren being the perfect gentlemen and getting permission from Kyoko's pseudo-parents to date her. I'm assuming Taisho was aware of Kyoko's feelings towards Ren that's why he was always wary of him.  
I disliked the fact that Taisho thought well of Sho just because he can eat a damn fish with good manners. I was like WTH Taisho…lol.
> 
> Until next time, Ja mata! ^_^


	14. Canary in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, RenKyo would have shared a mutual kiss by now.

Kyoko woke up excited for tonight she was going out with Ren, Yashiro and her friends. It would be her first time partaking in an outing like this. It had been days since she last saw Ren. He was on location for his photoshoot. He drove himself separately while Yashiro stayed by her side. They talked and messaged daily but it wasn't the same as communicating in person.

Every day he was away he sent her little trinkets: flowers, sweets, stuffed toys. She laughed every time she received something on set. It threw Yashiro and Koga into a tizzy when she told them it was from her friend. These two men assumed the roles of older brothers. She was lectured, in detail, daily of the lecherous ways of men. Koga never held back either. Kyoko learned some unexpected things about the male psyche. She didn’t want to give any man the wrong impression. 

Kyoko recalled the night after Sho left. She trudged up the stairs and found Ren leaning against the wall. He had heard everything and yet he smiled. It wasn’t his cold gentleman smile. It was the Godly smile that blew all her minions to smithereens. 

"Good thing you're not in love with a guy that wears platforms," he said cheekily. He opened his arms to her.

Kyoko threw herself into his embrace, relieved that he wasn't angry.

“I’m sorry, Ren,” she mumbled, sniffling into his chest. “I didn’t mean any of it. I just agreed so he would leave me alone.”

“I know,” he chuckled and released her. He tipped her face up to his then brushed the tears falling away. 

“I just have to keep improving as an actor so you can never leave me, right? Seems easy enough," he said with a shrug. She smiled understanding his play on her words.

Sho stopped coming to the set. With Ren's help, she reported the incident to Lory. She didn't want to trouble anyone but he was rude to Taisho. That pissed her off.

Lory called the Akatoki President to formally request he put his singer on a leash. Ruto collected all the evidence he could gather regarding her encounters with Sho. They would be prepared with CCTV footage and testimonies if they needed to make a case. He told the Akatoki President that if Sho stepped out of line again, they would file a restraining order.

Sho completed the theme song. Kyoko had to admit that despite his shortcomings he was still talented. The song caught the true essence of the drama.

Her mind shifted to the following morning at the R’Mandy design studio. There, Ren introduced her to Fuji, the mastermind behind the brand. He was of average height with parted black hair cut into a bob that stopped at his chin. He was casually dressed in a grey and white striped long sleeve knit shirt with the sleeves scrunched up to his elbows, a pair of dark denim jeans and gold-colored high top sneakers. He seemed normal. Ren told her that he was in his mid-thirties but warned her never to ask his age. It was a sensitive subject for the man. 

“Oh my God! You’re real!” Fuji leaned in and kissed the air on both sides of Kyoko’s cheeks. She tensed up at the gesture and stood awkwardly unsure how to react. 

“She’s real!” He laughed turning to Ren excitedly. Ren directed his gentleman’s smile toward the designer. 

“Fuji-san, you’re scaring her,” Ren warned.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m just so excited. I hope you say yes to the dress. I whipped up a few designs based on Ren’s portrayal of you.” 

Ren was grateful that the designer did not elaborate on the extent at which he had gushed about her beauty, intelligence, and her love for all things fairy tale like a lovesick puppy.

“You! Go to work! Kyoko-chan is fine here. Right, Kyoko-chan? I want to show you my designs. We’ll surprise Ren on the night of. Won’t that be fun?” He asked her enthusiastically.

Ren flashed Kyoko a worried look.

“I’ll be fine. Please go to work. Besides Yashiro-San is here,” she said giving him a reassuring smile.

“Okay, I’ll be close if you need me.” Ren shot Fuji another warning look before leaving. Fuji rolled his eyes.

“I’ve never seen him like this before so, so possessive!” Fuji told her. “It’s refreshing! Come let me show you what I have.”

He led Kyoko over to the sitting area and placed a leather portfolio on the low table in front of her. Fuji sat on the floor at the table and opened the book. 

“As I said, I made up some sketches with you in mind. I only have a few inked the others are rough. We can change anything you don’t like.” Kyoko leaned in while Fuji opened the book. He quickly discarded the first two sketches.

“Ooh,” Kyoko’s eyes widened at the detail in the next sketch down to the lace trim. The figure on the paper was long and lean, everything Kyoko wasn’t. Fuji included jewelry, makeup, and a hair design on the sketch.

“This one was inspired by your appearance at the Dark Moon party. You looked older that night. I couldn’t believe it when Ren told me you were still in high school. Your uniform confirmed it though. I think this one is a definite no for you right now. Maybe five years from now it would be a top contender. No point aging you. Enjoy your youth!” he said tossing the sketch in the discard pile. 

Kyoko was a tad disappointed. The black dress was long and elegant. It was definitely something a woman worthy of Ren’s attention would wear. To Kyoko, Fuji basically told her in a subtle way that she wasn’t good enough yet. 

“Ren told me you love fairy tales and princesses. I think I have just the one.” He flipped another page and found the sketch.

Kyoko winced. She hoped she didn’t come off like a little girl to the designer. 

“This is the one. What do you think? Would you let me design this dress for you?”

Kyoko’s eyes sparkled with awe. “Is it really okay for me to wear this?” She asked reaching a shaky hand out and tracing the detail of the sketch. It was gorgeous.

Fuji chuckled. “Of course!” He stood up and gestured his palms wide into the air. “I can already see you on the red carpet. All eyes would be on you. Your hair and your makeup. I have big plans. Please say yes! Let me be your fairy godmother, Kyoko-chan!”

Kyoko’s gold eyes glittered brighter at the fairy tale reference. “Yes!” She said getting wrapped up in the designer’s enthusiasm. “Thank you for this opportunity, Fuji-san.” She stood and bowed deeply.

“She said yes!” He whooped with a fist pump. 

...

Fuji was delighted with Kyoko. She was fresh and polite. It was something he rarely saw in his field. Many young models, male or female, were divas. He thought she was gorgeous and when he said so Kyoko instantly denied it. He turned to Ren for an explanation when he returned dressed in the outfit he tweaked for the upcoming shoot. Ren shook his head and mouthed "long story" to the designer.

"Kyoko-chan, are you implying that I have terrible taste? F-Y-I, I make a good living off noticing beautiful things. When I say you’re beautiful, you should take it as law," Fuji-san scolded.

"See?" He said pulling her to stand in front of a full-length mirror.

Kyoko unsure of how to respond just nodded staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had not meant to insult his profession. 

“Do you see how cute you are?” He implored.

Kyoko thought she looked cute in her school uniform but there was such a thing called "uniform magic." It was Shoujo creed that a uniform amplifies a girl's cuteness no matter how homely she was. She figured, if he saw her in her streetwear he would think otherwise.

Fuji noted that she had perfect posture and long toned legs. With time, she would fill out into a great beauty. She might even grow taller. When Ren mentioned her yesterday, Fuji made it a point to do a little more research. He was curious about the young woman who snagged Ren's heart. In all the years he worked with Ren, he never saw him with a woman. They had an office pool that Ren was in a secret relationship with his manager. Fuji lost that bet. Looking Kyoko over, he was surprised that this sweet girl played the villainess Natsu. She was a chameleon. He needed to convince her that she was beautiful on her own.

While Ren continued to work, Kyoko busied herself by looking through the racks. Fuji and his assistant convinced her to try on outfits while she waited. 

Kyoko was enthralled and appalled at the idea. This was designer clothing, meaning very expensive; however, it didn't take much for her to cave. This was a rare opportunity to wear such luxurious clothes. Kyoko found herself coerced into a mini photoshoot. She channeled Natsu and Setsu in some of her poses depending on the outfit. For the most part, she was herself. The next time Ren came out, Fuji pulled him to join Kyoko. Ren whispered to Fuji before he enthusiastically went to her side.

When the impromptu session was over, Fuji called the pair to view the photos. Kyoko couldn't believe that the girl on the screen was her. 

“Photoshop?” She whispered as Fuji scrolled through the images. Fuji laughed.

“No, dear girl! This is one hundred percent all you,” Fuji assured her.

What kind of sorcery was in that camera? The make-up artist only used gloss on her lips. She couldn’t use makeup as an excuse. She was shocked that the photos came out so well. 

"Do you believe me now? Don't ever doubt me again. Have more confidence in yourself," Fuji commented. Kyoko nodded hesitantly.

...

Fuji’s mind churned with an idea. He hit the motherlode as they clicked through the pictures. Ren and Kyoko's chemistry was amazing and it translated into the raws. He pulled Yashiro to the side as the couple continued to look at the pictures. 

“You’re good,” Fuji said wagging his finger at Yashiro. Fuji managed to negotiate a deal with their manager to have Kyoko model in his next campaign.

“I have to be,” Yashiro said nodding to his charges. “Please send the contract to LME, for our review.”

During the shoot, Ren received a call from Matsushima stating that the club owner offered a complimentary VIP table to him and his friends. The club owner wanted to make good on Ren's breach of privacy. Ren asked Kyoko if she wanted to go stating that she could bring her friends along. He told her to let him know what time worked for everyone and he would book it with the club.

She quickly texted her friends, excited at the prospect of having a fun night at an exclusive club. The girls responded instantly. She relayed the best time to Ren.

* * *

Kyoko's phone buzzed bringing her back to the present. Butterflies filled her stomach as she read the incoming text.

_ Good morning, beautiful! I'm up for my shoot. Looking forward to seeing you tonight _.

She responded: _ Good morning, Corn. Good luck with work. You need your energy so please eat properly. I’ll see you tonight." _

The rest of the day went by in a blur. She couldn't wait to have fun with Ren and her friends. She made it through the filming of _ The Sacred Lotus _ without any hiccups.

Yashiro dropped Kyoko at Chiori's house. Chiori's mother led her to her daughter’s room. Kanae and Chiori greeted her when she walked into the room. 

Kanae held her hand up, "Mo! If you value our friendship don't you dare mess me up with your hug attack! We just saw each other a day ago shopping." 

Chiori laughed at Kyoko's pitiful expression. “Kyoko-san, you can use my shower.” 

“Thank you but I took one on set. I was sweaty from filming.”

At precisely 8:00 pm, the Limo arrived in front of Chiori's house. Ren and Yashiro stepped out of the car as the girls filed out the front door. Ren wore jeans, a t-shirt, and a black blazer. Yashiro surprised the girls. He paired jeans with a buttoned-down long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows. His hair was brushed back and he ditched his glasses. Kanae released a small gasp that gained the attention of the other girls. Her cheeks reddened.

Chiori told her mother to stop taking pictures. This wasn't America and they weren't going to prom. Yashiro and Ren greeted and complimented the ladies from the curb after being instructed to stay put. They planned to put on a LoveMe runway show for the sake of showing off Kyoko.

Chiori strutted her stuff first. She wore a long-sleeve metallic body con dress with a low back that hugged her curves and matching strappy heels. Yashiro and Ren clapped appreciatively. They were surprised Chiori was let out of the house in that dress. They had to keep an eye on the pretty girl so no unruly men messed with her.

Next came Kanae. She wore a black halter jumpsuit with a deep "v" neckline. It was fitted on the top and tight on her hips then flared into wide legs. She looked beautiful and sophisticated. When she turned, Yashiro gasped. The back was open revealing her porcelain skin. Ren snickered and told Yashiro to close his mouth.

It was finally Kyoko's turn. Kanae elbowed Chiori in the ribs as they both stared at Ren. They swore he had the face of a groom that had his first glimpse of his bride in her wedding dress. Kyoko not to be outdone by her friends assumed her model walk. The same walk that Ren taught her.

Emboldened by the look of the Emperor, she took a calming breath and walked. Her dress was gold, almost strapless with small cap sleeves that served more aesthetic purposes than function. It was fitted on the bodice then flared out with the skirt stopping at mid-thigh. It was shorter than she was used to but her friends convinced her that it showed off her long legs. They clinched it by stating that it was definitely something a modern "Belle" would wear. She stopped and struck a pose right in front of Ren, her four-inch stilettos made her eye level with his mouth.

"My lady," Ren said with a flourishing bow. He reached for her hand wearing the charm bracelet and kissed the back. Kyoko blushed and giggled. 

Kanae rolled her eyes. “Let’s go, I’m hungry. We shouldn’t be eating so late. It’ll make us fat.” 

When they reached the club, chaos erupted when Ren stepped out. The car was swarmed by Paparazzi. Security from the club stepped up to keep them at bay. The number of reporters present was alarming and unexpected. He was thankful for security.

He ignored the questions shouted at him and reached into the car. He helped Kyoko out whispering to mind her dress. Photographers were notorious when it came to catching wardrobe malfunctions. 

Yashiro helped Kanae out from the other side. Ren leaned back in to help Chiori out while Kyoko waited uncomfortably for the others to come around. Ren held out both arms for the ladies to take. He glanced back and saw Yashiro escorting Kanae. He smirked at his manager. He was going to tease him later.

Once inside, the ladies released Ren’s arms as he went to check-in with the hostess. The hostess openly flirted with him which he responded to with his professional smile. He knew not to piss off those in the food industry. One never knew what they would do for revenge. She escorted them to their table and handed out menus.

It was a gathering place for the rich and famous as they passed other notable people to reach their table. The decor was posh and the ambiance luxurious. Kyoko felt intimidated by the atmosphere but the confidence exuded by Kanae gave her the strength to ignore the gossiping guests. After being seated, the owner made his way to their table. He told them everything was complimentary tonight. The table was reserved for them here and another near the dance floor for the whole night.

The girls looked over the menu. Naturally, there were no prices listed. Ren told them not to hold back and order whatever they wanted. The waiter came around and took their drink order. The men ordered hard liquor while the girls settled for virgin cocktails; they were underage after all. The girls ordered moderately not wanting to take advantage of the owner’s kindness. When it came to Ren, he ordered more prepared to let the ladies experience the rare delicacies that came with a price tag. Kyoko wanted to scold him but she enjoyed trying the new flavors. When they finished eating the girls excused themselves to the restroom to freshen up.

In the restroom, Chiori with Kyoko's help started in on Kanae about Yashiro. Kanae would not be baited by her friends. She refused to admit how her heart thumped every time he turned those bedroom brown eyes in her direction. Was he always that handsome? She thought about how she wrapped her arm around his and felt the firm muscles of his bicep. It took all her strength to keep from squeezing. She had no clue he was hiding all that underneath his suit. The girls returned to the table to find people talking with Ren and Yashiro. Kyoko recognized Kijima in the bunch but she didn't recognize the other man or woman.

Yashiro and Ren both stood as the girls returned. Introductions went around. Kijima showed great interest in Chiori noticing how the other ladies seemed to be spoken for. Ren and Yashiro exchanged looks. Kijima was the worst kind of unruly man.

The woman made a snide comment to Ren and Yashiro about liking them young these days. Ren plastered his gentleman smile on his face and calmly retorted that a "mature" woman such as herself should have little interest in boys like them. Chiori snickered at the burn and the woman walked off in a huff.

Ren turned to Kyoko asking her if she wanted to dance. They walked hand in hand to the other room where the spacious dance floor and stage was located. This room had to be soundproof. She didn’t hear any music while dining. It was dark and crowded. The only lighting here was the colored strobe lights pulsing around her. Ren’s face blinked in and out with the timing of the lights. He pulled her into his arms and began moving. 

Kyoko was confident in her ability to match his. She preemptively took lessons at the LME training school in case she needed to act out a dance scene. Yashiro, Kanae, Chiori, and Kijima joined them. Kyoko was having a great time with her friends and forgot about being self-conscious. After the third song ended, dim lights came on and the DJ announced the start of the karaoke competition. Only English songs were allowed. Competitors flocked to the stage to sign up.

They were shown to their high table and ordered more drinks. Ren and Yashiro stuck with water. They needed to keep their wits about them. The girls were receiving plenty of unwanted attention. Several drinks had come by their table purchased by men in the club. All were refused. The group chatted giving their opinion on the competitors. Some were good, others were terrible but everyone enjoyed the friendly competition.

They were waiting for the final singer when the DJ announced, "Kyoko-san, Mio-sama of Dark Moon, Natsu-chan of Box-R, you're up beautiful!" 

Kyoko gulped, _ did he just call... my names? _Everyone at the table turned to her shocked. She looked like a deer in headlights. A spotlight found her and shined down on the table. 

Kanae spied the woman from earlier with the DJ pointing in their direction. She wore a smug expression. She whispered to Kyoko. Kyoko turned to see the woman staring at her. _What the heck did I ever do to her?_ _Is she trying to embarrass me in front of Ren?_ _Even with age some women never change. _

"Come on Kyoko-san! Everyone, let's give her some encouragement," hollered the DJ. The crowd cheered and clapped for her.

Ren whispered into her ear. Her face turned scarlet. Kyoko channeled Setsu as she made her way up to the stage. She heard Ren catcall from behind her, "**Yeah baby!**" He clapped and whistled obnoxiously. She looked over her shoulder and glared. 

Ren chuckled, "Well, she can't be too nervous now." Their friends stared at him in disbelief. They looked at him as if his body was hijacked by aliens. Ren shrugged.

Kyoko made her way towards the stage. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Ren was not helping at all. Earlier he whispered, **"My lil sis sings like a canary in the morning.”** He was referring to her morning showers as Setsu when she thought he was sleeping. She wasn't about to let that woman have her way. She was no longer a pushover.

Kyoko flipped through the list to find a suitable song and nodded to the DJ. Ren and her friends made their way closer to the stage to give her support. 

Kanae gave her a thumbs up. She knew Kyoko had a great voice. They didn't just talk whenever they met up at the Karaoke box. She wasn’t confident in Kyoko's English.

Kyoko bowed to the audience and stammered out an apology in advance. “I’m sorry, please go easy on me. My singing is not very good.” 

The audience laughed and cheered at her cuteness. 

Nervously, she looked out to the audience. It was easy for her to find Ren. He towered over the crowd. He nodded to her encouragingly. She inhaled a shaky breath and released it as the song started.

As the guitar intro began Kyoko closed her eyes and started swaying her hips to the music. She lifted the mic to her mouth and opened her eyes, all she saw was Ren.

**"I want to hold the hand inside you, I want to take a breath that's true…"**

There was no one else in the room but Ren as she sang. Her voice was sultry. Her pitch was perfect. She sang in English without a hint of an accent. The audience was stunned to silence as they watched this young woman dressed as a modern-day princess sing this song full of hope and despair.

“**Fade into you, strange you never knew…”**

Ren's heart swelled as her beautiful voice carried across the room. Whenever she opened her eyes, she gazed directly at him. The song touched a nerve as he listened to her words. He was so entranced that he didn't realize the song had come to an end until the people around him erupted in cheers!

Ren pushed his way to the front of the stage never losing eye contact with her. He didn't care who was watching. He was tired of hiding his feelings for this woman. He hoped she didn't openly reject him. He reached his arms out to her. She didn't hesitate and leaned down to him. He embraced her in a bone-crushing hug. He had a strong urge to kiss her but feeling her arms encircle his neck was enough. He inhaled deeply into her hair. He hid his face in her neck until he could get a handle on his emotions blinking his eyes to clear it of moisture. She was amazing. He felt so undeserving.

Yashiro cleared his throat to get their attention. As much as he loved the public display of affection, there was a large crowd watching them. He was glad the club strengthened their security. They clamped down on video and photography but he couldn't stop word of mouth. The only photography allowed was from the PR department to promote the club.

Ren never left her side as people congratulated her on her win. Several record producers in the crowd gave her their business cards. She humbly bowed at the praise. She searched the crowd looking for the woman who falsely included her name on the list. She was gone.

Who would have thought that the music she listened to as Setsu would help her? The song had struck her at the time. She could feel her love growing for Ren but thought he would never return her feelings. She was afraid she would revert back to the stupid love-filled girl she was with Sho. She didn't want Ren to become her everything and lose her sense of self in the process. She realized now that Ren was different. This was different.

They had dessert, drank, and danced a little more. The club's PR director asked permission to use a few photos of them on the club's website. Yashiro looked them over and gave the okay. As a parting gift, the owner gave Ren a vintage bottle of Dom Perignon.

As they were walking out a foreigner with wavy dirty blond hair approached Kyoko. 

“**Hi, excuse me. I couldn’t help but pick up on your name when the DJ announced you. My name is Ric Bennett.”**

Kyoko felt Ren stiffen beside her. She glanced at him and found his gentleman smile plastered on his face at full bore. _ Did Ren know him? No, Kuon perhaps? _

**“I believe we’re to costar in ** ** _The Sacred Lotus of the Mire_ ** **. I look forward to working with you.”**

Kyoko winced when Ren directed his smile toward her and walked away. _What did I do?_

Kyoko bowed quickly unable to be rude. “**It is nice to meet you Bennett-san. Please excuse me. I was on my way out. I will see you on set tomorrow,” **she said walking after Ren.

Kyoko felt cold as she watched Ren walk ahead of her out of the club. The cameras flashed anew as he stepped out. He stopped suddenly realizing she wasn’t beside him. He smiled apologetically and held his hand out for her. 

Kyoko’s anxiousness disappeared as she stepped up to him and placed her hand in his. He tucked her hand in his elbow as they joined their friends in the limo. On the drive home, they popped open the champagne. Everyone was in a celebratory mood. Yashiro fretted about the girls drinking. He didn’t want to leave Chiori’s mother with a bad impression of him and Ren.

“It’s fine Yashiro-san. My mother has been in this business for a long time. The point is we are on our way home and we aren’t hammered,” Chiori assured him.

They dropped Yashiro off first and then headed to Chiori's house where the girls would have a sleepover.

Kanae and Chiori got out first taking the rest of the champagne with them. They had sensed the mood between the lovebirds and decided to give them some space to say goodbye.

When they were alone, Kyoko turned to Ren. "Corn, did you know that man when you lived in America?"

Ren nodded. 

“Cedric was the one that made my life a living hell there,” he admitted without looking at her. He didn’t say anything more. He was lost in thought, staring out the window. 

Kyoko didn’t push him to speak. She reached for his hand at the side of his lap. He looked down at their hands as she entwined her fingers with his then up to her face. 

He turned and reached his free hand to caress her cheek. "You were so beautiful up there singing. I used to wake up to your voice singing in the shower. Is the reason you can sing so well because of him?”

She nodded. Her eyes grew thoughtful with her own memories.

She felt special when Sho confided in her first about his dream to become a singer. She didn’t hesitate to study musical theory in middle school. She taught herself how to read notes and even dabbled with a guitar all to be helpful to _ Sho-chan. _ In her spare time, she would go to the Karaoke box alone and sing to her heart's content. It all ended when Sho caught her singing at home and told her she had a terrible voice. She realized now that he was being a jerk like usual.

Ren's thumb brushed her lips as he leaned in closing the gap between them to mere centimeters. Kyoko could see the vulnerability in his eyes. "Tonight, that song, were you singing for him?"

She shook her head slightly in denial. "I only see you." She leaned in and touched her lips lightly to his as she closed her eyes.

Ren's eyes widened. He closed them quickly and lost himself in the sweetness of her kiss. He didn’t move until she grew bolder. Kyoko applied more pressure against his lips. Ren buried his fingers into the back of her hair and positioned her head for optimal kissing. Kyoko melted into him as he kissed her back. After a few moments of gentle kissing, Kyoko lost her patience. She buried her hand into the back of his head to gain more leverage. Ren’s other hand snaked around her waist pulling her closer. 

Kyoko gasped at his touch. He saw his chance to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth. Kyoko moaned against his lips but followed his lead. She entangled her tongue with his. Without breaking the kiss, Ren pulled her on to his lap. Kyoko straddled his hips and continued to kiss him back.

His hands ran up her thighs and under her skirt. He felt the hard muscles on her legs as his hands traveled up to cup her sculpted ass. His body felt like it was lit on fire as his fingers grazed the lace of her underwear. 

Kyoko’s overwhelming feelings had her in a daze. She didn't have time to think about her precarious position or what they were doing. His mouth moved to shower her neck with kisses. He growled against her neck when she bucked her hips against the noticeable bulge between her legs. Kyoko tested his reaction again and rolled her hips one more time. This time Ren’s fingers dug into her and ground her hips against his hardness.

The roar of a work truck outside passing jolted him back to his senses. Ren froze and laid his forehead against hers. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, trying to catch his breath. He gave her ass one final squeeze and with great reluctance moved her off him. They both gasped for air. 

Ren watched her face grow redder with each breath. She looked thoroughly ravaged. Her hair was mussed up and her lips were red and swollen. Kissing her reminded him of fireworks on the fourth of July. It was dangerous and chaotic but beautiful and vibrant. She felt right in his arms. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to shut her out and regain control.

“Corn, I?” Kyoko began but his lustful gaze stopped her when he opened his eyes. She gulped as she stared directly into the eyes of the Emperor.

“Please go inside, Kyoko. It’s late,” he said quietly. It was taking all his willpower not to reach out for her again.

Kyoko nodded. He inhaled sharply when she leaned into him. She pecked his lips and smiled knowingly. She bounded up the porch, turned and waved. She entered the house and leaned against the door with a dreamy smile on her face. She touched her lips. His lips were just as soft as she remembered.

Kanae and Chiori laughed hysterically at her disheveled state. They exchanged high fives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this theory that Kyoko can actually sing and read music. She was a smart girl and devoted her life to "Sho-Chan" so it's only natural that she would research and learn about his interests. It is also my sincere wish that RenKyo's first real kiss is initiated by Kyoko. I hope Sensei makes this happen ;)  
Thank you for continuing to read. I appreciate it.  
The song Kyoko sang to Ren was "Fade Into You," by Mazzy Star. It was my inspiration for this chapter. 
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	15. All My Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kanae would get her chance at Sho.

Ren swirled the amber liquid in his glass then finished it in one gulp. He leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. Sensations and images of earlier flooded his mind. The feel of her lips on his lips, the taste of her sweetness as his tongue entwined with hers, the suppleness of her skin as his fingers traced over her…_ Gah! _ He groaned and ran his free hand roughly over his face to stop his thoughts. He needed to get a grip. She didn't make things exactly easy for him. This was new territory for her. He needed to take the lead and set the pace. But first, he needed to rein himself in. The last thing he wanted was to lose control with her. Her first time should be on her, no their wedding night. He could wait, she was worth it.

His thoughts shifted to the other matter. Why would that guy accept a role in Japan? It made his blood boil that he now addressed himself as _ Ric_. Cedric was the first person aside from his dad that he had met from his past in over five years. Of all the people in Los Angeles, why did it have to be him? The last he saw of Cedric was when he was jumped by him and his lackeys. It was hardly a fair fight when the odds were six against one.

Cedric took advantage of being the son of a prominent family in Hollywood. Because their families moved in the same circles, he was always around Kuon. Cedric took great pleasure in tormenting the younger Kuon. He had the adults around him fooled by acting as the perfect little gentleman. Even if Kuon had spoken up, he doubted anyone would believe that Cedric could do any wrong.

It was the same with school. Cedric managed to turn the majority of the student population against Kuon. He even had the teachers on his side. To Cedric's dismay, it never stopped girls from throwing themselves at Kuon. The girls at their school were shallow; they liked Kuon only for his pretty face and his family connections.

When Kuon received more acting roles, Cedric was there undermining his achievements. His words cut deep. In the back of his mind, he knew what Cedric said was true. He accused Kuon of riding on his _ Daddy's coattails_. According to Cedric, if it weren't for Kuon's good looks and his blood relations a half breed like him would never be considered for the roles he was given. Directors, producers, and other people in the industry expected so much more from him being the son of Kuu Hizuri. It was difficult to perform under that kind of pressure. He was doomed to fail.

One day he just cracked and started lashing out. Whatever roles he did get he ended up quitting or getting fired when he had a disagreement with the director or anyone on the set.

Rick taught him to stand up for himself and so he did. He started fighting back. Then the drinking and smoking cigarettes and pot soon followed. If a girl wanted him, he entertained them until they got bored with his indifference. He even slept with a few if that’s what they wanted from him. He at least had enough sense to use protection when he had sex. Because of his shallow relationships and casual sex partners he wanted to cherish all his firsts with Kyoko. In a sense, he was a virgin again experiencing these new sensations from a place of love. She was the first and last woman he would ever love.

His past experiences couldn't have prepared him for the emotions that bombarded him when he came in physical contact with her. Despite all the rumors regarding his personal life, he never had a relationship with a woman since coming to Japan. If one could call what he had in the States relationships. He closed himself off to those feelings. He had no right to them. Instead, he focused on his goal; however, Kyoko coming back into his life changed everything. Thanks to her, he felt like he could finally move forward.

Ren rose to wash his glass. He pulled up the sleeves of his shirt to keep them from getting wet and caught sight of his watch. Rick's watch. He covered the watch with his right hand and bowed his head. He didn't fall into the darkness as before. He was disgusted with his younger self. Everything changed when Rick died. Was it wrong to think Rick's death was a godsend?

If that tragic event hadn't taken place, where would he have ended up? Prison? Dead? Would his parents have buried him instead? His death the result of picking a fight with the wrong people. Or would he have ended up on the streets, a junky, using the hard stuff to escape reality?

He shook himself out of his morbid thoughts and washed his glass. The problem at the moment was Cedric Bennett. He needed to figure out what the man was doing in Japan. In the past, Cedric often belittled the Japanese blood flowing through his veins. Why would he purposely put himself among a race he didn't like? He had to make sure he wasn't a threat to Kyoko or himself. 

He showered and got ready for bed. He sent a quick text to Kyoko, _ Sweet dreams baby. I hope you had a good time tonight. I love you. _*kiss emoji*

He felt bold using the American term of endearment. He hoped she didn't have a nuclear meltdown from it.

His phone immediately buzzed. _ Good night, Corn. I enjoyed every minute with you. Sweet dreams. _ *heart emoji*

He smiled broadly as warmth spread throughout his chest. He couldn't wait to see her again. He put his phone on the charger and settled in bed to sleep.

After several minutes of tossing around, he picked his phone up and opened his webmail. He was too exhilarated by the whole evening to sleep.

He found an email from Fuji and opened it. When he clicked on the first attachment Kyoko's face filled his screen. Fuji had made good on his promise and sent him the pictures from the fitting with Kyoko. His heart squeezed as he scrolled through the pictures. He could see the different attitudes in her poses. Some he recognized as Natsu, others as Setsu but most of them were one hundred percent her. She was gorgeous in all of them.

He paused on the first photo with them together. It didn't look familiar. Fuji held back when he showed them the pictures at the studio. She smiled at the camera with a slight blush on her cheeks while his gaze was completely on her. He scrolled through several more photos. Every single one captured Ren's enamored expression trained on Kyoko. He was so obvious. His feelings were written all over his face and now immortalized on film.

He reached the last attachment labeled _ Bonus_. In this shot, Ren looked off-camera while Kyoko gazed at him tenderly. _ Ba-bump. _ He brushed his fingers over her image. Did she always look at him like that? Could she already love him? He didn't think she would have reacted to his kisses if she didn't feel something for him. He was an insecure idiot. He didn't want to assume anything. He immediately saved the photo as his wallpaper.

Sho couldn't believe what he saw on the entertainment news channel that morning. Kyoko was hanging on to the arm of that bastard as the walked into a club. He had tunnel vision making him unable to notice the other woman with them. Despite his conflicting emotions, he couldn't help but compliment her. He hadn't seen her since the Darumaya incident. Shoko made it a point to schedule his time on the _ Sacred Lotus _set when Kyoko was unavailable. She looked gorgeous in the dress and her hair was back to its natural state.

_ Were her legs always that long? _ The hosts were going on about how this was the first time outside of work that Ren had purposely been seen with women on a social level. They were speculating that he was now off the market.

Sho's ears twitched at the announcement. Was he too late? Had that asshole already made his move? _ No matter what, all I need to do is remind her of how much she hates me. _

Pictures posted on the club website splashed across the screen. Kyoko, Ren, and others were shown holding drinks up and smiling for the camera. Another picture captured her on the dance floor with Ren and her friends. Sho froze at the photo of her holding a microphone on stage in front of a decent-sized crowd. He spotted Ren easily. It irked him that Ren stood easily above the rest of the crowd.

Sho tuned back into the host's commentary, "Rumor has it that Kyoko-san was the winner of the karaoke contest. She won a spa trip for three at an exclusive onsen. Apparently, she has an amazing voice and because of her gold dress those in attendance dubbed her, 'The Canary.' Several reputable record producers actually approached her after the contest. For those that don't know her, Kyoko-san is the breaking new actress known for her more popular roles as 'Mio-sama' in Dark Moon and 'Natsu-chan' in Box-R. From what I could see, she looked adorable last night. She's someone we have to keep our eyes on. Who knows, maybe she'll make her debut in the music industry?"

Sho gulped. He recalled the time in Kyoto when he caught her singing. He heard the most melodic voice coming from her room. When he confirmed the source, he reacted like an idiot. He realized now that it was out of jealousy. Kyoko was already perfect in his parents' eyes. Why couldn't she give him this one thing? He said some awful things to her that day. He never heard her sing again unless she ran off somewhere to do it in private much like she did her crying.

The sound director of the_ Sacred Lotus _called him in with short notice to help with a portion of the music score. Sho saw this as an opportunity to see Kyoko, even though, President Akatoki warned him to stay away from her.

Sho was pissed that she ratted him out to the LME President and aired their dirty laundry to outsiders. He was warned to keep things professional and keep his emotions in check. Shoko was scolded along with him for not doing a better job. Her nagging increased tenfold because of it.

…

Shoko sipped her coffee while she watched the news report. She glanced at Sho waiting for him to change. She was surprised that he didn't turn into a Nio statue from the shocking news. _ Maybe he's actually maturing. _

"Sho, you can't cause trouble on set today. This petty thing you have going on with Kyoko could ruin your career if President Akatoki wants to wash his hands of you. LME's president is powerful. He has more clout than our President. Don't mess with any of his talents?" Shoko warned.

_ Nag! _

Kyoko woke that morning to the sound of her phone vibrating on the desk. She heard Kanae stumble out of bed and clamor around the room in search of the offensive device. She must have stubbed her toe on something because a litany of curses exploded from her friend's lips. Kyoko burrowed deeper in the covers not wanting to have her best friend's wrath directed at her. The ringing stopped as Kanae picked up.

"Mo! What the hell do you want? Do you know -?" Kanae halted mid-sentence.

Kyoko peeked from beneath the covers to look at her friend. She assumed it was Ren calling and enjoyed Kanae's overprotectiveness. Kyoko watched in fascination as Kanae turned various shades of red while stammering an apology. Kyoko smothered her mouth from "Kya-ing" out loud as she watched her best friend make the cutest faces. Kyoko closed the blanket when Kanae glanced in her direction.

She squirmed as her friend approached her futon. "Mo!" Kanae nudged then pulled the covers off Kyoko's head.

"Answer your phone next time," Kanae said with a glare. She thrust the phone down to Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled at her friend's still blushing face and reached for the phone.

"Hello, Mogami-san!" she said into the phone. Her eyes widened in shock at the voice on the other end. She watched Kanae's retreating back enter the bathroom. She cringed when her friend slammed the door shut behind her.

"I'm sure you're overreacting Yashiro-san. I'll be fine," Kyoko said into the receiver. "No, there's no need for that...I'll be okay…Thank you for your concern. I'll see you on set later." Kyoko hung up the phone.

Chiori made a loud groan from all the noise.

"I'm sorry Chiori-san. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's fine," Chiori grumbled and covered her head with a pillow.

Kyoko took this opportunity to check her messages and found one from Ren.

_ Good morning, baby. I hope you slept well. _

Kyoko blushed at the message. He called her _baby _again. She doubted he was making any reference to her age when he addressed her by the pet name. She heard it in foreign film before exchanged between lovers. It was actually so American of him. Kyoko felt butterflies fluttering in her belly as she responded back to his message.

She buried her face into the pillow before she began squealing as her mind wandered to last night. According to Yashiro, the internet was buzzing with gossip this morning. She even shared a hug with him in front of so many people. She couldn't resist falling into his arms. He reminded her of the dreams she had as he stood in front of her with his arms open. She didn't hesitate and took the leap. This time she was relieved she didn't grasp darkness. He was solid. She felt so secure in his arms even if his body was trembling. In every sense of the word, he felt like home. She knew she was too far gone. There was no going back or giving him up. Come what may she would tackle every possible challenge that was thrown her way be it the media or his crazed fans. She was ready for a fight.

Her mind shifted to more pleasant things. She kissed him first. Kyoko’s face flamed up as she thought of how she practically threw herself at him. She let out a silent squeal into the pillow as she rolled around on her futon. It was everything she dreamed. The kiss he gave her on Guam was sweet but brief. Last night's kisses were full of passion. It ignited a longing within her. Just thinking about it made her want to kiss him all over again and his hands were...oh god his hands were. She squealed audibly this time as her brain threatened to malfunction. How could she face him after her shameless behavior?

Kyoko stiffened when the bathroom door opened. She yelped when the pillow was snatched from her.

"Mo! You're so loud! Quit freaking out and get ready! I don't want you late for work. Producer Kuresaki will skin you alive."

They had a quick breakfast prepared by Chiori's mother and headed out the door to catch the train. Yashiro would accompany Ren this morning for a kick-off drama meeting. He wanted to make sure everything was in place for Ren per his contract.

Kanae offered to accompany Kyoko since her morning was free until she had to report to LME. She had a meeting with Lory and Matsushima to discuss the offer Kuresaki had extended to her.

Kyoko was excited to have Kanae with her but kept darting her head around as she walked. She knew Ruto had to be lurking in the shadows. Maybe she should have taken the company car that Yashiro offered to save him the trouble.

While they waited on the platform for the train, people glanced and whispered in their direction. Kyoko beamed with pride. They had to be admiring her beautiful friend. She felt lucky to have Kanae as a best friend. A gaggle of teenage girls approached them as the train pulled up but Kanae tugged her arm to get on the train. The girls didn't enter but stood there giggling among themselves.

Kanae scowled and tapped quickly on the keyboard of her smartphone. She grimaced as she confirmed her suspicions. She held the screen to face Kyoko. The tabloid site contained pictures that were posted on the club's website last night.

Kyoko wasn't shocked to see the article. "Ooh, you just reminded me. I want to save those pictures on my phone. You looked so pretty in your outfit Moko-san. I mean not that you don't look pretty all the time. It's just that last night was my first night with girl-!" Kyoko rambled as she searched her bag for her phone.

"Mo! Why aren't you more worried?" Kanae asked narrowing her eyes. "Did you already know?"

"Yes, Yashiro-san mentioned it this morning."

"So you knew and still dared to board a train without a proper disguise?" Kanae asked baffled by her friend's lack of foresight.

"Ehhh?! It's okay because no one ever recognizes me when I'm my plain old self."

"I beg to differ," Kanae muttered. "I think your blissful days of anonymity are over." She nudged Kyoko with her elbow as several commuters took their pictures.

Kyoko smiled weakly and tried to ignore the stares. They were probably only looking at her beautiful friend.

"Mo, this is a good thing. It will help your career. You should really start monitoring what the fans are saying about you."

"Eh? Me? That's impossible. I bet Moko has lots of fans. Me especially, I'm your number one fan."

Kyoko and Kanae arrived at the set to find a mob camping outside the studio. They turned on their heels to backtrack down the alley they passed. The director did mention a backdoor to the building for the cast and crew’s use. They rushed down the alley while looking over their shoulders to see if anyone spotted them. Kyoko collided with something and crashed to the ground. Rather than feeling hard pavement, her fall was cushioned. It took her a second to realize she was entangled with another person.

"Heh! I knew you still wanted me!" Came a familiar voice that made Kyoko's skin crawl. Just her luck.

"Let go of me, Shotaro!" She yelled at him and scrambled to her feet with Kanae's help. 

Sho stood dusting himself off while ogling Kanae. Of course, he would appreciate Kanae's beauty. He had to be blind not to notice. He stepped back, confused, as Kanae glared at him. It was probably a first for him to find a woman that didn't like him.

He flicked his gaze back to Kyoko. "What the hell Kyoko! I've been trying to reach you for days. Why did you have to bring our companies into our disagreement? I'm now on probation by my President? Is this how you plan to beat me? What if I lose my fans and can't make a living? Did you ever think of all the people that are involved with my music that will be affected?"

Kyoko felt guiltier as Sho continued to speak. That was the problem with growing up with him. He knew what triggered her and troubling people was a big "no-no" in her book. Kyoko felt herself shrinking at the problems she might have caused with her actions. She looked to the ground as each word pierced her heart.

Kanae snapped her out of it. "Mo! Why are you even listening to this jerk? It's his fault if anything happens to his career. He's a big boy that can deal with his own problems!"

"Tch!" Sho responded and scowled at Kanae.

Kyoko looked at her friend then nodded. "Thank you, Moko!" Kyoko shook the negative thoughts away. Kanae was right. Sho kept showing up causing her and others needless trouble. Whatever befell him would be his fault.

Kanae looked Sho over. He stood arrogantly as she checked him out. This was their first time meeting him. She didn't seem impressed.

Kyoko took two steps toward the door when something brushed her hand as Sho reached to stop her. She was startled by feet shuffling and grunting sounds. She turned to find Kanae pinning Sho to the wall with her arm pressed into his chest.

"Let go of me, you stupid bitch!" Sho screeched in Kanae's face. He was stunned by the sudden altercation that he didn’t know what to do against a woman.

Kyoko's grudges flared up and charged. _ How dare he speak like that to Moko? _ She didn't care what he said and did to her but she would not tolerate any transgressions against her friends.

Before her grudges could make contact, Sho doubled over in pain clutching his crotch area. Kanae released her hold on him. Sho slowly slid down the wall and curled into a fetal position cupping the precious jewels between his legs.

“Ow, fuck, you bitch...my balls...I’ll sue you.” Sho moaned writhing in pain. 

Kanae flicked her hair and looked down at him, “hmmph!” 

Ruto suddenly appeared out of nowhere startling the girls. "I’m sorry. I should have intervened sooner. Mogami-sama, Kotonami-sama, you must hurry and get inside. The commotion has attracted some curious fans and media personnel."

Kyoko's eyes flickered down to Sho on the ground. She couldn't just leave him like this. It would be suspicious if Fuwa Sho was found in the alley in his condition. What if he told the press that he was assaulted by Kanae? She didn't want her friend to get in trouble.

"I will help Fuwa-san, Mogami-sama," Ruto said understanding her hesitation.

"Thank you!" The girls said in unison while Kanae pulled Kyoko into the studio.

Once they were safely behind closed doors Kyoko looked at Kanae with shocked eyes. She would never have expected that from her friend. When their eyes made contact, they exploded in peals of laughter. When they finally regained their composure Kyoko scolded Kanae.

"Moko-san! Please don't ever do something so reckless again! What if he presses charges or something?"

"There's no reason to worry about that. I know his type. He would rather cut off his right arm than admit to being bested by a girl," Kanae assured her. Kyoko smiled with admiration at her friend’s courage.

"Thank you, Moko! Thank you for saving me! Thank you for being my friend!" Kyoko told her sincerely as tears pricked her eyes.

"Mo! Of course, we’re best friends! I really wanted to punch his face in actually but that would have left a mark. I think ridding the world of future Fuwa's is a nice compromise!" Kanae said jokingly.

Kyoko had held back for too long. She sprung her attack and hugged her best friend. Kanae allowed it for several seconds until it became too much. "Mo! Get off me now. Go and get to work before you're late!"

Kyoko skipped merrily toward the set greeting everyone and looking for the director and producer. She stopped in her tracks as dread washed over her. She spotted them in conversation with not only Cedric but Kimiko as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read. I appreciate it!  
Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	16. Lowly Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kanae would have clinched the Chidori role.

Kanae leaned against the back wall with her arms folded watching the scene unfold before her. For today's filming, the set used was a Minka, a traditional Japanese house. Although she loathed the character Chidori, she was disappointed that she wouldn't be part of the production. She mused at the LoveMe mission she was assigned by the President: Something Messy. It would have been exciting to work with her friend again. The two of them acting side by side testing each other's new skills and challenging one another to improve.

_Momiji knelt on the wooden floor as she slid the door open. Inside she found Shizuma-sama scribbling on a piece of parchment at his writing desk. "Come in Momiji," he beckoned without looking up._

Kanae caught sight of Sho sitting off to the side. His eyes were locked on Kyoko. What she saw on his face was a mixture of awe and confusion?

She grimaced. _This jerk's feelings are so obvious_. There was no way she would let him get close to Kyoko again. From what Kyoko told her, Kanae concluded that he was an emotionally abusive asshole. That kind of guy was toxic. She wondered what Ren was doing that he couldn't send this guy packing. Kanae decided to take matters into her own hands. She approached the singer.

Sho turned to Kanae as if he had a sixth sense for sensing a member of the opposite sex approaching. His smirk faded and was replaced by a scowl. He bared his teeth at her. Kanae pursed her lips to keep from smiling at his hostile reaction. He must still be angry for what she did to him earlier. She could see the question, _what the fuck does she want now?_ written all over his face.

Putting on a demure smile, Kanae asked, "Fuwa-san, can we please talk in private? I want to apologize properly for my earlier behavior." Kanae's cutesy voice almost made her vomit.

_Heh!_ He smirked. _I knew she wanted me. Probably put on some act for Kyoko._

Kanae wanted to slap the smug smile off his face. He probably thought he was God's gift to womankind. She bit back a retort and walked towards the door throwing a seductive smile over the shoulder.

...

Intrigued, he followed her out into the hall. They walked until they found an empty conference room. He arrogantly took a seat at the table, slouching and adjusted the crotch of his snug leather pants.

Kanae closed the door and locked it. Sho gulped. _Was she for real? Were they going to do this right here?_ He was suddenly nervous. Shen didn't seem the type to be satisfied with sucking him off. He never went all the way before. He would die before he admitted that to anyone. He was no stranger to oral sex especially if he was on the receiving end. He couldn't stick his dick in just any woman. He watched his friends in middle school get strapped down into a relationship once that happened.

His trick was misdirection. Give just enough of himself that left them satisfied but not demanding. He had all the right moves and knew all the right words to keep the ladies guessing at his sexual experience. Heck, even Shoko was fooled. Even if she never did give in to his antics, he enjoyed having a hot manager. It inflated his ego. Many assumed they were screwing. It wasn't from lack of trying on his part. Every time he crawled into her bed or attempted to get her in the shower with him, she would lead him on. He was left hanging once she had him doing her bidding.

Sho shifted uncomfortably as Kanae's flirty smile was replaced by a menacing glare. She peered down her nose at Sho. "Look, Fuwa-san. I'm not here for whatever perverted thing you're thinking. I have one priority and that is my friend Kyoko. I'm giving you fair warning to back off. Let her live her life. I can tell just by watching you today that you're in love with her."

Sho stuttered in denial, " I- I am not in love with that plain talent-less boring woman!"

...

Kanae pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and rubbed. She could feel a headache coming on. She had no clue why she was interfering. This was becoming troublesome.

She leaned down centimeters from his face. His eyes opened wide with shock and just as a smug crept upon his lips Kanae pulled at his cheeks pinching his face.

"Ow! What the fuck?" He grimaced, pulling out of her grasp. He rubbed at his face to relieve the sting but said no more.

Satisfied, Kanae stood back up and folded her arms over her chest.

"Perhaps when you knew her that was the case but I can see it now. You like the independent, charismatic woman she has become. Her confidence has amplified her beauty and no thanks to you she has people that love and care for her now. She would never thrive with you. You are such a narcissistic ass that you never saw the light shining beside you all these years. You had your chance Fuwa-san and you blew it. I'm warning you to stay away from her or else."

Sho's face flushed red with anger. He seemed to not care for her attitude. He also just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Or else what? Who do you think you are threatening me?"

"I'm the least of your worries if you continue to persist," Kanae warned before leaving the that would be enough to make him stay away. Otherwise, she may have to rely on Ren to do something about him if need be.

...

Sho remained sitting in stunned silence. She was right. The Kyoko he knew followed him around like a lovesick puppy. He didn't care for that version of her. It was the ambitious and talented girl here that stirred his heart. _This one could help boost his...no that wasn't right_, he thought. He shouldn't be thinking about what she could do for him. She used to do everything he wanted no questions asked. He didn't want her to become that girl again. Would she revert to her old self if they somehow miraculously began dating? How long would it take before she annoyed him again?

There was a gnawing thought at the back of his mind. He didn't want to dim her new light. She had friends and no room for him. He recalled how all the kids had alienated her back in school because of him. He sighed. Should he just accept defeat?

_No! I'm Fuwa fucking Sho! I don't give up on what I want!_

Sho's phone buzzed. He made his way back to the set just in time to watch a delivery man deposit a bouquet of wildflowers into Kyoko's hands.

Kyoko's face lit up with joy. He scrunched his face up in confusion. He recalled the happy expressions she showed him in the past. They were few and most were a direct result of his happiness.

"Mo! Did he send you those?" He heard her annoying friend ask.

"No, Moko-San this is from my childhood friend, Corn," Kyoko said holding the card to show her friend.

Sho's ears perked up as Kyoko quietly relayed the story that she told Yashiro and Koga. He was a singer so his ears were sensitive to sound. He heard everything she said. _Since when? If there was such a person he would have known about it. She told him everything!_

"Sho! Come over here now!" Shoko hissed and waved him over. Sho gritted his teeth and stalked over to Shoko and the music director.

...

Kanae snickered as she watched Sho stomp away. He had heard every word. She looked at her friend brimming with happiness. Kanae was more perceptive than any man. She knew this friend had to be Ren. She tried to stifle her laugh but snorted. She covered the embarrassing sound by clearing her throat. It was amusing that Kyoko gave that giant man a pet name and of a vegetable no less.

Kanae left Kyoko to attend her agenda. She was glad she accompanied her friend. Hopefully, her talk with Sho would make him think twice about bothering her friend again.

* * *

Kyoko sat in her dressing room giggling like a love-struck teenager. She was once again inhaling the scent of the flowers and thinking of its sender when a knock came at her door.

"Come in," she called out placing the bouquet down and schooling her face.

"Hello, Kyoko-chan," Yashiro greeted when he opened the door. He stepped in with Ren at his heels. She wasn't expecting to see him so soon.

Heat rose to her cheeks when her eyes met his. She wondered if her eyes reflected his. _Delight and excitement. _Her heart rate increased. She dropped into a flustered bow. _I'll never get used to him looking at me like that especially after last night. _She bit her bottom lip at the memory before straightening up.

Yashiro excused himself to get Kyoko's bento and some drinks leaving them alone.

Ren placed the bag of food he carried on the little table. Within a blink of an eye, he had one arm wrapped around her waist and the other grasping her nape. She didn't hesitate and encircled her arms around his neck. They kissed each other longingly.

By the time Yashiro made it back to the room Ren sat at the table removing their food from the bag while Kyoko adjusted her hair in the mirror. Ren gave a conspiratorial wink at her reflection making her blush. They weren't trying to hide their relationship from Yashiro but she would be mortified if anyone caught them making out especially their overly supportive manager.

"Ren, is it okay for you to be here?" She asked. Yashiro barely suppressed his squeal of delight at the casual use of his name. She tried not to laugh at their manager. She was sure he could die happy right now.

"Yashiro-san made it possible so we can have lunch together," he said taking a bite out of his food without her threats. She looked impressed and took her seat to eat.

Ren wished he could stay and keep watch over her. He didn't see Cedric when he arrived but he spotted another nuisance.

Keeping his head bent over as if focused on his meal, he let his eyes roam over her body starting at her feet. Her kunoichi costume was way too snug and way too short in his honest opinion. Was that seriously authentic to the period? Did ninjas dress like that back then? Shouldn't she be covered from head to toe in black including her face? He didn't like her long gorgeous legs exposed for all to see. He swallowed his petty jealousy with a big bite of food. It was something he needed to work on. He couldn't afford it in their profession and she deserved better.

"I saw Fuwa out there. Has he bothered you?" Ren asked lifting his concerned eyes to hers. He kept his voice relatively calm which was a feat in itself considering the inner turmoil he was feeling.

She bit her lip and avoided his eyes. "Ruto and Moko were by my side. Nothing happened."

"Oh," he responded, his gentleman smile graced his lips. She was hiding something. Kyoko squirmed under his scrutiny. Her little grudges circled feeding off his aura. _Tell him, mistress!_

Yashiro put down his chopsticks and joined in the silent battle against Kyoko. Normally, he would scold Ren for acting in such a manner but Kyoko was being suspicious. She needed to voice her concerns with him as her manager.

She finally blew out an exasperated breath and turned to face them. "Morizumi Kimiko was here. On the set."

The room's temperature became chilly as Kuon's anger gave rise. The number of Kyoko's grudges increased. This was why she wanted to avoid telling him. She didn't want to upset him with her problems. She understood now that not telling him would only hurt him more.

Yashiro gasped. "Why was she here?" She was violating their agreement.

"She pulled me off to the side and explained that she was here to see Bennett-san and let her uncle know she would be retiring from acting. It was under the pretense to develop her skills and continue her education. She put on a really good show for everyone stating how I had thoroughly defeated her and shattered her confidence. Everyone sympathized with her even myself. I felt like the villain when she was done with her speech. She's formidable." Kyoko bristled from the chills that ran up her spine. "She left soon after."

Ren and Yashiro stared at her a few more moments to discern if she was hiding anything else. "I will tell you if anything seems out of the ordinary." Kyoko supplied squirming in her seat.

The men nodded and resumed eating.

Kyoko went back to eating as well but became lost in thought as she recalled the scene when she first walked into the studio.

Kyoko swallowed thickly and with determination approached the group in front of the set. She dropped into a formal bow to the director and producer then turned to Cedric and Kimiko.

"Good morning Bennett-san, Morizumi-san." She focused on Cedric. "I look forward to working with you. Please take care of me." Kyoko stood up and caught the scowl on Kimiko's face. Kimiko whispered to Cedric in English. He returned her greeting in English.

"**How do you two know each other already?**" Kimiko asked placing her hand on Cedric's arm.

Cedric naturally stepped out of her grasp and retold the story of meeting for a brief moment in the club last night. **"I had the privilege of hearing Kyoko-san sing. She has a very beautiful voice and her English is impeccable."**

Kimiko's eye flashed with anger before she plastered a demure smile on her face. Kyoko hid her discomfort at his compliment. She thanked him and excused herself with the excuse of getting prepped. She didn't know what to make of Cedric. If he was someone that hurt Corn in America she would never forgive him. She made a note to be nothing but professional and polite until he showed his true colors.

She took another bite of her food and glanced up at Ren. She couldn't discuss things with him while Yashiro was in the room.

They continued their meal in silence as each one contemplated their thoughts. Yashiro tried to make small talk but gave up and quietly ate his food.

...

Kuon thought about his phone call with his father this morning as he ate. After exchanging the usual pleasantries, Kuu cut to the chase.

_ **"Tell me what's bothering you son?"** _

**"I'm sorry. It seems I only call you when I need something."**

_ **"Nonsense, this is my right as your father. I'm glad you can turn to me for advice. You can call me for anything even to discuss the weather. You have to do me a favor, you have to call back soon. When your mother finds out about this, she'll leave me."** _

Kuon chuckled. **"Thanks, Dad, I promise to call mom." **He went silent for a few moments.

_"**So…did you want to talk about it?"**_

**"Yeah, sorry for wasting your time but… do you have any information regarding Cedric Bennett?"**

_**"Hmm, why does he concern you?" **_Kuu asked worriedly. He disliked that kid ever since he was a child. He knew he tormented Kuon but since Kuon never came to him he figured his son could handle whatever the older boy dished out.

**"He's here in Tokyo. He's in Kyoko's new drama. I need to know if he's here for me or if he will cause her drama any problems**."

Kuu cursed at this knowledge. _**"There was a scandal involving him and a supermodel. There aren't any details so it's all hush-hush but possible sexual harassment. Women can be just as vicious as men in this business, unfortunately. His dad must have sent him to Japan until the heat died down over here. I'll ask around to see if I can get more details. Meanwhile, you need to keep him away from Kyoko. A girl like her would catch his eye."**_

Kuon paled at his dad's warning. "**I promise. I will protect her. I'll never let anyone hurt her again."**

Changing the subject, Kuu asked, _"**How are things going with you guys? Boss sent me some good pictures from last night. I didn't know she was a singer. I can't wait to brag to everyone. I'm one lucky man to have such talented kids.**_"

Kuon smiled. His Dad had not changed. Still the ever doting idiot. He wasn't about to share with his Dad how he knew she could sing. His father didn't need to know about their play as the Heel siblings just yet. He might skin his real son alive if he knew Lory had them shacking up in a hotel room together. He didn't want the lecture. He told his Dad that things were progressing well with them.

**"I want to plan a first date but I've never really been on one. I'm not sure where to start."**

Kuu wanted to cry. _**"How could I have such a handsome son that was so clueless about love? Well just don't do something over the top. I'm sure she would like a date like any normal teenage girl. There will be plenty of time for fancy dinners. Has there been any trouble with the press?"**_

"**It's all speculation but positive**."

Kuu said,_ "**It's probably the calm before the storm. It will only take one of them to print something negative and it will snowball from there. They are usually more ruthless on the woman as opposed to the man**."_

Kuon understood he was ready to defend her if needed.

**"_She will be accused of all ill manners especially with sleeping her way to the top to gain personal favor_**," Kuu continued.

Kuon groaned. He forgot about that aspect of the press. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. She had worked too hard to have it all thrown back in her face.

...

Kyoko held her chopsticks to his mouth, patiently, as he blinked his way back to reality. She forgot to be bashful about sharing chopsticks as she scolded him to eat more. She looked at him with concern. He spaced out for several minutes. What was he thinking about? Cedric Bennett, perhaps? From what she observed today, Cedric was a hard worker and generally cared about doing his best. When he emerged from wardrobe and makeup, he no longer looked like an American. He was tall. Just a few centimeters shy of Kuon but with the makeup he could pass as Japanese. The makeup team did a phenomenal job.

A staff member knocked on her dressing room door marking the end of her lunch break. She had five minutes before she was to report back to the set. Kyoko cleaned up their meals and readied herself to head outside. Ren held open the door for her and Yashiro.

As they walked, Kyoko gave details of her fight scene in the Minka today.

"Assassins will attack Shizuma-sama with Bennett-san's character, Yamada-san, leading the attack. This, unfortunately, would be the final scene in this Minka. The others here are only staged in the exterior. It's sad to see it get destroyed; the craftsmanship is amazing. We have been rehearsing the scene for over an hour before lunch. I'm nervous... Director Morizumi wants to film it in one go."

"That's usually the case with these types of scenes if it requires set destruction. To keep costs and schedules down, the director would want a successful first take," Ren explained. "It's okay to be nervous but I know you have the choreography memorized. I'm confident you'll do well."

Kyoko blushed. He had so much faith in her abilities. She had to do her best not to let her Senpai and coworkers down. The crew was putting final touches on the equipment. She could see several mobile and static cameras staged around the exterior. She was sure there was twice as much inside. She hoped it would be enough for what the director envisioned.

…

Sho looked up from the sheets he was reviewing when Ren and Kyoko walked toward the set. He gritted his teeth and fisted his hands. He ignored the tremor that ran down his spine as his glare locked with the actor's chilling stare. The guy was scary. Kyoko's friend's earlier threat floated through his mind. Was he the or else?

"Sho, you need to concentrate on work," Shoko warned. Sho brushed her off. His eyes trailed after Kyoko. He continued to watch as they headed to the set. _Why is he even here? He has no business with this project. Did he have to walk so close to her? Did their hands just touch?_ He watched Ren smile down at her making Kyoko blush. _What is that baka doing? She's being swindled by a conman! _He took a step in their direction but Shoko grabbed his wrist. His manager shook her head sternly.

"Leave them," She hissed trying to be discreet. The sound director looked up from the laptop they were using to review footage. "Is there something wrong?" he inquired, confused by the shift in Sho's attitude.

"Everything is fine. I just remembered something I need to deal with," Sho replied smoothly.

He should add _untrustworthy_ to his list of adjectives he had to describe her. She was breaking her promise. Even a blind man could tell something was going on with them.

Sho folded his arms across his chest to keep himself grounded. He watched Ren lean down and whisper to Kyoko. His lips were hairsbreadth away from making contact with her ear. When he was done he straightened up and strolled away. Kyoko touched her ear. Even from this distance, Sho could see the blush creeping across her face.

Ren and his manager walked toward him. Sho openly glowered at the man as he neared his position.

The actor flashed him a triumphant smile as he approached. "Fuwa-san," Ren said curtly as they passed each other. Fuwa gritted his teeth as Shoko whispered another warning. He wanted to punch that smile off of the bastard's face.

His gaze returned to Kyoko. _Have I lost her completely? _He was stunned by the thought. He caught her stare as she followed Ren out with her eyes. Still holding her ear, her unseeing eyes slid past Sho like he was nothing. He wanted to shake her out of her stupid love trance. What did that bastard say to leave her in such a daze? _Don't tell me he said…that! _He probably did judging by that stupid look on her face.

* * *

Later that evening, Kyoko finished the taping of Yappa Kimagure Rock's next episode. She squeaked down the hall in her Boh costume with the Ishibashi brothers.

"Great work, Boh!" Shinichi complemented Kyoko as they walked.

"I wonder how long you can continue as Boh, though," Yuusei said mournfully. "Kyoko-chan is becoming so popular. Right leader?"

"Ah, yes! It was a surprise walking into the studio today," Hikaru added shyly.

When Kyoko stepped into TBM earlier, _The Sacred Lotus in the Mire _promotional posters were strewn about throughout the building. The producers went overboard with the promo shots. The group posters featured Momiji, Shizuma and Chidori. There were even some couple photos of Shizuma with either Momiji or Chidori. Kyoko was surprised to see her solo image hanging with the leading cast. The photographer captured the essence of Momiji as she swirled under the moon's illumination wielding her short swords.

"Oh hey, look. It's Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san. I wonder if Tsuruga-san is shooting a drama here," Shinichi said curiously.

Boh freaked. _Why are they here?_ Yashiro usually waited in the lobby for her. If she was alone she could play it off but the Ishibashi brothers we sure to give her away. She tried to escape but bumped into Yuusei in the process knocking him over. She apologized and bowed profusely as best she could in a chicken suit.

"Whoa, what's going on Boh," Shinichi asked amused. The chicken squawked around the hallway. She looked like a chicken with its head cut off as she panicked to find a place to hide.

She looked back and noticed they were already upon them. The Ishibashi brothers greeted Ren and Yashiro.

"What brings you guys by here?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah, we came to see…" Ren began looking around the brothers for Boh. He jumped back in surprise when the brothers parted revealing the chicken.

Boh was on the floor in a perfect dogeza. "Fo- fo- forrrrggggiiiive me! Tsuruga-Saaaammmmaaaa!" the chicken screeched.

Ren exchanged looks with Yashiro. That voice! That Posture! He knew it well. There was only one person he associated these actions with. Ren kneeled in front of the chicken and yanked off the head. Kyoko remained glued to the floor trembling in fear awaiting her execution by the Demon Lord.

Ren fell over bursting with laughter. He held his sides as tears streamed down his face.

The Ishibashi brothers were surprised. They had never seen Ren laugh or act like that before. He always had an unobtainable cool guy image that seemed out of their reach. Right now he just looked… well normal. They watched with awe as Japan's number one most desirable man was bent over on the floor with one hand clutching his stomach and the other hand pounding a fist into the floor. He laughed hysterically.

Kyoko sat up pouting and narrowed her eyes. She cleared her throat. He kept laughing. She folded her wings over her chicken body with a loud _humph._

"Ren, you don't have to laugh that hard. I'm sorry, I'm just a lowly chicken to you."

To his credit, Ren tried to stop his laughter but it just kept starting all over again every time he looked at her. Her pouting face was just too adorable.

Kyoko folded her arms tighter and jutted out her lower lip. "I'm never speaking to you again you idiot!" She tried to stand up and leave but he pulled her into his arms, chicken body and all. His body still trembled with mirth.

He stroked her hair trying to soothe her. When he was finally composed he pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh. The fact that you're a chicken is not what I find funny. I'm just so relieved that you're Boh. It makes sense now. I'm glad it was you."

Kyoko nodded unable to trust that the lump in her throat wouldn't come out if she tried to speak. She was glad and a little sad the secret was out. Ren used to share certain aspects of his life with Boh. Now that the cat was out of the bag she felt a little lonely.

Yashiro's inner fangirl threatened to burst out of him. He kept his eyes peeled for any intruders. He was just as surprised as Ren to find out that this was her LoveMe job. Poor Ren must be shocked. He understood why she wanted to keep the secret. Ren had befriended the chicken. Yashiro now knew why Ren was so drawn to the chicken.

The Ishibashi brothers were shocked by the close interaction between Ren and Kyoko. The younger brothers patted Hikaru on the back at his lost love.

Ren helped Kyoko up to her feet. He bowed to the brothers. "Thank you for always taking care of Kyoko. Please continue to do so."

Hikaru-san had no choice but to admit defeat as he watched Kyoko cast a radiant smile at Ren. She looked happy. He boldly stepped up to Ren. "If you make her cry, I'll steal her away."

Ren smiled genuinely, stunning Hikaru. "Of course," Ren replied. "Kyoko is lucky to have such protective Onii-sans looking out for her. Now if you'll excuse us," he said turning to Kyoko. "Are you ready to go home?"

Kyoko's face went red at his phrasing and tried to clear it up. "Ren, please don't throw words around like that carelessly. People will misunderstand," Kyoko scolded.

Ren replied, "It wouldn't be a misunderstanding if you just moved in with me."

The gears in Kyoko's brain malfunctioned. Her earlier blush turned a deep crimson and traveled down her neck.

Ren chuckled and looked at Yashiro, "too soon?"

Yashiro replied sarcastically, "You think?"

Ren led a catatonic Kyoko by the hand to get her changed out of her costume.

The younger Ishibashi brothers fanned their leader since he nearly fainted from the confrontation.

Ren could still hear the younger brothers telling Hikaru that he was so cool for standing up to such an intimidating guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, thanks for reading. I couldn't let Kyoko get away without divulging her own secret. 
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	17. Jealous Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Shotaro would have realized his shortcomings already.

Cedric sagged onto the couch of his rented apartment. He was exhausted mentally and physically. He wasn't here a full week and already felt drained. It was tough playing a foreign role. His Japanese was spotty at best. He needed the help of an interpreter and a linguist just so he could execute his role to a level he could be proud of. Normally, actors would take months studying the language they were trying to emulate. He was coming in cold. He was relying on his ability to memorize and repeat then infuse his acting skills into his character.

He reached for the small player on the coffee table and slipped on the headphones. He picked up his script. It was conveniently written in English for him. He followed along with the scenes with the voice in his head. What made it possible for Cedric to not completely fail at this role was that his speaking parts were limited. His character relied more on body language to get his point across. Cedric was no stranger to mixed martial arts and stage combat, Hollywood style. With some rehearsing and training, he would be able to execute his scenes with authenticity.

He screwed up in the States. A lapse of judgment on his part. If he wanted to go home, he needed to play by his father's rules. This role was available when the issue with his supermodel ex-girlfriend, Viola, erupted. His agent, under the instruction of his father, sent in an audition tape of his work and like usual he got the part. Yes, he was running away from his problems. He found out too late just how ambitious Viola was. The accusations she flung at him were blatant lies for once.

He promised to help boost her career but her acting lacked depth_ . _He couldn't possibly endorse her with that skill level. He suggested acting classes and starting from the bottom. She didn't like that idea. In a heated fight, the ugly truth spewed forth from his mouth. Her beauty could only get her so far. He couldn't associate her with his family unless she improved. That was a dick move on his part. He would have eventually apologized but the next day she responded with false accusations to the tabloids. Okay, they weren't quite that false but they were taken out of context. He may have been a piece of shit in his youth but sometimes she liked it rough and he always aimed to please.

He was glad to be removed from that situation but it was difficult being in a foreign land. His only reprieve was the Japanese women. They were so quiet and delicate which was a stark change from the women of his past.

His new costar was no exception but he couldn't understand what he had done to offend her. Had he behaved impolitely in some way that was considered wrong in Japan? He couldn’t think of anything. Why was she so skittish around him? Knowing she spoke English, he tried to engage in conversation with her. She would politely respond but end their talk by excusing herself. Since she was so sweet about it he didn't find her actions rude. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't quite call her delicate.

It was amusing to see her surrounded by hulking men. Momiji was a deadly weapon and by extension so was Kyoko. She needed no man to protect her. He admired her stage combat skills. It was like watching a well-choreographed dance of the deadly kind. They went toe to toe in the Minka attack scene. She made him and the other pros work hard to achieve the director’s desired outcome. It fascinated and terrified him how deep into her character she went once the director called for action. Momiji was ready to strike down anyone that threatened Shizuma's life. All instincts of self-preservation were eradicated from her mind as she tried to protect the man she loved.

Speaking of terrifying, that boyfriend of hers gave him the chills. How a sweet girl like her could get shackled with such a beast was beyond Cedric's comprehension? It had been a long time since Cedric felt such fear. He had been on the receiving end of one of Ren's threatening glares. The guy’s soft brown eyes turned deadly that Cedric actually felt death breathing down his neck. It made Cedric think twice about getting near Kyoko on a personal level. He didn't want any trouble which was exactly what he would be asking for if he tried to step up to Japan's top actor.

His thoughts turned to the other Japanese girl in his life. He met Kimiko in LA on a drama set. They became fast friends despite a slight hiccup in their relationship. She was demure and delicate, unlike most American women he knew that were brazen and outspoken. She had shown him around Tokyo when he first arrived and gave him the insider scoop to the city's hot spots. Hanging out with her was fun; however, she was becoming clingy. Cedric noticed right away her jealousy for Kyoko. He still couldn’t understand her reasons to quit acting. It made him wonder if he was finally seeing pieces of the real her. Perhaps more of America had rubbed off on her than he thought. He still had no clue why she quit acting. 

He couldn't hold it against her. It would be like the pot calling the kettle black. Cedric would be the first to admit that he was a glutton for the finer things in life that his name afforded him. Yes, sometimes the choices he made got him into trouble. Nothing too serious until now. A few articles in the tabloids on his latest conquest or a night out drinking. As much as he loved to party, he eventually took work seriously. His professional attitude matured by leaps and bounds compared to his youth. He didn't care that it was his relations that afforded him certain roles. He made it a point to put all his effort into improving his skill. Someday, he would be recognized for his acting first and his family second.

He was getting antsy playing the good guy all the time. Japanese people were very polite. When he made a joke, they looked at him like he sprung an extra head. He closed his eyes and reminded himself that he needed to just do his time until his part of filming was over.

Ren sat against her rolled-up futon while reading a script for his current drama. He was a hormonal teenager again stealing glances at his "girlfriend." He didn't check with her, he just decided on his own that she was indeed his girlfriend.

Kyoko sat at her table working on her school assignments. She had school the next day and needed to review. She seemed distracted and kept peering at him under those adorably long lashes of hers. He shifted uncomfortably on the tatami mat and noticed her wipe the palm of her writing hand. Using the pen in his hand he added another tick mark to the once blank edge of his script. He had a tally going for every time she either wiped her hand on her pants or she glanced at him.

He added a tick mark on the other side of the page counting how many times he caught her biting her bottom lip. He longed to be doing the nibbling instead. He shifted positions again this time crossing his legs at the ankles reciting his mantra to keep his libido in check. He cocked an eyebrow when Kyoko shook her head vigorously and went back to work.

It never once occurred to him that his physical presence was distracting her. Since they shared mutual feelings for one another, Ren wanted to spend as much time as possible together. Whenever his schedule afforded him, which was quite often thanks to Yashiro's meddling, Ren joined her for a late dinner at the Darumaya. He often spent time afterward just hanging out, nothing more. Being in close proximity to her was enough and the perfect way for him to unwind. He still had a hard time believing this was all real. He discreetly pinched himself on the arm. _ Owww, fuck! _

…

Kyoko stared down at the textbook in front of her reading the same paragraph again. She couldn't concentrate. At least, not with him in her room. It wasn't just his physical being that filled the space but his very existence. All she saw was him. All she heard was him, well that and her thundering heartbeat. Her eyes flicked to his legs as he shifted again. Biting her lower lip, she imagined the skin beneath those slacks, the well-developed muscles covering well-proportioned bones...nope, nope, nope. She shook her head violently to scatter the "creepy" thoughts occupying her mind.

What was with this situation? Why were they hanging out in her room, again? He was nonchalantly sprawled out on her floor like it was the most natural thing for him to do.

A small giggle escaped from her lips.

"Care to share what's so amusing?" Ren asked tossing his script down. He crossed his legs sitting up straighter.

Kyoko jolted in her seat as the heat rose to her cheeks. He wore an inquisitive expression as he waited for her answer. Kyoko sighed summoning her strength to not make up any excuses for her rudeness. She swept her arms open toward his person as if that was enough to explain the absurdity of their position.

Ren cocked his eyebrow expecting her to elaborate in words.

"You, Corn, here, in my room. It has to be uncomfortable sitting on the floor. Won't you be more comfortable in your apartment?"

"I'm actually quite comfortable," he said settling back against her futon. "Plus, you're here." He grinned and went back to reading his script. He didn't want to scare her with the truth. Meeting her here, with the threat of Taisho below, was much safer until he could get his hormones in check.

Kyoko's blush deepened. Sometimes she thought one day she would wake and find it was only just a dream. She continued to stare at him.

Ren cleared his throat, "Kyoko, you're staring."

"Eek," she ducked her head and went back to her homework.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asked casually, looking over his script.

"Huh?" She started at him dumbly.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" He asked with a chuckle. He knew she was free because he specifically asked Yashiro to schedule his time with her next early night. Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Let's go on a regular date. I'll take you to dinner. We can watch a movie that doesn't have either of us in it."

Kyoko snorted, "Hah, I wish."

Ren smiled, "Spoken too soon but you're nearly there. Soon everyone will get to see your Momiji."

Kyoko's eyes looked hopeful as she nodded in understanding.

"I'll drop you home before curfew so Taisho won't kill me. It'll be fun," he said with a dazzling smile.

"But people will recognize you! Your fans would never let us be!" She stated apprehensively.

"Woods-san gave me something good," he said, reaching in his bag. He pulled out a couple of blonde wigs. "How about we go disguised as well me, Kuon, and you as… Ella?" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Kyoko giggled taking the long golden wig from him. How did he know her favorite princess was Cinderella?

"What do you say?"

"Just like when we were the Heels?"

"Well not quite...not really acting just us in disguise. Me, Kuon, on a date with my beautiful girlfriend, Kyoko...that I sometimes call Ella because she's my princess." He swallowed thickly unsure how she would feel about his proclamation.

She nodded excitedly, her cheeks flushing from his words. Could they really get away with this?

Since she didn't correct him, Ren took that as a sign of acceptance. He gave her a boyish grin before standing up. "I guess I should start heading home. It's getting late. Yashiro and I will pick you up in the morning for school."

He extended his hands down to help her. Once she was up, he put her arms around his neck and pulled her in closer. This was his favorite part of his visit. He leaned down for a quick peck but she held his neck hostage pressing her lips against his fervently. Kyoko giggled against his lips as he straightened picking her up with him. He gently touched his tongue against her parted lips begging entrance. She opened her mouth wider deepening their kiss.

Ren let out a tortured groan. He ended the kiss remembering that they were in Taisho's house with Taisho's knives.

"Wow," he exhaled, resting his forehead against hers. He could see the blush on her cheeks extend to her ears and down her neck. A few more seconds went by before he selfishly slid her body down against him. He groaned internally relishing in the feel of her.

She continued to hold him even with her feet back on solid ground. He smirked as she took another steadying breath before letting him go.

"Okay?" He asked with a teasing grin. She nodded shyly stepping back from him.

"You don't have to walk me out. I know you still have more work to do." He pecked her on the lips before she could protest.

"Good night," he whispered, tucking strands of her long black hair behind her ear.

"Good night, Corn. Drive safe." She mumbled holding the ear he just touched.

"I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams princess." He picked up his things and headed out. If he didn’t leave now they both wouldn’t get any work done.

He said farewell to Okami and Taisho before heading to his car.

...

Kyoko was still working on her homework when her phone rang. _ Did he forget something? _She looked at the caller ID and squealed with delight. Her best friend in the whole wide world was calling.

"Mooo-" Kyoko was cut off right away by her friend.

"_ Mo! Turn on Japan today on the TV, it's important! Quickly! _"

"Moko-san, what's going on?" Kyoko asked as she made her way to the common area she shared with her landlords and turned on the TV. Shotaro's face filled the screen once she flipped to the channel.

She cursed and immediately hit the "off" button on the remote.

"_ Mo! Are you watching? He's talking about you! _"

"What?!" Kyoko exclaimed. "That Shotaro! I'll kill him!" Kyoko said through clenched teeth as she turned the TV back on.

"_ Well, only people that know about your history know he's talking about you. _"

Kyoko sat down with her grudges swirling around her. It was a late-night interview. She rolled her eyes as the audience drank up every word that came out of his mouth.

_ "Fuwa-san can you tell us a little about the song you're singing tonight? The friend you mentioned earlier was your inspiration?" Asked the handsome show host. _

_ "Yes, I've always been a fan of western music so I decided to try my hand at this one. I'm hoping my rendition appeals to Japan and to my friend," answered Sho flashing his gorgeous smile to the audience. The screams were ear-piercing. _

_ "You'll hear it, first folks. Fuwa-san will debut his newest song tonight," the host continued, turning to the audience when they finally quieted. _

_ The host engaged Sho again. "I heard it was an English cover. Are you fluent in the language?" _

_ "Of course!" Sho replied with an air of arrogance and a sweep of his hair. "My plan is to gain international stardom. It’s only natural that I speak English well." _

Kyoko gritted her teeth. This cocky bastard! It was all thanks to her. She spent so much time and effort in helping him with his English studies. She developed an easy teaching method just so he would feel comfortable learning the language. This reminded her of her blind stupidity for him in the past. Not even so much as a thank you from him even then.

_ Sho walked up to the microphone with his guitar strapped to him. "I'd like to dedicate this song to someone special. K, I hope you're listening and my words reach you." _

Kyoko froze. _ K?! _

_ The lights in the studio dimmed as a spotlight shone upon him. Strumming his guitar, he sang, _ " _ I was dreaming of the past, and my heart was beating fast…" _

_ "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry that I made you cry, oh my I didn't want to hurt you, I'm just a jealous guy... _"

Kyoko found the song moving and enjoyed the melody. His annunciation of the words was perfect. She gave herself a pat on the back for being able to teach the idiot so well.

When the song ended, the audience's cheers were thunderous. Kyoko exhaled the breath she didn't realize she held. Was this his way of apologizing? The song brought her back to the past when she could hear English music wafting from his room. She wasn't allowed inside unless it was to clean or help him with homework. If this was supposed to count as an apology, it was too late.

Kyoko turned off the TV without bothering to finish watching the segment. She returned to her room gripping her phone absentmindedly.

She smiled glancing at the spot where Ren sat in her room earlier. He was obviously uncomfortable sitting on the floor since he kept shifting positions. She made a mental note to pick up some floor pillows when she had free time. Sho's performance was easily forgotten as she tried to think of ways to make her "boyfriend" more comfortable on his next visit. She smiled softly to herself letting the warm feelings of love, she vehemently tried to deny for the past year, wash over her.

"_ Mo! Hello! Kyoko are you still there? _" Kanae’s muffled voice came sounded over the receiver of the cellphone. The sound of Kanae's voice penetrated through her thoughts.

"Sorry, yes, I'm still here," Kyoko responded quickly. She forgot her friend was on the line.

"_ So? _"

"So...what?"

"_ How did you feel about that guy? _" Kanae asked exasperatedly.

"Ehhh?! What do you mean?"

"_ Are you moved by his apology? _" Kanae asked after such a performance.

"I'm not sure what he's trying to achieve. Even if I do accept his apology, I don't see myself being friends with him. He took advantage of my friendship in the past...I'm in a good place now. I love Ren and I'm happy and terrified all at once."

"_ That's valid. Has Tsuruga done anything for you to doubt him? Because I'll kill him if he has. _"

"No, he's very sweet and understanding. I'm doing better at not overthinking everything. I still can't believe that he loves me back."

"_ You two are both love idiots….What are you going to do about Fuwa? _"

Kyoko groaned. "Can I just ignore him?"

"_ Well you grew up with him, will he cause trouble? He didn't say your name but who knows about next time. _"

"Shotaro has always been selfish and arrogant. It only dawned on me that I never once received a thank you for all I did for him. There's no changing that attitude overnight but maybe he's trying. I'm happy now. I have you and people that care for me for just being me not for what I could do for them. In a way, I'm grateful to him. I probably would have been stuck in Kyoto working in the ryokan for the rest of my life if I didn’t follow him here."

"_ Mo, if you put it that way that I have to thank him too. We wouldn’t have become friends, otherwise _."

"Best friends!"

Kanae groaned, "_ Yes, yes, best friends! _"

"Kyaaaa! Moko admitted to being best friends. I’m so lucky!"

"_ Mo, stop it! Don’t go off-topic. You need to tell that guy loud and clear that you've moved on. This kind of guy will continue to persist and could be detrimental to your career and your relationship with Tsuruga-san. _"

"You're right Moko-san. Thank you for looking out for me!"

"_ I'm hanging up now since you're fine. I need my beauty rest. _"

"Moko, can we hang out. We can go to the Karaoke box if you don't want ice cream."

"_ Sure, let me know the time. Goodbye! _"

"Good n-" _ Click _

Kyoko wasn't even upset that her best friend hung up on her suddenly. She felt like the luckiest girl on the planet. Her best friend called her first, worried about her, and even agreed to hang out with her soon.

She didn't like how the threat of Sho exposing her worried her friend. She had no clue what was his main objective. Was he really trying to apologize? When she kicked him on the shin she thought he had matured a little. Kyoko sighed and tried to push thoughts of Sho out of her mind while she resumed her homework.

Finally finished with her homework, Kyoko stretched her limbs and prepared for bed. She blushed as she stared up at her ceiling lying on her futon. She held the sheets to her nose wondering if his scent lingered. It didn’t.

It warmed her heart knowing that Taisho was slowly accepting Ren. Out of respect for her landlords, they kept the door open though Okami said it wasn't necessary. Her thoughts quickly became unsettled as she thought about how Sho could possibly ruin their new relationship. She had to call him and straighten things out right away.

She settled back into bed and made the call. He picked up after the second ring.

"_ Hey baby, miss me already? _"

Kyoko's heart quickened as a sense of warmth settled over her. Her eyes watered. It was crazy how much she already missed him.

"I," she cleared the lump from her throat. "I did," she admitted honestly.

"_ What's wrong?" _ he demanded. " _ Did something happen after I left? Did Fuwa show u _-?"

"How did you know?" She asked incredulously. He always astounded her with his insight.

"_ What did he do _ ?" Ren practically growled over the phone. Kyoko gripped her phone. Maybe this was a bad idea. “ _ I’m sorry.” _

He was quiet as she told him about the broadcast. "I don't know why he's doing this. Shotaro rarely apologizes. I want to move forward with my life, with you. I don't want my past popping up turning everything upside down. In a way, I'm grateful to him. If he didn't ask me to come to Tokyo, I would have never discovered my love for acting…or found you again. Do you believe in fate? I think she has been weaving her threads all along. It may not have been easy but I'm glad she made me take the detour. It made me stronger."

"_ I understand very well. The issues I had growing up, Rick's death. I can't help but wonder if it was all planned to lead me back to you." _

"I'm sorry you had to go through that alone.” Her voice barely above a whisper. The lump was back in her throat. It saddened her that she couldn’t have been there for him the way he had been for her.

The line was silent for a few beats before Ren finally replied, "_I have you now. You make me stronger _." 

Kyoko smiled as peace settled over her. She was glad she could be his strength now. They couldn’t change their past but they could definitely find joy in the future with each other.

“_Thank you, Corn_.”

They both settled into a quiet, each lost in their thoughts, content with knowing the other was on the line. 

“Corn?” 

“_Hmm?_”

“I think I need to talk with Sho but I don’t want to upset you.” 

“_I’m sorry. I keep giving you a bad impression of me. I’m working on reining in my jealousy but if he hurts you in any way..._" 

Kyoko heard the promise as his voice trailed off not finishing his threat. 

“No, I don’t want you risking yourself, your career, or everything you’ve built here like that. I can handle him. Please trust me.."

“_I do trust you! It’s him I can’t trust. Even if I don’t like it, I know you need this closure._”

”Actually, I‘ll let him seek me out instead if he really has something sincere to say. I’ll tell him clearly that my heart belongs only to you.”

“_I love you,_” Ren responded. Kyoko hummed in reply. 

“_I should let you get to sleep,_” he added quickly. “_I’ll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, baby._”

“Good night, Corn.” She loved him too so why was it so hard for her to just return the words. Even if she couldn’t say them, yet, she could continue to show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen, everyone! I apologize for taking so long to post this. Thank you for continuing to read! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> The song Sho sang was John Lennon's, "Jealous Guy."
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	18. Love Bento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, RenKyo would have had an official first date by now.

Kyoko woke up refreshed and excited to start the day. Since it was early, she had enough time to make lunch for herself, Ren and Yashiro. Her face flushed as she put the final touches on Ren's bento. It was okay if she did this much occasionally. It wouldn't make her revert into a lovesick fool that slaved in the kitchen making his favorites only to not be appreciated. This time was different. Ren was different. She hoped her feelings could reach him.

Kyoko was waiting outside when they pulled up to the curb. She bowed in greeting and scanned the area making sure no one was around when Ren stepped out of the car. The coast was clear. He always insisted that she sit on that side of the car and never made her walk around to use the other door. He was stubborn but his consideration was sweet.

Once the car was on its way, Ren asked, "Did Fuwa try anything else?"

"Oh! He didn't," she replied. She was so engrossed with thoughts of school and Ren this morning that she completely forgot about Sho. She wasn't looking forward to eventually dealing with him.

"I made lunch," she blurted out, changing the subject before talking of Sho could sour their moods. "This one is for you, Ren." She pointed to the solid wrapped box. "And the other is for Yashiro-san."

"Me too?! Thank you, Kyoko-chan. I can't wait for lunchtime," Yashiro said from the front seat. His inner fangirl squealed when he saw Ren kiss Kyoko on the top of her head in thanks from his view in the mirror.

Kyoko blushed shyly but didn't pull away when Ren entwined their hands together. They made small talk throughout the ride about work. When they neared her school, Kyoko sat up straighter. Her head darted to and fro looking out the windows.

"Yashiro-san, please pull over here. I can walk the rest of the way."

"Ehhhh?! But it's still about two blocks," Yashiro protested but did as she requested. "Somehow I feel like a shunned father whose daughter is too embarrassed to be seen with him. Daddy is just so uncool?" He said with an exaggerated pout.

Kyoko giggled while Ren rolled his eyes at their dramatic manager.

"Yashiro-san, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. It's his fault. Ren's fans would mob us if we went any closer."

Kyoko did a cursory glance out the window and found the area clear of nearby pedestrians. This was her chance. She pecked Ren on the cheek and hopped out of the car. She dashed down the remaining blocks and ducked into the school gates without looking back. She thought she would die from embarrassment. She was so brazen this morning and in front of their manager.

She entered class short of breath and her face ablaze. Several of her classmates paused in conversation to look at her. Kyoko nodded a greeting and wound her way through the desks. As soon as she took her seat, the fine hairs on the back of her neck pricked up. The remaining brigade of grudges swirled around her gleefully. Slowly but surely they were being picked off one by one as she moved on from Sho's betrayal and embraced her relationship with Ren. Kyoko scanned the room searching for the source of the menacing aura. She made contact with Mimori's fiery eyes. Kyoko groaned turning back in her seat ignoring the girl.

Kyoko could only assume that her anger had something to do with Sho. Mimori knew their history. Perhaps, she was able to decipher Sho's cryptic responses last night. The "K" reference was a dead giveaway. She offered a silent prayer to the Gods that Mimori would leave her alone today.

…

For the first time in his life, Ren experienced one of Kyoko's brain malfunctions. Did she just kiss him? In front of Yashiro? In broad daylight? His fingers reached up tentatively to touch his cheek. A small smile played on lips as he fingered the spot. He could feel the residue of lip-gloss branded upon his skin.

Yashiro caught Ren's expression in the mirror and snickered. "It seems someone is having a wonderful sun shining day!" Yashiro bounced in the driver's seat unable to contain his joy. "I'm happy for you, Ren. I can already hear the wedding bells and soon after there will be little Ren's running aro…"

Yashiro made the grave error of glancing into his rearview mirror. His happy tirade came to a stuttering halt as he struggled to keep the car on the road. The reflection of Ren's ultra-gentleman smile was blinding.

Yashiro cleared his throat regaining his composure. "Do you plan to make an announcement?"

Ren sighed and shook his head. Things were fine. The media frenzy had somewhat died down from the club night. He didn't want to get in the way of her career. They had talked it over and her positivity left him surprised. He thought she would want to hide their relationship as much as possible.

_"Hiding could be fun but in the end, it would be very stressful. All the secrets…," she admitted. He nodded in understanding. He knew all about secrets. He also knew what it felt like the moment he came clean with her. It was liberating. It was like rays of sunshine finally peeking through the clouds after a long rainy season. The vice-like grip that squeezed his heart every time he manipulated a situation or lied to her was gone. That pain was particularly strong in Guam. He could have told her the truth then but instead, his insecurities won out. He continued to lie to her. He was relieved by her optimism. The thought of hiding his love for her like it was some dirty little secret he should be ashamed of did not sit well with him._

_"I'm worried. I told my dad about us." The shock on her face was instantaneous._

_"Y-you told Otousan about m-me, u-us?" She stuttered nervously. "W-hat did he say?"_

_"He's supportive but he mentioned something unsettling." Ren paused, deciding how best to break this information to her._

_"Please, don't do that," She scolded. "Don't try to choose your words carefully. Tell it to me straight. I can handle whatever Otousan had to say."_

_"I'm sorry. It's a habit. It will take some adjusting on my part," he said weakly._

_"It's okay, we both need to work on being more open with one another," Kyoko assured him._

_"He said the media, the fans, they may accuse you of sleeping your way to the top." He held his breath as he waited for his words to sink in._

_"That's it? No one can get anywhere if they're being lazy…" Kyoko halted her reply as she stared into his imploring eyes. He watched her face turn to horror finally understanding the meaning of his words. Her blush extended down her neck and dipped into the flowy blouse she wore._

_"B- but I didn't. W-we haven't. I mean I dreamed it! How could they think that?! It would be an outright lie! I would never take advantage of you like that." Kyoko paced around the room, furiously._

_Ren felt his cheeks heat up. 'Did I hear her right? She dreamed about it? What exactly does she mean by that? Is she satisfied? Could I even live up to her dreams when the time came?'_

_"Corn? You believe me, right?" She asked breaking through his thoughts. 'Shit! I missed what she said.'_

_He followed his instinct and took a chance. "Of course I do but the media can be cruel. All they care about is selling stories," he told her with a slight bitterness to his tone._

_She smiled at him with renewed determination._

_"Even if I'm accused of something so outlandish, I'll show them through my hard work. I'll squash any lies they can come up with."_

_He frowned as he watched the fight leave her eyes. She looked down at her hands as she rung them nervously. The look in her golden eyes when she glanced back up at him made his heart squeeze painfully._

_"What about you Corn? Are you okay with someone like me? Your fans, your ratings. I don't want to ruin your reputation." Her voice was thick with apprehension._

_He pulled her onto his lap holding her tightly against him. He wanted nothing more than to hide her, to protect her from the cruelty of the showbiz world. He knew that was a selfish solution. The world deserved to watch her blossom into the fine actress he knew she could be. They sat for a few moments as he ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing gesture._

_With his other hand, he tilted her chin up to gaze into her eyes. "I can afford to lose a few fans and my reputation could take a hit if it means having you in my arms. I love you, Kyoko." He leaned down and sealed her lips with a soft kiss._

* * *

During lunch at school, Kyoko wondered if Ren was eating too. An angry Mimori interrupted her dreamy thoughts. She slipped into the empty seat next to Kyokomaking her shift uneasily in her seat. _What now?_ Conversations with Mimori were never pleasant.

The busty model leaned in close and hissed, "What have you done to Sho-chan, you evil woman? What kind of enchantment are you using to make him pay attention to you? Mimori loves Sho-chan the most, so why would he dedicate a song to you?"

She knew it. Mimori had caught on to his performance last night. Kyoko sighed trying to keep her grudges in check; this girl was a constant reminder of her blind devotion to Sho. She turned sympathetic eyes on her classmate.

"Nanakura-san. There's nothing more that I want than for him to leave me alone. We were childhood friends while in Kyoto because his parents were my guardians. I have no romantic interest in him whatsoever. Everything is his doing."

Mimori huffed with frustration. "You're telling me you have no feelings for him!"

"Zero, nada, nothing!"

"Do you think you're too good for him just because you're a little famous? Sho-chan is way more talented and gorgeous than Tsuruga Ren."

A vein twitched at her temple as Kyoko stamped down her anger. She used to sound this stupid. She wanted nothing more than to knock some sense into this girl. There was no way an arrogant, spoiled, selfish brat like Sho could ever compete on the same level as her esteemed Senpai.

"I'm saying that I've moved on and there's nothing between us nor will there ever be. I wish you all the best with him Nanakura-san. He's all yours!"

Mimori stood up and left the room.

Kyoko sighed with relief. That stupid Sho was once again screwing with her wonderful school life and he didn't even attend class here.

Kyoko's body suddenly vibrated shaking her desk noisily. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out her cellphone. She smiled reading the incoming text.

* * *

Yashiro carried the bentos Kyoko made for them over to the lunch table. He was always excited when Kyoko cooked because her food was five-star restaurant quality. He took this opportunity to tease Ren a bit.

"Ah, I'm so happy to eat a home-cooked meal made from such a cute girl. I'm sure you're doubly happy since it's from Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro squealed. Ren ignored him and reached out to grab a box.

Yashiro swatted at his hand. "Now, now, Ren. You know Kyoko-chan specifically prepared this one for you." He placed the other box in front of his charge.

Ren felt invisible beads of sweat pool at his hairline. Why were they specific? He could only conclude that she filled his box with more food. He groaned inwardly at the prospect. Although he loved her cooking, he couldn't eat the amount she expected. His eyes flicked toward his manager. The man looked at him expectantly. Yashiro would tattletale on him if he didn't finish every morsel.

"Ooh Tsuruga-san, you brought your lunch? Impressive," said a costar as he settled down to sit at their table. Several more of his costars joined their table, curiosity drawing them over. Ren nodded and unwrapped his food. He removed the lid from the box and froze looking at the meal before him. His face turned a vibrant shade of red as he stared down at his food. Yashiro noticed and stopped eating. He followed Ren's line of sight down to his food and almost choked.

The rest of the people peeked over to see what he was looking at. Some gasped while others giggled as they caught a glimpse of the contents in the box. Ren covered his face with embarrassment but not before everyone at the table caught sight of his _Godly _smile. He was so happy Kyoko had not overfilled his box but left him a pleasant surprise.

"A love bento?" A crewmember exclaimed as he passed by the table. "How lucky to be young again."

This one meal managed to dash away any doubts he might have had concerning her feelings. The nori sitting over his rice was cut to spell out the letter "I", a heart shape, and the letter "U" in English. A pretty arrangement of heart and flower-shaped fruits and veggies decorated the meal.

Ren was so surprised by his bento, he could not contain his smile throughout the meal. He even failed to notice that Yashiro took a picture of him while he ate.

Yashiro decided not to remind him that his face was slipping. He could feel the happiness radiating from his friend.

Ren ate every bite in his box with a slight blush on his cheeks and a distant look in his eyes. Many women and several men on site swooned that day reaffirming his title as the "costar killer."

* * *

That evening a blonde-haired, green-eyed Ren knocked on the back door of Darumaya. Okami's eyes widened with surprise as he bowed in greeting.

"Tsuruga-kun?" She questioned when he stood back up. He smiled at her and nodded.

"I almost didn't recognize you."

"That's the plan. I hope this way we can go out in public without interruption." He told her with a wink.

Okami gave him an understanding smile and beckoned him inside.

Thanks to Kyoko, he had no problems donning his true appearance. He was slowly accepting himself. Out of habit, he glanced at his ticking watch, Rick's watch. He now wore it in remembrance of his friend's sacrifice. Unfortunately, it took Rick's death to turn his life around. He owed it to his friend to live his life to its fullest even if he still wished he would never be forgiven.

"Kyoko-chan is in her room. Please go ahead."

He thanked Okami and stopped in the kitchen to greet Taisho. Taisho didn't even look in his direction as he expertly sharpened his sushi knife.

"Please have Kyoko home by eleven."

Ren gulped but bowed. "I will have her home on time. Thank you."

Taisho grunted in dismissal. Ren quickly left the kitchen but not before he caught Okami reprimanding Taisho. He chuckled to himself and took the narrow steps three at a time eager to see Kyoko.

The door to her room was slightly ajar so he knocked respectfully.

"Come in," she called out, allowing him entrance. Ren stepped in while she adjusted the long blonde wig. Her glimmering sapphire eyes caught his emerald gems in the reflection of the mirror. Kyoko stopped fidgeting with the wig and gaped at him.

"Hi Corn," she greeted. Her face split into a beautiful smile as her fairy prince approached. He was so gorgeous. He looked carefree in his natural form. She glanced at his casual outfit. He could pass as a student in his jeans and t-shirt. The only remaining pieces of Ren were his watch and necklace.

He strolled up and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Hi beautiful," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Corn, do I look okay? I wasn't sure what to wear."

He took in her outfit using the mirror. She wore a pair of high waist skinny jeans with a loose-fitting hello kitty crop tee. She could wear a paper bag and he would still find her adorable.

"You look cute," he said grinning. Her outfit showed off her curves and long slim legs. If she moved just right her shirt would sway revealing the porcelain skin of her midsection.

Kyoko huffed. She didn't want to look cute. She wanted to be pretty and feminine like she belonged at his side. She was thinking like an American tourist when she got dressed even though Kuon told her to be herself. "I think it's too juvenile. I don't want you looking like a Loli-," she bit her tongue before finishing her words.

He chuckled. She clearly meant to call him a lolicon, in other words, a pedophile. Her words stung a bit, reminding him of the age difference between them. It wasn't that drastic either so he needed to get over it.

Kyoko nibbled on her bottom lip worried she had ruined the evening before it had begun. She saw her words troubled him. Even if he looked younger than his age in his true form, she didn't want to look younger than her seventeen years.

"I'm going to change," she said decidedly. She absentmindedly yanked her top off and scoured her sparse closet to find a suitable blouse. She plucked a black laced peplum top from the hanger that was more sophisticated. When she finished dressing she turned around to find Ren looking in the opposite direction with a blush on his cheeks.

Kyoko's face flamed up realizing her blunder. _Oh God, he saw me topless! Well not quite topless. He saw my bra. Wait, what bra was I wearing? God, I hope it was a cute one at least! _She couldn't remember and was holding back the urge to check.

She couldn't face him just yet. Trying to get over her mortification, she turned to the mirror fiddling with her wig once more until she regained her composure. Finally, she turned ready to face him.

"I'm ready."

The emperor gazed at her appreciatively. His eyes lingered on her chest a moment longer than was appropriate. The bra she wore was pink, trimmed in black lace, and little matching bows on the straps. _I wonder if her underwear matches._

Kyoko folded her arms over her chest. "Corn, you pervert!" She exclaimed.

He was startled by her accusation. "Kyoko, I'm sorry-," he began his apology until he was interrupted by the tinkling bells of her laughter. She was teasing him.

His expression turned predatorial once more closing the gap between them. "You shouldn't tempt me like that," he said tracing his finger over her jawline. A sound down below startled them.

Kyoko stepped back quickly. "Sh-should we go. We don't have much time."

"One minute. I have something for you."

He pulled out a flat box from his back pocket and held it out to her.

"Corn, you don't have to keep buying me things," she scolded but took the box. Kuon's green eyes with the puppy dog expression were merciless. Her room was already filled with little trinkets he sent her over the weeks. She opened the box and found a set of iridescent blue earrings that looked like a pair of butterfly wings. She squealed with delight as she danced around the room holding them up to the light. They were so beautiful. She threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly on the lips. She released him and bounded to the mirror to put them on.

"I knew they would suit you," he said grinning when she turned around to show them off.

The couple said goodbye with Ren assuring Taisho that he would have her home on time. They walked to his car hand in hand down the back alley. Kyoko decided that since he was Kuon, the American, she also wanted to practice her English. It was decided that they would be American tourists. When in public, they would speak Americanized English. It didn't take Kyoko long to adopt his accent.

For dinner, he took her to a whimsical themed cafe in Harajuku that he thought she would appreciate. Kyoko was giddy as the hostess led them to a booth that resembled a colorful layered cake. The booth's surroundings were so high that it afforded them privacy from the other diners. The food and desserts they passed were a work of art; Kyoko thought she couldn't possibly eat them.

While waiting for the waitress to appear, they looked over the menu.

"**Kuon, are you okay to eat at a place like this?" **She asked him nervously.

"**Hmmm,**" he asked slowly looking up at her over the menu. "**Do you not see anything you like?** **It had a good rating online.**"

"**No, no, this place is magical. I'm worried about you. It looks like there's candy in everything,**" she whispered.

"**I'm sure I can find something. This chicken with chocolate sauce looks promising.**"

They deliberated over the menu a few more minutes until the waitress appeared at their table smiling. Kyoko smiled brightly at her attire. Much like the hostess she was so cute with her blue-colored hair, outrageous makeup, and candied themed dress.

"Hello, welcome. Are you ready to order?"

Kuon took command. Kyoko bit her lip to keep from giggling out loud as he placed their order using a combination of English and terrible Japanese. Their waitress could barely function as she relayed their order. Kyoko couldn't blame her. She was another victim to Kuon's foreign charm and dazzling green eyes. The hostess' shy replies grated on her nerves so much as she answered Kuon's questions that Kyoko kicked him underneath the table after the waitress left.

"**Ow! What was that for?**" he asked, leaning down to rub at the sore spot. He was shocked that she had actually hit him.

"**Oops, I'm so sorry**," she said, covering her mouth. "**Are you okay? I was adjusting my feet. You're so tall and your legs are so long I misjudged the space**." Her eyes radiated with insincerity.

Kuon's eyes narrowed knowingly at her. He wasn't buying it but he smiled. He was happy that she was jealous. Kyoko looked away from him innocently focusing on their surroundings. She was in awe of how far they took their theme, especially with the lighting. They kept up an easy flow of conversation until their order arrived.

As they ate, Kuon asked, "**Do you have any favorite spots in Tokyo? Anywhere you want to go next time?"**

"**Eh, well...I haven't been able to explore the city**," she told him quietly. "**I never thought about it.**"

Kuon shoved his anger aside. She didn't have to explain further.

"**I'm the same. Since I came here, I threw everything into acting. Aside from work or work-related functions, I never really ventured out to enjoy the city. How about you think of places you would like to go and we can experience them for the first time together?**" He told her reaching across the table to clasp her hand.

Kyoko brightened at the idea of exploring the city together. It saddened her to know that he lived here for so long and had yet to experience the area to its fullest. He had the adoration of the whole country yet he had remained alone. She squeezed his hand back and smiled. He happily laced his fingers through hers as they finished their meal.

Kuon checked out while Kyoko waited outside. He returned with one of the cafe's signature plushies. "**To commemorate our first date,**" he said with a smile handing it to her.

They walked around the area checking out the shops. As usual, Harajuku was teeming with life. Many tourists, domestic and foreign, flocked to this district of Shibuya to experience its unique shops and fashion culture. They came across a couple of teen girls cosplaying in frilly dresses similar to Maria's style. Ella insisted that she needed a picture of her boyfriend with them.

Using an exaggerated American accent Ella said, "**Come on babe, when will we ever get the chance again?"**

Kuon rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's audacity but posed between the giggling girls.

Kuon put a protective arm over her shoulder and pulled her close while they continued to walk. He didn't want to lose her in the sea of pedestrians. If it wasn't for her blonde hair he would have lost her easily. He, however, stood a good ten centimeters above most of the crowd like a lighthouse with his golden hair. He was hard to miss.

Kyoko learned not to get overly excited about anything that caught her eye in the shop windows the hard way. Kuon pulled her into the first shop that caught her attention and ended up purchasing a pretty hairpin with cherry blossoms and crystals for her. He would have bought more but she simply left him behind.

They stopped at a crepe stand where after posing for a picture with Kuon in front of the large pink heart and angel mascot sign, Kyoko ordered a vanilla with strawberry crepe drizzled with chocolate.

She had no qualms about sharing the treat with her boyfriend. Kuon leaned down and licked some cream she had off the side of her lip.

"**Mmmm, my kind of sweet.**"

Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest as she avoided Kuon's smoldering gaze. He chuckled as her cheeks heated up.

When they finished their dessert, they headed to the movie. He let her pick and said next time it would be his choice. She chose the movie, "_The Lies She Loved._" She was intrigued by the title. The main character's lover of five years had a brain aneurysm and fell into a coma. It was then that she learned that all this time, living together, he was using an alias. She hired a private investigator to find out the truth. What they discovered was heartbreaking? He had been a successful young surgeon up until his wife, unbeknownst to him, suffered from postpartum depression and killed both their baby and herself.

By the end of the movie, she was in tears. Kuon sat there silently watching her. That movie hit so close to home. He was glad he told her everything about him. He could never have imagined pursuing a relationship with her if she didn't know his past. He pulled her into his arms as she quietly sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry. It was just so sad and yet so beautiful. All this time she was anxious but it was her. It was always her." The character thought the worse of him only to find out this tragic truth. In the end, she chose to stay with him despite his lies. The movie ended suddenly with him waking up from his coma.

Kuon kissed her tears away and trailed his way to her lips. They sat in the dim-lit theater in their little world. Kyoko wrapped her arms around his neck returning his kisses. When they pulled apart she was smiling again.

On the drive home, Kuon turned the music volume down as they continued to discuss the movie.

"I hope someday I could move people with my performance like that on the big screen."

Kuon reached for her hand. "Me too, let's work hard together!" He said gracing her with his divine smile. She squeezed his hand in return and nodded.

As they sat in silence, the beat of the low music caught her attention. "Can I raise this?" She asked looking at Kuon. He released her hand and turned up the volume.

The electronic music filled the car. She tapped her hand on her thigh to the beat of the music. The female vocalist came on and repetitively sang, "**I don't eat, I don't sleep, I do nothing but think of you...**"

She turned wide eyes on her boyfriend. Was this the kind of music he listened too? He kept his eyes focused on the road avoiding her as a slight blush crept on to his cheeks.

"**You keep me under your spell...You keep me under your spell...**"

Her shoulders started to shake as laughter bubbled from deep within her gut. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he glanced at her. He gripped her hand again. She found another side to her cool senpai.

When Kuon pulled over a couple of blocks down from the Darumaya, he turned serious eyes on her and crushed his mouth to hers. The song reminded him of the yearning he felt for her over the past year. The longing had been unbearable. The need to kiss her, touch her but unable to do so for fear of tainting her with his darkness had left him lonely. She was here, solely his, in his arms accepting his flaws and all. He wanted to make up for the lost time.

He ran his tongue over the seam of her lips. She parted them knowing what he wanted her to do. Her tongue snaked out and touched his tentatively. Soon they were passionately exchanging kisses. She moaned into his mouth increasing his desire for her. Kuon knew he had to be the sensible one. He was getting too excited over the little sounds she made. He felt her shiver in his arms and knew they needed to stop. She was sensitive to his every touch and every kiss made him burn with need. He was the first to pull away ending their makeout session with tiny pecks. He stepped out of the car and took deep calming breaths of the cool night air before heading over to her side. It was nearing her curfew. He didn't want to get on the bad side of her landlords. He opened the door and helped her out of the car.

They walked hand in hand toward the entrance of the Darumaya. Kuon stopped her right outside the door and pulled her in for a passionate kiss goodbye.

She smiled in a daze and said good night against his lips.

"I love you, baby. Get some sleep. We have an early shoot."

She groaned at the reminder that her first photoshoot with R'Mandy was tomorrow.

"You'll be fine. Your esteem senpai will be right beside you."

With one final peck on the lips, he let her go inside. Kuon walked a few meters then turned back toward the restaurant. He watched her bedroom light up. She opened her curtains and waved. He kissed his hand and waved back.

He walked to his car like he was on a cloud. He didn't notice that two separate pairs of eyes watched him leave. The darker pair was steeped in hatred while the lighter pair blurred with moisture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read. I hope this brings you all some joy during this time of uncertainty. Stay safe and healthy! 
> 
> The song playing in the car was Desire's, "Under Your Spell."
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	19. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would have shut down Sho a long time ago... but then we wouldn't have such an amazing story. XD

Shoko rapped lightly on the closed door and waited. Nothing. She repeated the process but knocked a little harder this time. She held her breath waiting for any stirring on the other side. Still nothing. She banged on the door frantically as worry overcame her. This time when there was no response she grasped the doorknob and opened the door. Shoko stomped over to stand in front of the teen slumped on the edge of the bed with his head hung low.

She looked him over and _tsked._ He wore the same clothes from the night before when he left for his walk. Before he stomped out the door last night, she reminded him of the consequences should he go near Kyoko. He left in a huff. He didn't answer any of her calls and sent her one insufferable text stating that she was not his mother and he would be back later. Annoyed by his behavior, she turned in for the night without confirming his safe return.

Shoko turned sympathetic as she took in his poor condition. By the looks of it, nothing good happened last night. He was agitated yesterday. She assumed he expected Kyoko to come crawling back to him after his public apology. It was at the tip of her tongue to ask him if Kyoko even watched the show but she kept her mouth shut not wanting to aggravate him further. As the day wore on Shoko could see his mood darken whenever he checked his phone. His foul mood didn't affect his work per se, but Shoko had spent so much time with him to recognize the subtle change. His smile was strained and his eyes lacked the vibrancy it normally had when he greeted his fans. The fact that he wasn't showing the usual thrill when his fans focused solely on him was a telltale sign that he was trying hard to conceal his true feelings.

Despite what many thought, Sho had a strong work ethic so she tried to appeal to that professional side of him. She went into manager mode and ranted about his tight schedule. They needed to leave in twenty minutes and still, Sho remained rooted on the bed. Was he sleeping?

"Sho, are you even listening to me?" Shoko asked exasperatedly. The guy was going to give her deep wrinkles.

She knelt before him and looked up to his face. "Hey," she said, touching him gently on the knee. The haunted look in his normally bright blue eyes made her flinch. She sighed at the dark shadows beneath his eyes. It was a good thing he liked wearing sunglasses indoors.

"Sho? Is everything okay?" Shoko asked, shaking his leg to get his attention.

...

Sho blinked rapidly. His eyes were dry from staring out at nothing and keeping his contacts on for too long. He refused to close his eyes to sleep. The scene he witnessed last night replayed in his mind whenever he closed them.

He grew bored waiting for any sign that Kyoko was home. It was bad enough she had him skulking around outside of the restaurant like a creepy stalker. There was no way he could enter. Not after the way he acted with Taisho.

Since she changed her number without telling him, none of his calls were getting through. He was aggravated that she had yet to show up begging him to take her back. Didn't she realize what a privilege it was for him to dedicate a song to her? Most girls would be tripping over themselves for such attention. In the past, she would have been right there waiting at home ready to lay on the heavy praise.

He watched a lovey-dovey foreign couple walk hand in hand towards the restaurant. Where were they going? The restaurant was closed at this time during the week. They spoke English. He caught a hint of their conversation from his distance. They were both attractive. _Probably foreign models,_ he thought. He watched the woman look up at the man lovingly as he said something to her. He whisked her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back enthusiastically. Sho eye-rolled them. _Jeez, get a room._ He heard the "I love you'' the man declared before they parted ways.

Sho frowned with confusion. He watched the man stop on the sidewalk turn around then wave. Sho followed the direction of his gaze. There, in an upstairs window, stood the girl he had known all his life waving back.

Realization crashed over him like a tsunami. He felt the air expel from his lungs as if he was just sucker-punched in the gut. Kyoko was the foreign woman. He wouldn't have believed it if he had not seen it with his own eyes. It had been her standing in the street minutes earlier for anyone to witness kissing, really kissing, a foreigner. Sho mentally shivered. If that was Kyoko in disguise then that man, considering his height, could only be no other than his mortal enemy.

Sho froze in place, grateful to be hidden in the shadows. His normal response would have been to rant about the powers of that soul-sucking demoness. He would have probably even gloated about his enemy having no originality; _pfft_ not just any Japanese could pull off blonde hair. However, at that moment, he felt nothing but despair. He clutched at the pain in his chest. The world became blurry. His other hand drifted to his eyes rubbing at them. His hand came away covered in moisture. He didn't know how long he stood there in a daze huddled in the shadows. He eventually made his way back home and collapsed at the foot of his bed in defeat.

That was how Shoko found him that morning when she barged into his room. The nightmarish scene replayed in his mind over and over until he couldn't take it anymore. The way she looked at _him_. The way she smiled at _him_. The way she kissed _him_. But most of all the words she said to _him_. Sho paused in his musings as a faint glimmer of hope replaced his morbid thoughts. Could it be? He needed to talk to her as soon as possible before things escalated with _him_.

He was finally aware of his surroundings. He sat up straighter and blinked down at his manager. His eyes burned from lack of sleep but he didn't care. He was on a mission.

"Shoko what's my schedule for today? No matter what, there's something I need to do!" Sho told her with renewed determination.

* * *

Kyoko let out another loud yawn while the hairstylist put the finishing touches on her hair. The stylist laughed at her.

Kyoko blushed, "I'm sorry. I'm usually an early riser but today I can't seem to shake this fatigue."

Yashiro entered her makeshift dressing room handing her a cup of tea. "Thank you, Yashiro-san. I hope the caffeine wakes me up soon."

"You know, Kyoko-chan, it's not good for an actress or model, to be sleep-deprived. You need your

beauty rest. I hope you didn't stay up playing last night knowing you had to work early."

He couldn't resist teasing her. Ren was in the same state across the way in his dressing room. He knew for a fact that they didn't spend the night together because he picked them up in their respective homes.

Kyoko flushed red and stammered, "Eh! It's not like that! I was home at a decent hour. It was the sleeping part that was the problem. I was so excited about this job that I was restless." That and a certain blonde-haired green-eyed casanova kept invading her dreams.

With the prep work finished, Kyoko stepped out of the makeshift changing room in the retail space Fuji rented to use as the home base for today's photoshoot.

Fuji clapped his hands and exclaimed, "Come on beautiful people! We have a small window to get this done. I don't want to lose natural lighting." He walked up to Kyoko and caressed her face lovingly. "Absolutely gorgeous! I love it when I'm right!"

He directed the makeup artist to keep it natural. With the right hairstyle and outfit, she could pass for a woman in her early 20s. The artist used neutral shades of shadow, black mascara to volumize her lashes and a soft blush on her glowing skin. Her minimal makeup was offset with a bold red lip. Her long raven hair was slicked back with mousse and cascaded down her back.

Kyoko felt feminine and sexy for the first time in her life. The makeover she had for the Dark Moon party could not compare. The outfit Fuji put her in was a black body-hugging skirt that stopped below the knee. The top was a fitted cropped tank top that left her toned midriff bare. Fuji held up a metallic faux leather motorcycle jacket for Kyoko to shrug on. An assistant helped her slip her feet into a pair of suede peep toe ankle boots to complete the look.

Ren walked out of his side of the dressing room and caught sight of Kyoko. His heart rate instantly sped up as he took in all of her, starting with her feet. His eyes traveled slowly up her long shapely legs, to the round of her hips, pausing a hair's breadth at the exposed skin of her navel and continued until he met her...lips. She saw, more than heard, his sharp intake of breath. His body tensed. It was only for a second but she noticed. His eyes finally drifted to hers. His piercing gaze made Kyoko's toes curl.

Kyoko felt her face heating up and broke eye contact first. She distracted herself with his appearance. He wore a black suit effortlessly. His top buttons were undone accentuating his collarbone and his tie hung loosely around his neck. His hair was windblown and wild as if he used his fingers instead of a proper comb to rake it back. _God, he was sexy._

Fuji cleared his throat. "Okay kids, let's not start any fires here." He was giddy with excitement. He loved their chemistry. He could feel the sexual tension radiating off of them.

"First off, let me introduce you to our photographer, Sousuke. He's a genius with a camera. Ren has worked with him several times so this is more for Kyoko-chan's sake. I promise he'll be nice today."

Kyoko bowed to the photographer, "Sousuke-san, please take care of me. I will try to do my best in delivering a favorable performance."

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Kyoko-san. Please take care of me as well."

"Okay moving on. This first part is crucial because we have a limited time," Fuji said, turning to Kyoko and Ren. "The concept is simple. You're both lovers of the night. Tokyo is your playground. We are shooting this after a night of revelry. Where the two of you happen to meet on the pedestrian bridge in the wee hours of the morning. We'll take individual shots first and then we'll move on to the couple shots."

Everyone moved outdoors to the site the crew had set up on the overpass. There were a few commuters on the road aiding Fuji's overall aesthetic for the shoot. Sousuke positioned Kyoko under the street light. To start he had her pose looking out over the streets into the distance. Kyoko leaned against the railing with her back to it facing the camera. She made subtle changes in her pose all the while Sousuke clicked away. He drilled into her two key things: keep the garment's shape in mind and always be aware of the lighting. He spent a significant amount of time on Kyoko until he captured the right expression for Fuji.

They moved quickly to Ren staged at the base of the stairwell. His vast experience in modeling was apparent to Kyoko. He needed little guidance as he nailed pose after pose. His session was done in half the time. Fuji scanned the footage and gave the thumbs up to move on.

For the couple portion of the shoot, Fuji gave them one simple instruction that left Kyoko baffled.

"Flirt."

Kyoko froze. _Flirt? What do you mean by flirt? Natsu is the flirt, not me!_

Ren wrapped his arm around her waist and nipped her ear. She should have been embarrassed but the action made her giggle. Ren took the lead until she relaxed. She pulled from her experience as Natsu and forgot about the camera. Ren relinquished control and let her take the lead for the remainder of the shoot. Before Kyoko knew it, she was pulling him down by the tie, closing the already small space between their lips. Ren went along willingly.

"That was wonderful you two!" Fuji exclaimed, interrupting them before they could kiss. Ren cast a furious glare at the designer but Fuji waved him away.

Kyoko blinked rapidly. She was in a very compromising position. She released his tie and bowed in apology to hide her crimson face. She covered her face with her hands to try and suppress the heat. A few crew members giggled at her and many congratulated her on a job well done.

"Okay," Fuji said, clapping rapidly to get everyone's attention. "We're moving to the next outfits before we completely lose the ambiance."

Kyoko noticed the sun peeking out over the horizon. The rest of the shoot went by in a whirl. It was a whole new experience for her. If she didn't have the guidance from everyone around her she would have been overwhelmed. She looked at her senpai with renewed awe. It was amazing that he could juggle both modeling and acting.

After the shoot, she settled next to Ren in the backseat as Yashiro drove them to her movie location.

"Tired?" Ren asked.

Kyoko nodded. Just a few minutes ago she was running on pure adrenaline and now she felt herself crashing fast from that high. She leaned her head on Ren's shoulder and closed her eyes. _Just for a second,_ she told herself.

Yashiro peeked in the rearview mirror when he stopped outside the _Sacred Lotus _set. Ren had his head back and eyes closed while Kyoko laid against him. He giggled like a schoolgirl and took a picture of them. _For their wedding day. They'll thank me later._

He cleared his throat loudly, startling them awake.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I slept the whole way. I didn't mean to use you as a pillow."

"It was my pleasure," he told her with a wicked grin. Kyoko could only blush at his words.

"Next time, I'll be sure to bring my sheep along," he said chuckling. Kyoko blushed deeper at the mention of the pillow she bought him for his birthday.

There were too many people outside of the studio today that Kyoko opted to get out of the car with one final squeeze of Ren's hand.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Ren asked as she stepped out of the car.

"I'll be fine," she assured them. Kimiko had left her alone and only stuck to Cedric whenever she came to watch. She waved back to them before walking into the building.

* * *

Koga watched Momiji and Chidori act out their scene. Filming had been going well that soon they would transfer to the outdoor location. They were ahead of schedule despite the challenges with Cedric's language barrier. He was a quick learner and with the help of his assistants, he managed to complete his part successfully so far.

His eyes darted curiously to the young woman standing next to Cedric. Kimiko told them she was taking a hiatus from acting and came often on the pretense to regain her confidence. Koga wasn't buying that excuse. It was obvious that the girl had a crush on the American. When he asked Cedric about it, the guy responded with an, "in the past maybe but now we're just good friends," type of response. Koga noticed her shift of behavior whenever Kyoko was near. It was suspicious. He sounded paranoid but convinced himself that he should keep an eye on her anyway.

There it was again. He detected a small flicker of hatred directed at either the actress playing Chidori or Momiji. He decided it was probably the latter of the two. She was one scary actress if she could hide her true nature that well behind the cutesy teenage persona. Koga scratched his head. _What a pain._ He felt sorry for Kyoko; she really did have it rough.

* * *

Kyoko left her dressing room after a long day of filming when the person she least wanted to see called out and grabbed her by the hand.

"Oi, Kyoko, can we talk?"

Kyoko closed her eyes and counted to ten willing the apparition of her so-called childhood friend to go away. She opened her eyes and yet his figure remained. She sighed with resignation and nodded.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" He inclined his head towards her dressing room.

There was no way she was going to leave herself alone with him. Discretion never worked out in her favor in the past.

"No, Shotaro. If you want to talk to me. We do it out here."

She watched him struggle within himself as he fought a retort. He ran his hands through his bleached blonde hair and looked down the hall nervously. Kyoko shifted uncomfortably. Maybe this place wasn't such a good idea either. It was empty since filming was still underway.

"Did you hear my song? I...I sang it for you." Sho stuttered out, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kyoko's eyes widened with bewilderment. She never saw this insecure side to Sho. He was always so arrogant and prickly. Her grudges circled her protectively waiting for him to reveal his true motives.

"I wanted to apologize to you for...for everything."

Kyoko folded her arms around her and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to elaborate.

Sho took another deep breath before continuing. "For taking advantage of your kindness. For ditching you. For hurting you. For not being able to help you with your mom. I felt like I couldn't do anything for you since my parents showered me with affection. It was like rubbing salt in your wounds. I was...an idiot! I wish...I wish we could just go ba-." He shook his head, cutting off his words.

His sincere apology surprised her and made her sad. She didn't know her relationship with her mother disturbed him so much. She knew her crying troubled him that's why she sought solace elsewhere. It was there she met her fairy prince. She looked at Sho in a new light. It was because of him that she met Corn for the first time when she was six years old. She doubted things could have been different given that knowledge.

"C-can you say something?" Sho asked, apprehensively.

She didn't know what he wanted from her. There was no going back. She assumed he almost wished they could go back to the time when she was a foolish girl that followed after him blindly.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Shotaro. It's too late. Two years ago I would have been happy hearing these words from you. You were my rock, my prince, my reason for doing my best. I felt like I could endure anything if you were by my side. You threw that all back in my face and it hurt! You hurt me and you continue to hurt me!"

She told herself not to get emotional but her control was slipping. He needed to know now that he was finally listening. The residual hurt and anger that continued to fuel her need for vengeance were finally being released.

"Kyoko, I just ..."

Kyoko cut him off as she poured her heart out in anguish.

"Were we ever really friends, Sho? Friends don't treat friends the way you treated me! I've realized it now that our friendship was always one-sided. You've never done anything for me that didn't benefit you. I can't recall if you ever said a simple 'Thank You' to me."

Sho froze at the sight of the droplets pouring from her eyes. It was the same heart-wrenching sob she used to do when they were kids. The kind that always dumbfounded Sho. Even now, almost ten years later, he still didn't know how to comfort her. She cried like that only when it involved her mother. It dawned on him now that he was on an even plane with her mother. He did this to her. It made him feel wretched.

...

Ren and Yashiro walked into the studio looking for Kyoko. The plan was for her to accompany him on his last job for the night and they would have dinner. He glanced around the main filming area but didn't see her. He stopped and asked a crew member who waved him towards the dressing rooms. As he beaded in that direction, he noticed Sho's manager fidgeting at the entrance to the hall.

Ren's aura turned dark, startling his manager. He knew what her presence there implied. That jackass was probably starting trouble with Kyoko again. He hastened his steps and covered the distance in seconds leaving Yashiro behind. Shoko clasped his arm to keep him from entering. He growled at her. She released his arm taking a step back in fear.

"Let them be for now," Shoko said after taking a shaky breath. "They need to talk to move forward. He won't hurt her."

"Like the time he slapped her? What about emotionally? How many times has he done that?" Ren couldn't keep the venom out of his voice as he accused Shoko of not doing her job properly.

Shoko turned away embarrassed, unable to defend herself. He brushed past her and entered the hall. He could hear Kyoko's faint crying. He could tell that her crying came from deep within her soul. His heart wrenched. He wanted to go to her immediately and sink his fist into that punk's face. But something held him back from doing so. He needed to let this play out. She needed to find closure. They had yet to notice him. He hung back, leaning against the wall and watching them intently. He wanted to be near in case the bastard got physical.

...

Kyoko composed herself and dashed the tears from her eyes. She always felt better after a good cry and she was done shedding tears over him. Sho finally relaxed when she was finished.

"Shotaro, I will forever be grateful to you and your family. You took me in and cared for me in your own way. It was my need to not burden anyone that caused my problems. If you had not asked me selfishly to come with you I would have still been stuck in Kyoto. I found a new life here in acting, with my friends, with Ren. I love him and he loves me! I won't let you ruin things for me."

Sho stared at her in shock. It was the last hope he was hanging on to as he realized that last night the bastard was the only one that said the words. His eyes stung and a muscle in his jaw twitched as he listened to her.

"You're naïve Kyoko! A guy like him only wants one thing from you and that's to get in your pants! He can't possibly…" Kyoko's reflex was so quick Sho didn't see it coming. She slapped him across the face. She ignored the pain in her hand.

"You don't know the first thing about him! He has shown me more kindness in the last year than you've ever shown me in our lifetime together. I don't doubt that he loves me! He treats me like a queen and in his eyes, I am the most beautiful woman in the world. He loves me for me and not for what I can do for him!"

Kyoko closed her eyes and counted to ten. She inhaled slowly regaining her composure.

"Shotaro, I'm asking you now to please let's stop doing this. I'm already tired of it. I've already given up on you and my silly quest for revenge. You were my best friend growing up. Thank you for being there for me even if it was just my delusions. It helped me cope. I'm better now. I'm fine, so just let me go. I'll see you around." Bowing to him she turned on her heel.

Her steps faltered when she saw Ren. How much had he heard? She walked towards him, taking shaky breaths.

"Kyoko!" Sho exclaimed. Her name ricocheted off the walls.

She turned to scold him for being loud while they were still filming. It was her turn to be shocked. Sho kneeled on the floor dirtying his designer jeans and dropped into a dogeza.

"I'm sorry Kyoko," he said loudly but not screaming like earlier with his forehead to the floor.

Never in her life did she think Sho was capable of doing that for her.

She smiled and said, "Thank you, Shotaro." Kyoko waved and proceeded to Ren.

It was her old smile. The one that was reserved just for him. Images of their time in Kyoto flashed through his mind. She would never call him Sho-chan again and he would no longer receive presents or treats made just for him. Tears pricked his eyes as he realized he finally had to grow up and let her go. He could never have made her happy. He was just too selfish.

For a long time, Sho had been her reason for living. Now she was living for herself. She smiled radiantly at the man in front of her. A weight had been lifted from her. He smiled warmly and enveloped her into his arms. Arms that gave her strength and made her feel safe, cherished, and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thank you for reading and I hope this brings you joy. Friendly reminder that this story is at 122 chapters on Fanfiction.net in case you wanted something to read during these trying times. I'm simply using A03 to clean it up some. 
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	20. Divine Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, the LoveMe Girls would have more Karaoke time.

Kanae sat with her legs crossed and arms folded. A vein above her eyebrow twitched as her irritation reached its maximum level. "They're five minutes late!" she grumbled to herself. Did they think she had nothing better to do with her time? It irritated her that her schedule was lax right now that she ended up arriving early for their outing. Just because she had time, it didn't mean she wanted to waste it. She took out her phone prepared to blast her friends through text.

The door to the karaoke box burst open. "Moookoooo-saaaaaaannn!" screamed her self-proclaimed best friend as the girl rushed to Kanae for some skinship.

"Mo! How long did you guys make me wait?"

She stopped Kyoko before she could launch her hug attack.

"I'm sorry, Moko-san," Kyoko said, tears springing to her eyes. "We tried to get here as soon as we could but we hit a bit of traffic."

"Are your phones broken?"

"We didn't think a few minutes would be a big deal," Chiori responded and took a seat on the opposite sofa.

"Mo, stop it. It's fine, just go sit over there already." Kanae said, waving Kyoko's pitiful self away.

Kyoko brightened again now that Kanae wasn't mad and took a seat next to Chiori.

"Moko-san, you have news right? That's why you wanted to meet up. What did Producer Kuresaki say? Are you going to be a princess? Or a rich lady? Or an action heroine?" Kyoko asked eagerly. Her big saucer-like eyes frightened Kanae.

Kanae sighed and shook her head. She didn't know how to break the news to her friend. Kyoko quieted down when she saw the serious look on Kanae's face.

"I did talk to Producer Kuresaki, but I'm still not sure about the role. He wants me to meet the Director first. There's nothing concrete right now."

"Ooh, that's good news! When do you get to meet the Director? I'm dying to know what role you'll be playing. I'll be sure to watch it."

"The meeting will take place in a week or so," she said dejectedly.

"That's great Moko! This could be your chance to act. Why aren't you excited about it?" Kyoko asked, tilting her head in a confused manner.

Kanae didn't immediately respond. She contemplated the discussion she had with Uesugi-dono. She went to him to apologize for not clinching the Chidori role after all the training she received from him. She felt like a failure. It surprised her that he wasn't angry or annoyed. He assured her that she was strong and she would be able to overcome this minor setback. He even wished her luck in her new role.

"I'm still upset about letting Uesugi-dono down. I may not have liked the role but I hate to fail." Kanae waved the air to change the subject. "Enough about me, what's new with you two?"

Kyoko and Chiori looked to protest but Kanae's stern face kept them quiet. They looked at each other and nodded.

Chiori went first. "I'm stuck doing that variety show. I swear I don't understand how those mediocre celebrities could go on TV and humiliate themselves. Have they no dignity? Takarada-san gave me an impossible challenge, but if this is what I need to do to get back into acting then I'll do it."

Chiori was the least busy of the three girls. These days she was the only one regularly in the LoveMe room reviewing annoying dramas. She still couldn't grasp the point of what Lory expected her to learn from watching Kawagoe Michika act. That was probably the reason for the ever-growing pile of DVDs to include other similar young actresses.

Kyoko and Kanae chuckled at their friend's plight.

"You guys laugh because it's not you," Chiori muttered. She had a lot to say in her notebook about them.

Both girls then turned to Kyoko, the most interesting of the trio.

"Mo, spill all of your secrets or I'm never speaking to you again," Kanae threatened.

"Moko-san, you're so mean! Please don't say you'll cut ties with me. I'll tell you whatever you want to know if I'm able to," Kyoko said, pouting cutely.

"I got one. Are you guys doing it yet?" Chiori asked mischievously.

Kyoko was aware of Chiori's bluntness but she didn't expect her to get right down to the juicy details. Her face flamed up with the blush extending over the rest of her body. She found herself stuttering nonsense in her embarrassment.

"Amamiya-san, th- there's no way. I'm only seventeen. It would be a crime for him to have such an intimate relationship with a minor!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"What are you going on about? The crime is not sleeping with him. You're already legal to get married. But what I'm hearing is that you're using your age as an excuse. If you were eighteen you would be jumping his bones, right?" Chiori teased.

...

Kyoko squirmed in her seat. Could Chiori read minds? Could she see all the dirty little thoughts Kyoko had of him?

"That's not what I meant at all," Kyoko exclaimed. "It's just I don't know if I'm ready to take that step. It hasn't even been that long since he confessed."

It wasn't necessarily a lie. Just because she dreamed of being with him intimately almost every night, didn't mean she was ready to make that a reality. Insecurities don't disappear overnight.

"Are you telling me that Japan's most desirable man hasn't tried to seduce you yet? How boring? We know you guys already kissed so just tell us the deets," said Chiori.

"He's very respectful and patient with me. All we do is k- kiss." Kyoko's cheeks turned a darker shade of red as she admitted that much out loud to her friends.

She would never tell anyone about her perverted dreams of Ren including her best friends. Her subconscious knew no bounds and continued to torture her in the wee hours of the night. It was her fault for researching the matter.

She used her phone to browse the internet and made sure to delete the history when she was done. She couldn't have anyone knowing what she was doing least of all him. Some images came on her search that she wished she never saw. The different sizes of men's intimate parts, especially those well endowed, frightened her. Taking his physical attributes into consideration, she wondered how big he was in comparison. There were instances when he brushed against her but she couldn't gauge the size just by that.

Her friends exchanged knowing glances.

"Mo! It's okay, right. When you love someone the feelings of wanting to kiss and touch them are normal." Kanae reassured her.

"I'm also afraid that he would get bored with me. What if he dumps me for a more experienced woman, _like Kana_?" Kyoko murmured.

Chiori chimed in first. "You can't think like that. Don't let those thoughts pressure you into doing something you aren't ready for."

"I doubt that. He's been pining after you for so long, it wouldn't surprise me if he already has a ring picked out," Kanae told her.

"Eh, what do you mean for so long? Moko-san you knew already and never told me."

"Mo! I told you he was jealous in this very room when you did that guy's PV! It was so obvious the way he treated you. You didn't see him offering me any acting tips or free rides. I'm his Kohai too. I swear you can be so dense," scolded Kanae. "Speaking of that guy, did you ever settle things with him?"

"You mean Shotaro? We talked and I think we resolved some things. I don't think he will be bothering me anymore. I haven't seen him on the set so maybe my talk with him worked and he's keeping his distance. Plus, his parents came to visit me. I was able to apologize properly for leaving. I think I can close that chapter of my life and continue to move forward with my dream."

"Well, that's good as long as you cleared everything up with him."

Kanae was relieved to hear that guy wouldn't be bothering her anymore. She could leave her knowing she'd be fine.

The discussion turned once again to work. Kyoko told them about her first photoshoot with R'Mandy but as she spoke it dawned on her just how she landed the job. She stopped mid-sentence with a disturbed look on her face.

"Mo, what's wrong?" Kanae asked, poking her friend on the forehead.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I just thought of something I forgot." Kyoko said, trying to cover her anxiety.

"Spill it!" said Chiori, "It will help if you can talk it through with us."

Kyoko inhaled deeply. "I just realized that it was my connection through Ren that landed me the job. I'm sure the media would have a field day if they knew," she said quietly, feeling inadequate.

"Mo! Stop that nonsense. You may have met the designer through Tsuruga-san but it was you, yourself, that snagged his interest. It's customary in this business to make connections this way. Performing the job successfully and building up a good reputation is up to you. Tsuruga-san can't do that for you."

Chiori agreed. "Kotonami-san is right. It's all about who you know. Then you have to back it up with talent and skill. We all know you have the means to back it up too. Don't worry too much about it. Anyone that says otherwise is a hypocrite."

Kyoko felt better with the support of her friends. She told Ren precisely that and yet when it finally came to light she reverted to her insecure ways. She needed to be stronger when the actual situation arose.

"I wanted to ask you guys if you were free before the awards ceremony. I was thinking we can cash in that voucher I won from the club. We can be pampered before such a nerve-wracking night."

Kanae bit her lip. "I won't be attending that night."

"Why not, Moko-san? Isn't the drama with Hio-kun up for an award too?"

Kanae nodded yes. "I'm not going because I have to meet that Director."

"Surely a meeting like that wouldn't take that long to complete," Kyoko asked her friend, still confused.

"Err, well you see the meeting is not local. The role I was offered is an international one," Kanae responded.

"What?!" both Kyoko and Chidori screamed in unison.

"Moko-san are you saying that you will be leaving? For how long?" Kyoko asked bewilderedly.

"As I told you, I still have to meet with the Director in America," Kanae said guiltily.

"America! So cruel Moko-san! Were you going to keep such fantastic news to yourself?" Kyoko asked with tears pricking the corner of her eyes

Kanae sighed in irritation. She planned on telling her while she was at the airport. She didn't want to be responsible for that hurt puppy dog look that her friend was displaying. Now that she revealed the truth she would have to live with the consequences until she left.

"Mo! I was planning on telling you. You'll be fine without me for a little bit. You can call me or send me an email... Mo! Stop looking at me like that. It's not like we're going to stop being best friends just because of a little distance," she scolded.

Kyoko perked up and threw her arms around her friend. She was so happy Moko-san said it herself that they were best friends.

"Mo! Let me go now. You're squishing me. How about you see if we can use the voucher in the city and we'll have another girls day before I leave?" Kanae suggested. She wanted to make Kyoko happy before she left. She wasn't privy to a schedule. She didn't know how long she would be away. The possibility of being sent packing after the meeting didn't even cross her mind. She was determined.

"Moko-san, I'm so happy for you. You're going to be an international film star. Soon the world will see what a beautiful and talented best friend I have. I can't wait to see your film. I'm sure you'll be incredible." Kyoko began gushing. She floated off to La La land as she continued to praise her friend.

Kanae cut her friend off. "Mo! Enough, let's sing before we have to get back to work."

...

After settling the bill, the girls walked out to find Yashiro waiting for them. He leaned against the hood of his car, ankles crossed with hands in his pockets looking off into the distance. He looked like he just stepped out of a magazine ad. He straightened up when he noticed the girls. Kanae felt the familiar tug at her heartstrings when he smiled and greeted them. How had she failed to notice that even in his professional manager attire he was good looking?

_What's with this situation?_

Kyoko and Chiori manipulated her into sitting in the front seat with him. She would be lying if she was a little disappointed that nothing had changed since the night of the club. She sighed internally. What was she thinking? She was striving to become a top actress; there was no time for romance. That, of course, was a lousy excuse. Her friend was living proof that one could have both. Regardless, she was leaving anyway so it wasn't wise to enter into a relationship. She stole another glance at the man next to her…. _Maybe when I return._

* * *

Later that night, Yashiro bid Ren and Kyoko good night as he dropped them off at Ren's apartment. He handed them thick packets and told them to look over the job offers. He filtered them based on their schedule and appropriateness. He also told them that R'Mandy's preview shots and magazine were included. Their ads would go live in magazines, electronic billboards, and shop posters tomorrow. Once Yashiro left, Ren breathed deeply.

_I can do this!_

His resolve wasn't going to be tested just yet as they headed to the grocery store in the basement level connected to his building.

"Ren, what would you like to eat?" Kyoko asked while he happily pushed the cart. There was something incredibly domestic about this whole situation. He wished this could be an everyday occurrence.

"Can you help me make Maui omu rice again?" he asked sheepishly recalling the last time he cooked the dish for her. He wanted to replace the memory with a less loaded one.

Kyoko paused to look and face him. She was searching for signs that his demons were haunting him. "Did something happen at work today?" she asked worriedly.

He smiled genuinely and shook his head no. "I just want to be able to make it edible for you and hopefully improve from there. One day it might even taste delicious."

She nodded convinced that he wasn't hiding anything from her and helped him select the ingredients needed. In the checkout line, she convincingly made him go back for a missing ingredient that she knew for a fact this store didn't carry. He was better equipped to retrieve it quickly without holding up the line. He returned empty-handed. She giggled at having so cleverly tricked him to pay for the groceries without argument.

"You know, since I selfishly asked you for dinner, it's only right that I pay."

"You're always spending money on me. Please let me repay your kindness every once in a while," she told him as they made their way out of the store.

"I can think of more fascinating ways you can repay me," He told her in a husky voice reserved for the Emperor.

"Perhaps, it can be arranged," she replied in a sultry voice of her own. _Tit for tat._

Kyoko spun on her heel and walked towards the elevator before he noticed her blushing. Inner Kyoko screamed in shock over her boldness. She knew he was teasing her but there was no way she was going to let him win. She reminded herself to keep cool. She turned around to him when her emotions were under control. He stood where she left him.

"Coming?" she asked innocently and pressed the elevator button.

_That's what she said_. He chuckled under his breath at his joke. His mind always went straight to the gutter. He was using tonight to test his control when they were alone. She had not been to his place since he confessed. He often chose to meet her at the Darumaya instead. He couldn't keep inconveniencing the owners especially if his presence eventually caused them problems. He needed to look temptation in the eye if he wanted to overcome it.

"What's so funny?" She asked as they stepped into the elevator. He shook his head but said nothing.

Once the doors closed, he turned hot eyes towards her. He stepped close to her as she backed into the wall. She felt like a cornered prey about to be gobbled up. He leaned down, his mouth close to her lips. She closed her eyes and waited with bated breath for his kiss.

Kyoko blinked her eyes open at the sound of rustling and the loss of his warmth. He stood away with a smirk on his face now carrying the grocery bags she was once holding. Kyoko huffed at his sneakiness. She observed her Senpai from the corner of her eye and found his body language curious. He appeared rigid, almost like a bowstring ready to snap. He teased her first but he seemed to be suffering as well. She smiled to herself knowing she had the same effect on him as he did her.

She set her stuff down and followed him into the kitchen. They cooked side by side in harmony with Kyoko giving him pointers on how to make the dish properly. It was her first time seeing his newly acquired knife skills in action. She was impressed. When the meal was done, it was a vast improvement from the last time but the egg wrap still proved difficult for him. He handed the bottle of ketchup for her to cast her magic. He smiled warmly when she asked him to garnish hers as well.

They moved to the living room to eat on the coffee table. He turned on the TV and put on one of his shows that he recorded. He scrolled through the list quickly. They were all her shows and some Dark Moon. He clicked on a past episode of Yappa Kimagure Rock he had yet to watch. He laughed as Kyoko groaned.

It shocked him that she was the chicken. The chicken was the only other person he spoke honestly with. That in itself should have raised a red flag for him. There was something about the chicken that made him drop his guard. Now he knew why. It still baffled him that she never caught on that the highschool girl he mentioned was her. After watching more episodes of the idol show, he didn't know how he missed it. Bo's mannerisms on the show were just like hers in real life.

"Corn, I didn't know you were a fan of teenage dramas."

Kuon blushed slightly. Darn, she noticed his list despite how fast he tried to scroll past. He didn't want to come off as a creeper.

"I'm not a fan of teenage dramas. I'm a fan of you," he admitted, making her blush.

There seriously had to be a limit to how much a person could blush. Kyoko was sure it couldn't be healthy to have so much blood rush to one's head several times a day when in the vicinity of this man.

With an itadakimasu, they dug into their dinner. They exchanged looks after the first bite and smiled. It was pretty delicious despite its appearance.

"I think Rick would be proud of this dish, Corn," Kyoko said.

For a brief moment, Kuon's eyes looked melancholy as thoughts of his friend filled his mind.

"I think you're right." He replied, taking another mouthful.

They cleaned up after dinner and then went through the packets. Kyoko's folder was significantly smaller than his but she was glad to have work. She had an offer for another bully role cameo on another long-running drama series playing a jealous ex-girlfriend. She looked over the role and didn't see anything wrong with it. She learned never to deny work. The most exciting thing in the packet was a CM offer for a high-end cosmetics brand. Kyoko couldn't wait to start that job.

Kuon found it enjoyable to have someone he could discuss work with on a personal level. Her drive to improve in the field rivaled his own. He wished some of these included her but he was glad she was being noticed. Every now and again he would ask her opinion on a role. She didn't realize it but she made the most interesting faces whenever he mentioned any romantic roles. He found her jealousy so adorable he just had to peck her on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"For being cute."

Kyoko put her documents back into the respective folder. She would tell Yashiro about her decisions in the morning.

"Kuon, can I look at this?" She held up the R'Mandy envelope while he continued to sort through his offers. He glanced up and nodded.

Kyoko smiled appreciatively as she took in the picture of Ren on the front cover of a popular men's magazine. Although this was for men, Kyoko was sure the female populace of Japan would be the main consumers with him gracing the cover. The photo showed him leaning against the railing with hands in his pockets looking boldly at the camera. She flipped it open to the marked pages and found more pictures. The next picture was of them on the bridge under the lamplight. Her eyes were hooded with a glint of gold irises peeking between her lashes. Her head was lifted and cocked to the side giving Ren access to her neck as his deep brown eyes hypnotized the camera. Kyoko gasped. The Emperor stared back at her from the page.

Curious to her reaction, Kuon peeked over to see what surprised her. He was shocked. He didn't think himself capable of making such an expression.

A worried look crossed Kyoko's face as she thought about the influx of fans he's bound to acquire. The Emperor was no longer her secret.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sensing her mood.

"I'm just worried. I might have to fight women off of you now that you've shown the Emperor of the Night to the world," she grumbled.

He pulled her onto his lap and gazed into her eyes. "There will be no other woman for me other than you."

"I know. I'm just a bit sad that the Emperor has been exposed," she said quietly. At least in Dark Moon, he showed up in flashes. It was now captured on a photo for all to see as much as they wanted.

"Why do you keep saying, Emperor?" Kuon asked, looking for an explanation.

She lifted the magazine to him. "This guy right here is the Emperor. You unleash him on me several times a day. I'm just being petty," she said waving her hand in dismissal.

He chortled, "Only you can bring this kind of expression out of me."

"Not true! Momose-san was able to do it during the Katsuki test," she said defensively.

"That was because of your help the night before. I just recalled the feeling of you in my arms on my kitchen floor. Do you remember?"

"How can I forget? You asked me if I had experience kissing like a perverted Sensei," she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

He chuckled and ran his thumb over her lips just like that night. He held back that night but he was no longer playing the nice Senpai with her. He touched his lips to hers gently. He could handle light kissing.

All reason flew out the window when she shifted on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him back eagerly causing him to respond in kind. And just like that, he failed today's test.

He laid her down on the floor without breaking the kiss. He drank in the sigh that escaped her lips as his weight settled on her. He groaned as he felt himself pressing into her thigh between his legs. He hesitated for a moment waiting for any sign that she was uncomfortable. He got the exact opposite when she rocked her hips against his leg. If she noticed his growing erection, she didn't say anything and kept kissing him.

He let his free hand caress the length of her arm and down until it settled on her hip. She rocked again making him shiver. He knew he should put an end to this before things escalated beyond his control but his fingers itched to touch her skin.

She had to feel what she was doing to him by now. He was practically digging into her hip. His fingers slid under her shirt reveling in the feel of her silky skin. He lingered on the skin above her waistband before trailing his fingers up to cup her breast.

She gasped at the heat his fingers generated through her lace bra. No one had ever touched her so intimately before. He was close when she was Setsu but she narrowly avoided that encounter because she was genuinely angry at the time. Kyoko jerked her hips up in response to relieve the ache gathering between her thighs. She moaned at the new sensations his thumb elicited. He traced small deliberate circles over the tip of her breast. It felt so good. She kissed him harder, her tongue sweeping along the inside of his mouth. His fingers tugged at the lace and touched her bare flesh.

Kyoko was only half aware of what was happening to her. She could feel moisture pooling between her thighs and knew her panties were drenched. She let out a small whimper when he released her breast and moved it to her leg. He stayed there stroking her thigh gently. Kyoko felt herself calming down. His hand traveled up, gripped her ass and rolled over placing her on top. The quick movement broke their kiss and had Kyoko gasping in pain.

Kuon's eyes flew open and saw the pain registered on her face. Tears pooled in her eyes.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you," He said sitting them up quickly. He had taken things too far. He realized things were getting out of hand and tried to slow things down. He had no intention of letting things go any further than making out and in this case touching. He didn't mean to be rough.

"I'm sorry. I ruined things with my silliness." She swiped at her eyes to wipe the tears that sprouted.

"No, I'm sorry. I let things get too far. I should have stopped long ago. I'm such an idiot." He cursed his stupidity.

"Oh no, Corn, it's not your fault. It's just I'm still sensitive there. I fell on set and didn't realize that the pain was still lingering. I probably have a bruise on my bu…leg. Nothing you were doing hurt me...I liked it." She said, giving him a shy smile.

He liked it too but now was not the time. "May I ask what happened on set."

"Oh! It's really silly how clumsy I could be."

Kuon frowned, she was too graceful to ever be considered clumsy. He waited for her to continue.

"It was during a fight scene. I lost my balance and landed most ungracefully on my backside."

She didn't mention that there was some sort of spill on the ground where her mark was that ensured her downfall. The Director was angry with the crew to have made such a mistake that could have caused big problems for not only the production but the safety of those on set.

"Can I get you some ice or something? Pain reliever?" he asked, hoping to make things better.

"I'm fine. It's only when direct pressure is applied that it becomes painful."

Kuon blushed at the reminder of his actions earlier. He couldn't see this situation as a total failure. He was working his way to calming them both down before the abrupt ending.

"It's getting pretty late should I take you home. I'm sure Taisho wouldn't be too pleased if I have you out too past curfew," he suggested.

"If you don't mind, can I stay a little longer? We can watch TV." She asked sweetly. Kuon smiled and moved to the couch patting the seat next to him.

Within a few minutes of her snuggling in his arms, she was fast asleep. Kuon sighed at her defenselessness. When did she become so unguarded with him? Kami-sama was playing cruel tricks on him again.

He reached for his phone and called Taisho. He explained the situation and told him that she would be staying the night in his guestroom. After the third degree, Kuon hung up and carried Kyoko to the guest room. He caressed her face and kissed her forehead. He left the room hastily before temptation could overrule his logic.

He took a cold shower that night to regain his focus. When that wasn't enough he guiltily masturbated under the cold stream conjuring erotic images of the delectable little creature sleeping in the other room. He didn't know how he was going to make it. She was far too tempting.

Kyoko woke in the middle of the night confused. She was on a soft mattress rather than her futon.

_I'm in his guest room._

She went to the bathroom and prepared for bed. She slipped into the PJs he bought her and settled back into bed. She stared at the crack under the door for any sign that he was awake. She couldn't fall back to sleep. With her heart pounding, she made a conscious decision and rolled out of bed.

She found him sleeping soundly in the middle of the enormous bed. She slid under the covers next to him and into his arms. After what they shared earlier, sleeping in the same bed shouldn't be a problem. After all, they've done it before as Cain and Setsu. Kyoko forgot that she actually didn't sleep that night.

Kuon woke when he felt her crawling into his bed. He lifted his arm in invitation. He was shirtless but wore his pajama pants. He pulled her back towards his chest and kept his arm around her waist. She wiggled her bottom against his groin innocently trying to get comfortable.

Kuon groaned. "Baby, you're making it difficult for me to sleep." His hard-on came back full force. Whatever happened to the monk-like abilities he used to possessed? Kyoko yawned and apologized. Within a few seconds, she was fast asleep in his arms. It took him longer to fall asleep as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair and relished how perfect she fit in his arms. This was definitely divine punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	21. Delightful Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Yashiro's work would never be over even after they become a couple.

Kyoko surprised Yashiro as she dashed out of the elevator with Ren trailing behind. His inner fangirl squealed with glee when he discovered that his female charge spent the night again. He doubted anything indecent happened since he knew Ren would treasure her.

As he drove to Kyoko's school, he wanted to take back his words. What was with this heavy atmosphere? Yashiro's sixth sense confirmed that something did happen. He glanced at Ren in the rearview mirror. Ren thought his usually impassive face was concealing his emotions. Unfortunately for him, Yashiro had become used to seeing Ren's "so happy together" face these last few weeks that he noticed something was wrong with his favorite couple. Did they fight? Already? This wasn't good.

He turned his attention to Kyoko. She was practically sitting on the door handle trying to put as much distance between her and Ren as possible. He couldn't see her face clearly since she stared intently out the window.

Yashiro sighed with dismay. He felt his workload increase as he racked his mind with ideas to remedy their situation. He knew from experience that if something negative happened between them it would bleed into their work.

"I was so surprised to find Kyo-," he broke off his sentence when he caught sight of Ren's ultra gentleman smile in the rearview mirror. He decided to wait until he was alone with Ren to badger him. He hoped Kyoko would be fine at school today without addressing the issue.

Yashiro dropped Kyoko at the same curb as last time. She scrambled out of the car and bowed to both of them. Her eyes made brief contact with Ren's making her face instantly flame up. She bolted off down the sidewalk and into the school gates.

"Ren, mind telling me why Kyoko is avoiding you like the plague? Wait?! D-d-did you guys….IT?" Yashiro stammered out. His inner fangirl did a back handspring to cheer Ren on for a job well done; however, his rational side tempered said fangirl.

"Yashiro-san, please don't jump to such dramatic conclusions because your heart desires it. It's not as bad as you're implying," Ren said, flinching then flushing red.

"Ah-ha! You did do something! It's okay as long as it's mutual consent and doesn't affect your work. I won't judge. But looking at the way she's reacting, you need to do some damage control otherwise you might end up back at square one."

Ren sighed. Yashiro was right. It would be horrible if she started avoiding him again. He couldn't bear it. He pulled out his phone to send a text, _I'm sorry. Please don't shut me out, I love you. Have a good day in class._

* * *

Kyoko was bombarded by her classmates as soon as she took her seat. All of them talked excitedly at once. She had no clue what was going on until one of them pointed out her picture in a magazine for the R'Mandy fall collection. She was highlighted in the photo while Ren was a distance away. He was out of focus but it was still obvious that the model was him. She leaned against the railing and rested her chin in her hand. She bit her index finger as she contemplated the man walking toward her.

Her classmates talked incessantly about her clothes, makeup and overall how gorgeous she looked. Idol boys that never gave her the time of day struck up a conversation with her. They seemed to have forgotten that they never paid her any mind in the past. She didn't like their attention. She couldn't help but feel that they were only being nice because she was a little relevant and because Ren was her partner. She shook off these negative feelings and remembered the chat with her friends. She listened closely to what her fellow celebrity classmates said. They were complimenting her work in the piece and not merely focusing on Ren. Perhaps, maybe, they really are looking at her. She readjusted her mind and began responding appreciatively. After all, a celebrity was nothing without fans, especially a newbie like her.

By the time Yashiro picked her up, she declined three confessions and dealt with a couple of jealous senior girls tampering with her footlocker. Too bad for them, she had lots of practice with this amateur stuff. Naa-chan screamed to have a go at them.

"Rough day?" He asked as she slumped into the back seat, her perfect posture was forgotten. She told him about the attention she received at school because of the R'mandy photos.

He chuckled. "That's to be expected."

She grumbled about the confessions she received.

"I don't understand how boys can be so shallow. They didn't know I existed until those photos."

Yashiro cringed. "Unfortunately, that's how this industry works. One day you're in, the next day you're out." _Ren, the world is starting to notice your hidden princess._

As they drove through downtown, Kyoko was astonished to find her face along with Ren's plastered everywhere: on digital displays on the side of bus stops, but most of all on the giant LED screens on buildings at the heart of Tokyo for all to see. Those screens pictured the Emperor. Right beside him was her image with golden flirtatious eyes, smirking red lips, and hand clenching the tie undone around his neck as he inhaled her hair with his eyes closed. Kyoko covered her face in embarrassment. How could she look so seductive? Natsu and Setsu were the sexy ones, not her.

Following Ren's eyes as they drove passed, she was reminded of what transpired this morning. Her face was now an inferno. She managed to get through her school day because she acted as the model student and never broke character. The lectures and classmates had kept her mind grounded; otherwise, she would have melted into a puddle of a mess right from the get-go.

Yashiro broke up her thoughts, "You and Ren were all the buzz wherever we went. The paparazzi followed him around all day. Naturally, his typical 'no comment' infuriated them. I won't be surprised if your offers increased after this."

Kyoko hummed her response. She kept her face looking out the window to keep Yashiro from noticing her burning face.

"Also, Fuji-san would like you to visit his studio for a final fitting of your dress. The awards show is fast approaching. I can't wait to see your beauty grace the red carpet." He gushed. "The crowd, Ren included, would be speechless that night."

The excitement over the dress Fuji conjured up for her managed to consume her mind. She couldn't wait to try it on again. According to Fuji's expert opinion, it looked sexy and cute at the same time on her. If she concentrated on the details of its fabrication she could skirt by an hour until she needed another topic to fixate on. Any other topic but him.

"By the way, Kyoko-chan, is your phone off? I believe Ren was trying to reach you earlier."

Kyoko felt her resolve crumble as her astute manager brought her attention back to him.

"Ehhh?" Kyoko fumbled for her phone and sure enough, it was off. The battery was dead. She forgot to plug it in last night to charge because she..._No, don't go there Kyoko_.

"Yashiro-san, can I please use your phone to call Ren? My battery is dead."

* * *

Ren checked his phone for the millionth time that day. He let out a melancholy sigh; _no new messages or missed calls._ It was out of character for her not to respond to him. Even in her most uncomfortable state in the past, she always returned his call out of proprietary. This was really bad for her to blatantly ignore him. He kept distracted from his thoughts while he worked but during long breaks like this one, images of this morning floated through his mind.

_She felt real wrapped in his arms with his morning wood nestled against her firm behind. He licked and nibbled on the lobe of the woman he loved while his hand caressed her breast. With her eyes still closed, she turned towards him and threw a thigh over his hip then circled his neck with her arms pulling him closer._

_He hooked a hand around her knee and pulled her in. He groaned in ecstasy as he rubbed his throbbing cock against her. She rocked against him closing her mouth over his. This was by far the most delightful dream he ever had. Their tongues mated slowly in a seductive dance. He lingered there enjoying the taste of her for a few moments then kissed his way to her neck alternating between nipping and sucking at the smooth column. She threw her head back to give him better access while her hips rocked to the slow rhythm he set. The little sounds she made threatened to undo him. He growled against her skin as she quivered in his arms._

_Even in his dream, he was a masochist. To prolong his torture, he pulled his body away from the warmth of hers since he was on the verge of having a wet dream of his own. He trailed soft kisses down the length of her neck to her collar bone and slowly down her chest. She nearly came off the bed when his mouth closed over her breast. He found her nipple with his mouth and through her tank top he sucked at her mound using his tongue to slowly work her nipple hard. His other hand was softly caressing her other breast rolling her nipple between his index finger and thumb, tweaking occasionally. She arched her back and let out a low erotic moan that increased his desire._

_Kuon was delighted to find that Dream Kyoko's breasts were very sensitive. With each lick, each suck, and each flick she writhed and mewled beneath him. If touching her through her shirt did this much he could only imagine how she would react without the barrier. He rolled up her shirt baring her breasts to him._

_His eyes darkened as he took in the sight of her porcelain skin and rosy tips. He leaned down and sucked her breast into his mouth. Her reaction was instantaneous as she bucked her hips and dug one of her hands into his scalp holding him captive against her. It was painful but it only made him want to please her even more._

_A hand slid its way down to the cleft between her legs. Even outside her pants, he could feel her wet heat. He stroked the entrance of her core and used the heel of his hand to press against her sensitive mound. Above him, he heard her gasp and she bucked into his hand. His tongue continued to roll over her hardened peak while his free hand flicked her other nipple. She finally released her hold on his head allowing him to lift up and gaze at her. Her head flared side to side and her fingers clawed into the sheets. Her reaction was so honest it was breathtaking. He could tell she was close as her shallow breathing and loud moans filled his ears. He never let up even when she was screaming his name and convulsing beneath him from the strength of her release._

"_Oh, God," she said smiling blissfully down at him. Her lusty eyes blinked rapidly and then opened wide in horror._

_"Oh my God!"_

_Kuon pulled off her breast with a pop. Confusion over her outburst settled over him. He knew in his mind that his expression of horror matched hers as realization dawned on him. In a blink of an eye, he darted off the bed like it was on fire. His chest heaved as the enormity of what just transpired between them finally clicked in his mind. His hands moved quickly to desperately cover his erection from her._

_"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Kyoko screamed as she ran out of his room yanking her shirt down in the process._

Ren hung his head in shame. In a flash, his delectable dream turned out to be a waking nightmare. The erotic dreams that plagued him for so long had probably just cost him the woman he loved. She slipped into his bed in the middle of the night and managed to fall asleep in his arms with no regard for the danger. There was no one else to blame but himself. How could he have been so stupid? He needed to make this right somehow. He couldn't lose her. Not now, not after they were finally together. He would start with an apology even if it was a lie. He didn't think she would appreciate a _sorry, not sorry _from him right now. He loved every fucking minute of it and judging from her reaction, she did too.

He had chased after her only to have her slam her bathroom door in his face. He could hear her incoherent muttering from behind the door. It somewhat relieved him. She was adorable when flustered. He decided to leave her alone for now and pray she didn't leave while he cleaned himself up.

In his bathroom, he chuckled wryly after discovering his pants sticky with pre-come. It was ridiculous that he was still painfully hard when he stepped into the shower. He closed his eyes and let the cold spray help him focus. His eyes flashed open when he heard the echo of her moans loud and clear in his head. The cold water was absolutely useless. He stared down, willing his little head to shrink. He had endured almost a year and even survived the few weeks with her as the Heels. Why couldn't it obey him? He sighed in defeat and reached for the soap. There was only one sure way he could remedy this problem. He worked the soap into a lather over his length. He closed his eyes and let the images of her wash over him as he stroked himself. The memory of her writhing under him was enough to bring him to climax quickly. Biting his fist to keep his voice down, he exploded in his hand as he recalled her expression when she came.

She had locked herself in her room until it was time to leave. He thanked the Gods that she was still in the apartment when he came out of the shower. The threat that he was only drinking coffee for breakfast was not enough to coax her out to face him. It was only when he told her Yashiro was here that she came out. He felt like scum when she wouldn't look him in the eye. Since there was no hiding from him in the confined space of the elevator, he tried to broach the topic. She vehemently refused to discuss it. He kept silent after that since he was agitating her. She just needed time.

The knock on his dressing room door startled him back to the present. It was time to get back to work. He looked at his phone one last time and returned to the set with a heavy heart.

* * *

Kyoko was relieved she got his voicemail. She apologized for missing his calls and explained that her phone battery died. She paused and glanced at Yashiro. He had to be straining to eavesdrop on the call. She wanted to say more but hung up instead. She would call him later at home. Yashiro's crestfallen face in the reflection of the mirror made Kyoko giggle despite her conflicting emotions.

When they arrived at the _Sacred Lotus _set, many complimented her on a job well done with the R'Mandy ads. After greeting everyone, Kyoko entered her dressing room and found three different deliveries waiting for her. The first gift was an adorable stuffed animal with a small box of chocolate-dipped strawberries. The card read: _Please forgive me my Princess, love Corn._

The second was a large bouquet of a dozen gorgeous deep red roses. Kyoko smiled and inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers before opening the card. She had a hunch of the sender. _Please forgive me my Princess, love Ren._

The third was a gift bag from a posh department store. Kyoko removed the tissue paper from the bag and reached in to pull out its contents. It contained a box of perfume. But it wasn't any ordinary perfume. It was _Odette_! The designer perfume she gushed over that reminded her of the Swan Princess. _Please forgive me my Princess, love K._

Kyoko let out a shaky laugh as she looked over the different gifts. What did the staff think when they were delivered? She hid the cards in her bag and hoped no one read them. She felt like she was stringing along three men. What was the silly guy thinking?

Her behavior this morning probably made him think she was upset with him. She was incredibly embarrassed by her actions and couldn't muster the courage to face him. She felt terrible now since the gifts were underserved and he spent so much money on her. She should be the one apologizing, not him. This morning was entirely her fault. She had impurely inserted herself into his bed last night. It didn't help matters that she thought she was having another one of her sexually charged dreams with him. She was sure she made the first move.

She buried her face in her hands ashamed of her hypocrisy. She just told her friends that she wasn't ready to get intimate with him and here she was unable to stop when things became heated. What she failed to tell them was that not only was she afraid that he would find her boring but he would also find her lacking physically. She didn't have the curves that men preferred on a woman. She was able to play young Kuon so easily because her body was suited more for a boy. She thought if he saw her, he would be disappointed.

And then the worse happened. With the dim light filtering in from the slits of the curtain, she saw the horror in his brilliant green eyes. It terrified her that if she could see him, he too could see her. His expression pierced her heart. The thought that he was disgusted by her lack of sex appeal instantly crossed her mind at that moment. It was only now after receiving his apologies that she once again might have misunderstood him.

She sighed loudly, glad that Yashiro wasn't in the room yet. It gave her time to sort her jumbled thoughts. The saying _old habits die hard_ was indeed true in her case_._

Her first instinct of self-preservation was to run and hide from him in the bathroom. In her state of panic, she was able to ignore him on the other side of the door. She stared at her reflection and marveled at the red splotches on her face, neck, and chest.

In her dressing room, she fingered the dark spot on her neck hidden beneath the cover of makeup. Her fingers glided down her blouse to where she knew another spot existed on her breast. Moisture pooled between her legs as her perverted feelings from earlier danced through her mind. She shuddered at the euphoric memory his hand gave her. She took a cold shower that morning hoping it would calm her down. It barely helped.

Kyoko was saved from her unsavory thoughts by the knock on her door. Yashiro entered the room with the makeup artist and hairstylist to get started on her Momiji transformation.

"Wow, Kyoko-san you're very popular today," the makeup artist commented. The set was buzzing about her photos with Ren.

Yashiro admired the trio of gifts. His lack of response gave Kyoko the impression that he was aware they were from Ren.

...

Koga flagged down Kyoko when she finally arrived on the set. She greeted Koga and Asahina, the actress playing Chidori, while they waited for the director's instructions.

"Ah Kyoko-chan, it looks like Japan is taking notice of you! I was very surprised to wake up to your gorgeous face on every corner of my lovely city. Has he been taking good care of you?" Koga teased. The crimson bloomed instantly over Momiji's natural makeup.

Koga chuckled at her embarrassment. _Judging from that response things must be progressing well with them. They won't be able to hide their relationship for too long._ He thought about tipping off the tabloids but something like that could easily ruin the budding relationship. He wanted to get them together, not split them apart.

He decided to prod her a little more just for fun. "Perhaps if you find him inadequate, I can always take his place."

"Hiromune-san, I assure you. You're not necessary. He's more than capable!" she responded, taking the bait. She covered her mouth horrified by what she revealed. She looked around hoping no one else heard. Asahina giggled at her expense.

Koga raised his eyebrows at her innocently. "Well, if it doesn't work out you can always come to this Onii-san. These arms will gladly take care of you."

He laughed when she folded her arms haughtily. She made this too easy. "I noticed you're still receiving presents from various men. At least there was one from him this time."

Kyoko blanched at him, she hoped he didn't find out they were all from the same person. She needed Ren to be more careful lest his secret got out.

...

"Cut!" Director Morizumi called out. "Kyoko-san, something is a bit off. Although you're still acting out the feelings of unrequited love, you're not hiding your despair as expected of Momiji's character. The expressions you are giving are wonderful but they should come as the film progresses."

Kyoko bowed and apologized. They had been filming for the past three hours, this was the last scene that the Director wanted to accomplish today. She managed to complete the action scenes flawlessly but now that it came to the scenes with quiet emotion she was struggling to get a grip on Momiji's feelings.

Kyoko closed her eyes to regain her composure. She clenched her fist to her chest and thought, _I am Momiji._ Her eyebrow twitched as horror-filled green eyes flashed in her mind.

She shook her head vigorously to clear her thoughts. _I am a trained assassin living for only one man. _This time a sexy smirk danced across her closed lids. She ignored it. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly invoking the meditation technique of Hiou's grandfather. She could hear the stern old man's voice echoing in her head as he drilled the ninja creed into her.

_I am Momiji!_

Finally, Kyoko regained a grip on her character. She executed the scene flawlessly as Director Morizumi expected. She reverted to the time when she hid her feelings from Ren. With that life experience vivid in her mind, she was able to grasp Momiji again. Her relationship status with him had changed which unfortunately changed Momiji's feelings. It was painful but she went back to her state of mind before he confessed in order to get the scene right. Once she had a handle on Momiji's feelings, her old unrequited feelings, the rest of the filming progressed without any major hitches.

* * *

He gazed at the beauty holding a bouquet of roses as she walked the short distance from the main street to the rear entrance of the building. His chest constricted at the thought that he might have lost her. He admired her natural grace and committed her every move to memory like it was his last seeing her. She stopped when she was close to the door and turned. She waved down the street. It was only then that he noticed her manager waited until that moment to drive off. As luck would have it, the alley was too crowded tonight for the car to come down at this hour. The Gods had not forsaken him completely. This was his chance. He stepped out from the shadows to intercept her before she went inside.

"Kuon!" She screamed as she grabbed her chest in fright. After the initial shock wore off, she appeared relieved to see him. That had to be another good sign.

"What are you doing skulking in the shadows?" She exclaimed. "You nearly scared me to death!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shadows. "I'm sorry, baby. I had to see you. I became delirious when I didn't hear from you all day. If you have to tie my hands up at night just to feel safe around me then I'm willing to do it. Just please don't say that it's ov-."

...

Kyoko grabbed his shirt before he could finish and crushed her lips against his smothering his words. She caught him by surprise but he didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted. He kissed her as desperately as she kissed him.

She realized she overreacted this morning due to her embarrassment. The look he gave her wasn't because he found her unflattering; it was because his actions alone filled him with guilt. There was nothing wrong with being touched or touching the one you treasured the most, even outside of your dreams.

"I only just found you," she confessed when they broke for air. "There's no way I'm giving you up!"

"I'm so glad," Kuon said with relief and buried his face in her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe I perv hard for these two. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	22. Earth Shakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would try to figure out Cedric's motives.

Okami-san roused Kyoko from her bed. Blinking the sleep from her eyes she realized that everything was shaking. Okami-san helped her to stand but before they reached the door it suddenly stopped. She was relieved that it was over. Although earthquakes were frequent in Japan due to its location on the Pacific Rim, Kyoko could never get used to them. They were glad to find it was only a small tremor. Aside from a few misplaced items in the kitchen and toppled chairs in the dining room, the restaurant came out relatively unscathed.

The set was a bit chaotic as crew members worked to right the studio. Kyoko and Yahshiro hung back, surveying the damage before greeting the director.

"Kyoko-san, good morning. Due to the earthquake, it may take some time before we start so please head to your dressing room to prepare," Jouji Morizumi directed her.

"Yes, Director." She bowed and headed for her dressing room with Yashiro.

"I wonder how such a small tremor could cause such significant damage," Kyoko said as she walked.

"I wonder as well. I'm so embarrassed that I slept through the whole thing," Yashiro admitted with a sheepish smile.

"I would have slept through it if the Okami had not roused me." Kyoko gave him an understanding smile.

In her dressing room, she ran her fingers over the silk threads of her beautiful costume. The kimono was a deep red with cranes rising from the hem and decorating the long sleeves. Her hands moved to the obi. The colors reminded her of a sun setting over the sea. The lead designer instructed her on how to drape the garment so it hung loosely on her in a provocative manner.

Wearing it in that manner exposed her collarbone and the lower half of her legs when she walked. Kyoko swallowed her embarrassment and embraced Momiji's undercover persona. When she came out from the changing screen, the assistant designer handed her a kunai and a cloth for her to practice the scene. Momiji would be undercover as a lady of the night.

...

"You could probably turn it this way and then tie it. Just make sure not to stab yourself." Yashiro gave Kyoko pointers on the best way to bind the blade to her leg without its detection. He was quite proud of her progress in this profession.

"Where did the modest girl I know go?" Yashiro teased by pretending to cover his eyes while Kyoko unabashedly displayed her well-toned leg right before him. Kyoko's cheeks heated up but she didn't cover herself.

"Yashiro-san, don't be silly. You…" She paused searching for the correct description for him. "You give off a big sister feel."

Yashiro nearly choked on his tongue. What did that mean? Did she find him feminine? Did he give off that vibe?

"I want to practice the scene. Do you think you can film me like you do Ren?"

The audacity! She really didn't see him as a man. He needed to find himself a girlfriend, _stat! _An image of a cool long-haired beauty flashed through his mind.

Yashiro didn't want to be accused of discriminating between his charges so he dutifully recorded the scene as requested with his phone. With a conniving smile, he happily sent a copy to Ren just to torture his friend.

...

Kyoko finished watching the video Yashiro filmed when a knock came at the door indicating that she was required on the set in five minutes.

Kyoko was in a good mood since everyone was being extra friendly to her after Yashiro left to make some phone calls. It was odd that several of the male crew members offered her refreshments before she even began filming. As she approached the set she bowed to Cedric and his translator in greeting. "Good afternoon, Kyoko-san," he replied in decent Japanese. His annunciation and accent of the greeting improved significantly since his arrival.

Kyoko stood wary of him. By her standards, she was blatantly rude and hardly interacted with him unless they were in a scene together. She felt it a direct betrayal to Ren if she conversed with him more than necessary for work. Everyone on the set seemed to get along fine with him. So far there were no issues regarding his work. _Maybe he changed, just like Kuon._

Resonating with her undercover Momiji, Kyoko decided to do some reconnaissance. "Bennett-san, if it's not too presumptuous of me, may I ask how you find Japan?" If he was here for Ren it was her duty to protect him.

The translator went to work instantly and relayed her question. Kyoko realized she could have just asked him in English but decided to keep that added barrier between them.

**"I like it well enough. Everyone is so kind and generous but it's not home. There are always certain aspects of home that a person can miss...food, friends, family."** He rubbed the back of his neck before continuing. "**Truth be told, I'm hiding from the American paparazzi.**"

"Huh?" Kyoko gawked after the translator repeated his words. _A scandal? So he's still a bad guy._

"**Hold on, don't sentence me yet. I just came out of a relationship that didn't end well. My ex is extorting me so I came to lay low**. **It's rough when you come from a well-known family,**" he said with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bennett-san. That was entirely too much information," She said bowing. Was over sharing an American thing? Kuon must have spent too much time in Japan since he was reserved. Cedric chuckled as the translator relayed her statement.

"**It's okay. It's not a secret. My life is practically on display twenty-four seven in the States. I have nothing to hide from the Japanese. You have all been kind,**" he assured her with a crooked smile.

Kyoko was more confused than ever. Her grudges weren't detecting anything malicious from him.

"**Ric**," came a sweet voice from the entrance of the studio that grated on Kyoko's ears.

Kyoko hid her surprise when Cedric groaned. It was barely audible but she heard it. Kimiko bounded her way up to him and latched herself to his arm.

Cedric had no idea what had spawned this clinginess from her but it was becoming bothersome. She hinted at something more the other night but he knew better than to get entangled with friends. He would normally shake off women that gave off stalker vibes but she was obviously going through something right now. He wanted to be a good friend.

Kyoko bit the inside of her cheek and bowed to Kimiko. She hated that she had to play this game. Kimiko's eyes flashed after looking over Kyoko's outfit. She looked like she was about to say something but instead focused on Cedric.

"**Ric, will you be my escort to the Award Ceremony?**" Kimiko asked. She looked at him with large doe-eyes.

Kyoko kept her expression neutral as she willed him to decline. Having them there would put a damper on the evening. It was annoying that Kimiko found herself a loophole to Erika's ultimatum. Erika's deal was simple; Kimiko was not allowed to act again or she would release the balcony footage. Since Kimiko's family revolved around the showbiz world, there was no way to remove her completely from the limelight. She was technically not violating the deal.

"**Kyoko-san, will you be attending?**" Cedric asked without her answering Kimiko. If looks could kill, Kyoko would have died on the spot.

"Yes Bennett-san, I will be attending," she replied with a small nod.

"I'm surprised that you received an invitation since you're only a talento in your agency," Kimiko added innocently.

Kyoko's eye twitched at the jab. Her grudges stirred restlessly. They were well behaved these days thanks to a certain man that kept rendering them useless. _Please, mistress,_ they begged. _Let us have her. We still can't forgive her! She got off way too easy last time._

"She was nominated for best-supporting actress for her role as Mio-sama," Koga interjected as he stepped into the little circle.

Kyoko's grudges stood down. She smiled with gratitude and silently thanked Koga for saving the situation.

Koga stepped out of the dressing rooms and found Kyoko flanked by Cedric and Kimiko. He didn't have anything against Cedric but he didn't want the man falling victim to Kyoko's charms. He didn't want to add him to her list of admirers.

"What?!" Kimiko gasped. Her disgusted look of shock betrayed her good girl persona.

Kyoko bowed her head shyly. "I'm honored to be considered for this award. It's all thanks to Director Ogata and my experienced co-stars. With their guidance, I was able to pull off a decent performance."

"Don't be modest, Kyoko-chan. I hate people that can't acknowledge their achievements. You earned it," Koga scolded.

Kyoko squeaked and ducked her head in apology.

"**That's great, Kyoko-san. Congratulations on the nomination,**" Cedric joined in the praise after listening to the translation.

Kimiko schooled her face and smiled sweetly congratulating Kyoko on a job well done. Kyoko shivered. Kimiko reminded her of a snake when she turned that false smile towards her. She looked like she was swallowing needles for all the sincerity she put into commending Kyoko. It was obvious that it physically pained Kimiko to compliment her.

She watched Kimiko switch off her malice and smile genuinely at Cedric. "**Would you like to go? All you need is a suit. If you didn't bring one we can always go shopping?**" Cedric agreed to attend with her, making Kimiko beam with happiness.

Kyoko was awed by their exchange. Kimiko truly liked him. Her first instinct was to warn Cedric about Kimiko's true nature but she refrained. For all she knew, they probably deserved each other.

Koga turned to Kyoko and waggled his eyebrows. "How about it Kyoko-chan? Would you like to attend with me? It will be a great promotion for our film. The audience would eat it up"

"Sorry, Hiromune-san. I already have a date," Kyoko said, blushing. Her heart pounded erratically at the thought of attending the large scale event with Ren.

"Tsuruga-kun?"

Kyoko bowed her head shyly as her cheeks grew hotter. Koga clenched his heart in mock despair. "Once again thwarted by Japan's number one!"

Kyoko rolled her eyes and giggled, "And thus remaining in second place."

Koga gasped and dropped to his knees dramatically. "How could you Kyoko? That was a low blow! Are his bad habits rubbing off on you? I knew I hated that guy."

"What are you talking about, Hiromune-san? He is my esteemed Senpai, he has no faults." It amused her to tease Koga.

Kimiko looked between the pair, confused by the conversation. Why were they talking so casually about Ren? How close was she to Ren? Wasn't there someone else? How did she convince him to attend the ceremony with her? In the past, he always declined a date. He usually chose to attend solo or with the cast. This revelation was colossal. The public would misunderstand and believe they were an item.

Didn't he care about his image? Why would he stoop to a talentless newbie's level? She was furious by the prospect. These venomous thoughts swirled through Kimiko's mind but her outward countenance did not betray her. Kimiko could have been a great actress if only she wasn't rotten to the core.

"Everyone, gather around. We managed to clean up the mess from the earthquake. We still aren't sure why that section was unable to withstand such a small tremor. Kyoko-san, please be mindful when executing your scene. It's a good thing the earthquake happened when it did. It was only a matter of time before that section collapsed. I'd rather it not fall on my actress," Jouji announced, staring at Kyoko.

Kyoko frowned and looked over the area in question. It was just where her main mark was for the day. With enough foot traffic, the vibration would have worked that area loose and fallen on her.

"Let's get started. We only have a few hours before we lose our main actors. I want to wrap up this scene before then." With that, Jouji walked towards the main cameraman.

SCENE 36 The Viper's Nest:

_Momiji looked both ways before quietly stepping into the storage room ensuring that she was not seen. She moved to a dark corner of the room and withdrew the bundle concealing her weapons from behind a crate. She parted her kimono exposing a long shapely leg and used a cloth to tie the kunai around her thigh. She took the ornament that was together with blade and tucked it into her obi. If push came to shove Shizuma thought she could use the sharp end of the decorative piece to stab an eye or two. She hoped she wouldn't have to use it._

_She left the room and made her way through the Ryokan where the guests were dining for the evening. She had stopped in the kitchen to bring more warm sake to Yamada's group. She needed to gather the intelligence required to thwart the enemy's plans. Men always had loose tongues when drink and women were plentiful._

_Momiji sat in a seiza position next to a lone Yamada and refilled his cup with warm sake. He leered at her but she ducked her head shyly as her master instructed._

"CUT! Very good. Let's transition over to Momiji and Shizuma's flashback scene after reviewing the tape."

_Shizuma ran through the details of Momiji's mission. He warned her that her eyes were a dead giveaway._

"_What do you mean Shizuma-sama?" Momiji asked, confused. It wasn't like she could see her own eyes to understand what he meant._

"_First off, your eyes are large. Almost too large for a Japanese girl. Secondly, they are an unusual color. Men would take one look into your eyes and beg to drown in those amber pools. Always cast them down to appear shy. We like that sort of thing."_

_Momiji's eyes widened in shock and her cheeks stained red as her Master's words washed over her. She trained her whole life to show no emotion especially to her most trusted beloved. She failed miserably at containing the love she harbored for him._

_Shizuma coughed uncomfortably by her expression. "I know you can take care of yourself but I still worry."_

"Cut! Kyoko-san, you aren't supposed to be affected by Shizuma's words," Jouji shouted into the megaphone.

Kyoko cringed inside. _Crap! Did some of my personal feelings bleed into my character again? Those lines were definitely something Ren said before. Damn that playboy!_

She apologized to the cast and crew for her blunder and ignored the smug look on Kimiko's face. Kyoko balled her hands to reign in her grudges. She managed to nail the scene on the next take.

* * *

Ren nearly dropped his phone when he opened the mail his manager sent him. He groaned as he watched Kyoko, no Momiji, place her foot on a stool for leverage and part her kimono. His heart rate accelerated as all the blood in his body rushed down to his groin. A part of him should have been angry with his manager but he wasn't thinking rationally at the moment. He waited impatiently with anticipation for the show to begin.

His eyes darkened as she revealed her ivory skin from her ankle to the top of her thigh. Ren's fingers twitched remembering the smoothness of her skin. When did she become a seductress? More importantly, when did he become such a pervert? His mouth ran dry as he thought of the tender flesh barely concealed by a few centimeters of silk.

He watched her small feminine hands tenderly wrap her leg with a cloth and tuck the blade into the fold. She flexed and wiggled her leg to make sure it held. Holding the phone in one hand, he adjusted the bulge in his achingly tight pants. He imagined those same hands gripped firmly around him. Ren gasped when she suddenly looked at him with a sweet smile and a giggle. "Let me see," she said, coming closer. It was his undoing.

He glanced at the time on his phone. They were shooting the other roles that didn't involve him. He stood quickly and locked the door to his dressing room. _If I'm going to hell, I might as well enjoy the ride._ He unzipped his pants and replayed the video twice until he reached fulfillment.

...

Later that evening, Yashiro and Kyoko met him on his set. Ren wrapped up his part early and was found talking to the assistant director when they walked in. Kyoko looked on in awe as she watched the veteran actors play out their parts. She was so engrossed with the scene that Ren took the opportunity to kiss the top of her head. Kyoko blushed and touched her hair. His action didn't go unnoticed. A ripple of murmurs passed through the remaining staff that witnessed his show of affection.

The majority of them heard the story of Ren's lunch and smiled at the young couple. Some women sighed with envy while others grumbled. Kyoko was oblivious to everything around her until Ren flashed Yashiro an ultra-fake smile.

Yashiro flinched at his friend's expression. He glanced at Kyoko that seemed to be engrossed with the acting to hear him and leaned into Ren.

"Ren, is this how you show gratitude? A simple, thank you Yashiro-san you're my hero would suffice."

Kyoko looked at the men confused by Yashiro's words. Instead of asking, she turned back to the scene before her. _This is the caliber of actors that are worthy of acting alongside Ren. I have a long road ahead of me_. She failed to recall that she already worked with Ren, twice. To her, the Heels act didn't count and it wasn't the same if she wasn't the leading lady.

Ren turned his attention to Kyoko. "Are you ready to go? We can stop for dinner on the way if we leave now?"

Kyoko looked at him in astonishment. It surprised her that Ren would suggest food given his poor eating habits. Ren chuckled at her expression. "I eat because you need to eat," he said with a wink, making Kyoko stamp with frustration.

Yashiro gave them their respective folders and bid them good night. Since Ren drove himself, he didn't want to be a third wheel. He would see them in the morning.

Kyoko eyed the thicker than usual folder in her hand. She was eager to see what new work it contained for her.

Ren parked his car along the side of the dimly lit street. It put them right between a Ramen shop and the R'Mandy studio. He turned to Kyoko and asked, "Did you bring it?"

She giggled as she dug through her bag. It was fun deceiving the world like the Heel siblings. They stepped away from the car walking hand in hand down the street.

"Kuon and Ella strike again!" he declared making her laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, thanks for continuing to read. I hope you enjoyed this chapter 
> 
> Stay safe Lovelies!
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	23. I Love You, Too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would have a fairy godmother.

"**Ooh I want that one**," Ella told him. Her golden eyes flashed as she pointed to the picture with the large bowl of tonkotsu ramen. She always did become manic when it came to delicious food.

Kuon cringed. It looked like excessively too much food to eat in one sitting but leave it to his girlfriend to not stop there. "**I also want the gyoza. Do you want to share it with me?**" He could never refuse those large doe-like eyes when they were pleading.

They changed in the car since he parked in a dim-lit area where there was little foot traffic at this hour. They helped each other adjust their hair but even as Kyoko dumped out every single item in her bag, she couldn't find the case carrying her blue contact lenses. Kuon assured her that it would be fine since her eyes were already a unique color.

He chuckled at her expression that begged him to eat normally for a man of his stature. He sighed in resignation. "**Fine, don't blame me when you start getting fat from all the eating we've done on this trip," **Kuon said, keeping up with their pretense as tourists. He pinched the non-existent flab on her lower back just above her waist jokingly.

"**That's mean Kuon, you're not supposed to say that to my face.**" She squirmed out of his grip and pouted cutely.

He put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "**Even if you did get fat, it's just more of you for me to love,**" he said suavely making Ella's cheeks grow warm. He never got tired of making her blush.

He inserted yen into the machine, opting to order the same thing as his girlfriend since he really couldn't decide what to eat. He collected the tickets dispensed from the machine, handed them to the employee at the counter, and waited for their order.

Kuon's heart sank when he saw the amount of food that came out for them. That picture was deceiving. The bowls he received were bigger than the display. They sat down to eat. Before he could stop himself he blurted out, "**This is a bad idea especially before a fitting."**

Ella paused with a portion of gyoza hanging out of her mouth. She slurped it up failing to chew and swallowed painfully. Pounding her chest, she took a quick sip of water and scrambled off the table. Using garbled Japanese and obnoxious hand gestures, she managed to ask the employee for some take-out containers which he happily handed over.

With proficiency, she placed all the food neatly in the containers. Kuon couldn't process what was happening until Ella stood holding the door open for him to follow.

When they were out on the street, he apologized for his lapse of judgment. "It was my idea to eat out. I should have known better."

"No, I'm glad you said something. I would have been miserable if my bloated belly ruined the final design after all the hard work that Fuji-san and his team put into the dress. If I'm going to continue as a model I have to be more aware of these sorts of things." Kyoko was disappointed that she didn't think earlier.

They got back into the car after looking around for the all-clear and turned back into Ren and Kyoko.

_Kyororororo! _Kyoko's stomach growled, breaking the silence as they walked down the street. Ren laughed while Kyoko willed her tummy to behave.

"Let's hurry so I can get you fed." He grabbed her hand and increased his pace slightly.

Ren smiled to himself as the tailor worked on his suit. The squeals of delight that his girlfriend emitted across the hall filled his heart with warmth. He was happy Fuji took a chance with her. She was amazing and although he wanted to keep her all to himself he knew he had to share her with the world. Sooner or later, they would all see what he had for a long time and embrace her.

His lips grew thin and his face hardened as he heard her say, "Are you sure it's okay for such an occasion? Can I show this much of my body?"

He caught sight of his image in the mirror and changed his expression to his ultra-gentleman smile as he heard Fuji's sassy reply. "Now, now, Kyoko-chan, this much is fine. For a girl your age, you should have no problems pulling this off. Trust me, it's very modest for an event like this."

A vein at Ren's temple throbbed. What did Fuji put her in? He tried to clear the negative thoughts of throttling the designer from his mind. He wanted to know what she was wearing. He wasn't sure if he needed to intervene on her behalf. He didn't want her uncomfortable that night because of what she was wearing on top of her already uncomfortable position next to him.

Fuji refused to tell him and Kyoko wanted it to remain a surprise. He had to wait for next week to find out. He became agitated by the unknown and shifted his stance. A pin pricked his inner thigh making him hiss between his teeth. The pain brought him back to his predicament as the tailor marked the changes necessary for his pants.

"Hold still Tsuruga-kun or I may accidentally poke you where you'll least appreciate it," the tailor threatened.

Ren complied and held himself rigid while the tailor continued. Kyoko's delighted squeals soothe him. He was impatient to see the result. He stared at his unfinished suit in the mirror and wondered how it paired with Kyoko's dress. There was not much that could be done with a suit but a well-tailored one did wonders for a man.

...

Kyoko twirled around in the mirror admiring the dress. Aside from the length, it fit perfectly. Fuji insisted that it was a sin to cover so much of her legs. The boning in the torso wasn't too restricting either but she knew if she had finished eating she would have been uncomfortable. She had no intention of dieting since that could do more harm than good. She just needed to watch her portions from now on.

Aside from the physical stunts for Momiji, she neglected daily exercise. Prior to Yashiro shuttling her around, Kyoko rode her bike everywhere which was more than enough to stay fit. She knew she would have to make some slight changes in the future to keep fit. Not everyone was blessed with the genes of the great 'Tsuruga Ren.' He probably had his father's high metabolism rate even if he didn't have the same black hole for a stomach.

"If you want, Kyoko, I can make a matching wrap. It shouldn't take me long to whip up something like that," Fuji suggested.

Kyoko bowed in protest, "I'm sorry, Fuji-san. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful. I don't want to cover up your beautiful design. Please don't disturb your creativity for my sake. I can hardly wait to see the final product. Thank you for doing this for a newbie like me."

Fuji scolded her for belittling herself. "The way to thank me is to wear this dress proudly and drop my name whenever someone asks who you are wearing that evening. In this number, you'll be the Belle of the ball."

Kyoko vibrated with excitement at his princess reference. She hoped she could meet his expectations that night. Fuji studied her and stroked his chin. Kyoko stood quietly and waited for him to finish his assessment. She had not worked with him long but she already knew that this expression meant he was inspired. He picked up a couple of pins and inserted it at the front of her bodice.

"That should do it," he said with a pleasant smile. "This will capture your essence as a young starlet. Cute yet sexy at the same time."

She looked down at the pins unsure of the change he would make there.

"Kyoko, I want you to come to my studio to get ready for the night. We'll do your hair and make-up and play with accessories. Is that okay?"

"Thank you, Fuji-san!" Kyoko squealed, clapping her hands together. "You truly are like a fairy godmother."

She changed back into her regular clothes and found Ren already in the waiting area. He looked up from his phone and gave her a captivating smile. Her heart thumped rapidly as she walked toward him. Her poor grudges shrieked with pain from the dazzling light of his Godly smile. They were barely conscious these days in his presence.

"Are you excited?" He asked, knowing full well that he could hear her from across the hall. It was his excuse to get a glimpse of what he heard.

"Very!" Her golden eyes flashed with delight. "Thank you, Ren." She said more calmly and blushed. If it weren't for him she wouldn't be experiencing this wonderful opportunity.

"Oh good, you're still here." Fuji rushed out from the end of the hall holding up two large bags. He handed a bag to each of them. Kyoko instantly declined when she glimpsed the contents in her bag.

"Fuji-san, I couldn't possibly take these. You're already doing so much for me."

"Nonsense Kyoko, these are the perks of being a model. If it makes you feel better, most of these are last season samples that I had in your size. Don't get me wrong R'Mandy designs are timeless, so they're all still trendy. It will please me if you could wear them. Otherwise, I would just have to scrap them."

Kyoko bowed and thanked him profusely, agreeing to wear the clothing as Ren took the offered bags.

"I'll see you two soon. Be safe and have a good night." Fuji let them out of the studio since it was now after hours. According to him, the real work would now begin.

Kyoko's stomach rumbled on cue as they walked back to the car. She was proud that her stomach had behaved while in the studio. Ren stayed to finish their take-out dinner at the Darumaya. He found he was famished and ate most of his meal.

"Um Corn, there's something I need to tell you," she whispered gravely after politely slurping her broth.

Images of the evening replayed through his mind but couldn't find anything negative that happened between them. He stared at her intently as she wrung her hands nervously. _Is this the part where she tells me to get lost?_ He kicked himself mentally for being so insecure and decided to just hear her out.

"I talked with Bennett-san t-today," She stammered out as the Demon Lord aura seeped out of him and into her room. Her grudges stirred merrily feeding off this new dark energy. He tried desperately to control his anger while he waited for her to continue.

He watched her take a steadying breath and avoid eye contact. He cursed himself for scaring her but he struggled to relax. The thought of her being anywhere near that guy filled him with slight anxiety.

"I wanted to find out what he was doing here. I mean...more like if he was here to make trouble for you. He told me he was hiding from a scandal with an ex-girlfriend. It seemed like he was telling the truth but who knows," she said quickly then shrugged. The same annoying shrug that he was famous for using on her.

Ren deflated as the Demon Lord retreated. He took her hands in his. They were so much smaller and yet so much stronger than his large trembling ones. He placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He didn't want her to get involved with his problems.

…

He was quiet for a few moments, Kyoko was sure she did something unnecessary but at least his dark aura dissipated. That had to be a good sign.

"Thank you," he whispered hoarsely. Kyoko's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting him to thank her. She hardly did anything. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She leaned in and parted her lips to deepen their kiss but he pulled away from her abruptly. He must be mad, after all?

"I'm sorry," she bowed her head. "It wasn't my place to confront Bennett-san like that."

He looked at her like her sincere apology was nonsense. Kyoko licked her dry lips and tried to defend her actions.

"I love you! I thought I was helping. I want to be your strength like you are mine."

The last words barely passed her lips before his mouth crushed over hers. Kyoko didn't think about what was happening and responded by parting her lips. Their tongues made instant contact but he slowed the pace. They kissed to the rhythm of a slow waltz. Kyoko wasn't aware but he had been holding himself back. He was too terrified to touch her when his emotions were running rampant. He couldn't help himself when she was around. He knew what she sounded like when he nibbled on her lobe and how her body shuddered when his tongue licked her nipple. It was difficult keeping his hands off her knowing the silkiness of her skin. The car ride home had been long and punishing. He kept his fingers interlaced with hers as he drove, never letting go even to shift gears. The only thing holding him back, tonight, was the knowledge that Taisho was downstairs. It was right the right call to bring her straight home.

"Wow," she managed breathlessly with a smile when they finally broke for air. She opened her eyes and looked at him. His lips, his eyes, and his soul smiled at her all at once obliterating her grudges once again. He had a goofy grin on his face. It was unbecoming of Japan's number one actor but she found him adorable nonetheless.

"What was that for?" She asked him. All her earlier thoughts of him not wanting to kiss her vanquished.

"It was the first time you told me that you loved me," he replied like a giddy schoolboy.

"That can't be true. I'm sure I've told you many times before," she said. She frowned as she tried to think of past examples. She went through her memory of shared text messages, phone calls, but nothing came to mind. He was right; she never responded in kind. She looked down sheepishly. Here he was telling her daily of his love and she never once said it back. She was an idiot.

He shook his head. "The only time I truly knew was when you were talking to Fuwa. You didn't say it to me directly but it was more than enough for me."

"I'm sorry, Corn. I didn't mean to withhold such words from you when yours bring me extreme joy. I'll start telling you from now on and more often that I l-lo-lov." She tried saying. What the heck was wrong with her.

He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. "You don't have to push yourself. I'm already very happy."

She adjusted her posture and with great determination, she inhaled deeply as if going into a fierce battle. "I love you!" She blurted out loudly and unromantically.

He smiled and took her into his arms. He kissed her deeply once more. Before she could lose herself in his embrace, he ended the kiss and stood.

"I should go home now," he told her awkwardly. Between her declaration, her sweet smell, and her body pliable in his hands he twitched with excitement. He needed to leave pronto before things went further and Taisho beheaded him down below.

They carried the dishes downstairs where he bid the Darumaya couple good night. Outside in the back alley of the restaurant, he pulled Kyoko into the shadows and took his time kissing her one last time. He didn't care anymore that she could feel him pressing up against her. His hands slid to cup her ass and lifted to ease the strain of their height difference. Her center settled over him doubling his excitement. As the days wore on, he felt like a hormonal teenager again. He wanted her. She moaned into his mouth which only succeeded in making him harder. The rational part of him told him to step away but not before he ground his hips against her. He could feel the inferno radiating between her legs heating against his pants. This was bad!

With a pitiful groan, he put her down remembering where they were. They were lucky no one could see them back here and at this time of night, the area was practically abandoned.

"Good night, baby. I love you." He gave her ass cheek one final squeeze before releasing her.

She giggled and said bashfully, "Good night, Corn. I love you too."

She said it so cutely this time that his heart skipped. He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips then walked to his car. He would need to take a cold shower when he got home.

* * *

A week later, Kanae ignored the pitiful expression on her self proclaimed best friend's face. _God, she looks like someone just kicked her puppy! _Kanae rolled up the cord to her phone charger and stuff it in her carry-on bag. Time had flown by too fast and now she was leaving for America.

"Mo! Stop looking at me like that!" Kanae scolded. She was trying to do her best not to show too much emotion but Kyoko was making it difficult. She wasn't leaving Japan permanently. Kanae was regretting her choice to have Kyoko see her off at the airport.

"I'm sorry, Moko-san. I'm just going to miss you so much. You were my first and dearest friend in the whole wide universe. I'm going to be lonely without you," Kyoko wailed as crocodile tears fell from her eyes.

"Mo! Knock that off already. It's just for work. I'll be back. We're rivals after all so we need to work hard. And don't kid me with that alone bullcrap. You have many people that care for you. As a top actress, there will be times when you have to work overseas too. I'm sure Tsurug-." Kanae stopped abruptly. She shouldn't bring up that man leaving her for work right now. She had no clue what havoc those thoughts would bring to her friend. She didn't have the time or the patience to deal with that turmoil.

Trying to change the subject Kanae decided to distract her friend before she had to leave. She saw how Kyoko's eyes followed her every move.

"Aren't my nails pretty?"

They were a sparkly pink color that Kanae only agreed with to appease Kyoko. She preferred much darker colors when it came to polish color. Kyoko was able to change the voucher she won from the karaoke contest and used it at a sister location in Tokyo. Kanae wouldn't admit it but she enjoyed the full day of pampering and girl talk. If anyone asked, Kanae would never have passed up something free like this. The spa even provided complimentary food and drink which the girls made sure to take full advantage. Facials, mani/pedis, and massages were part of the package. With a lot of prodding Kanae and Chiori managed to convince Kyoko to get a Brazillian wax. For once Kanae didn't worry about bills or living a double life for work, she relaxed without a care in the world and had fun with her friends.

Kyoko's waterworks stopped instantly as she looked at her friend's nails. She was thrilled when Kanae decided on her suggestion. Just as they were getting closer, her friend was leaving her behind.

Kyoko looked at her manicured hands. Although she wanted to get every nail ornament at the salon, she opted for a more demure look with a French manicure. She didn't want to get something that would clash with Fuji's vision for the Awards night. She hoped he liked her choice. She suddenly brightened up. Kanae didn't deserve to feel guilty about leaving. She was working towards her dream and this was a big stepping stone for her.

"Mo, let's go before I'm late for my flight. I don't know why your manager agreed to give me a ride to the airport but it beats public transportation or paying the cab fare so I appreciate it," Kanae said matter of factly.

...

Yashiro rushed forward to help with her bags when he spotted them coming around the side of the house. Kanae thanked him for his help. She couldn't help but remember his firm muscles on his arms as he easily lifted her large suitcase into the trunk.

On the drive to the airport, he strained to hear the girl's conversation in the back seat. Kyoko asked Kanae, "How did Hiou-kun take the news that you were leaving?"

Yashiro's eye twitched as he glanced at Kanae in the rearview mirror curiously. He kept his face impassive as he struggled to hear her answer. He chided himself for actually being jealous of a pre-teen. Yashiro knew from experience that Hiou was not just any pre-teen. He was very talented and mature for his age.

Kanae made eye contact with Yashiro in the mirror, briefly before answering. _Did she just look at me on purpose? _Yashiro's mind was reeling from that fleeting moment.

"Mo! You know how he is. Kanae, be sure to do a good job. Don't embarrass Japan. I know you can do it...I swear he's like a nagging father."

Yashiro squeezed his lips to keep from giggling along with Kyoko at her impersonation of the talented boy. It was thanks to Hiou's generosity that Kyoko was able to train and nail the Momiji role. He was an amazing kid.

He pulled the car over to the curb of the departure area at the airport and stepped out to help with the luggage. Kyoko exited the car to hug her best friend. She already had tears pricking her eyes.

Yashiro handed Kanae's luggage over with a warm smile. "Best of luck Kotonami-san, I'm sure you'll do well. Be sure to give Kyoko-chan a call so we know you made it safely." He said that so smoothly he doubted she would pick up the fact that he had a vested interest in her safety.

Kanae bowed politely and thanked him. His pulse quickened as she smiled at him. Kanae turned her attention to her friend.

"Oh my gosh! It's Kyoko-san! Why is she here?" came a squeal from amongst the departees. That set off a flood gate of murmurs.

"Does she have a job here?"

"That's Kotonami-san with her!"

"Kyaa! They're so beautiful! Take pictures quickly."

Yashiro stepped up closer to the girls as the crowd increased.

Kanae glared at her friend. "Mo! Get out of here before you get mobbed! I'll send you an email when I land! Wait for me I'll be sure to catch up!" With a flick of her long black hair, Kanae walked into the airport without looking back.

Yashiro rushed to intervene as several fans swarmed around Kyoko.

"Kyoko-san can we get a photo?"

"Can we get an autograph?"

Kyoko was overwhelmed by the fan recognition. She dashed at the tears that escaped her eyes and took a few minutes to pose for photos and sign autographs.

"We need to leave Kyoko-chan," Yashiro informed her. They were still parked at the curb that was only used for unloading passengers.

She bowed to her fans and apologized. She couldn't disrupt the airport's protocols any longer. She thanked them for their continued support as Yashiro helped her into the car. She waved as they drove away.

"Wow, I can't believe that just happened!" She told Yashiro breathlessly.

"Believe it! You're gaining a name for yourself," he told her confidently. "Your offers are increasing too. Soon you'll be recognized everywhere."

Kyoko sighed. "I guess my peaceful life of anonymity is coming to a close."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.  
Stay healthy and safe everyone!
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	24. Only For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren's voice would incapacitate womankind.

Kyoko groaned as the alarm on her phone went off. She barely slept a wink last night. She hit snooze one more time hoping for more sleep but the sun shining through her window had other plans for her.

Finally, the day of the ceremony was upon them. She knew tonight would be a turning point in her career whether she won or not. The fact that she was showing up with Ren would be monumental in itself but she was willing to take the risk. She hoped Japan would accept their decision and find her worthy of him.

She was slowly closing the gap between them. More work had been trickling in for her ever since the R'Mandy photos came out. Last week, she sat down with Yashiro and went through her new offers. She recently finished her exams and was now on holiday so she could take on more work while she was out of school. She accepted and recently completed the CM for the expensive cosmetics company. She owned some of their products thanks to Ren.

The CM was a challenge for her. She had no speaking lines. All her "words" needed to be conveyed through her actions and expressions. They wanted her to act like she was sitting in front of a mirror and just top off her lips with lipstick and a long-lasting gloss in a shade of pink. She received several _NGs_ before the director was satisfied with her performance. Her biggest hang-up was keeping the label of the product facing the camera as she opened and closed the containers without looking unnatural.

It was a relief that the director wanted her to look refreshing and cute, not flirty or seductive. She was selling to the female populace, after all. She channeled the charismatic good girl side of Natsu to complete the job.

It was nerve-wracking knowing that the advertisement would run this evening during the awards show for anyone watching at home to see. She was glad her lips were healed. By the time she finished the job, her lips were irritated and red from all the removing and applying that was done to them. But it was worth it. She happily accepted the bag of free cosmetics they gave her like a kid in the candy store. She really could get used to the perks that came with modeling.

Kyoko thought about her upcoming work schedule. She had a small cameo to play the jealous ex-girlfriend in another high school drama. Her character would cause trouble for the male lead and his current girlfriend. That contract was for two episodes but had yet to be scheduled.

She also chose to do a photo shoot. Yashiro managed to squeeze it in one day next week on a rare occasion that she was not needed on the set for the _Sacred Lotus_ and before her regular TBM slot. The shoot was for a popular handbag line that she could only envy due to the high price tags. They assured her they would only need a few hours of her time.

Kyoko could hardly believe that she was already in a position to turn down work. The R'Mandy ads were spearheading her influx of work but _Sacred Lotus_ filming was her priority. Although Kyoko was not a lead character, she would still be a part of the promotions that were fast approaching. The schedule was demanding since the production was behind schedule due to the Momiji casting fiasco. The director and producer were doing everything in their power to make up for the lost time which included making the cast and crew work demanding hours.

She was pulled from her musings by her ringing phone. She picked up on the third ring and smiled after glancing at the caller ID.

"_Good morning, baby. Sleep well?_" His alluring voice sent a warmth throughout her body that settled in the pit of her stomach.

Her mood brightened as he spoke. _It was a good morning indeed_. It fascinated and terrified her the way he could completely lift her spirits.

"Good morning, Corn. I didn't sleep well but hearing your voice has revived me," she confessed. "I'm too nervous. I don't want to ruin things for you. You've worked too hard to free yourself from your father's hands."

He was quiet for a few moments that she thought the line went dead. She looked at her phone and confirmed the connection was still good. "Hello?" She asked hesitatingly.

_"I'm still here,_" he replied softly. "_I was thinking about what you said. My reason for coming to Japan was to escape my father's shadow and my past. Then I met you again and everything changed."_

Kyoko grimaced. She wanted to interject but he continued talking.

"_My dream is still the same, just a bit altered. I'm still striving to be a top actor but I want to do that with you beside me. You make me stronger. I can now look in the mirror and barely feel the self-loathing that used to consume me. I'm still working on piecing myself together...and I know that's not fair to you...but it gets easier every day with you around. You bring out the best in me so let's do our best together! Together, we'll take on the world,_" he exclaimed with determination.

Kyoko swelled with love and giggled. "Yes," she gushed, pumped up by his enthusiasm. "You have always been there for me Corn. I am happy I can now be your support. It's thanks to you that I can have lofty dreams. I want to strive to be an actress that can proudly represent Japan across the globe. I'll do better at facing my fears."

"_You don't have to face them alone. I will always protect you_," he vowed. Kyoko smiled at the conviction in his voice. She knew he meant it.

"I'm feeling more positive about tonight. Thank you for calling but I have to help Taisho. I'll see you soon, love you." She hung up the phone after he said goodbye. She would see him later for a late lunch then he would take her to the R'Mandy studio. According to Fuji, he needed several hours to get her ready for the "Ball" when all Ren needed was a quick shower. It was completely unfair but she was sure the results of her transformation would be fantastic.

She checked her email quickly before she got out of bed. Kanae had sent her an email telling her that she had arrived safely in America. She wished Kyoko lots of luck on the award and mentioned that she would try to catch the broadcast if she had the time.

Kyoko washed up and went downstairs to help Taisho with the restaurant's lunch preparations. When the time neared for Ren to arrive she took a shower and made sure to shave her legs and underarms. There was no maintenance necessary in her nether region thanks to the spa day the girls had a few days ago. This was the first time since hitting puberty that Kyoko was bare below. It left her highly sensitive especially to the lace covering her.

The whole ordeal was an embarrassing and extremely painful experience. She never wanted to experience it again. According to Kanae and Chiori, every good actress should receive routine maintenance in that area. One never knew when she would be thrown into a job where she had to either act in lingerie or a swimsuit. With that said, Kyoko made a recurring appointment every four weeks for the upkeep.

Kyoko had no idea that her friends played a mischievous prank on her. They wished they could see the look on Ren's face when they ever got to that stage of their relationship. He should reward them for their meddling.

...

Ren enjoyed the view as his lady love moved with ease preparing their lunch. She looked gorgeous in her little dress even if it did show a little too much flesh. The white and blue wrapped floral dress swished at the hemline whenever she stepped riding up on her thighs. The thin spaghetti straps and cold shoulder sleeves emphasized the smooth skin at her shoulders. The apron she wore over it to keep herself clean while she cooked added domestic flare to the outfit. With her back to him, he imagined her in their house making them a meal. He offered to help but it was too crowded with Taisho in the kitchen, as well. Rather than be in the way, he sat and daydreamed of days to come.

Taisho grunted catching Ren's attention. He probably caught sight of his lovesick face. Ren coughed with embarrassment and immediately straightened up under the glare of the older man. He could swear he saw the corners of the man's lips twitch in what could only be described as a rare smile.

When the meal was complete, she sat to eat with Ren. Her landlords would eat when they had a spare moment.

While eating Ren asked, "How are you feeling? You're probably missing Kotonami-san right now."

Kyoko could only nod sadly at the reminder that her friend was so far away.

"Did you know you two are a hot topic?"

"Yashiro-san mentioned something but I didn't pay attention."

He reached for his phone and showed her the media traffic regarding their airport escapade. Kyoko's eyes widened as she read the thread _shipping_ a relationship between her and Kanae.

Ren laughed at her expression. He was tempted to kiss her pouty little lips. He warned her before that the media could be ruthless. The next one read _Canary Dumped_ and featured a picture of a teary-eyed Kyoko as she watched Kanae walk away.

"I wonder what they would come up with after the show we put on tonight," he joked. Ren felt the sweat break out on his back when her eyes lost all its luster.

"I don't like that they are insinuating that Kanae and I have such a progressive relationship. Kanae is an amazing actress. I don't want them to tarnish her image and I don't want them saying mean things about you because of me," she huffed.

"Hey, it's okay," he reassured her. "The media will do anything for a scoop. I'm surprised we have been able to lay low for so long."

She smiled softly at him. "I just don't like anyone talking about you or my friends negatively when they know nothing about you guys."

Ren agreed. "Unfortunately, it comes with the job."

Kyoko shook herself as if trying to clear the negative air around her. That was another thing he found fascinating about her. One moment she would have this dark cloud hanging over her and the next it would be gone.

He scrolled down to show her some more and found a slew of positive posts. It had pictures of her interacting warmly with her fans. They praised her for her beauty and her kindness. There were many complimenting her for her acting roles as Mio and Natsu. There were other posts about the R'Mandy advertisements. People were predicting that she and Ren were an item and if they weren't already a couple, they should be.

Ren smiled as he watched her face transition through a variety of expressions for every thread she read. He looked curiously at something that made her freese then blush.

"What is it? Let me see?" He asked, turning the phone in his direction.

The thread read: _From their body language in the photos you can definitely tell they're doing it with each other._

The post conjured several delicious images of a very naked Kyoko in his mind. He used the excuse of putting away his phone to hide the light blush that crept on his cheeks. Fans could be so crude sometimes.

"Shall we give them something to talk about," the Emperor asked, turning smoldering eyes toward her. His eyes shifted around the area before kissing her passionately. When he pulled back from her, her lips followed his not wanting to break contact. It managed to breathe life back into her but left him breathless. It had the desired effect since she was now smiling goofily as if she was floating on clouds. With a chuckle, he pecked the tip of her nose. He glanced sideways and thanked Kamisama that Taisho was still in the pantry.

* * *

Ren held the door open as Kyoko slid into the passenger seat. With much trepidation, he placed her overnight bag in the trunk. Since it would be a long night, it was decided she would stay over at his apartment. His solution was to lock his door to keep the _big bad_ Kyoko out. He ignored the tiny voice in the back of his mind that whispered _but who exactly would keep you in_. Taisho said nothing when he picked up the bag by the door as they were leaving. There was no need when his glare was loud and clear.

He entered on his side and started the car. The music he was listening to earlier came on immediately blaring through the speakers. "Sorry," he muttered and turned down the volume. He tended to listen to music loudly when he was alone. A new song started while they were stopped at a light. Ren shook his head and chuckled as the male vocalist sang, "**You're no Dame, I'm no Duke, Somehow love is a fluke...**" It was fitting for fate to play this song.

Kyoko was curious at the change in mood that overcame Ren when the new song played. She watched him from the corner of her eye. His head bobbed slightly to the slow beat and his mouth mimicked the words. She paid special attention to the lyrics until he did the most surprising thing she had ever witnessed in her life. At the next red light, he twisted in her direction and reached for her hand then kissed the back of her knuckles. He lifted his eyes to her and sang along with the song, "**I don't care what the world has to say, You should know that I love you, I love you, I love you today..**."

Kyoko's heart skipped a beat as he serenaded her in the privacy of his car. The tone of his voice was smooth and he sang in key. The sound of blaring car horns behind them broke the spell. Ren chuckled as she jumped in her seat. Still holding her hand he shifted gears. He continued to quietly sing along with the song until it ended.

A small smile played on his lips as he heard Kyoko grumbling under her breath. He caught words like playboy, fairy, and heart attack. He glanced over at her and found her pouting while looking out the window.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something just now, baby?" Ren teased.

"I said you're so sly. The Gods clearly favor you. That talent, that face, that body, and now that voice. I mean seriously! Is there anything you can't do?"

She wondered if he ever went into singing would he obliterate Sho from the charts. She knew he could learn an instrument at an alarming rate. He learned to play the piano for Dark Moon in mere weeks, so if he wanted a music career he could get pretty far.

He chuckled again and kissed her hand. "Oh, so you like my body?"

Kyoko didn't know if her face could get any redder. "That's not what I said," she sputtered, turning to face him. The thought of his body combined with his voice conjured up erotic images that left her wanting. Kyoko squeezed her thighs together as she felt the familiar ache between her legs.

"I'll only sing for you, baby," he assured her with a divine smile.

Willing her hormones to settle down, she responded in a matter of fact tone. "Good, because I don't think my heart could handle you singing to anyone else. I don't think the female population of Japan would be able to survive. You will obliterate our sex with that voice."

Kyoko missed the blush that flooded Ren's cheeks at her mere mention of the word "sex." He chided himself for taking the term out of context when she was referring to gender and not the act. He needed to get his thoughts in order; otherwise, it was going to be a long and grueling night.

They entered the R'Mandy studio to controlled chaos. The receptionist showed them to a private dressing room and went to inform Fuji of their arrival.

"Hello my beautiful people," Fuji said with more flourish than usual. "Excuse the craziness. Awards days are always hectic. Too many beautiful people to dress."

Kyoko stared at Fuji with stars in her eyes. He was an amazing and talented designer. Several people entered the room carrying two garment bags and accessories. One contained her dress while the other held Ren's suit.

Fuji addressed the assistant holding the slimmer of the two bags. "Please show Ren to another room. I want him to try on the suit before he leaves to make sure everything is absolutely perfect."

Ren kissed Kyoko on the cheek. "I'll pick you up later, baby," he told her before following the assistant out the door.

Fuji turned his attention to her. "Let's get started," he said, rubbing his hands together with excitement. "We'll start with your hair. This is Nana. She's my hair genius."

Kyoko bowed to the beautiful woman with spiked up purple hair standing with Fuji. Nana gestured for Kyoko to sit in the chair in front of the mirror. She took her seat and stared at Nana and Fuji's reflections. While Fuji brainstormed, Nana ran her fingers through Kyoko's long black hair.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm envisioning going short. I want to use your natural hair so no wigs. I want you and the rest of Japan to see your God-given beauty. Nana is going to remove your extensions for a…" He looked at Nana.

"For a shaggy bob," the stylist finished his sentence.

"Don't look at me like that…" Fuji scolded. "We'll replace it tomorrow, the director will never know the difference." Kyoko gave him an apprehensive nod and placed all her faith in him and his team.

It took an agonizingly long time for Nana to finish her hair. It surprised Kyoko that her hair had grown to her shoulders. Nana had to trim it to get the texture Fuji demanded. The stylist parted Kyoko's hair on the right and flipped it over to the left with added volume. Kyoko thanked the stylist profusely for her hard work. She gazed at her hair in the mirror. Fuji was right, the cut was edgy and whatever products Nana used made her hair glossy.

Fuji was pleased with the results. He was so excited to see the results that he urged the makeup artist Aya to get to work. Aya only laughed unfazed by his behavior. She was used to working with the man in this capacity.

"Aya, please give her a neutral smokey eye with more eyebrow definition. Ooh and use a volume-boosting mascara on her lashes, none of those fake lashes you ladies favor these days...I want her amber eyes to pop naturally tonight!"

Aya agreed and got to work. She complimented Kyoko on her beautiful skin and dusted her face lightly with powder mainly to control the shine. The whole time she worked on Kyoko she gave her tips on proper application. Aya finished by topping her lips with a pink gloss. She handed the tube to Kyoko in case she needed to reapply later.

Finally, it was time for the dress. Kyoko stripped out of her clothes with little hesitation. She was getting used to standing in her underwear in front of others in this new profession. She wore a black lace strapless bra and matching cheeky underwear.

"Lose the bra," Fuji instructed with a bored expression. Kyoko's face reddened. She always used a bra during the fittings. What spurred the change? "The dress has a corset so you won't need it," he stated simply.

"Trust me, honey, I have seen it all in my profession. All body types, male and female, and with less clothing than what you're wearing…"

Kyoko was only in her underwear. She understood his statement to mean that the other models were nude. Fuji kindly turned around for her. Kyoko breathed deeply as she removed her bra. She cupped her hands over her small breasts. The cold air instantly perked up her nipples. Aya quickly helped her into the dress. When she was decent again Fuji turned around. Kyoko was over her embarrassment once the dress was on. It fit her like a glove.

"_**Bellissima!**_" Fuji exclaimed clapping his hands together. Kyoko wasn't sure what language he spoke but she had an idea of what it meant. It had to be good judging by his reaction.

"Sit down young lady. I have your glass slippers." Kyoko giggled as Fuji handed her a pair of four-inch gold strappy stilettos to wear. Once she was standing again, he handed her a crystal-encrusted butterfly ring to wear on her index finger and a pair of teardrop earrings. Kyoko went giddy over the ring. It looked like a butterfly perched upon her finger.

"Fuji-san, can I wear my charm bracelet?" It was the gift Ren gave her and mean a lot to her if she could wear it tonight.

"What an adorable bracelet." Fuji inspected the piece and admired the detail. "It's fine to wear." He handed her a sparkly gold clutch to complete her outfit. Kyoko transferred her school ID, lip gloss, tissues, and money into it then proceeded to admire herself in the mirror until Ren's arrival.

...

Ren entered the room carrying a single blue rose. He caught her twirling in front of the full-length mirror. She stopped short when she caught his reflection. The smile she flashed him was unrestrained and brilliant; it could rival the sun.

He froze captivated by her beauty. His heart went _doki doki _when she smiled at him. A single thought flowed through his mind to describe the vision before him. _Ethereal_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I appreciate the continued interest. 
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	25. Red Carpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Maria would accept them with open arms.

Ren stood there for a few moments and let his dark eyes run the length of her. He started at her toes dragging his gaze up until he stopped at her doe-eyed stare in the mirror.

"Do I look all right?" She asked his reflection in the mirror with a smile that made him nearly weep from its beauty.

"Baby, you look wonderful tonight."He responded barely above a whisper as he tried to control his emotions. The flush on her cheeks told him that she had heard.

Their exchange triggered a memory from his childhood. His mother sat in front of her vanity and prepared for yet another cocktail party. He would sit on his parents' bed and watch her apply her makeup. Occasionally, she would look at him in the mirror with her sparkling emerald eyes and flash him a dazzling smile. He never got bored watching her and wanted to spend as much time with her whenever she was home.

It wasn't that Kyoko reminded him of his mother. It was the song his father played often as he whisked his mother in a dance around the living room before they headed out that came to his mind. It was so appropriate right now that he could hear the music clearly in his mind as he stared at the beautiful woman before him. Is this how his Dad felt about his Mom every time? He'd have to ask his Dad about the song or look it up himself. He had a general idea of the lyrics.

* * *

_ **Earlier** _

Ren left the studio and headed for the President's mansion. As soon as Ruto opened the door, Ren was assaulted by a bundle of blonde curls and frilly lace.

"Ren-sama!" Maria exclaimed as she threw herself at him. Ren doubled over in pain as he hugged her. Maria managed to hit him right in the privates. He tried to hide his pain from her as he sucked in air. He didn't want to be the one to explain the male anatomy to the little girl. He scolded her lightly and told her a proper young lady did not jump on people. Maria apologized as he lifted her into his arms.

"I thought Onee-sama would be with you?" She asked, looking over his shoulder for Kyoko.

"She's getting ready for tonight but I'll be picking her up later," Ren explained.

They broke the news of their relationship to Maria a couple of weeks ago. Kyoko had joked that she expected Maria to retaliate in some way with bugs. It shocked them that Maria took the news rather well. She gave them both hugs and told them, "You two are my most favorite people in the world aside from Grandpa, Ruto, and Papa. Maria is very happy that you're finally happy together."

"Eh...Maria-chan, you don't hate me? Wasn't it your dream to marry Ren?" Kyoko asked the girl that she considered her little sister.

"Ren-sama is my ideal husband. If it's you Onee-sama, I'm willing to let him go. He is the only one worthy of you anyway. I will just have to find someone younger and better than him," she said with a humph.

Kyoko gave Maria another hug. "Thank you, Maria. I don't know what I would have done if you hated me."

"That's silly. There's no way I would do such a thing over a guy. I'm glad you finally admitted your feelings to each other and can now be happy. Sometimes Ren-sama and Onee-sama would make such sad faces that Maria has no idea how to cheer them up," she admitted sadly. "Maria is only a child. She could only stand by and watch those she loved hurt. Maria felt very helpless. Even though Onee-sama and Ren-sama always make Maria very happy, she couldn't do anything to help. I can do this small thing if it makes you two happy."

"You are such a big girl, Maria-chan," Ren praised, ruffling her hair. _Even Maria noticed our feelings for each other before either of us did._

"Maria let Ren inside," Lory called from the other room pulling Ren from his thoughts.

With Maria in his arms, Ren strolled towards the room guided by Ruto. He found the President sitting in black silk pajamas, a smoking jacket, and slippers, with an unlit cigar in his mouth playing one of his love sim video games. Lory turned off the console disappointed by the latest development of his couple.

"Ren, my boy. How are things?" Lory asked, addressing the young man that was like a son to him. Ren put Maria down and sat in the empty chair Lory offered. She scampered off as he took a seat.

Lory could tell that the shadows of the past were slowly dissipating just from staring into the young man's eyes. Ren looked more relax and almost his age. His plastic facade was slowly crumbling. The walls he built up from when he first came to Japan were slowly breaking down. He had to thank Kyoko for bringing him out of the darkness. What they had tried to do for the past five years, she managed in such a short period.

Lory had a feeling it could only be love. _Love transcends all._ He couldn't wait to see his favorite drama play out.

"Tonight is a big night for both of you. Are you prepared for the ramifications?" Lory asked, lighting his cigar now that Maria was gone.

Ren nodded grimly. Although he reassured Kyoko that everything would be fine, he still couldn't predict how things would play out.

The American horror movie _Carrie _came to mind. He shook his head to clear his negative thoughts. That was the worst-case scenario. He doubted any Japanese would have the gall to pull something off like that. There was no way that would happen. He wouldn't let it.

"I'm hoping there's no crazy fan out there that would cause us trouble. Has there been anything through the mail Boss?" Ren asked.

"Nothing too concerning. Just the usual when your fans see you getting too close to another woman that's not them," Lory replied. It was the truth.

"Anything on your end?" Lory asked shrewdly. He narrowed his eyes at Ren. The young man had the tendency of bottling things up hoping to not trouble anyone with his problems.

"There's someone from my past. He didn't make things easy back then," Ren admitted but didn't elaborate. He hid most of his problems from his parents so he doubted Lory knew any of the details either. The last time he saw Lory before his move to Japan was when he visited with his father for the movie promotion.

"His name is Cedric. Cedric Bennett."

Ren missed the look of shock that flashed across Lory's face at hearing the name because he looked away unsure of himself.

"Our families go way back. I don't know why he's here but Dad said he's hiding out because he got into some trouble with a model. He's working with Kyoko on the _Sacred Lotus. _He doesn't recognize me._"_

Lory was surprised. He exchanged mail and phone calls with Kuu routinely with Kuon as the subject. His friend never mentioned this side conversation he had with his son. The name could be a coincidence. He would need to make a call to look into the matter. He didn't want this man causing trouble for Kuon prematurely.

Lory cocked a curious brow at the boy. Something else bothered him more than his past with this Cedric fellow.

"Don't worry about Mogami-kun, that girl is a fighter. She laughs in the face of adversity. Her role as Momiji will only skyrocket her career. Seiji-kun has already approached me for her debut movie. I told him a little about her family situation though she's under my care. He's willing to wait until she's eighteen so she won't need parental permission for work. He doesn't have a script yet just an idea brewing in his mind. He's trying to contact the author of a certain book to see if he can make it a movie. He wanted to let me know about it in case some other Director tried to beat him to the punch. She must have made quite an impression on him on the set of Ring Doh. He's actively following her career."

Ren was pleased to hear the news. He wondered what Seiji had in mind. Who would be playing the male lead? He would try to pull whatever strings he needed to play the role that was opposite of her.

Lory clicked his tongue and gave him a knowing smile.

Ren flinched. He hated how Lory had a sixth sense about him and knew exactly what he was thinking. He filed His thoughts on Kyoko's debut away for later. He had plenty of time to think about it before her eighteenth birthday. He would put feelers out to Seiji's assistant.

Lory knew the name of the book but didn't want to give anything away. He wanted to know what length Ren would go through to land the male lead acting opposite Kyoko. He didn't tell Ren that Seiji personally requested him for the role but was denied. As he was now there would be no way Ren could pull off the role. The whole production would look forced. The media would accuse them of using Ren as a publicity stunt. He didn't want the movie to be a dud.

"I'm ready for you, Ren-chan." Ten announced walking into the room.

Ren startled. He didn't realize she was already here. Nothing he said earlier gave him away. He stood and bowed. "Thank you for helping me Woods-sa-, Ten-san." He corrected her name when she flashed him an irritated smile.

Her smile softened. "That's better." Ren walked into the President's private salon and sat in the chair. "So are we going back to your natural color?"

He shook his head. He wasn't quite ready to shock Japan with his true identity.

Muse frowned. It was a pity that he continued to hide his gorgeous hair from the world. The Japanese would embrace his natural appearance. All she knew was that he was American and for some reason, he was hiding that part of himself. She ran her fingers through his hair and gazed at him in the mirror. She was happy to see the brightness in his eyes compared to when she first met him as a sullen teen. His eyes were dull and lifeless then. It baffled her. How could a beautiful boy have such a broken soul? She smiled knowing Kyoko was the direct result of his happiness. _Darling was right, love heals all wounds._

"It's getting long and falling into my eyes a lot. I was wondering if you can trim it," Ren suggested to her reflection.

Muse smiled with a nod. That was an excellent idea. She had just the look in mind.

They made small talk as she worked. They mainly talked about Kyoko which was his favorite subject these days. Ten lectured him like a nagging mother about treating her right and not taking advantage of her. He was appalled that Ten would think him capable of treating her as anything less than a princess. The talk turned to gifts. Should he show up with one or not, he wasn't sure. She recommended he pick up a rose for her. She knew a shop that sold dyed blue ones. Ren perked up, Kyoko would appreciate a small gesture like that.

Ren thanked her again, satisfied with the results. He bowed and took his leave. He said goodbye to Maria and Lory and made his way toward the shop that Ten mentioned. He was glad he listened to her recommendation. The flowers at this shop were beautiful just like her. He found a large blue rose similar in size to Queen Rosa and hue to her Corn stone. It was perfect. He paid for his purchase and thanked the florist.

He sat on his couch staring at the clock on his phone willing time to speed up. He still had a couple of hours before he could collect Kyoko. He turned on the TV and watched an episode of Box-R from his list of recordings. Her Natsu captivated him. He frowned at how well she flirted with the boys in her class. Where did she learn to do that so well? Was it from _him_? No, she was still too pure and innocent to learn any of that from him, wasn't she?

She did have that moment as Setsu in the hotel room. He groaned remembering how it felt to have her thighs straddling him. Her short skirt hiked up, a hint of dark material peeking through. He closed his eyes recalling the feel of her hands traveling up his chest. The warmth from her heat set his abs on fire. He had to give himself props for keeping his cool that night even if moments before his heart was in turmoil over Fuwa. He laughed softly at what he had to think about to keep his erection in check after she broke the hold dark Kuon had on him; old ladies, drag queens, and his mother force-feeding him. Nothing deflated him faster like the thought of eating his mother's home-cooked meals.

No one would have blamed him should things have turned south that night. You could only put a hot-blooded man and woman in a hotel room for so long before they broke. He didn't know if he should have thanked or cursed Lory for his meddling. Either way, he managed to face his inner demons and her honestly thanks to Lory's interference.

He looked at the clock again. He was getting restless since there was still plenty of time left. He suddenly had the urge to call them while he waited. They always kept late hours due to work or other commitments.

"**Hi, it's me. Did I wake you?**" Kuon said as the line connected.

"**Kuon! How are you?**" Kuu responded, pleased to hear from his son. "**Your Mom and I are on our way home from a party!**"

"**Hey, Sweetie! How are you doing?**" Julie squealed delightedly to hear her baby boy's voice again. "**You're on speakerphone. California laws, hands-free and all.**"

Kuon chuckled. He missed his parents. He tried to call his Mom after he promised his dad but she was in the middle of work so it was a short call. This was the first time since then that he was able to catch each other free.

"**What's up bud? Something on your mind,**" Kuu asked with a concerned tone.

"**Ah, no, I'm sorry I just had some time so I wanted to call and say hi! Is it okay that I did?**" He was afraid of their rejection.

"**Don't be stupid. Your Mom and I have been waiting for over five years for you to call us. We never need a reason for you to call,**" Kuu scolded. Kuon knew that if he had said that to his dad's face he would have earned a super flick to his forehead. The kind that stung and left a mark.

"**Yes, sweetie, call us anytime you ever want to talk. If we can't take the call, then please leave us a message. We'll call you back as soon as we can,**" Julie reassured him.

"**Thanks, Mom. I'll be sure to do that,**" Kuon replied softly.

"**Hey, tonight is awards night, right?**" Kuu asked, switching subjects. "**Congratulations son. I hear you're up for the best actor and my daughter is nominated for best supporting actress. I sent her an email regarding it. I would have sent you one or called but I didn't want to break our promise.**"

"**I'm just so proud of you both! Your dad has been boasting about Kyoko at work. We saw the R'Mandy photos. You two are so beautiful together. You should hear him talking about the good for nothing 'Tsuruga Ren' trying to steal his daughter's purity,**" his mom said with a laugh.

His mom's laugh was still the same, almost musical. Kuon smiled as he listened to his parents' banter. His Dad argued with her that it was true. He needed to go back to Japan and keep her locked up from all the dirty men.

Kuon scoffed, "**Jeez dad, even your son!**"

"**Especially my son! The biggest wolf of them all. By the way, how is she doing? You guys okay? You're being safe, right? Not that I don't mind grandbabies," his Dad asked."Actually, forget I said anything. I want grandbabies don't be safe.**"

Kuon groaned, his Dad was still embarrassing and now contradictory. One moment he was inadvertently threatening Kuon to stay away from Kyoko the next he was talking about having grandkids. "**We're great! We're more than great! I, I'm really in love with her. I've never felt this way before that it's kind of painful…**" Kuon could feel his face heating up. He didn't know why he just said so much. He cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment. "**Anyway, we're taking things slow.**"

He thought he would go crazy from wanting her. He searched the internet to see if an excessive amount of self-ejaculation was detrimental to one's health.

"**We're so happy for you sweetie,**" Julie cooed. "**Do you think you guys would visit us soon?**"

Kuon grew quiet. He didn't know how to answer without disappointing her.

"**We don't want to rush you. I just want to see you again. We miss you, honey.**"

"**I know mom. I'm sorry for the way I acted. For running away. I'm getting there. Anyway, I should go now. I have to get cleaned up and pick up Kyoko. She's currently getting beautified for the ceremony. It's only been a few hours but I already miss her,**" Kuon told his parents.

His parents laughed which was a promising sound to Kuon. They weren't too hurt by his words. He felt like he was running away now that he was rushing off the phone.

"**That love bug bit you hard,**" Kuu teased with more laughter ensuing on their end.

"**HA! HA! Very funny guys.**" Kuon eventually joined the laughter. It was funny because it was true.

"**Okay sweetie, thanks for calling. We hope to talk to you soon. Good luck to both of you tonight. Give Kyoko our love,**" Julie said, making blowing kisses sounds to the phone.

"**Um Mom, Dad, if ever you want to call me or send me an email I would like it. Thank you for being patient and understanding. I love you guys,**" Kuon told them.

"**Thank you, sweetie. That makes us very happy. We love you too. Have fun tonight and remember to stay out of trouble,**" his mom warned.

After a final goodbye, he hung up the phone with his parents. He was glad he called. It was becoming easier to talk to them without feeling ashamed or that he was troubling them.

* * *

_ **Present** _

"Good evening Japan, this is Yuna here and this is my co-host for the night Abe-san, live from the red carpet at the Tokyo Drama Awards. We'll bring you the scoop on the hottest stars as they walk the red carpet and head into the ceremony."

"Yuna-san, it looks like the crowd of bystanders by the road are going wild out there again. I wonder who's pulling up this time," Abe exclaimed.

They watched Koga exit the Limo flashing his million-yen smile to the crowd. He had a gorgeous international supermodel hanging from his arm. He blew kisses and waved to the crowd as he walked down the carpet with his date. The screams from the women in the crowd were deafening.

Koga stopped to provide comments to several reporters and posed for pictures before he made it to the hosts.

He stopped for a quick highlight with Yuna and Abe while his date stayed off to the side and waited.

Yuna asked, "Koga-kun you're looking quite gallant tonight in your blue suit. Can you tell us who you're wearing?" Koga responded to her question and twirled to show off his outfit.

"Congratulations on your nominee for Best Actor. How do you feel about going up against Tsuruga-kun?" Abe asked.

The Japanese audience watching the broadcast at home shivered at Koga's version of a gentleman smile as he kindly and professionally took a shot at his competition. After a few more questions regarding his latest works, he made a shameless plug regarding his new drama the _Sacred Lotus in the Mire_. He thanked the hosts and made his way inside with his date.

The crowd was quiet as they waited for the next car to pull up.

"It looks like several cast members from Dark Moon along with Director Ogata and Momose-chan have arrived," Abe announced for the home viewers as the camera panned to the new arrivals. "Dark Moon is up for several awards tonight. Best Drama, Best Director, Best Actor, Best Supporting Actress, to rattle off a few."

"As it should be, Abe. It was the most anticipated drama that people tuned into every week. The remake surpassed its predecessor in viewer ratings and polls. The acting was superb. Director Ogata did a phenomenal job with his rendition," Yuna added.

Yuna intercepted Director Ogata before he could slip inside. The poor director was nervous as always but he managed to stammer through her questions. Asami approached the platform to relieve her friend from the stress. He would need his energy for later.

The next car that pulled up did not disappoint the fans camping out on the street. When the door was open out stepped none other than Fuwa Sho.

The cheers for Sho could rival that of Koga. The young visual kei singer was basking in the glory as he blew kisses out to the crowd. He even went so far as to shake a few hands of his fans, the best looking female ones of course. A few fainted from being so close to the rock star. Sho had to be ushered along just to keep the flow moving.

"Fuwa-kun, it's good to see you this evening. You're looking dashing in your tuxedo. We heard through the grapevine that you will be performing a new song. Can you tell us about it?"

Sho was still schmoozing the crowd as the catcalls started to die down when Yuna asked her question. He blew a kiss in the direction where a fan yelled, "Have my baby, Sho-kun!"

He turned his full attention to Yuna. "Thank you, Yuna-chan. You're looking quite ravishing yourself," He praised while admiring the woman's well-endowed assets." The older woman blushed under his scrutiny.

Abe cleared his throat and interjected. "Fuwa-kun, can you give us a little hint about your song tonight?"

Sho rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "It's not my usual style but I was inspired by a situation that happened with one of my dearest friends. I appreciate if everyone doesn't judge me harshly. You have to stay tuned to get more than that." His expression was so endearing to the viewers at home that his fans doubled that night across Japan.

Sho's interview was disrupted by a thunderous roar that came from the front of the crowd as a white limo pulled up to the curb. Women screamed, cried, and fainted as Japan's most desirable man stepped out from the limo. To see the great Tsuruga Ren in the flesh was staggering for his fans. He stepped out and gave the crowd his professional smile as he waved to them.

A hush fell over the crowd as they watched Ren do the unthinkable and turned back to the car. In all the years they had watched Ren's career he had never once shown up to these events with a date and always opted to attend with the cast of his latest work. They watched, with bated breath, as his hand closed around a delicate hand wearing a crystal-encrusted butterfly ring he helped her out of the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read. I appreciate it. I also apologize for the cliffie. 
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	26. The Winner Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Dark Moon would win all the awards.

Reporters and photographers flanked the car as they tried to get the inside scoop on this epic event. It was unheard of that Tsuruga Ren was escorting someone to the ceremony.

They watched the young woman place her well-manicured hand in his and a long shapely leg step out of the vehicle. Ren reached down to adjust the skirt of her dress and helped her to stand out of the car.

"Breath, just look at me baby," he whispered as he caught the fear in her eyes.

Kyoko had never been so nervous in her entire life. She looked into the reassuring eyes of the man she loved and felt instant relief. She inhaled and exhaled slowly as he instructed then gave him a curt nod smoothing out the skirt of her dress. _It's too late to run, Kyoko. Be brave! _She told herself.

When he got the okay from her, he stepped back for the world to see. The crowd was unusually quiet for such an event. They wondered who the beautiful woman was.

Kyoko grew nervous again as camera flashes went off around them. Ren squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear, "walk beautiful and don't show them your fear. These hyenas will eat it up."

Remembering her training at the Fuwa ryokan, Kyoko straightened her posture, plastered on her best Okami smile, and walked with all the grace of royalty.

It was a dull sound at first, then the murmurs of "Mio" spread like wildfire throughout the crowd. Someone shouted, "We love you Mio-sama," making Kyoko smile in that direction. Just like that, the tension was broken and the crowd's roar was thunderous. There was a fair mixture of excitement and anguish as they continued past the throng of onlookers.

Further down the carpet, the group of people thinned out because of the barricades. It wasn't as chaotic with just the media, staff and other celebrities vying for their attention at this point. The couple was stopped by several reporters for comments and photographs. There were often times when Kyoko found herself posing alone while Ren hung back to make sure she had her time to shine in the spotlight.

Sho was still on the platform with the hosts when the couple made their slow approach. A sad smile briefly graced his handsome features. He absentmindedly rubbed his chest to relieve the dull ache as he stared at his childhood friend walking with that platform-wearing bastard.

"Tch," he scoffed. He was almost happy for her. There was no way he could date a woman that would outshine him, which is exactly what she was doing standing next to Ren.

Sho excused himself from the hosts and went to intercept Kyoko. Kyoko tensed as she saw him approaching. There was no way she could outright ignore him in front of so many people as she would have rather liked. She felt the reassuring presence of Ren placing the tips of his fingers on her lower back. It was subtle but it was enough to give her the support she needed. People nearby hushed as they watched the scene unfold. There were rumors that these two men were rivals but what they rivaled over no one knew. Some would speculate that the reason lay with the pretty actress sandwiched between them.

"What do you want, Fuwa?" Ren asked through clenched teeth trying to keep his anger in check. Imaginary sparks flew between both men while Kyoko's grudges danced with glee. Ren wouldn't let this guy ruin the night for her. People around them wondered about the nature of their relationship. Whispers of the Prisoner PV could be heard around them. Could they be witnessing a typical shoujo manga love triangle among their favorite celebrities?

Sho held up his hands in mock defense. "Don't worry, I'm not here to cause trouble. I just wanted to greet my old friend. You clean up well Kyoko," he said with a slight bow. He tried to keep the strain out of his voice while complimenting her. _This sucks, _he thought while looking at her more closely. He noticed that her overall look was natural. He could no longer call her a succubus like an immature brat. Did he just refuse to see her beauty all this time? If she cared for herself a little more would he have found her physically attractive early on? Sho chuckled softly at his idiocy. He needed to stop dwelling on the past. He wasn't the pining type and he already accepted defeat. Maybe they could even be friends again someday.

"Can we get photos of the three of you together?" A brave photographer asked. They posed for a picture with fake smiles all around.

"I'll see you guys inside." Sho gave Kyoko a wink and strutted away flirting with beautiful women in the process.

Kyoko glanced at Ren. She probably had the same bewildered expression on her face as he did. "Did that guy just grow up?" He asked with wonder in his voice. Kyoko laughed. It was exactly what she was thinking. She was glad that he didn't start trouble. She guessed even Sho knew when to draw the line and act professionally.

Kyoko and Ren were summoned to the platform where Yuna and Abe were waiting to get a quick interview from the couple.

"Kyoko-san, Tsuruga-kun, thank you for taking some time with us. You two created quite the sensation tonight," Yuna exclaimed excitedly. Kyoko giggled and bowed apologizing for the inconvenience while Ren laughed.

"Well we definitely weren't expecting such a warm reception from our fans. It means a lot to us," Ren commented smoothly.

"We are all dying to know...and I'm sure the viewers at home are as well," Abe said turning towards the camera. "Is it safe to assume that the rumors that were circulating about for the past month were indeed true? Is Japan's hottest bachelor off the market?"

Ren chuckled and answered, "I'm afraid to say that those are not rumors. I'm completely smitten with her."

The crowd went wild at his declaration while Kyoko's face flamed up in front of the cameras. Her face threatened to split as she tried to control her smile. She smacked him playfully on the arm. "I can't believe you said that in front of everyone." She placed her palms on each side of her face willing her cheeks to stop burning.

"That's incredible news. There are going to be millions of broken hearts come daybreak. How do you feel about it, Kyoko-san?" Yuna addressed her.

"I'm very happy," she responded endearingly. Her cuteness on camera earned her more fans and more enemies that night.

"I could go all night talking about your relationship but I'm being signaled here," Yuna joked, nodding to her boss. "Kyoko-san, you look stunning in that dress. It's so airy. You remind me of Tinkerbell with dark hair...I also couldn't help but notice you two coordinating, very cute."

Kyoko giggled excitedly at the fairy reference. "Thank you very much! Fuji-san, the genius behind R'Mandy dressed us tonight. I couldn't believe he designed this dress just for me." Ren did a little circular movement with his finger so Kyoko twirled around to show the dress off. "He hand stitched all these petals. The best part is I could keep it." She turned to the camera to address the people of Japan. "Please don't judge me too harshly when you see me wearing this dress again while running errands. It would be a waste to keep it in a garment bag."

The hosts got a good chuckle out of her joke. "We want to congratulate you both on your nominations. Earlier, Director Ogata and some of the cast of Dark Moon made their way through here already. We wondered where the two of you were and now we know."

"Kyoko-san, how do you feel about being nominated as best supporting actress?" Abe asked.

"Oh my gosh. It's so overwhelming. It's truly an honor to even be nominated while I'm so new to the industry. It's like winning in itself," she gushed into the camera.

Okami dabbed at the corner of her eyes while Taisho grunted proudly as they watched the live show on TV. They had closed the restaurant early to watch the ceremony.

Most of the viewers of Japan fell in love with Kyoko instantly and found her adorable. They could understand why the _Great_ Tsuruga Ren fell for her. Unfortunately, some fans weren't happy with their budding relationship. They lashed out on fan sites with malicious words full of hate and jealousy. No one took them seriously since the newly established pro RenKyo fan club outnumbered the haters by a landslide.

Yuna turned her attention over to Ren. "Tsuruga-kun, you are up for the best actor award this evening. How do you feel about surpassing the great Hozu Shuuhei in ratings with this rendition of Tsukigomori?"

"I'm very honored to have played the role of Katsuki and hope to strive to be as successful as Hizuri-san one day," Ren replied enthusiastically. He hoped his answer didn't offend his dad in some way.

"It was Hizuri-san's role as Katsuki that launched him into Hollywood. Will you by any chance make the same move?" Abe asked.

Ren's hands went clammy. He felt Kyoko slip her hand in his and give it an encouraging squeeze. He smiled down at her and answered, "Ah well, it's certainly every actor's dream to get a role in a big Hollywood production. I am no different. Should I receive such an offer that would be a great fit, I would happily accept it. Right now, I'm very happy in Japan."

"And Japan is happy with you. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we would mourn your departure. Well, we won't keep you any longer. Kyoko-san, Tsuruga-kun, thank you for taking some time with us. Congratulations and good luck inside."

The couple bowed their goodbye and headed into the venue where they greeted several acquaintances in the industry. Ren introduced her to most since he worked with so many.

Director Kurosaki from her Curara commercial and Director Shingai from Ring Doh walked up to the couple and offered their congratulations. The directors made Kyoko aware that they enjoyed her growth and were looking forward to working with her in the near future. Kyoko felt the butterflies flutter within her stomach, thrilled by the prospect of working with these talented directors again. The Directors glared at each other competitively. Kyoko had no clue what was going on since they seemed to have a private rivalry. Ren laughed. He knew they were probably fighting over who would get the opportunity to direct Kyoko's debut film. Lory probably left them hanging to keep all his options open.

The lights in the theater began to flicker indicating for the guests to take their seats for the beginning of the presentation. Kyoko sat on Ren's left while Director Ogata sat to the right of him. For the most part, the main cast of Dark Moon sat near each other. Kyoko turned her head around to take in her surroundings and caught Kijima's eye. He winked and smiled at her. Moments later his face grew pale and his smile faded. He turned away quickly. She looked up to find "Kuon" glaring at the poor guy. She scolded him to behave.

She didn't realize it but Ren had all the young men trembling in fear if they even thought about looking at his girlfriend. She was starting to feel nervous again as the night's host came out and did his spiel. Over an hour later, Kyoko's hands began to ache from all the clapping and her butt was falling asleep from sitting too long. During an intermission, she excused herself to the lady's room. She washed her hands and touched up the gloss on her lips. Before leaving, she lingered in front of the mirror to fix some wayward strands of hair.

Kyoko caught sight of the door opening behind her in the reflection of the mirror. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach when she saw who had entered. Kimiko's normally pretty face twisted in disgust. "Ugh, there's a bug in here. I thought this place was high class."

Kyoko pushed down on the grudge squirming to get loose. _Please, mistress, let us out. There will be no witnesses here._ More grudges began to stir.

Feeling spiteful and tired of being a target Kyoko mocked, "Oh Morizumi-san, it must be so nice to have a show-biz family to fall back on. Please do remember our bargain. It won't be long before you're irrelevant." Kyoko left one final parting shot before exiting the room, "good always trumps evil."

Kimiko's dark eyes glinted with malice burning holes into the door Kyoko just exited. _That bitch! _She looked around the lady's room rapidly. She wanted to throw things, scream, break something but this was hardly the place. It was all that bitch's fault that her life was going wrong. Her parents were getting tired of her antics. She lost her manager; the only person that understood her. Ren now looked at her with hostile eyes. She lost her livelihood and now even Cedric was pulling away. _Irrelevant! Ha! I'll show her! _She stomped around the restroom cursing Kyoko until she heard the door open. She instantly composed herself and pasted a demure smile on her face. She glided into a nearby stall, after all, she still needed the bathroom.

Kyoko took her seat shakily. Ren felt the tension rolling off her in waves and looked at her with concern. "Everything okay baby?" She felt her spirits lift and tried to smile through her discomfort. She tried to explain that she was fine but in the corner of her eye she caught Kimiko come through the door. Without even looking, Kyoko knew that the girl was staring daggers at her as she took her seat next to Cedric in the back. She felt a little guilty about the horrible things she said back there. She didn't even have the excuse to claim that Natsu took over.

She sighed again while Ren continued to eye her. She decided to just tell him. "I had a run-in with Morizumi-san in the restroom. I said some cruel things."

Kyoko flicked her eyes covertly to show the direction in which Kimiko was sitting. Ren, however, wasn't as subtle and looked completely over his shoulder. He made it so obvious that they were discussing her. He caught Kimiko's eye and glared. He flashed her his ultra-gentleman smile when she flinched. He had never openly shown her any hostility in the past despite her unprofessional behavior on their last job, but this time he would never forgive her for trying to hurt Kyoko.

Kyoko pinched him on the arm. "Ow!" He cried softly, rubbing at the spot.

"Why are you being so obvious?" She hissed at him.

"What? I just wanted to let her know that you aren't to be messed with especially after what she pulled on you," he said kissing her hand. His face turned solemn. "I could have lost you." He berated himself for not going straight to see her when he returned from Guam. He gave himself excuses for not turning up at the audition or calling her as soon as he thought they were over. The truth of the matter was he lost his nerve when Lory showed him the photograph of her kiss with Fuwa. He was glad he finally found the courage to tell her how he felt.

She placed her palm on his cheek and rubbed her thumb soothingly against his skin. "I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. Please don't tarnish your reputation for me." He didn't care if anyone was looking, he caught her hand and kissed the inside of her palm. Kyoko's face turned as red as a tomato and was captured on the camera panning the room.

The lights suddenly dimmed and the murmurs quieted down. A voice over the speakers announced, "Presenting platinum recording artist Fuwa Sho." The curtain opened to reveal Sho playing the piano. Kyoko gasped. She had no idea Shotaro could play that instrument. She only ever saw him using his guitar.

She watched him lean into the microphone and sing in English, "**Say something I'm giving up on you, I'll be the one if you want me to, Anywhere I would have followed you...**" Kyoko gaped at the lyrics. _What is he singing? _A wave of emotions converged on her all at once. Who did this guy think he was? Why did the lyrics remind her of their past situation? **"And I will swallow my pride, You're the one that I love, And I'm saying goodbye...**_"_

When he finished the song the audience erupted with applause and gave him a standing ovation. Kyoko released a shaky breath. She didn't realize she was crying until Ren touched a handkerchief to her eyes. Despite their differences, her childhood friend would always occupy a space in her heart.

She gave Ren a small smile. Thank goodness the make-up artist was a veteran and had the hindsight to use waterproof products on her. Sho surprised her with that song. She had no doubt it would skyrocket his career internationally.

She joined the crowd and stood to clap as he bowed and blew kisses before running off stage. Kyoko sat back down and looked at Ren worried that he might misunderstand her reaction. "Ren, I..." she began. He shook his head and continued to smile warmly at her. "I understand," he told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It was a good song and once again it was thanks to you that his fame will only rise. He owes you big time!"

She was close to tears again. How could he know her so well? She stretched and whispered into his ear, "I love you." His dazzling smile was all the answer she needed.

The announcements continued to run through the miscellaneous awards like best costume design or best title. The tension in the air increased as they approached the categories for the top awards. Kyoko watched on the edge of her seat as the big screen showed clips for each of the nominees for the Best-Supporting Actress award. If she thought she was nervous, Ren was the opposite. He fretted like a mother hen. It was comical that she was trying to calm him down and not the other way around.

She blushed when the clip of Mio successfully terrorizing Mizuki was shown. The announcer opened the envelope once they ran through all the reels of the nominated actresses. "The award for Best Supporting Actress goes to Matsui Haruka for her portrayal as the single mother Yui in the drama _Sakura in the Spring_."

The crowd was surprised by the results. The applause was a little stunted for the actress that won. Ren was heartbroken. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "There's always next time," he whispered. Kyoko nodded. She smiled and clapped for the other woman that won. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little disappointed but as she mentioned earlier being nominated was a reward in itself. She would give it her all in her future starting with Momiji so that one day she would be able to stand up there proudly before her peers.

Fans across Japan were outraged. Mio-sama was robbed was the outcry of the consensus.

The ceremony continued with the announcements of the Best Actress and Best Supporting Actor. Soon it was time for the announcement of Best Actor. She was giddy watching the highlights of Ren's Katsuki on the big screen. She became anxious when they displayed the car scene with Katsuki expertly driving through the streets as the memory of that day came back to her. The fear that he might have been injured as she dashed towards the Dark Moon location was still fresh. She only felt relief when he responded to her touch.

When his clip ended Kyoko turned toward him. His eyes were completely focused on hers when the winner was announced. He couldn't hear. The thumping of his heart overpowered any other sound, and he was drowning in her amber pools. The crowd laughed as he was shown on the screen being shaken by Kyoko to get his attention. He won!

Ren made his way shakily up to the podium and accepted the award. He was stunned that he won and swiped at his watering eyes. He laughed nervously and took a breath before speaking. "Thank you everyone," he started as the applause died down. "I want to thank Director Ogata for taking a chance on me and not giving up on me. Thank you to my colleagues to the cast and crew of Dark Moon. You all made it and me so successful. There's one person above all that I want to thank. If it wasn't for her I would have been fired."

There was a collective gasp from the audience. It was difficult to imagine anyone else playing a better Katsuki than him. "Thank you, Kyoko, for helping me find my Katsuki. This award is as much yours as it is mine," he said beaming down at her from his loft on stage. He wanted nothing more than to thank his parents but to do so would stir questions he wasn't prepared to answer. "Thank you to all my fans! Without you, I would be nothing." He bowed and walked off backstage.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched the man she loved accept his award. He worked so hard for this accomplishment. Hopefully, now he would feel one step closer to achieving his dream. She was proud of him and knew his parents would be too. His tribute to her would be unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
The song Sho performed was "Say Something," by A Great Big World.
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	27. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren and Kyoko would be lovey-dovey already.

They stayed for the exclusive after-party and mingled amongst their peers. Many people congratulated Kyoko regardless of her loss. Dark Moon clinched the coveted Best Drama Award. Director Ogata received the award. Just like at the Dark Moon party he stammered and cried his way through his speech.

Shotaro had sought her out afterward and as arrogant as ever said, "Looks like you got close but I guess I'll still be looking down on you."

Kyoko scowled and stuck her tongue out at him. If it was the old her she probably would have thrown a fit vowing to get her revenge on him but instead, she smiled and didn't take the bait. "I'm just getting started, Shotaro. Besides, I'm pretty sure you owe me big time for that song."

Sho chuckled arrogantly but nodded. Kyoko's attention was soon pulled away from him by her Dark Moon co-star Momose Itsumi. Sho bowed and took his leave seeking out the beauty eyeing him from the bar. Kyoko rolled her eyes. _He'll never change._

Meanwhile, Ren made his rounds talking to former co-stars. He strategically staged himself during every conversation where he could always have a view of Kyoko. He wanted to make sure nothing happened tonight. Female celebrities could be cruel, case, and point, Morizumi Kimiko. He was glad she and Cedric weren't invited to this party. It took all of his willpower to stay put when Fuwa approached her. He hid his irritation behind a professional smile while she conversed with her childhood friend. He sighed with relief when Momose intervened then scolded himself to get his jealousy in check.

As Kyoko talked to Momose, she caught Ren's heated gaze trained on her. She smiled shyly at him before turning her attention back to her friend.

"Kyoko-san, I knew you and Tsuruga-san made a good couple. It was so obvious on set how much you two liked each other. I'm happy for both of you," Momose said sincerely. "Congratulations on your nomination. Your Mio was brilliant. You made acting with you easy and enjoyable. I hope we can collaborate on something together."

"Thank you Momose-san. Congratulations on your nomination as well. I'm grateful to have worked with a talented actress like yourself. I've learned so much. I hope we can work together too in the near future," Kyoko replied.

"Congratulations on your award, Tsuruga-kun," Koga said, strolling up to him. Ren shifted his position so Kyoko was back in his line of sight before acknowledging Koga. Kyoko's co-star didn't look very congratulatory from Ren's point of view but he thanked him all the same.

Koga laughed exasperatedly and stood beside Ren following the path of his gaze. He smirked when his eyes landed right on Kyoko as she giggled at something Kijima said to her and Momose. _This guy is totally head over heels for that woman. He broke so many hearts tonight, fans are bound to hate him. Soon it'll be my time to shine._

"I don't know whether to feel sorry for you or envy you," Koga told him with a squeeze to his shoulder.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hiromune-san," Ren replied innocently, increasing the wattage on his gentleman smile.

"Yeah, sure you don't," Koga responded sarcastically. "Soooo... When's the wedding? I hope to be invited."

"She's only seventeen. We can't get ahead of ourselves," Ren explained but did not deny that there would be one.

Koga held up his hands in surrender and snickered, "Judging from the hot looks you two have been sending one another all night, you may be having a shotgun wedding."

Ren blanched then blushed as he fully comprehended Koga's words. He looked toward the woman he loved and found her staring back at him. She turned her head quickly when she was caught. After a few minutes of listening to Koga and other women that joined them drone on about something, he noticed from the corner of his eye Kyoko stifling a yawn. She was probably looking at him because she was exhausted. She did tell him this morning that she didn't sleep well last night.

Koga chuckled when Ren excused himself. He expertly dodged people (more women) wanting to congratulate him and teleported across the room. Kyoko jumped slightly with a start when he materialized by her side. Just a second ago he was talking with Koga and some ladies.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asked, searching her eyes for traces of fatigue.

"But, everyone is still…" Kyoko stammered. "Wouldn't it look bad if the top actor just disappeared early?"

"I assure you no one would be offended," he replied with a warm smile. Kyoko could do nothing but agree since he would know best about the proper etiquette of these events. She was tired of being on her feet. They made their final rounds to some of their colleagues and left giving the paparazzi the slip.

...

Kyoko rested her head on Ren's chest as the limo drove them to his apartment. _This has to be the King of Rosa, _she thought twirling the gorgeous blue rose in her hand. The color reminded her of her Corn stone. She would need to search for a proper vase for him. Something sturdy and masculine that's capable of holding a King. She peered into the center of the petals for the millionth time to see if there was a Prince Rosa hidden within.

Ren smiled. He should have expected such a reaction from her. He worried that she might be disappointed if nothing showed up. If only he put a little more thought into a gift for her. He wanted to kick himself at the missed opportunity to spoil her.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders while his fingers gently stroked the skin of her upper arm sending chills throughout her body. It was a good night, no drama, no pigs blood, and all in all enjoyable since she was with him.

She yawned as she snuggled more into his chest. "You must be exhausted," he said whispering down to her.

"Yes and no. Mainly my feet are killing me. How a woman can go hours in shoes like these is a miracle? I guess I have to train my feet to withstand this much if I'm going to continue as a model," Kyoko confessed with a giggle.

He laughed but sympathized with her. Female models' feet always took a beating. Because of the job, they were sometimes forced to wear heels that were either too small or too big. "Here lean back," he told her, removing his arm from around her shoulders. She did as she was told and leaned against the far side of the seat. Ren took hold of her ankles and lifted her feet onto his lap.

"Corn what are you doing? It's gross," she scolded scrambling to remove her feet from him.

"Ssssh baby," he hushed and proceeded to remove her shoes. He shifted his body to the other end of the seat so her feet were close to his chest. With his hands, he used his thumbs to apply firm pressure to the sole of her left foot. He started at the tip of her toes and made his way to her heel and up her ankle.

She sighed contentedly and sagged in her seat as his fingers expertly worked the ache from her foot.

"Better," he asked with a lift of his brows. Kyoko nodded watching him oddly. Why did this seem so natural for him? How many women had he done this too? Kyoko lost her train of thought as he switched to the other foot and applied the same technique.

"Mmm, this feels heavenly." Her eyes fluttered close from the pleasure. "Where did you learn to do this?" She asked as he worked his magic. That question was much safer than the jealous one she really wanted to ask.

"My father used to do this for my mother whenever they snuggled on the couch," he told her, remembering those moments of his parents fondly.

Kyoko smiled at his memory. That would be something Otousan would do for his wife. She knew that Kuu loved her very much. When he was finished, she shifted her position in the seat so she could lean back against his shoulder.

"Thank you, my feet feel better already. Can you tell me more about your time in California? I'll listen to anything you want to share with me," she asked curiously.

Ren closed his eyes losing his train of thought as she absentmindedly ran her fingers through the back of his shorn hair.

She was surprised when he picked her up at the studio. He had cut his hair. It wasn't considered much but she had noticed. It was no longer falling into his eyes styled this way. The new-look made "Tsuruga Ren" appear younger.

"I can tell you about **Brian**," he said softly thinking of his pet.

"**Brian**?" She mimicked the way he said the name in English. "Was he a friend of yours?"

He nodded with eyes still shut. "He was a chicken that Rick gave me."

"A chicken?" She asked surprised and sat up to make sure she heard him clearly.

"As you can see I have a thing for chickens," he answered with a wry smile. "Rick gave him to me as a sort of test. He told me that the chicken represented the coward within me and that I should conquer that coward by eating it. I couldn't eat Brian. Rick was so mad when I ended up naming him instead." He recalled that day like it was yesterday. He could hear Rick's crude words loud and clear in his mind.

"I told him resolutely that I would eat it but I went to the local McDonald's and bought a 20-piece chicken nugget set. I might have missed his point but it was still chicken. I used those nuggets as ingredients for my Maui omu rice but it was mazui. Rick showed me the ketchup trick then. He told me, 'have the girl you love cast her magic on it.'" Ren opened his eyes to look at her directly, "I finally found you."

She leaned forward and kissed him softly then hugged him burying her face in his neck. She inhaled the heady mixture of soap, aftershave, remnants of cologne, and the underlying scent that belonged solely to him. She could get used to his smell. "Thank you for sharing with me."

The car came to a halt. Kyoko lifted her head from its resting place and said, "Oh, we're here already. Let me get my shoes on." She scrambled upright to find her heels.

"No need," he said, stepping out of the car with her heels firmly hooked on his fingers. She scooted towards the open doorway to reach for her shoes. He held them aloft then reached in with one fell swoop for her. She barely had time to secure her clutch and rose in her hand when he lifted her out of the car a la princess style.

He thanked the driver and bid him a good night then carried her towards the elevator. "Corn put me down! I'm heavy," she said, squirming in his arms.

"Yes, you're about 100 kilos," he joked and pretended to lose his grip on her which resulted in her tightening her arms around his neck.

He chuckled lightly. "That's better," he said, rubbing his face against hers. He pushed the button and waited for the elevator. "Hold me tighter. I don't want to drop you." When she was secured he maneuvered the hand under her back to remove his card key from his pocket.

After about a minute of waiting the elevator opened to reveal an older businessman dressed impeccably from head to toe in a designer suit.

"Tsuruga-kun," the older gentleman greeted with a small nod and smiled amusedly at Kyoko in his arms.

_He must be another resident_, Kyoko thought. It only dawned on her that she never actually saw the other residents in this building. She must look ridiculous right now.

"Good evening, Ichigo-san. Are you heading to the office at this hour?" Ren calmly held a conversation with his neighbor all whilst holding Kyoko in his arms. She couldn't believe this would be how she was introduced to his neighbors.

"It's never-ending. In the business world, one of your partners is always awake around the globe," Ichigo explained. Ren nodded with understanding. Kyoko just wanted to shrink into her boyfriend's jacket and hide out of mortification. "You must be Kyoko-san," he said holding the elevator open and gesturing for them to step in.

"Congratulations to you both on your awards. I mean on your nominee dearie," he smiled apologetically to Kyoko. "My wife and I think you should have won. We both enjoyed watching _Dark Moon_."

Proprietary dictated that Kyoko acknowledge the man no matter how embarrassed she was at the moment. "Thank you, Ichigo-san. I appreciate you and your wife's support and kind words." She gave him the best bow she could while perched in Ren's arms.

"You kids be safe." He gave them a knowing wink as the doors slid closed. Kyoko buried her red face in the crook of Ren's neck to hide her shame.

"I can't believe it, I'm so embarrassed. He must think I'm a wanton woman." She squirmed in his arms and demanded to be put down. She didn't care that she was barefoot but he refused. Just like he refused that time she hurt her ankle. That day seemed like such a lifetime ago. If he had told her then that he was her fairy prince she would have thrown it back in his face. Her arms tightened around his neck thinking how this could have all went the other way. Never meeting him again. Never falling in love with him. Would she have known her life was so empty without him?

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" He asked gently, feeling her apprehension through her body.

She smiled against his neck and simply said, "turtle girl." It was what she felt like when he discovered her floundering on that dirt path with her injured ankle.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head knowing exactly what she was referring to. He tightened his arms around her thinking about those earlier times when they didn't get along. They could have easily passed each other unknowingly. It seemed fate had other plans for them and now he was never letting go.

The elevator dinged indicating his floor. He expertly opened the door to his apartment with her in his arms. When they were finally inside he put her down.

Now that she was fully in his apartment, reality hit him like a ton of bricks. _You can survive this night Kuon!_

Kyoko's emotions were a mess. She stepped into the living room and placed her stuff on the low table. She heard the distinct click of the deadbolt as he locked the door. She turned to face him and looked at him oddly. She found him leaning his forehead against the door muttering to himself. She was feeling overwhelmed the moment her toes touched the floor. She didn't want this night to end. She didn't want to part with him even for sleep.

"Kuon," she said barely a whisper but he heard. His head shot up and looked in her direction. She gulped as she met the piercing gaze of the Emperor.

He couldn't help but think how right she looked standing in the middle of his apartment. The dress Fuji made for her was rumpled and her hair stood wildly on end. She never looked more beautiful to him than at that moment and he wanted her more than anything in the world.

Without thinking, he was on her in a flash. One hand buried itself in her hair while the other encircled her waist pulling her toward him. He leaned down angling his face towards hers.

She didn't hesitate. Her arms wrapped around his neck lifting on tiptoes so she could have better access to his mouth. She wished she still had her heels on. It would have been so much easier to reach him. She kissed him back hungrily as his tongue expertly navigated its way into her mouth in a sweet embrace.

Kyoko pushed away her embarrassment. All she could think about was how right it felt to be kissing the man she loved. Her hands moved on its own accord and undid his jacket buttons but she didn't stop there. She curled her fingers at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it loose from his pants.

Kyoko didn't realize it but they had somehow managed to kiss their way towards the bedroom doors. He pushed her up against the guest bedroom door. The door that led to her bedroom. He used his large dexterous hand to pin her wrists above her head while the other roamed her body touching wherever he could reach. His lips devoured her like a starving man. Her mouth, her jawline, the column of her neck, her collarbone, and the top of her breasts pushing out of the dress were peppered with hot wet kisses. He inflamed every part of her body. A moan of unabashed pleasure escaped her parted lips.

He pulled away suddenly leaving her to contend with the aftermath. He had been supporting her full weight that it took her a moment to gather her bearings and keep from falling face first. She steadied herself against the door and stared at him in confusion. She could see the lust clouding his vision but he looked frazzled as he raked his hands through his hair. Both of them stood apart taking ragged breaths from the exertion of their make-out session. _Why did he stop so suddenly?_

"Go to bed Kyoko!" He told her harshly pointing to her door. Without another word, he stormed into his room slamming the door shut in her face.

Kyoko was left in the hallway gaping like a goldfish at the sudden turn of events. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry about being abandoned so coldly. Instead, her brows furrowed and her lips snarled as anger built within her. He was infuriating! How could he just leave her feeling so, so, so horny? She could tell he wanted her. What was his problem? She didn't feel ashamed one bit about her lewd actions.

She smiled mischievously and walked into her room. She went to her bathroom to freshen up. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and cringed at the hot mess gazing back at her. Her hair was all over the place from having his hands buried in them. Her face, neck, and chest had whisker burns from where his mouth had kissed and her lips… It was her lips that she couldn't tear her eyes away from. She touched them gently with her fingertips. They were red and swollen from being thoroughly kissed. She smiled at her reflection. The prude little Kyoko of the past was no more.

He leaned back against his door mentally kicking himself for being so weak. The sound of a door opening and closing outside made him feel relief and disappointment all at once. He berated himself for feeling disappointed. It was his doing. He knew it was rude to leave her out in the hallway like that but he needed to get away quickly. He was still such a coward. He hoped she wouldn't be too angry with him in the morning. He couldn't take advantage of her innocence even if she was willing.

He sighed a sigh to end all sighs. It was the kind of sigh that released a piece of a person's soul. He raked his hands over his face one last time and pushed away from the door to get ready for bed. He emptied his pockets of his wallet and their cellphones on to the nightstand. He threw his jacket and tie on the sitting chair and walked to the bathroom. He washed his hands to remove his contacts then brushed his teeth.

As he walked from the bathroom he undid the buttons of his shirt exposing his broad chest and washboard abs. He sat down on his bed to take a minute and buried his face in his hands feeling sorry for himself.

Kyoko walked out of her room with her heart thundering in her chest and softly knocked on the door. There was no answer so she boldly reached for the knob. Whatever state he was in she told herself resolutely that she would not be embarrassed. He sat on the edge of his oversized bed with his head hung low propped in his hands. Kyoko's breathing calmed a little at the sight of him. His shirt looked undone but for the most part, he was still dressed. She let herself in without a word and stood in front of him.

Kuon was so deep in his lament that he didn't hear her knock or the door opening. He was made aware of her presence when a set of cute manicured toes filled his line of sight on the floor. _Fuck! I forgot to lock the door!_ His startled gaze shot up and his heart quickened with anticipation.

"I thought I told you to go to bed." He tried to sound gruff but the tremor in his voice betrayed his real feelings.

He watched the slow smile spread across her beautiful features. She knew, and he knew that she knew.

"Kuon, can you please help me with my zipper?" she asked coyly, turning her back and stepping closer toward him. "I can't seem to reach it on my own."

He took a deep breath and reached a slow shaky hand towards the zipper. This was a simple task, one he was capable of doing for her. He only needed to get it partway and she would be able to take care of the rest. He could do this. She gasped as soon as the back of his knuckle made contact with her skin. Her body reacted honestly and shivered. He groaned internally when his cock twitched in response.

Kuon was fascinated as she convulsed just from the slightest touch on her back. He let out a steadying breath and took his time pulling down the zipper. As he dragged on the zipper, he purposely let his index finger trace the exposed skin. He wanted to gauge her reaction some more and was pleased to see her shiver again. He could have stopped then but his fingers had a mind of their own. They continued tugging when she didn't interject.

He felt the tightness in his pants intensify as his cock hardened. The whole night, walking on his arm and among their peers, she had been nude underneath the fabric of her dress. She was braless. He struggled to maintain control. He should have stopped. He should have chased her out. But he didn't. All he could think about was getting that zipper down after such an alarming discovery. Neither of them attempted to hold the dress up as it fell away from her upper body and clung to her hips.

Kuon let out a low guttural grow from deep within his chest as he took in her naked back. His eyes were mesmerized by the silky ivory skin over tight-knit muscles. He placed his hands on her slender waist unable to keep his hands off of her. She was so tiny that his fingers spanned the circumference of her waist.

Kyoko drew in a sharp breath as his hands electrified her exposed flesh. Just that touch weakened her knees. She feared they might give out but she willed herself to stay upright. She didn't want him to freak out again and toss her out.

With little effort, Kuon slid the rest of the dress past her hips. From there gravity took over and puddled the pretty fabric at her feet.

She was clad in nothing but black lace underwear. It wasn't quite a thong but it was revealing enough to highlight her apple-shaped bottom. With a desperate groan, his hands reached up to palm rounded cheeks. The skin was smooth and free of blemishes. He gently kneaded them in his hands reveling at their firmness. Riding a bicycle had paid off.

Kyoko parted her lips and closed her eyes while he caressed her behind. She could feel her face reddening with each squeeze. He didn't stop at his hands. She clamped her lips tightly when he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the small of her back. Her body trembled but she didn't try to stop him. His mouth trailed soft kisses on her lower back and then over her ass cheeks. Kyoko was sure she would faint from the onslaught of blood rushing to her head when she felt his lips touch her behind. She was glad he couldn't see her face.

Moving back up, Kuon licked and sucked on her lower back while his hands continued to massage the muscled ivory globes. As he caressed her ass, one hand dropped lower than the other. That thumb slowly traced a path under to her womanly center. He ran his thumb over the heated cleft between her legs through her panties. Kyoko felt the heat kindling deep within her gut. She feared her legs would buckle.

She let out an erotic moan and arched her back in ecstasy as a rush of moisture flooded between her thighs. She knew what was happening to her. She researched sex to bridge the gap of experience between them. She knew she wasn't his first but she vowed to be his last.

Kuon cursed under his breath. He could feel her slick wet heat through the flimsy material. She was so sensitive it turned him on. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to make her feel more. He moved his hands back to her waist and chuckled when he heard her soft whimper. It was clear to him that she didn't want him to stop touching her there.

Using one hand he fluidly undid his pants to relieve his cock of the zipper biting into his sensitive flesh. He gripped the edges of his boxers to pull them down but hesitated. This was more than enough for him. He pulled her down by the waist to sit on his lap with her back flush against his chest. He hissed at his sensitivity as her skin brushed against his pecs. He lifted her right leg and hooked it over his thigh then did the same with her other leg. The position left her legs wide open and his erection nestled in the crevice of her folds.

Kuon wanted to cry himself when she gyrated her pert ass against him. He had abstained for so long that it took all his willpower not to come right then. He focused wholeheartedly on pleasuring her. He pushed her hair aside to brush his lips against the spot below her lobe. He inhaled deeply of the sweet citrusy yet floral scent on her skin. It smelled familiar but different. This was what the perfume she dubbed _Odette, _smelled like when mixed with her natural scent. It was intoxicating. He trailed his lips from her lobe down the length of her neck and back up as he slid his hands around to cup her breasts.

Kyoko shuddered in his arms and let out an erotic moan rocking her hips against him. She lost all sense of reason as soon as he touched her breasts. Her only instinct was to relieve the ache building in the pit of her stomach. The urge to kiss him surged through her veins.

She turned her head over her shoulder searching for his lips. Their minty breaths mixed as he drew closer. Her hooded eyes locked on to the dark emerald eyes of the Emperor. She smiled at the lack of hesitation she saw in his eyes. When he smiled back she crushed her lips against his and drove her tongue into his mouth hungrily. Her hot kiss was met with a firm squeeze on her breasts. The kiss also heightened the sensation of his erection sliding against her center. He matched the rocking of her hips with thrusts of his own. He was driving her crazy with desire with his every touch.

Kuon found himself experimenting with how best to pleasure her. The crests of her breasts were rock hard but he found that rolling over them in a circular motion made her shake with a passionate need while tweaking them made her buck recklessly against him. He knew for sure that either way deepened her kisses. The little mewling sounds coming from the back of her throat drove him delirious.

Kuon released his hold on one of her breasts. The fingers of his free hand traced the contours of her abdomen relishing in its tightness until they touched the fabric of her underwear. He hesitated for a second but the thrust of her hips encouraged him to continue. He dipped his hand into the lace and growled into her mouth. She was so fucking wet. He plunged his tongue deeper into her mouth wanting to taste every corner of it. Kyoko wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him closer. He ignored the crick starting in his neck from being hunched over for so long. It had to be more uncomfortable for her but neither of them wanted to stop. All he could do was twist down further so she wouldn't hurt her neck. It never crossed their minds to change position.

Kuon's fingers slid over her wet folds and hovered over her entrance. He backed off from sliding his fingers further and moved them back up to her clit. His fingers rolled over the sensitive bundle of nerves making her body quiver from head to toe. Her reaction gave him the confidence to continue. He had pleased her before but at that time they were both under the influence of sleep. Tonight, they were both very aware of each other and their actions.

Kyoko gasped, breaking their kiss. She needed air and she couldn't get any whilst sucking on his tongue. The dull ache that had taken residence deep in her belly since he first kissed her in the middle of the living room was now a raging inferno. She felt overwhelmed being powerfully aware of the sensations he inflicted on her body. The last time he made her feel like this she thought she was dreaming. She had no idea what to do. "Ah! Kuon, I feel...Ah ..." She panted, unable to finish a coherent thought or sentence.

"Mmh...It's okay...baby," he whispered into her ear just as desperately. "I'm here." His ragged voice reassured her. She let out a small yelp when he increased the thrusts of his hips shaking her along with him. The strokes between her thighs left her gasping. "Ugh...just let go, baby," Kuon grunted. He was so close to reaching his climax himself. He couldn't believe that they were doing this. The real thing was ten times better than any wet dream he ever had of her.

Kyoko finally felt the tension that had been building inside her snap. Before she could stop herself she screamed his name. She felt weightless like she was floating on clouds when she climaxed. She was jolted back to reality while Kuon continued to thrust beneath her.

He felt her body relax against him and knew she had found release. With a loud grunt of his own, Kuon let go. He saw white spots at the edges of his vision when he finally came. He gave a few more shuddering thrusts until his orgasm died down.

Kyoko closed her eyes and laid her head back on his shoulder. A serene smile graced her flushed face. She felt loved, desired, sated, thrilled, relaxed, and overall happiness. "That...that...was," she whispered trying to find the right words to describe the incredible experience. She settled with just one, "divine."

"I'm glad," he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her enjoying the feel of her pressed against him. He peppered kisses in her hair and on her temple then nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply enjoying her scent now mixed with his.

His emotions were in turmoil. He never felt such a deep connection, physically and emotionally, with a woman before. His arms tightened around her as he felt her body grow slack indicating to him that she had fallen asleep. These arms had held many lovers in the past that he would consider himself an expert in women; however, he could honestly say the emotions coursing through him right now were of another level. She felt so right in his embrace.

He lifted her gently and placed her on the bed. She burrowed into the pillows but remained asleep. He kissed her softly on the lips. He had never experienced anything like that before. He never so blindly lost himself in the act of lovemaking. Even if they didn't go all the way he had never been more satisfied.

He went to the bathroom to salvage his pants. It was a good thing Fuji said he could keep the suit. He wouldn't have been able to explain things to the outspoken designer with a straight face. He wiped it off to the best of his ability then tossed it on the bathroom floor. He would have the dry cleaners take care of the rest.

He moved on to wipe his now semi-flaccid penis off with another rag. He winced painfully. Although it felt fantastic at the time, his sensitive skin was chafed. He got a new washcloth and soaked it in warm water. He went out and did his best to clean up Kyoko.

"Kuon," she sighed in her sleep as he ran the cloth over her thighs. He wasn't strong enough to wipe what was covered by her underwear.

He shut off the lights after putting on a fresh pair of briefs. He pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes with a contented sigh. He fell instantly to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, thanks for continuing to read. I consider myself an expert pervert when it comes to RenKyo, but putting it into words is difficult. I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	28. Morning Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Setsu would have looked down in that shower.

Kyoko woke up shivering. With eyes still closed she reached out for her covers but her hands managed to land on something else, or more like, someone else.

She opened her eyes slowly, using the dawn light peeking through the curtains. Her cheeks heated up when she spotted Kuon softly snoring next to her. He was lying on his back sleeping without a care in the world. The covers were a tangled mess at the foot of the bed. He must have been hot last night since he was only wearing boxer briefs. Kyoko glanced down at herself remembering her lack of clothing.

She was practically nude save for her underwear. For some reason, her nakedness didn't embarrass her as much. Was it because he made her feel wanted?

She smiled as she recalled last night. Her body was no longer cold as the memory of last night filled her with warmth. She had mischievously barged into his room even though he told her to go to bed. She had wanted him and although they didn't have "sex" it was still very satisfying.

She had held still last night and just let him touch her. She didn't want to startle him and make him freak out, which he was prone to do. Kyoko didn't want him to throw her out of the room. She was glad he didn't do that because it felt wonderful to have his hands and mouth on her.

Kyoko propped herself on her elbow as she watched her man sleep, looking for all the world like the Gods favored Adonis. She reached out her hand tentatively to touch him. Her fingers started with brushing his hair from his forehead. She knew from last night that he had taken out his contacts so if he were to open them now they could be as vibrant as emeralds sparkling in the sunlight or like last night, during throws of passion, they could be as dark as a tempest sea.

She traced her finger over his chiseled jaw. She could feel the whiskers already sprouting through his pores. She moved to touch his soft pink lips. Lips that could set her skin aflame with just one touch. She had an urge to kiss him but she held back and opted for her fingers to do the work. His lips parted as she traced over them, stilling her hand she waited to see if she had awoken him.

When he didn't stir anymore, her hand continued its exploration. The pad of her fingers lightly ran the curve of his long neck and down to his collar bone. She stifled a giggle as her fingers played with one nipple then the other watching it harden under her touch. _So this is the same for men as it is women. _Her eyes dropped to his abdomen.

Her fingers lingered there tracing each muscle out slowly. She reveled at the tightness of his stomach so unlike hers. Her fingers circled his navel. She could feel the stubble of his hair and deduced that he shaved his body there. As she made her way to his waistband she inhaled sharply and pulled her hand back. She was curious to know if he was blonde all down there as well. She had never seen a man's penis. All she had to go on were the pictures she saw during her "research."

Kyoko glanced at his face with a worried frown. _I'm being extremely perverted right now._ _This has to be against the law. I'm violating him in his sleep_.

Kuon's lips twitched slightly as he spied his girlfriend's face of mixed emotions through slitted eyes. Her touch had woken him up when she was playing with his nipples and it took all his ability not to move.

He didn't want to break whatever spell had befallen her. She was touching him of her own volition and he fucking loved it. He watched her face go from a range of excitement, curiosity, guilt, and then back to curiosity. Her hand reached out for his groin area. Was she going to touch him down there? His heart raced with anticipation.

Forgetting to feign sleep, Kuon opened his eyes wider to watch her. She didn't realize he was awake since her eyes were once again trained on his crotch.

He watched her pink little tongue snake out over her lips as her hand neared his waistband. He lost. His erection grew under her eyes until his dick was pitching a high tent in his boxers

Kyoko's hand stopped short as she watched this phenomenon occurring in his pants. She flicked wide eyes to his face. He was awake! Her eyes locked with the piercing dark green of the Emperor. It was a tempest sea kind of morning.

Neither of them spoke as he reached out a hand to touch the curve of her hip. She shivered as he traced his finger up her side and over her breast. His finger rolled over her nipple. Kyoko arched her back wanting more of her breast to fill his hand. Kuon obliged as he palmed her breast, rubbing his thumb over the rosy crest. His eyes narrowed as she responded wantonly to his touch. She hummed with desire. Kuon pulled her closer, sliding his leg between her thighs and digging his erection into her hip. He kissed her slowly but passionately. She responded in kind and parted her lips entangling his tongue with hers. He wanted to take his time with her. He didn't plan on going all the way with her. Last night could attest to the fact that they could both find fulfillment in just touching.

Kyoko hooked her leg over his hip not knowing what she wanted. She only knew that it felt good to have him rubbing against her. Kuon broke the kiss trailing his lips over her smooth jaw and down to her neck. He lingered in the crook of her neck licking and sucking at the delicate skin.

The blaring sound of a phone buzzing broke their morning interlude. Kuon buried his head into her chest with an agonizing groan. He cursed the interruption making Kyoko giggle. _Who the fuck was calling this early in the morning_? He reached for the offending object and snatched it open. Forgetting his professionalism he answered the phone gruffly, "What?! This better be an emergency!"

"_Mo! You bastard! How dare you answer the phone like that? Are you even Japanese? Didn't your parents teach you manners? Why are you..._" Kanae's voice rang loud and clear in the quiet of Kuon's room. He felt emasculated as he handed Kyoko the phone not even listening to the rest of her best friend's lecture. There was no way he could continue after that dressing down. She was hitting a little too close to home with her questions.

"Mokoooo-saaaan!" Kyoko squealed into the receiver.

"_Mo! I see your relationship is going good,_" Kanae teased with her cool voice.

"Eh, Mo- Moko-san I assure you I'm still..."

"_Mo, it's okay! I'm not judging. I just hope you're both being safe. Your career is..._"

"But Mo-..." Kyoko's train of thought cut off as she watched Kuon roll out of bed. Her mouth watered as he stalked to the bathroom leaving the door ajar. She heard him relieve himself before hopping into the shower.

"_Mo! Are you even listening to me? Did you hear a word I said? Even if you didn't win, it was still a win for your career. Anyway it's good you're fine, that's all!_" Kanae said quickly and hung up.

Kyoko stared at the phone while the dial tone hummed. It was so like Kanae. She didn't even get a chance to ask her about the States. She placed her phone back on the table and laid in bed listening to the sounds of the shower. She had a strong desire to join him but she wasn't brave enough to act on it yet.

Kuon took a nice cold shower while Kyoko caught up with her friend. He contemplated rubbing one out while he was in there, Lord knew, after last night he had plenty of material to help him come quickly. He thought better of it. They had the day off today so maybe they could continue later.

He turned off the water and realized he forgot a towel. "Baby, can you get me a towel from the closet?" He asked as goose pimples dotted his flesh. He heard the distinct sound of drawers and doors opening and closing outside.

He smirked when Kyoko walked into the bathroom wearing one of his T-shirts. _She rummaged through my drawers._ He didn't even try to cover himself up. She just stood there gaping at him in all his naked glory under the bright lights of the bathroom. He let her have her fill until the cold got the better of him.

"Thank you for the towel," he said huskily reaching for it.

Kyoko was startled from her thoughts when he took the towel. She blushed as she realized she had been staring at his crotch like a total pervert. That confirmed it, his hair was a darker blonde down there. As he was distracted drying his hair, she inspected his penis resting on his thigh. Even at rest, she could tell he was well endowed. Her eyes took on a calculated look, almost medical, as she mentally noted his measurements. She could refine her dolls with this data.

Kuon cleared his throat as his face heated up. If she kept this up he might have to take her on the bathroom counter. Before he could act on it, she scuttled out of the bathroom embarrassed. "I'll get cleaned up too." She wondered how her perverted nature could know no bounds.

Kuon chuckled a bit relieved. He looked down at his dick. He thought he was well proportioned for his size. She didn't seem disappointed. A dark thought entered his mind. _Am I the first man she has ever seen naked?_ He knew she lived with Sho when they were kids and then over a year ago alone as teens. Did Fuwa ever forget his towel? _Did she?_

Kuon looked at his reflection in the mirror. Cold green eyes stared back at him as he imagined her walking in on "Sho-chan" in the shower or vice versa. He wondered if that was the reason she could act so naturally when she walked in on him while acting as the Heel siblings. Was she used to seeing men naked?

He snapped the toothbrush he held in his hand which brought him back to his senses. His insecurities and overactive imagination would only cause them problems. He knew nothing happened between them. Case and point the fiasco he witnessed on Valentine's Day. She was so distraught after that asshole stole her first kiss. He regretted not punching that jerk.

When his mind was in a positive place after taking him on a pointless downward spiral, he went to get dress.

He found his suit and her dress lying neatly on the bed. How did she manage to remove that from under his knows? He hoped she didn't notice his pants. He would be embarrassed if he had to explain a man's secretions. He prayed he never had to.

His phone chirped indicating new messages. He quickly dressed and reached for his phone. Sure enough, there was a message from Yashiro. _Congratulations Ren, I hope Kyoko isn't too disappointed. President wants to see you guys in the morning. Lay low for today._

Kuon looked at his phone oddly. What was with the cryptic message? He decided to give their manager a call.

"Yashiro-san, what's going on?" Ren asked disturbed by what wasn't said in their manager's message.

"Ren, it's nothing serious or I would have called. It's just the media outlets are hunting for you guys. They are staking out Kyoko-chan's place. I'm not sure how they found out where she lived. Your apartment has high tech security so I'm pretty sure you're safe," Yashiro-san explained.

Ren could hear a but coming on so he waited. "But they also know she didn't come home last night. So here we are."

Ren cursed his stupidity. He didn't think about the implications of her coming home with him.

"That is why the President wants to meet with both of you. Anyway, you two just enjoy this rare day off together." Yashiro couldn't contain his glee any longer and squealed. "So Ren... how was it? Were you gentle? Did you make it magical? Having the woman you love in your apartment all to yourself..."

"Goodbye Yashiro-san," he said as he cut him off and hung up. He couldn't deal with his teasing right now. He had to figure out a way to protect Kyoko.

He looked up at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called out.

Kyoko opened the door. She noticed his worried expression before he had a chance to smile at her serenely.

"Corn is something wrong? I heard Yashir. Did he say anything?" She asked concerned.

Kuon gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything is fine," he replied.

Kyoko frowned and stalked out of the room to start breakfast. He was hiding something from her again. She thought they were past keeping secrets.

Sensing her animosity, he reached out for her before she got too far. Of course, she was mad. She could tell something was wrong with him and he was shutting her out like usual under the pretense of protecting her. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her back. Kyoko stiffened in his embrace. He was trying to placate her using his body but she was not having any of it.

He sighed in defeat when she didn't return his hug. _Why am I screwing things up already?_

"I wanted to come up with a plan before telling you. Yes, that was Yashiro-san. He told me that reporters are camping outside the Darumaya."

"What?" She wasn't expecting that answer. She thought it had something to do with her actions last night and then again this morning.

"I don't think they know for sure that you live there, and I'm not sure who tipped them off. But if they go by the assumption that you do live there then they know you didn't come home last night. The lack of truth won't stop them from reporting on it. There may be some harsh tabloid articles coming out."

"Oh, that's all it was?" She asked wondering why that would be such a big deal. Was it a crime for a girlfriend not to stay with her boyfriend? She didn't know since this was her first relationship.

"That's it? Aren't you worried about your reputation at all?" Kuon asked bewildered.

"I think my reputation went out of the window the day I posed with you in those R'Mandy ads. Fans speculated we were sleeping with each other, remember? I don't see what the big deal is. It's none of their business where I spend my night," Kyoko said finally hugging him back.

He marveled at the strength of the tiny woman in his arms. How could she just see things for what they were?

"Plus I don't plan on letting you go so they might as well get used to it," she said with a matter of fact tone.

She pulled back with a worried look biting her bottom lip, "Does Yashiro think it would be a problem because of our age? I'm still in high school. I don't want you going to jail or anything."

He laughed. It was so like her to worry about everyone but herself. "We're meeting with Boss tomorrow. I think everything should be fine."

"I also don't want to cause my landlords any trouble." She would be heartbroken if she had to move soon. She enjoyed living with Taisho and Okami. They treated her like a daughter. With her work picking up, her income also increased. She used a good chunk of her R'Mandy paycheck to pay off some of her debts and put the rest into savings. She would be able to afford a modest apartment if her work continued at this pace.

_Kyorororo!_

Kyoko's stomach roared with hunger pains. She groaned. Her body chose the most inopportune moments to interrupt.

Kuon chuckled and pulled her towards the kitchen. "Come on. Let's eat some breakfast. I'll get things started, while you call your landlords. You're worried about them, right?"

Kyoko nodded and smiled. She swore he had to have fairy powers since he always knew what was in her mind. Kyoko went to call the couple she treated as parents. They assured her that everything was fine but told her she should stay away another night just until things settled down.

Feeling better about the situation, Kyoko went to help Kuon prepare breakfast. Knowing Kyoko was coming, he had the hindsight to stock his fridge and pantry with groceries. Kyoko was impressed by his selections. With his _help, _they made a modest breakfast of tamagoyaki, sausage, miso soup, rice, and salad.

When they were settled at the table in the living room, he turned on the TV. Kuon scrolled through a few channels until he landed on the entertainment news that was running a segment from last night. The hosts were coincidentally discussing them. This particular show critiqued the outfits worn by the celebrities during these red carpet events. It was a best and worst dressed type of scenario.

"Can we just stop and take a moment to focus on this couple's style? How adorable did they look tonight?" The female host smiled as cheers rang out from the audience receiving the reaction she desired.

They flashed through shots of Ren and Kyoko posing on the red carpet. "Let's start with Kyoko-san. Can we get a solo shot of her on the screen?" The female host asked the technical team.

A picture of Kyoko last night filled the large screen making Kyoko blush. She never watched any of these shows before so she was a little embarrassed that all across the city people were seeing this picture.

Kyoko had to admit that under Fuji's guidance she felt like a beautiful Princess last night. Kuon and Kyoko continued to eat while they followed the program.

"Isn't her dress just darling on her. Fuji-san sure knew what he was doing. The whole ensemble from her heels to her edgy hairstyle just worked in her favor," the hostess mentioned as they mulled over Kyoko's outfit.

Kyoko studied the dress closely. It was a strapless corset dress with a full skirt that stopped a few inches above her knee. Fuji had added a small "v" cut out right in the center breaking up the bodice. The dress was originally floor length but Fuji insisted on showing off her legs. The lining was nude with a smoky colored tulle over it. The sheer overlay had sea-foam green petals and beading hand-stitched into the material over the bodice and on the skirt which floated and shimmered in the light as she walked. Her minimum use of accessories only amplified the look.

"I love this lighter flirty take on her. She's a very gorgeous young woman. You're right! Fuji-san is a genius for putting her in this dress. She is the epitome of fresh and modern enchantment. And look at those large golden eyes. Women across Asia would pay big money to have eyes like hers. Ugh, just absolutely gorgeous!" The male host flamboyantly exclaimed.

"Let's take a closer look at the most coveted accessory she had on her arm shall we," he joked.

The audience roared with giggles when a picture of Ren replaced Kyoko. Kyoko held her chopsticks mid-air, momentarily stunned by the host's audacity. How could he lower her esteemed Senpai to nothing more than one of her accessories?

Kuon chuckled. He liked this host. No one ever had the balls to make fun of him like that on television. He wasn't the least bit insulted.

"Japan's hottest man on the arm of a beautiful woman. Who isn't loving them right now? I am a huge fan of this budding relationship," the female host chirped.

"Seriously, they say a maiden in love becomes more beautiful but the same can be said for a man. Have we ever seen Tsuruga-san look more relaxed and comfortable in his skin? Sure he's always been gorgeous but there's definitely something different about him. He seems almost approachable here," she continued as she studied Ren's appearance on the screen.

The audience enthusiastically agreed with her assessment.

"I also like what Fuji-san did with him. He adorned Tsuruga-san in a well-tailored charcoal silk suit. The slim fit showed off his great physique and the matching seafoam colored tie and pocket square pop against the dark gray. With Kyoko-san by his side, the color combination of his suit makes a lot of sense."

"There's not much to a suit but can we talk about his hairstyle for the night. It looks like he recently had a haircut. I wonder if he will style his hair this way from now on. It's refreshing to see this voluminous blown back look on him rather than his usual side part. I hope he keeps it up. What do you think ladies? Should Tsuruga-san keep this hairstyle?"

"Yes," the audience screamed with great enthusiasm.

"Well, there you have it! The fans have spoken. We hope you keep it up Tsuruga-san. That's all our time for tonight. Thank you for tuning in," the female host said signing off.

Kuon looked at Kyoko as she stabbed at her breakfast. His smile quirked as she muttered to herself.

"You know that's a really bad habit of yours," he teased. "What has you so wound up beautiful?" He tucked her hair behind her ear when she looked at him.

She laughed nervously, "It's nothing Corn. I'm just talking to myself."

"Hmm, I wonder if that's all," he said. He flashed her his sparkly gentleman smile.

"Ehhhh! I'm sorry. It was nothing. I was just having dark thoughts and being selfish," she explained.

"Care to enlighten me?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Ugh!" She got up frustrated and paced around the living room. Kuon stared at her with mild amusement. She didn't know how to put what she was feeling into words.

"I'm just worried. Worried that someone better would come along with the total package and snatch you away. Then where would that leave me? So many women are starting to notice the side of you that only I used to know," she said with a whine that was annoying to even her ears.

"Baby, I..." Kuon began but she cut him off.

She held up a hand to stop him from talking. "It's okay. You don't have to explain. Trust me, my logic will work me through this and I'll be able to move on." She thought hard about the situation. He loved her; she rationalized within herself. He showed her on numerous occasions. This was their profession, she had no right to be jealous. She held her hand to her chest and willed her heart to stop the negativity.

Kuon watched with rapture as she did exactly what he just did in the bathroom. He stood up and gathered her in his arms. "I'll love you for always baby, forever ever."

She sagged in his arms and buried her face in his chest. "I really am a love idiot."

"You and me both babe. Let's be idiots together." He kissed her smack on the mouth to seal it.

Kuon suddenly changed the subject to rid the place of the heavy atmosphere. "So... what should we do today? I'm pretty sure the paparazzi haven't found where I live yet otherwise security would have alerted me. Someone had to have tipped them off on where you're living."

"Perhaps Shotaro may have..." Kyoko began speculating.

Kuon shook his head. "I don't think it was him. I know he's been an extreme thorn in our sides but I'm quite sure he has moved on. It could very well be the photographer that followed Fuwa the first time. I guess in a way it could be him. Anyway, let's not think about that...back to my first question."

"Do you think you would like to come out and play with Ella," Kyoko asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"I think that could be arranged. What did she have in mind?" He smiled broadly excited to spend another full day with her.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of Tokyo, in an upscale apartment. Kyoko's red carpet face displayed frozen on the large TV screen.

"It's Morimoto. I need your discreet services," he paused as he listened to the male voice on the other end of the line.

"Target is Kyoko-san. Yes, the celebrity. No, it's nothing like that. Whatever it costs, just get me the information as soon as possible."

Morimoto ended the call and sighed heavily as he dropped the cell phone on the couch next to him. Ignoring the obvious sounds and smells of food burning on the stove, he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. When he opened them again he stared at the beautiful young woman smiling at him from the screen. Despite her golden eyes, she looked just like her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe that cliffie again. Gomen!  
Thank you for reading! I hope you like how I revealed their outfits. 
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	29. Violation of Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, we would get the story on Kyoko's father.

Yashiro drove towards Darumaya. The street ahead appeared lively for the late hour. He glanced into his rearview mirror noticing a pair of emergency vehicles coming upon him. He pulled to the side of the road to allow them to pass safely. Their blaring sirens startled his charges from their stupor in the backseat.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked groggily as she watched the cars retreat into the distance.

Ren craned his neck to see. "I can't see much. It could be a car accident up ahead. Hopefully, no one is injured." He whispered the last part, tightening his arms around Kyoko. Kyoko hugged him back. He had to be thinking of Rick. All she could do was hold him with Yashiro in the car.

"This is the only road to your place Kyoko-chan. I'll try to go as far as I can. If we have to turn around you can always stay with Ren," Yashiro explained.

Kyoko nodded at his reflection.

Yashiro slowed his speed as they approached the area where the vehicles were stopped on the side of the road. It must have been serious since several News vans were camping out waiting for a big scoop.

Ren sat up straighter after realizing their location. "Yashiro-san?"

"I know. I see them," Yashiro responded. He pulled the car over and removed his glasses, jacket, and tie then rolled up his sleeves. It was as good as a disguise as any. He used his fingers to sweep back his hair.

"I'll check it out on foot. You two should head to the apartment. I'll let you know when I know something." Yashiro checked his pockets, wallet, phone, rubber gloves. He gave them a nod and walked off.

Kyoko had a bad feeling as she watched Yashiro walk toward the chaos. "What's going on, Corn? Do you think something happened at the Darumaya?" She wanted to chase after Yashiro and check on her landlords but she feared her presence could make things worse.

"I can't lie and tell you not to worry. Let's just try to stay positive until we hear from Yashiro-san," Ren assured her then turned the car around to head to his apartment.

Kyoko looked at the clock on her phone for the millionth time in the last five minutes. They had been waiting for news for what seemed like an eternity. She warred within herself to refrain from calling the restaurant and tried to be patient. She managed to take a shower and prepare a light meal yet still there was no news from Yashiro. She didn't have an appetite but the task kept her from going stir crazy with worry.

Finally, Ren's phone buzzed. The text from Yashiro read _Everything is fine. I'm on my way._ Ren responded with a simple, _Be careful on your way._

Even with the news, Kyoko was still on edge. When the doorbell rang, she leaped to open the door before Ren had the chance.

Yashiro entered holding an overnight bag and a large glass with Prince Rosa in it. He looked grave for someone that said everything was fine as he removed his shoes.

"Don't worry your landlords are fine. Sorry for not specifying that news sooner. Okami-san is a bit shaken up though," he said and placed the glass on the table.

Kyoko sagged on the couch with relief. She was elated that her landlords were doing well. Her imagination ran amuck earlier thinking of the worst possible scenarios.

"What happened?" Ren asked.

Yashiro rehashed the story of what transpired after he parted ways with them. There were more reporters than expected. He heard Kyoko's name being used as they reported live at the scene. Kyoko would be the center of the tabloids again for a while. Luckily for them, a more newsworthy scandal had taken the place of Kyoko's story following the awards ceremony. He lingered along the side of the police perimeter trying to catch bits and pieces of what happened.

He flagged down Okami and Taisho's attention when they emerged from the building, bowing to a detective. They offered Yashiro to come inside.

No one knew who the man was that entered the restaurant with the owners. Maybe he was their lawyer or an insurance agent. All they could agree on for sure was that he was good looking.

Okami placed a cup of green tea in front of Yashiro and took a seat next to her husband. After he took a small sip, Taisho asked, "Is Kyoko-chan safe?"

"With all the commotion we failed to contact her. I'm glad she isn't home right now," Okami added.

"Yes," Yashiro replied. "We were on our way here when we noticed the emergency vehicles. I thought it was best she stayed with Ren tonight until I can figure out the details. Can you tell me what happened?"

Taisho turned to his wife and nodded. Okami began, "During our dinner rush, I heard a crash from upstairs. It left me curious because Kyoko wasn't home yet. So I came up to investigate and found a man rummaging in Kyoko-chan's room. I was so frightened. I turned and fled to get my husband. By the time we returned he had already escaped through the window. We called the police because we wanted the culprit captured. We asked for discretion since it was a non-emergency but word got out about the situation. We're sorry we caused needless trouble for her. We want Kyoko-chan to feel safe here."

Yashiro scrunched his eyebrows. _Could this be the work of a crazed fan? I think it's time she_ _moved to a more secure location_. She had refused to move after the awards ceremony. She took the tabloid articles in stride like a true professional. The good press about their relationship outweighed the bad so she was able to get out of that mess relatively unscathed. It helped that she barely paid attention to the gossip rags.

The paparazzi became bored camping outside the Darumaya and nobody dared enter except to eat with the Taisho around. The _Sacred Lotus _took up a good chunk of her schedule between filming and promotional commitments. With her regular spot as Boh, the new CMs she accepted, and photoshoots with R'Mandy, she barely had time to come home and sleep. The President decided to let her be since other scandals cropping up in the industry drew reporters away. That was only a week ago. The President couldn't ignore this despite her desire to stay.

"I understand your feelings. I would have done the same thing if a stranger was found in my house. Do you have any idea if anything was stolen?" Yashiro inquired.

"I'm not sure, but the room was a lot messier than it was before I ran out. The vase holding the blue rose was the loud crash I heard." Okami brought the rose contained in a large glass over to the table. "I'm afraid Kyoko-chan will have to take a closer look."

"Do you mind if I see the room? Also, can you please pack some clothes for Kyoko?"

Feeling like an intruder himself, Yashiro followed Okami up to the modest Japanese girl's room. He smiled as he spied the poster of Ren on the wall. He didn't know it, but she had long ago disposed of the poster she had of Sho. All the gifts she had received from her friends were undisturbed on the shelf of her room; however, the clothes in her drawers were strewn about the floor. Out of respect for Kyoko, he ignored the pieces of lingerie he had to step over. He wanted to be able to tell her the state of her room should she ask. The items that normally sat on her dresser were scattered on the floor. Okami went about righting the room. Within ten minutes the mess was cleaned up and the bag was packed.

Yashiro thanked Okami for the bag. Before leaving, he turned back to the owners. "I'm sorry to say this but I think Kyoko-chan may need to find a more secure place of residence. I'm sure she will feel responsible for this."

"We understand. My husband and I have entertained the possibility of her leaving now that her fame has increased tremendously. We'll miss her dearly," Okami said, a slight tremor in her voice.

Yashiro thanked them again and headed out. By then, the commotion had dissipated and the streets were clear again. He walked down the block to a busier street where he hailed a cab back to Ren's place.

"You have to start thinking about moving Kyoko-chan," Yashiro said when he was done recounting the night's event.

Kyoko sighed heavily. Yashiro was right. She would only bring more trouble to her landlords if she stayed. She couldn't forgive the nerve of this thief for violating her privacy. She shuddered thinking about what would have happened if she was in the room at the time. Would the thief have been deterred or would something more devastating have occurred?

"Yashiro-san, was the thief apprehended?" Ren asked. He wondered if this was a one-time incident or if they were dealing with a stalker. Those types of perpetrators were common in their field. He was worried about Kyoko but he couldn't believe his good fortune.

"They don't have any leads at the moment," Yashiro informed them.

"You can always move in with me. We could be roommates," Ren piped up. He winced internally at the excitement in his voice since this was a serious matter and her safety was the top priority. He tried to dial back his enthusiasm to not frighten her away from the idea and began listing all the good reasons for her to stay. Yashiro even agreed as Ren ticked off each one.

"First and foremost your landlords will no longer be troubled with reporters or heaven forbid crazed fans. This building has state of the art security that will ensure your protection and privacy. You've spent a lot of time here already so you're familiar with the building and staff. You have your own space. The guest rooms are practically yours already. You have clothes in the closet and toiletries in the bathroom. Yashiro would only have to make one stop. Think of the stress it would reduce for Yashiro. "

Kyoko nibbled on her bottom lip as she mulled over the idea. Was it too forward of her to even consider moving in with her boyfriend? The last time she lived with a guy things didn't go over so well. What if he got bored having her around all the time? She could be put out again. But something inside her still wanted to say yes despite the risks. They barely saw each other as it was with their hectic schedules.

He saw her thinking and hoped what he said next would be the clincher. "I want to protect you. I'm worried that there's someone out on the loose that could potentially hurt you. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt," he told her entwining his fingers with hers. The look of anguish that flashed in his eyes made her aware that he was serious.

Yashiro had to keep from rolling his eyes at Ren's dramatics while keeping his inner fangirl in check. He was happy for his friend he could cry. He knew Ren would cherish Kyoko so he decided to be his wingman.

"Those are all valid reasons Kyoko-chan. What do you think? It would be convenient to only make one stop. Most of all your safety is our top priority. This building is as safe as it gets. It would be convenient to move in here. I could always call a realtor to find other options. There won't be another place with security like this one...then there are deposits. The cost of something similar would be high for a single person. I'm sure if you budget correctly you can find something but it may stretch you thin for a while before you can breathe financially until your work increases. Your so busy right now that any place you do choose will only be to store your things and sleep," Yashiro told her.

Still biting her lower lip she gazed at Ren apprehensively, "Is that okay with you Ren? Won't I be a bother and cause you trouble instead?"

"Are you kidding? I've been trying to get you to move in with me since the night I found out you were Boh! With our busy schedules, I would love to know that I'm guaranteed to see you again every night and hold you safely in my arms."

"Ehhhh! You were serious then?" She cried surprised. Her face was a new shade of red for what he just said in front of Yashiro. She didn't know he was serious when he mentioned it in front of the Ishibashi brothers. Since that day, even though the brothers knew about her relationship with Ren they didn't treat her differently. All three guys praised her tremendously for her nomination. Hikaru was able to act more naturally with her. He still invited her to dinner. She finally recognized that in the past he was asking her out on a date. When he asked now it was to share in each other's company as friends along with the other brothers. The problem was she still didn't have time for dinner since she chose to spend what little free time she had with Ren. Living with him would allow her to see him every day.

"I'm always serious when it comes to having you by my side," Ren said without batting an eye. He did it again. It still marveled her that he said such embarrassing things in front of Yashiro without regard. He must have been a playboy in another life.

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll move in with you. I realize this person was there because of me. I can't bring that trouble to my landlords. If it becomes a problem having me here then I'll think of something else. I don't want to cause you any problems. But I'll be a proper roommate. I'll pay for half of everything. The rent, the utilities, the groceries..."

"You don't have to do that. I have that covered," Ren interjected. He thought quickly as regret crept into her eyes. "How about you be in charge of groceries and cooking and we can split chores?"

"You do chores? It's unheard of. Do your fans know?" She teased looking around the tidy apartment. There wasn't much mess a single workaholic man could make. The place was barren. He didn't have much of anything that wasn't a necessity. The only personal touch to the room was the recently framed candid photo of them that Sousuke, the R'Mandy photographer, took before they for the awards ceremony.

"I prefer my privacy. I do all the housekeeping except laundry. My building offers the service for a monthly fee. Please feel free to use it too. What do you think? Does that sound like a deal?"

Kyoko smiled and held out her hand to seal it. Ren laughed and shook her hand.

Yashiro broke out in applause. His fangirl ran amuck at the idea of his two charges playing house together. He tried to imagine Ren's elated face when he came home from a busy day at work only to find his beloved waiting for him in an apron, _Do you want to eat dinner or me?_

"Kyaa!" Yashiro screamed with glee then waved away his perverted thoughts. Kyoko and Ren ignored their manager's outburst; they were used to it.

Ren cleared his throat and flashed his gentleman smile at Yashiro. The manager cringed under his sparkly smile and behaved.

"We'll need to set up some time to get your stuff tomorrow Kyoko-chan. I would be more at ease if you were in a secure environment right away. Plus your landlords weren't sure what was stolen so you will have to go through things slowly. I'll inform the President on my way home"

Kyoko wasn't worried. She didn't have anything of value in her room except for...her eyes widened. She grabbed her bag and dumped out its contents. She rifled through everything. _It's not here!_ Tears pricked her eyes. She left her corn stone on her dresser that morning in her haste to head out. _Please be safe Corn._

* * *

_Three nights earlier..._

Morimoto knocked on the seedy-looking basement door. A large man with a mean face peered through the small opening. "Password," he grunted.

"Everything has beauty, but not everyone sees it," Morimoto replied dryly. He groaned knowing that the owner he knew for years still had a thing for Confucius.

He heard the distinct sound of the door unlocking as the man pulled open the door for him to enter. Despite the appearances outside, the interior was high class. It was a place for the rich to play in private. He passed through gambling tables and ignored the hostesses that propositioned him. He was here, for one thing only, to meet the owner. This was his first time at this establishment. The owner was an old acquaintance that he met during his early days on the street.

"**Yo Tadashi! I haven't seen you since Brooklyn. Come and have a seat. I have what you asked for,**" His old acquaintance greeted from a secluded booth in the back.

"Sota," he nodded curtly to the man and slid into the seat across from him.

"Is that the way to greet your old friend?" Sota declared switching back to Japanese. He held up his hands with peace signs when Morimoto glared back.

"Do you have what I asked for?" Tadashi asked impatiently. He hated dealing with this guy. He was way too familiar but he knew he was good at his work. He could trust him to be discreet.

Sota passed a manila envelope across the table. Tadashi opened the envelope and took a quick scan of the contents. He retrieved a thick envelope from the inside pocket of his leather jacket and threw it down on the table. It was the agreed-upon payment for the information.

"I found this particular job interesting. Kyoko-San is very beautiful. A small blip in her past but nothing too tragic. All the details are in there. Could she possibly be yours? The timing adds up to when you disappeared."

Ignoring Sota's questions, Tadashi said, "I need something else….a DNA sample of hers. I'm sure you know her current residence. Can you make it happen?" He stuffed the contents back into the envelope and stood up to leave.

Sota sighed but nodded. "Return in two nights. I'll text you the new password."

Morimoto rolled his eyes, "You watch too many mob movies."

Sota chuckled as Tasdashi left. He wondered if this new development would change his cold "friend" back into the guy he used to know.

As agreed upon, Morimoto found himself knocking on the same door two nights later. He reviewed the information Sota provided last time. He had both mother and daughter's medical records, birth certificate, family registry, and the like.

The guilt ate at him knowing that he had ruined her life when he saw the medical records regarding her psychological welfare. He was stunned to see the word _suicide _mentioned several times.

He had browsed the internet for Mogami Saena and found the video clip of her TV trial. It was her. The woman that almost made everything he worked hard for come crashing down because he fell in love. The only woman that held his heart. Her words, _I do not have a child _echoed in his mind. She was no longer the woman he knew but at least she found a way to continue living. She was as beautiful as he remembered, though a little more statuesque. Cold as marble and unwavering.

Could he have made the wrong assumption? She admitted on television to not having a child and yet there was proof that this actress Kyoko could only be her daughter. Could there possibly be another Mogami Saena with similar information? No, she had lied on television which made him wonder why. The information provided said that she lived apart from Kyoko starting from when she was just six years old. That's a very tender age for a mother to abandon her daughter.

He may have been orphaned when he was younger but he knew parental love. His parents died when he was eight in a fatal car accident. He had been at school when that occurred. Having no other known relatives he was lost in the system passed on from one abusive home to another until he was smart enough to run away and survive on his own.

He did what was necessary to survive back in those days. Most of what he wasn't proud of but he didn't let it define him. All the challenges he faced as a child only strengthened him to become stronger as he grew. There was much temptation to give up, to give in to the seduction of drugs or death. He refused and continued forward choosing to do his best to become successful. He became obsessed with that one goal and eventually took things too far.

He was able to attend a public school and scrape by doing odd jobs. When he was of age he worked several jobs to continue his education. He even managed to get scholarships for a reputable high school and college to complete his education thus securing him a position as a junior partner at his company. With his high aptitude for business and good looks, he was instantly recognized for his achievements. His company was struggling to win the case against Jousei that had been dragging out for five years. It would cost them millions in yen and possible bankruptcy if they lost.

Tadashi came with a plan to infiltrate the opposing law firm handling the case. He confirmed Saena as his target. He observed her for a few weeks before making contact as Misonoi Kazushi someone he knew that would appeal to the hard-working and naive ways of Mogami Saena. He used a disheveled and clumsy approach to Saena. With her warm personality, she couldn't possibly leave a hopeless guy like him alone. He used a side of himself that he never showed in public these days so it wasn't a complete lie. Aside from the aspiring lawyer part, everything that transpired between them was the truth. He didn't expect to fall in love with her so fast or so hard. That love made him waver in his mission. In those last days, he tried to leave subtle hints to warn her about him. He believed she chose to ignore them.

The small hatch on the door suddenly opened startling Tadashi from his musings.

"Password," the same doorman from last time demanded.

"Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated," Tadashi answered. He was convinced that Sota was finding enjoyment with his predicament.

* * *

Tadashi stood in his office gazing out at the Tokyo skyline. His corner office in one of the tallest buildings in Tokyo afforded him an unhindered view of the city. He had sacrificed a lot in his life to obtain his place here: friendship, love, and now family. At his age, all he had to show for it was wealth, power, and prestige. He asked himself again, was it worth it?

His thoughts were interrupted by his executive assistant, Tanaka Mya. He blinked to focus as he turned to the older woman. Mya-chan, as she liked to be called here in Japan, had been with him since the beginning of his ascension like a clucking mother hen. She always frowned when he made poor decisions but was always there to help him back up.

She was by his side almost eighteen years ago when he decided to make the life-altering decision to be selfish and choose his career over the woman he loved. When he broke down after he was given his position in the firm to run one of the most lucrative branches in New York City, she scolded him. He had no right to feel despair. This was his choice so he had to stand up and walk the path. He was on that airplane the very next morning never looking back.

He had been in Japan for less than two months now and slowly the ghosts of days past were catching up to him. He was here to close a business deal and then high tail it back to the States. Nothing was waiting for him in New York but a cold career and an even colder apartment. It was lonely at the top. He had several lovers over the years but none of them came close to occupying even a small space of his heart. Eventually, they all left him and he let them go.

Mya glanced at her boss's desk. There was a slew of papers scattered about. She caught sight of medical records and even spotted a birth certificate. There was a nondescript shopping bag on the desk as well. She wondered what it contained.

"**Yes, Mya-chan?**" Tadashi asked in English.

Mya turned to look at her Boss. He looked exhausted. His usually brilliant gold eyes looked haunted. There were shadows under his eyes. The whites of his eyes also appeared bloodshot. Was this place finally taking its toll on him?

"**Sir, I'm just reminding you that your meeting this morning is still on. We should be closing this deal soon and be on our way back home,**" Mya said in a no-nonsense tone. Tadashi was relieved that she didn't ask. She was an intelligent woman and probably didn't miss anything on his desk. The fact that she chose to remain silent was one of the reasons he trusted her completely.

"**Thank you for the reminder. I'd be lost without you.**" He chuckled and returned to his desk. Once she left, his attention fell on the gift bag. Sato gave him the bag last night in response to his request. Tadashi had a lab tech on standby to confirm the results as soon as possible.

If anyone were to look in the bag they would think he had a woman in his life. He rummaged through the clothing, past the brush that contained strands of hair, a hand mirror, and figurines until his hand clasped around the object he sought after. He opened the little pouch and withdrew the stone. He held it up and watched the brilliant blue color change as he held it up to the light of day. It wasn't a valuable stone on its own but the fact that it belonged to his daughter made it priceless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! I appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Until next time, Ja mata! ^_^


	30. One Glimpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren and Kyoko would be playing house by now.

Morimoto Tadashi tapped the glass conference table impatiently with the tip of his designer ballpoint pen. The sun had set a couple of hours ago and still, his team brainstormed for the best course of action to approach the project. It was already delayed several months before he was asked to intervene because he was Japanese.

He didn't notice that his actions were grating on everyone's nerves until Mya put a stop to it with her hand. She gave him a stern look. Tadashi straightened up in his seat and cleared his throat, embarrassed for not focusing on the discussion. As the marketing agent continued to drone on, he found his hand reaching into his jacket pocket to soothingly clutch the pouch that he assumed belonged to his daughter. He didn't know if it was important to her, he just assumed so since the stone was protected by a velvet cloth inside a small purse. Since it was hers, Tadashi found it priceless to have something his daughter owned and possibly cherished.

He was livid when Sota handed him the bag the night before. He looked at him blankly wondering what he was supposed to do with women's clothing until Sota informed him of the botched infiltration of Kyoko's room.

"How was I supposed to know that the soft vibrations of my footsteps would send an oversize flower in an unsteady vase tumbling," Sota exclaimed in defense.

"I take it since you're here you escaped successfully," Tadashi grumbled.

"In my haste to make it look like a robbery, I scattered and grabbed random things as quickly as I could then ran out of there." Sota slouched into his seat and sighed. "I'm getting too old for this." He usually hired people for this kind of work but since it was a personal request from his friend he had no choice than to do it himself. He gestured to the bag. "All the stuff in there are things I took to cover my tracks and yes there are hair samples on the brush you can use."

Taking the bag, Tadashi handed him the envelope and left. He didn't want to waste any more time and went straight to the lab. He felt excitement and fear when the results came back 99.9% positive that she was indeed his daughter. He paid the tech for his discretion and headed home to mull over the results.

It was already very late or early morning when he arrived home. He couldn't sleep. He looked at the results once more and then looked at the photos he found of her on the internet. He had perused fan sites, online magazines, her company profile, and just about anything that mentioned her. The latest news all tied her to the actor, Tsuruga Ren.

They made a cute couple. He felt a tinge of jealousy towards the young man. The loving expression on Ren's face when in her presence was enough to confirm to Tadashi that he truly cherished her. He was familiar with that look. It was the same one he used to wear when he was with Saena all those years ago. He stared at the image of his daughter on the computer screen. He was amazed at how his love for Saena resulted in creating a beautiful life. Looking at the timing of Kyoko's birthdate, she had to have been conceived during their last couple of weeks together. He closed his eyes remembering those days like it was yesterday. Saena had been exhausted back then which they both chalked up to overworking and stress. She could have been experiencing a symptom of pregnancy instead.

He now regretted drugging her with that sleeping pill that night. He was relieved that it had not harmed his daughter. At the time he thought his attentions were good. He just wanted her stubborn self to sleep peacefully for once. He knew she would refuse to take it if he had offered it to her. Regardless, it was wrong of him to give it to her unknowingly.

He wondered if he would have stayed if he knew beforehand that she was pregnant with his child? He wasn't so sure remembering how he was in those days. He was selfish and ambitious to the core back then. Would he make a good father? That was something he couldn't answer unless he tried. He knew in his heart that he wanted a relationship with his daughter. He wanted to make things right or at least put the decision on Kyoko to perhaps give him a chance.

He thought of possible scenarios that could play out in order to meet his daughter. Should he use deception? He could set up some sort of chance meeting if he knew her patterns and habits. He would have to rely on Sota once again for that. Another plan was to go through her agency. He could hire her for work. If he approached LME with a lucrative CM or photoshoot offer for one of his company's most popular brands he doubted she would be able to refuse. The company used celebrities and models all the time to promote some of their products. He discovered from his research that she had her mother's work ethic. After watching a couple of episodes of her recent drama _Box R, _Tadashi was astonished by her talent and beauty. Her Natsu character reminded him of her mother: beautiful, charismatic, and from what he had seen recently in that trial clip, cold.

His time in Japan was numbered. Could he think of a CM quickly that she would find worthy to accept? How would he get her to interact with him right away? It would look weird if he, as an older man, suddenly took interest in her work. He didn't want to cause her that kind of trouble. He wanted to make amends and not cause more strife. He ignored the tiny voice in his head that told him coming forward would still cause her strife.

Continuing to deceive her was not the correct route to go. She would probably be angry and upset as it is for the burglary. If only the man had done his job properly he wouldn't have this added mess. He would have to come clean about it to start on the right foot with her. At least the brush contained hair follicles that allowed the lab tech to do successful testing. He wondered if he should approach Saena but decided against it. They seemed estranged anyway.

"Sir, should we use this instead?" The agent asked, interrupting his musings. All eyes at the table were directed at him. Even if he wasn't paying attention, which he would never admit to, he was intimately familiar with the topic to cover himself properly despite not listening. He backtracked the conversation in a way that he managed to get the full story of what had been asked of him. He manipulated his questions to make it seem like he was just being thorough before answering. The only person in the room that knew he wasn't paying attention was Mya. He cringed when he met her gaze. The employee pressed on when he had successfully answered the question and had the agreement of the rest of the members in the room.

Tadashi's phone buzzed with a message from Sota.

_The Package has arrived._

Tadashi's heart rate sped up. He stood and told those present that he had urgent business pop up in New York that needed his attention. He handed Mya authority to make necessary decisions to keep the project moving forward and excused himself for the night. He called his driver to pull the car to the front of the building and stopped at his office to pick up the bag. Hopefully, luck would be in his favor.

* * *

Distraught! That's how Kyoko felt right now. She was in utter despair internally as she packed her room. It was late in the evening with the dinner rush at the Darumaya in full swing; however, she was told by Okami to focus on her room. Kyoko looked around the place as she added her meager things to a box. This room had been a haven for her. A place of refuge when she had nowhere else to go. She would never forget the kindness of her landlords. They told her that she would still have a job for as long as she wanted it and would always be welcomed home.

She didn't want to express her feelings of just how upset she was about having an intruder in her room. Her landlords had been wonderful to her. She didn't need to make them feel guilty for something that was her fault. She couldn't say she wasn't missing much when in her heart the thief had taken everything. Right away she noticed the white day gift the Ishibashi brothers gave her was gone, along with some articles of clothing. She tried not to imagine what the thief was doing with her undergarments. She shuddered in disgust just thinking about it.

Her room was nearly packed and yet _it _was nowhere to be found. The beloved Corn stone that helped her survive her darkest times was missing. She would curse this thief and his offspring to oblivion for this irredeemable slight. Her grudges stirred happily around her, feeding off her hurt and anger. If she ever found the trespasser she vowed to make him pay dearly if he didn't have her treasure.

She didn't have time to stew in her dark feelings because Ren was helping her pack. They were alone after Yashiro had left to bring boxes down to Ruto. She swore he was doing it on purpose as he once again came upon something embarrassing she owned. First, it was her numerous collection of _Ren/Kuon/Corn_ dolls. She had more than he initially thought and couldn't help teasing her.

"I don't know how I feel about this," he said making the doll in his hands do the talking. "It's creepy having so many little versions of myself in our home."

Kyoko huffed and snatched her beloved senpai doll out of his hands and gently packed him away with the others hiding the soft blush on her cheeks. _Home._ She loved how his eyes sparkled and his smile broadened when the word was mentioned concerning their new living situation.

"Can I have this?" Ren asked with his awestruck voice piercing through her dark thoughts. She turned to see what he had stumbled across this time. He had the box of Setsu's clothing that she had safely tucked in the back of the closet out in front of him. Ren had a lacey red thong stretched between his fingers. Kyoko's face burned, turning her deepest shade of red to date. She lunged for the lingerie but he was too fast for her. With a chuckle, he held it above his head out of her reach.

She cursed herself for being too short as she jumped for it. It was useless. She should learn by now that she was no match for his height. She needed to get him down. Thinking quickly, she used one of Momiji's moves to hook her leg on the back of his knee to get him off balance. He wasn't expecting it and stumbled. Kyoko didn't hesitate to take advantage of his weakened position. She tackled him to the ground and tried to wrestle the undies from his fingertips. It annoyed her that he couldn't stop laughing. She was finally able to grasp it but Ren still managed to hold on to a piece of it. She nearly had it when they both froze at the sound of a throat clearing. Ren let go before she did, sending the material sailing across the room like a yanked rubberband.

Yashiro walked into the room to find the two love birds wrestling on the floor over something in Ren's hand. Since they had 't noticed him, he took the liberty of snapping a few pictures. They were so engrossed in their love play that he had to clear his throat to gain their attention. His vision was impaired when something smacked him in the face catching at the edge of his glasses. He calmly counted to ten before removing the offending object. His eyes bulged out of their sockets and his cheeks blazed once he realized what he held.

Kyoko moaned with mortification and buried her face in her hands. She prayed to the Gods for the earth to just swallow her up whole.

Ren laughed harder at their manager's expense. After getting over her initial embarrassment, Kyoko joined him. His carefree laughter was contagious. And just like that her anger and sadness were replaced with mirth. Ren smiled when he realized he managed to distract her. He knew how much the stone had meant to her. It was really as he said when he first discovered it at the foot of the steps of LME's parking garage, a cheap stone he found while perusing local wares on one of his many exotic vacations as a child with his parents. There was no way he could easily replace it.

Yashiro handed the garment to Kyoko, unable to meet her eyes. He would have never thought that the _Princess of Propriety_ would own such a pair of risque underwear. Ren's bad boy side had to be rubbing off on her.

"If you two are through horseplaying, how about we finish this up," he said sternly, acting like the grown-up for once. He busied himself with another box so the twinkle in his eye wouldn't betray him. It would be late by the time they got back to the apartment at this rate. It was good that he managed to push Kyoko's statement to later in the morning the next day, unfortunately, Ren's day started before hers.

Earlier that morning they stopped by Lory's office to make him aware of the situation. Yashiro gave him the quick version of what transpired last night over the phone but Lory wanted to talk it over in person.

When the three of them walked into Lory's office, they were blasted by icy cold air. Ruto materialized by their side offering thick puffy coats to keep them warm. The place was riddled with snow, frozen boulders, tents, and colorful flags. They discovered Lory and a few others climbing a make-shift version of Mount Everest. Kyoko never realized how high the ceiling was in his office until that moment. It was remarkable since it was over 32 degrees celsius outside. Lory was taking this new theme to an extreme. Kyoko could only imagine the air conditioning bill to keep the room this cold. They watched in fascination as he broke away from the group and repelled himself down.

"Good Morning, my children! Anyone want to have a go?" he asked, gesturing to the snow-capped mountain. They vehemently shook their head _No_ with chattering teeth.

"Let's sit over here and get warm." They followed Lory as he led them to a large tent that was pitched on the other side of the room. Warmth greeted them immediately upon entering. Ruto handed them tin mugs of tea through the mouth of the tent then zipped it closed. It was awkward sitting in close quarters sitting in such close quarters. They sipped the warm liquid, willing the feeling back into their numb limbs before Lory spoke.

"Let's get down to business. How are you feeling Mogami-kun?" Lory addressed Kyoko first.

"All things considered, President-san, I'm doing fine." Lory cocked a brow, skeptically making Kyoko squirm under his scrutiny. "I guess I'm agitated that there's someone out there willing to take such a huge risk to break into my home without waiting for the restaurant to close. I'm worried that it may happen again. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me," she finally admitted.

"I had Ruto get in touch with my contact at the police station. We have a copy of the report and what little evidence they acquired from the scene. It's a dead end. This man left no fingerprints, footprints, or any sort of DNA behind. An amateur would have left something traceable," Lory informed them, rubbing his chin with his hand.

All three were surprised by Lory's revelation. Was this the work of a professional? What did he want with her?

"So you've decided to move in with Ren?" Kyoko nodded shyly in response. "If you aren't comfortable with that decision Mogami-kun, I can help you find a secure place," Lory told her, ignoring Ren's scowl.

"Oh no, sir, that's not necessary. I am happy to be living with Ren," she gushed. "Thank you for the offer."

Lory smirked with satisfaction. "I will lend you Ruto tonight to help facilitate your move. The apartment's security is top-notch so you can't ask for a safer place. I will have Ruto install a personal alarm today on the apartment itself for redundancy. You can set the alarm when you leave for the day and set it at night before you go to bed. If anyone tries to get in while activated authorities will be notified," informed Lory.

"President, is this a serious problem? Does Kyoko have a stalker?" He reached out for Kyoko's hand to offer support and reassure himself. He was nervous about her safety. Who could be targeting her?

"I just want to be cautious. It could very well be nothing but me overreacting; however, with all the press that you two have been receiving I would like to take the extra precaution. There are some passionate people out there."

Lory addressed Kyoko again, "I have asked for a press conference here tomorrow. You can make a short statement that will hopefully quiet down the wolves for a bit and send them back to their dens."

Kyoko nodded. She wanted to get rid of the reporters as well. It was difficult just getting into the office since they were camped outside the parking garage and at the front of the building. She worried about the Darumaya couple. She didn't like that she had caused them trouble once again.

* * *

Tadashi was shown to a small table and placed his order. The place was busy with paparazzi still buzzing around the front. He hoped to catch one glimpse of her by dining at the restaurant where she lived. He waited all evening for Sota's message to notify him of her return home. Tadashi ate his dinner slowly to bide his time. His bento contained miso soup, salad, pickled radish, three kinds of sashimi, rice, and much more. Being a cook himself, he was impressed by the food quality the small establishment produced. He would like to cook for his daughter the same way he used to for her mother. He wondered if she had a talent for cooking or if she took after her mother in that regard.

He heard movement above but she had yet to come down. It was rude of him to stay any longer so he paid his bill and left. He made his way around the building where luckily no reporters lurked. There were two cars by the rear of the entrance and one of them looked suspiciously like a small moving van. Tadashi hid in the shadows watching a foreign man and the familiar Japanese agent of Tsuruga Ren place boxes into the van. This situation could only mean one thing, she was moving. He smiled at their quick response to ensure her safety. He was glad she had people watching out for her well being. He would have done the same after the security breach.

He held his breath when she emerged from the restaurant with the male actor carrying a few bags between the two of them.

"That should be everything," she said and handed her bags over to be placed into the van. She went back inside for a few minutes while the men waited. Tadashi needed to act quickly before he had to rely on Sota again to find out where she would be leaving. When she came out again, he stepped out of the shadows and approached the vehicle. He was startled when out of nowhere the foreign man blocked his path.

...

"Sir, please don't come any closer," Ruto warned. He eyed the distinguished-looking gentleman suspiciously. He noticed the man skulking about in the shadows a few minutes ago but decided to observe him.

"Is there a problem, Ruto-san?" Yashiro asked as he approached them. Ren and Kyoko were settled in the car unaware of the ensuing situation.

"Everything is fine Yashiro-san. Please go first and I will meet you there," Ruto assured him. He blocked the man again trying to take advantage of the small interruption to look at the car.

"Okay, but please call if you need help." Yashiro returned to the car and got inside.

After Yashiro left, Ruto regarded the businessman thoughtfully. He noticed the hopelessness marring the man's face as he stared after the departing vehicle. He had yet to introduce himself. Ruto's intuition told him that this man was not an enemy. He was skilled at reading people and deduced that this man had no malicious intent. Since he was at this location, he assumed he was here to see Kyoko.

Lory trusted Ruto to take the best course of action in this situation so he made a calculated decision. "If you have any business with them, please take it up with the President of LME," Ruto advised and handed him a card. He stepped into the van and left the stunned man in his wake.

* * *

_ **Omake** _

Ren came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped low around his hips pronouncing the v-shape of his chiseled torso. He paused for a beat as he took in the sight of his girlfriend already laying on top of the covers of his, no, their bed. He didn't think he would ever get used to seeing her there every night.

His dick grew in anticipation with each passing step. By the time he made it to her side, all his blood was pumping to his groin. She was curled up in a fetal position soundly asleep wearing one of his T-shirts. The shirt rolled up in her sleep exposing her perky little ass. She undid him. The crafty little minx was wearing none other than the infamous red thong she so passionately fought him over earlier. _Did she plan on seducing me?_

His nostrils flared as his eyes wandered up her silky legs to the curve of her ass and rested at the core of her sex barely covered by the thin red lace. He let out a huge sigh. The kind of sigh that felt like his soul was departing his body. He lifted her slightly to free the covers beneath her and cover her body. He berated himself for taking such a long shower. When she was tucked in, he strolled back to the bathroom to endure yet another cold shower. Now that they were living under the same roof, they could take their time exploring each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I appreciate it!
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	31. A Manager's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would make Ren blush so much more.

He roused shuddering from the sense of cold loneliness. He reached out seeking her warmth only to find that side of the bed empty. He bolted upright from the bed searching the room. The sound of his pounding heart reverberated in his ears. She was gone! A clattering from outside directed his attention to the door making the sound of his heart dissipate. He smiled. She was outside and she was singing an English song. He loved her voice. This must be a regular thing for her. He only ever heard her in the morning while Setsu took a shower. She probably thought he was sleeping. He could get used to waking up to his little songbird every day.

"**It doesn't matter if I'm not enough, For the future or the things to come, 'Cause I'm young and in love, I'm young and in love…"**

"Ahhh!" She screeched as strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Good morning beautiful," he purred nuzzling the back of her neck. Kyoko shut off the stove and removed the frying pan of sausages from the burner. She twisted in his arms and slid her palms up his bare chest then encircled her arms around his neck. He wore his pajama pants while she wore his T-shirt.

"Good morning," she greeted with a smile. "I'm sorry I fell asleep first last night." She had every intention of letting him _have _the little red piece of lace. The day's events had taken its toll on her.

He decided to bully her a little. "Are you perhaps referring to the fact that you tried to seduce me last night? I had half a mind to wake you up and make you pay in full for the trouble." He pulled her closer, grinding his hips against her.

"I'm very sorry to have troubled you, Corn," Kyoko said meekly, ignoring his obvious erection. She rose on her tiptoes and laid soft kisses on him wherever she could reach. She only got as far as his collar bone since he was just too damn tall. A gravelly sound escaped from his throat when he grabbed her by the ass and sat her on the counter. She was almost at eye level with him since his countertops were higher than the Japanese standard.

She giggled shyly when he pointed to his right cheek. With eyes wide open she brushed her lips against the spot. He pointed to another spot and so she kissed him there too. They played that game for several minutes until his finger landed directly on the lips. She happily obliged. It was a sweet and innocent kiss until she became demanding. She licked and tugged at his bottom lip with her teeth until he parted his mouth. She dug her fingers into his scalp while her tongue took its time exploring the interior of his mouth. He let her take control of the kiss but pulled her hips against him. He trembled at the sound of her contented sigh.

Unable to contain himself, he broke away and yanked her shirt off. His greedy hands eagerly cupped a breast. She arched into him as his thumbs circled the tips to hardened peaks. Her face heated when she felt moisture pooling at the junction of her thighs. For a fleeting moment, she thought of how unsanitary they were being in the kitchen. His mouth closed hungrily over her breast and blasted all coherent thoughts from her mind. His every touch set her body on fire.

She leaned back onto her elbows making his mouth follow her body. She used the new position to secure her legs around his hips and lock her ankles together. She gasped at the sensation of rubbing the little bundle of nerves between her legs against him.

He straightened up with a loud groan and lifted her off the counter. He wanted nothing more to bury himself inside her but knew that their foreplay was more than enough to satisfy both of them. He carried her to their room and laid her gently on the bed. Her porcelain skin looked so provocative in the tiny red lace. She looked away bashfully as his eyes roamed over every centimeter of her body, committing it to memory. He smiled adoringly at her shyness even after they touched each other somewhat intimately many times since the ceremony.

She finally looked at him and extended her arms invitingly. He climbed on the bed and fell into her loving embrace rejoining his mouth with hers. As he kissed her, his fingers traversed her smooth toned leg until they reached their intended destination between her thighs. He swallowed her gasp as he caressed her hot silky folds through the soaked lace. He chuckled against her mouth when she bucked her hips against his hand impatiently. Giving in to her demands, he pulled the garment aside and slid his fingers against her bare flesh. She was so wet.

Her mewlings made him confident that he could take things a little further. He teased the entrance of her womanhood before slipping a finger inside. He groaned at the way her body swallowed it up and squeezed. It nearly broke him as he imagined that it was his dick encased within her but his blissful musings were short-lived. She hissed and broke away from his mouth tensing her body. He stayed his hand frightened by her reaction. _Did I just fuck up?_

"I'm sorry, baby. Does it hurt?" He looked at her with worry and tried to pull his hand away but she stopped him before he could do so. She left him baffled.

Kyoko gazed into his green eyes. Behind the uncertainty, she saw his love for her shining in them. She smiled reassuringly and caressed his cheek then rocked her hips against his hand. "I-it doesn't hurt. It's, it's just different. I never actually had anyone's finger in there before or mine for that matter." She felt her face flame with her admission.

"I should hope not!" He retorted. His thoughts immediately went to Fuwa. This was hardly the time to be going there. He counted to ten to calm himself down. He was being a jealous idiot of his own volition.

She didn't mean to make him angry. She was thinking more along the lines of a doctor when she said that. She had an appointment with a gynecologist coming up. Kanae warned her that it was high time she saw one especially given her new relationship. She needed to take responsibility for her health and body.

Kyoko brushed a finger over his lips soothingly. Her ego swelled at seeing this jealous side of him. It was endearing. "I did use this finger to touch myself though," she teased in a sultry voice. She had no clue where this brazen part of her was coming from. The way he looked at her and touched her made her feel confident, beautiful, and wanted.

His eyes smoldered to a darker hue. She stared into the deep sea-green eyes of the Emperor. He nipped at her fingertip then sucked it into his mouth. She trembled as his slick hot tongue rolled over her finger. Kyoko licked her lips to relieve it from their dryness and kept her lips parted. It was erotic the way his tongue played around with her digit.

The countless dirty dreams she had of him flashed through her mind. She often found herself fondling her body to relieve some of the tension. She couldn't ask Kanae not about this so she looked it up online. Many articles suggested the use of a toy to aid in her relief. She couldn't do it. She was too cowardly to purchase such a thing let alone use it.

He wiggled the finger still inside her. This time the sensation felt different, almost delightful. She thrust her hips again. Her golden eyes may have been clouded with lust but she was able to see the blissful smile on his lips.

He leaned down to kiss the delicate skin of her neck as his finger continued to stroke inside. The soft gasps escaping her lips spurred him on until she spread her legs further. It was all the invitation he needed for another finger to join the first. She clung to his shoulders taking shallow breaths as his lips worked its way down her skin. Every kiss and every stroke he placed on her body made her gasp with delight.

He groaned when her fingers clawed at his skin the moment his mouth closed over her breast. He had to smile at her sensitivity. He rubbed the heel of his hand against her clit while continuing to stroke her inner walls. He wanted her to feel it all. She bucked her hips urging him to go faster. He knew that meant she was close. He pulled away to watch her at the precise moment she orgasmed. The way she unraveled under his touch as she found her release excited him and scared him all at once. It was apparent in her eyes, she trusted him. He made a promise to himself never to betray that trust. When her shuddering stopped, he gathered her in his arms protectively. They dozed off again until the blaring of his alarm interrupted their short slumber. He thanked God that it didn't go off earlier. It would have spoiled the mood.

Giving her a quick peck, he rolled off the bed looking quite pleased with the state she was in. She stretched languidly with a soft smile playing on her lips. Her poor excuse for underwear left nothing to the imagination. He wondered if she had more. Now that they were living together, he had the rest of eternity to find out. If she didn't have more he would gladly supply her with some for his eyes only, of course. To think, Cain's naughty little sister wore such garishness out in public. He did right by buying her pants. He would have to punish her next time.

Kyoko's eyes raked down her boyfriend's body appreciatively and widened at the sight of his erection still poking at his pants. Her body and heart hummed with happiness but was it the same for him? Did he get any enjoyment out of it? She furrowed her brows with worry and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"What is it, baby?" He asked, noticing her expression. Did he take things too far? The feeling of uncertainty from earlier flared up within him. _Is this where she tells me it's not going to work out because I'm a perverted old man? _He held his breath and waited for her explanation.

"Kuon, I was just wondering... it has to be painful, right?" He blinked at her confused. Her face flamed up as she nodded toward his bulging pants. "Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked sitting up on the bed.

His lips twitched with amusement. Oh, there was much she could do to be helpful but there would be plenty of time for that. For now, he was content with what they had. He already took things further than he wanted since he was unable to keep his hands to himself. Trying to distance himself from her now would only result in hurting them both. He didn't want that. He knew that if he tried she would only misunderstand even if he explained it clearly. The thought of making her feel undesirable because he couldn't keep his hands to himself made him ill. Yes, this was more than enough for him.

"Don't worry about me, baby. Mr. Palm takes care of all my needs," he joked and held up his left hand wiggling his fingers. She giggled shyly with understanding. She knew how men pleasured themselves. Seeing her at ease, Kuon turned away and headed for the bathroom.

"Can I watch you next time?" She asked in an adorably innocent voice.

He staggered and nearly fell. _Did I just hear her right? _Once his stance was firm again, he turned to face her. His breath caught in his throat. She was a sight. The silk sheets were rumpled at her waist and her long raven locks laid over breasts concealing her pink tips from his eyes. He felt himself growing harder. He fought his base desires to ravage her right then and there. He inhaled deeply and focused on her question. Was she serious? _Did she want to watch me jack off?_ He could easily comply if she provided the proper entertainment. He chuckled internally. Who the hell was he kidding? She didn't have to do a damn thing. Just the thought of having her watch him right now was about to make him explode.

"Y- you want to watch me...you know?" He stammered nervously nodding towards his crotch. He felt his face heating up to match hers. He couldn't say it directly as he stared into her wide innocent eyes. He suddenly felt nervous. What if he couldn't perform with her as an audience? The thought of disappointing her horrified him.

Kyoko pulled the covers up to her chin shyly but shook her head vigorously. She wanted to watch him pleasure himself. She was curious as to how it was done and, more so, how he liked it done. She had been too nervous to click on any of the videos that popped up on her phone during her research. She wanted to learn so she could please him in return with her touch.

He nodded absentmindedly and stumbled his way to the bathroom for a quick cold shower. Her curiosity was going to be the death of him. Of course, there were worse ways to go.

* * *

Tadashi's heart pounded in his ears as he sat in the limo across the President of LME. Since he was experienced in dealing with high tension situations, Tadashi kept on his poker face even though he was extremely nervous. Despite all the information, he could gather on the man in such a short amount of time, he didn't look as eccentric as all his sources made him believe. The older gentleman looked like a distinguished businessman in his dark suit, hat, and accompanying cane. There was no sign of the flamboyant personality that Sota had reported this man possessed.

This morning, Tadashi didn't hesitate to call the phone number on the business card the foreign man gave him last night. He already showed his hand, he might as well not prolong the inevitable any longer. His stay in Japan was originally short term but he was already making arrangements to relocate. He would have to go back to the States to close out his pending projects. If his business partners didn't agree with the change he would simply quit. He had more than enough assets and investments for him to retire comfortably if he had to and would still have a hefty sum left for his daughter to inherit.

Lory quietly studied the man. From his carriage, he could tell that this man could command a fortune 500 company successfully. On paper, Morimoto Tadashi had an impressive resume, but that wasn't what Lory was interested in. He wanted to know the man behind the designer suit. Ruto did a quick search on the man but could come up with nothing on his personal life. There were past articles regarding a few socialites in New York but aside from that, he was touted as a ruthless businessman and a workaholic.

Lory was surprised when he received the call. He thought the man would drag it out a few days before making his move. Ruto answered the call and confirmed that it was indeed the man he caught lurking outside the Darumaya last night. Tadashi had asked to meet with Lory and discuss Kyoko properly in person as soon as possible. Curious, Lory told Ruto to schedule a meeting. Lory chose to meet outside of LME for fear that they would bump into Kyoko during her Press conference. He didn't want her knowing until he was well prepared himself.

"Morimoto-san, please explain your business with Mogami-kun. She is part of my family. I don't take kindly to those that wish her harm,' Lory said shrewdly.

"I completely understand Takarada-san. I am grateful that Kyoko-cha- san has someone looking out for her well-being. I don't wish her harm per se but I believe making my presence known would undoubtedly bring her pain. Regardless, for my selfish reasons, I feel I have to try. I have already missed out on too much of her life."

The man's confession tugged at Lory's heartstrings. Inner Lory was in turmoil. He cried a raging river resulting in a terrible flood, but he kept his face impassive. He desired for Kyoko to feel the love of a biological parent. Kuu was somewhat filling the role at the moment but he was in California. There was only so much he could do from abroad. In a way, Tadashi's presence was unnecessary since she also had the Darumaya couple to fill the gap nicely.

Lory kept his face solemn and asked, "Can you please speak more plainly? I don't want to assume anything."

"To make it clear, I have recently discovered that without a doubt Kyoko-cha- san is indeed my daughter," Tadashi admitted. His shoulders lifted as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Sota did not count in his mind.

The only indication that Lory gave the man that he had heard was a grim nod. Lory had his suspicions on just how Tadashi came to that conclusion.

"Please tell me how you were able to accurately confirm your relation?"

For a brief moment, Tadashi considered lying to save any semblance of chance he might have. He suspected Lory had already put two and two together. He didn't want to insult the man's intelligence. Not when he was his best bet at seeing Kyoko. "I'll be honest. It was through unsavory means," Tadashi confessed rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I had a trustworthy friend do me a favor. I only needed hair samples but as you recall that turned out to be a fiasco. I plan on explaining myself properly and begging her forgiveness for the incident. I needed to know before I wasted her time and caused her needless suffering."

"What were you doing there last night?" Lory asked, pleased by his answer. He would have done the same if he were in his shoes. Why bring false hope to a person? If it turned out untrue the other party was none the wiser.

"Ah yes, I asked my friend to watch over the place. I figured it was my best chance to catch her given an actress' schedule. He was the one that informed me last night that she arrived home. I had no plan last night. I only wanted to see her even if it was from a distance."

"That doesn't explain how you even found out about her. Did Mogami-san get in contact with you?" Lory couldn't imagine Kyoko's mother going out of her way to contact him this late in the game.

"No, Sae-cha...Mogami-san doesn't know I'm in Tokyo. Errr more importantly she doesn't even know my real name." Some of Tadashi's professional mask crumbled at the mention of Saena.

Lory's face contorted with rage. What kind of deception did this man play on that woman? No wonder she closed her heart off to her daughter and to love. During his meeting with Saena last year, Kyoko was the only subject. He had a feeling she was hiding great heartache and here it was before him in its physical manifestation.

"I might as well tell you. I betrayed Sae...Mogami-san seventeen years ago all to advance in my career. If possible, I would rather not rehash where my mindset was back in those days. I've known now that I was young and selfish. But I will openly admit that my love for her was not false and the fact that Kyoko-san exists is a testament to that."

Lory's bottom lip trembled and his eyes swam with tears. Why were there so many love idiots in the world? Mogami-kun never stood a chance. It was already in her genetic code to experience such hardships with love. He was happy with the way things were turning out between her and Kuon. The two were being completely honest and open about their feelings and damning anyone that got in their way. It was better than he could have expected and the public was taking it all in stride whether they liked it or not.

"I happened to catch a glimpse of Kyoko on television and instantly felt a connection. I felt like I was staring at a ghost from my past. She looked just like her mother. At least when I knew her anyway; beautiful, hopeful and so full of life. I would never know if things would have turned out differently if I knew she was pregnant. I can't change the past. All I know is how I feel right now. I would like a relationship with my daughter if she is willing to have me. I don't need forgiveness but I must try. When I'm on my deathbed, I can at least go to hell with one less regret."

Lory gazed out the window deep in thought. His enormous heart wanted to help this man reconcile with his daughter but he needed to think of all parties involved. If Kyoko in love reminded him of the Saena he knew in the past then it was his poor actions that turned her heart cold. Could he risk allowing Kyoko to be involved with such a man that inadvertently hurt her once?

"You do know that Mogami-san has openly admitted to not having a child. That statement nearly broke Mogami-kun's heart. I found out recently that she talked to her mother properly; however, I don't know the details of that conversation. You will have to ask Mogami-kun directly. I will give you one chance and one chance only. If you are in any way insincere to Mogami-kun, I know several people, myself included, that would be willing to bury you. I will let Mogami-kun know of your intentions whether she's willing or not remains up to her. I take it you will remain in Tokyo for the time being?"

"Yes, I'm making plans as we speak to relocate back to Japan. I would have to go back to the States at some point to tie up loose ends but I plan on returning as soon as possible."

"Good, then I will leave it up to Mogami-kun. I will contact you if she responds."

"Before I go, please take this. When you make the request please hand this back to her." Lory arched an eyebrow as Tadashi handed him a small pouch. "I have the rest of her stuff that my man took back at my office. Hopefully, I can return everything to her properly in person and apologize." Tadashi disembarked the limo and turned toward the President, "Thank you for your time Takarada-san." Tadashi bowed and took his leave.

When Tadashi was gone, Lory lit his cigar and contemplated their conversation. _I want to see how this new development will all play out. Will, she shed her skin again and grow more as an actress? How will she overcome this new struggle?_ He chuckled softly and took a puff of his cigar.

* * *

Yashiro felt the buzzing of his phone inside his jacket pocket. He carefully put on his rubber glove before answering. "Hello, Yashiro Yukihito speaking."

"Yashiro-san, something has come up. Please have Ren bring Kyoko over to my house when they are free for the night," the deep drawl of the President's voice filled his ear.

"Yes sir, I will let them know. We just wrapped up the Press conference. Kyoko-chan answered all their questions amicably. I'm pretty sure Ren coached her. Those two are going to be a force to be reckoned with in the future," Yashiro said proudly.

"Thank you for your assistance with the matter. I'm glad the Press was satiated. I will let you go. Please have them come by no matter the time."

"Since Ren had a different schedule this morning he drove himself. He planned on picking up Kyoko-chan from the Lotus set so it should be easy to comply with your request. But more importantly, sir, should I be worried?"

"You will find out soon enough Yashiro-san. The only reason I'm bringing Ren in on this is that I know Mogami-kun would want him to know. Now, more than ever, I'm glad she has him by her side."

"Does this have anything to do with the robbery? Have the police apprehended the suspect? It's someone that Kyoko-chan knows, isn't it?" His suspicions leaned towards Fuwa but it seemed Okami would have recognized him right away. Plus, Fuwa was on a cross country tour right now so he should be ruled out. Yashiro made it a habit of keeping tabs on the singer since he had the tenacity to get under Ren and Kyoko's skin.

Lory was silent a minute. He forgot how astute Yashiro could be. It was the reason he chose him as Ren's manager. "Yes, I have caught the culprit more or less but he's not someone she knows. I won't say any more than that."

"Okay, thank you for disclosing that much sir. I can breathe easier knowing that Kyoko-chan is no longer in immediate danger." Yashiro sighed with relief when he hung up.

Yashiro supposed that since he would have the night off he would hit the dojo early and get a session in. He was studying to earn his seventh-degree black belt in Karate. As a high profile manager, he thought he should still be physically fit enough to protect his charges.

He looked over when he heard her laugh. She happily chatted with Sawara-san and another female employee. He wanted to protect that laughter and keep her smiling. She had been through too much in her short life. First her mother, then Fuwa, then her mother again. He wished that no other hardship befell her in this lifetime and she could just continue to be consumed with the joy of living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I couldn't miss out on an opportunity for Ren to perv on Kyoko. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> The song quoted here was “Love,” by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	32. Cursed Production

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren would make sure to draw the line with his co-stars without losing his professionalism.

Ren parked his car at the outdoor location of _The Sacred Lotus _set. He was greeted by Yashiro on the way in. "Hey Ren, how did the CM go today?"

Ren glared at Yashiro and shuddered at the harrowing experience.

Yashiro laughed at his reaction. "That one is on you Ren. As your manager I know your adverse reaction to food, so we've always declined those sorts of offers. What changed your mind this time, hmm?" His manager teased.

Ren remained silent refusing to indulge him. Yashiro knew exactly why he accepted the job.

"You wanted to get a sneak peek at the café didn't you? Maybe do a little research? Perhaps, one of those places that would make the eyes of a special kind of woman sparkle with joy while out on a date with her handsome Prince."

Ren scowled. "If you already know, why are you still asking?"

Yashiro squealed with delight. "Does Kyoko know they had you dressed as a European Prince?"

Ren shook his head. He wanted to surprise her when the time came. She might be disappointed that he had to act it with another female actress. The actress, unfortunately, kept missing her cue even after he offered professional advice to help calm her nerves. It made things worse. He lost count of the number of takes it took to complete the job and felt like a total failure.

Ren was cautious when he offered his help. He could tell that his co-star's infatuation with him was hindering their work progress. In the past, he was oblivious to such behavior and would offer the encouragement necessary to get the job done. Yashiro even pointed out this flaw to him several times which he dismissed as nonsense. Now that he thought about it, Kyoko bore witness to such behavior when she was his substitute manager. Ren groaned internally. _No wonder she thought I was a playboy._ _Did I need to wipe her tears like that? God, I'm such an idiot!_

He was no longer that guy. Since his co-star was smitten with him, he didn't want her to misunderstand his intentions and give her false hope. He never wanted to hurt Kyoko or make her feel anxious. He was, unfortunately, still receiving unsolicited invitations from female co-stars for after-hour cocktails under the guise of work. His age-old excuse had been to state that his schedule couldn't afford him the luxury. These days he was proud to acknowledge that he preferred to spend his off-hours with his girlfriend. That answer often shut them down fast regardless if they claimed it to be on friendly terms.

At the CM shoot, he kept things professional and left it to the director to sort out his co-star's problems. Their progress was stalled. It got to a point where he thought he would throw up if he had to eat another bite of the dessert they kept resetting before him. It made him wonder if Kyoko tweaked her recipes to suit his palette. He appreciated her thoughtfulness. He wanted to bring her here even more. As Yashiro said, he could imagine her golden eyes sparkling with pure delight. The owner promised him that he could have a private soft opening with Kyoko anytime in the next few days before the grand opening. He could even use the prince costume for the date; hence, why Ren had endured the torture. Her smile would be worth it. He already had the perfect dress and shoes picked out for her. He just had to figure out a good excuse for her to accept them.

"Speaking of which, Yashiro-san, can you please check our schedule for a good time in the next day or two? I will need your help in surprising her." Rather than fighting it he might as well ask his manager for help and endure his teasing. It was a minor inconvenience for ensuring Kyoko's happiness.

Yashiro's expression hardened as he pushed up his glasses, "You can count on me!" With that said the men went their separate ways.

Ren quietly approached the set when he heard the Director call "Action!" He watched in fascination as several shinobi creeped out of the shadows and converged on a single spot on the roof of the main building. He held his breath as he watched Momiji crouched unaware of her impending danger. Once she discovered them, she soundlessly dashed across the peak of the roof keeping low like a large feline. He was pleased to see her strapped to a harness safely attached to a crane. They would edit those out of the film during clean up so the lines wouldn't show. If the cameraman was good there wouldn't be too much work during post-production.

Ren's stomach clenched as the shinobi pursued her, from the ground and the roof. Without slowing down, she glanced at her pursuers below and behind gaging their distance then increased her speed. He held his breath when she ran out of the roofline and leaped. She faltered on her landing. From his vantage point, it appeared that her leading foot slipped. He gasped as he watched her tumble head over feet several times before skidding to a halt on the slope of the roof. The harness wires did little to help as they tangled around her limbs.

When the crew erupted in chaos, Ren realized this was not part of the script. He panicked and ran full speed to where Kyoko laid still on the roof. _God, please let her be okay,_ he prayed. If he squinted, he could see the rise and fall of her chest. He looked around for something to use as leverage to get on the roof. He was tall but even if he jumped he wouldn't be able to reach. He froze when the man that made his youth a living hell knelt by her side first. Cedric was part of the cast pursuing her so it was only logical that he was there. Ren didn't even care that his childhood nemesis was touching her, he just wanted her to be safe.

Cedric waved down and exclaimed, "She's fine. Just a bit winded."

It was only when she sat up that he allowed himself to breathe again. The relief he felt was instantaneous.

"I'm sorry everyone," she hollered down. "I apologize for my clumsiness." The crowd around him rang out in applause and cheered. Cedic untangled her from the harness and helped her to her feet. She stepped away from him as soon as she was steady then formally bowed her thanks and apologized several more times.

Ren laughed with relief and cupped his mouth to amplify his voice. "Kyoko, are you okay?" He wanted to make her aware of his presence.

She flexed her limbs admirably but she wasn't fooling him. Her body had to ache all over after such a hard fall. She smiled down and waved to Ren. "I'm perfectly fine. I just have a bruised backside and a bruised ego."

Jouji Morizumi, the director, used the megaphone to call up to her. "Kyoko-san, I'm glad you're okay. We'll have you down in a minute." He told her just as some crew members placed a ladder against the roof to climb up. "Let's wrap it up for the night. We'll finish this tomorrow. We only need to complete the rooftop battle and that will be the end of the night scenes for now. Some of us can look forward to sleeping early again. But before you go, Kyoko-san, please have the doctor take a look at you."

Kyoko nodded to the director as the stunt coordinator removed her from the harness and helped her down the ladder. She would have argued that she was fine to continue but the truth was she was sore from colliding with the roof. She was grateful the director had made the suggestion.

Ren was by her side before her feet even touched the ground. His expression was closed off but his trembling hands that roamed over her body checking for damage told her plenty. She winced when he grazed over a tender spot. Several people stopped to watch his meticulous inspection. Kyoko felt embarrassment heat her cheeks when he demanded she open her mouth. He was checking for blood in case she bit the inside of her mouth. Kyoko complied with his order since he seemed shaken up. She didn't think to tell him Uesugi-dono taught her how to control her fall so she wouldn't get too banged up.

Uesugi insisted that the skill was critical for stage combat. If she fell, off-script, a controlled fall would look seamless so she could continue acting without disrupting the choreography too much. In this case, however, she got tangled up in the wires and couldn't get back up. Practicing on the mats was entirely different than doing it on set, the roof hurt. She reached up and touched his cheek. Worried dark eyes met hers.

"Corn," she whispered. "I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace that had Kyoko gasping in pain.

"I'm sorry," he exclaimed and released her immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. He wanted to kick himself for being an idiot. She nodded to reassure him that she was fine. "Come on." He took her by the hand and led her in the direction of the medical trailer. "Let's get you patched up."

They returned to Kyoko's trailer after a visit to the medic. As Ren closed the door, he caught a glimpse of Kimiko smirking in their direction. It annoyed him that she was overjoyed by Kyoko's pain. He found it odd that she was on set, but then again so was he. She could be here for Cedric. He dismissed it and shut the door to wait for Kyoko.

Kyoko did a quick wipe down in the bathroom and washed her face. She couldn't risk taking a shower and ruining her bandages. She spritzed herself with some perfume and changed into the outfit she wore earlier for the press conference.

When she exited the bathroom, Ren complimented her beauty making her blush. She owed it all to Fuji. The short floral circle skirt, white blouse, and mustard yellow blazer that she wore with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows were a byproduct of the designer's latest gifting. She stopped at her vanity and released her long hair from the Momiji ponytail then proceeded to untangle the locks. When she was satisfied, she slipped on her accessories including her charm bracelet. In the reflection of the mirror, she noticed Ren sitting on the couch content on watching her. He caught her staring and patted his lap like a perverted Uncle. Kyoko giggled shyly but took her seat on him. She was still at work and was quite sure her colleagues were gossiping about Ren being in her trailer. Right now she didn't care.

Ren wrapped her in his arms and held her tight. He leaned his forehead against her head and breathed deeply. She had a moment of panic and she wondered if her hair smelled like sweat. They sat there in silence while Kyoko stroked her fingertips over his forearm in a soothing manner. He was still worried about her. She waited patiently for him to gather himself.

He lifted his head and searched her eyes. "Would it be at all possible to let the stunt double handle the riskier stunts from now on? I don't like seeing you get hurt."

Kyoko stiffened in his arms shocked by his request. _How could he ask me such a thing? _She found it insulting. As a person that performed his stunts, he knew of its importance to keep the dynamics flowing and authenticity of the film. There was no way she could let someone else stand-in for her when she was perfectly capable of doing them herself. _Plus, if I want to reach his level of acting I have to at least be able to do this much._

"You know I can't do that Corn. My pride as an actress won't let me. Especially, if I am more than capable of performing it flawlessly. I know my own body and I know its limits. I won't jeopardize the project with my stubbornness."

Ren nodded with a sigh. He knew that would be her answer but he at least had to try. It was her guts, after all, that attracted him to her in the first place. He kissed her slowly on the lips then patted her on the butt to get up.

"Boss is expecting us tonight," he reminded her.

"Since he's interrupting our dinner date, I hope he has food because I'm starving," she grumbled.

They bumped into Koga as soon as they walked out of the dressing room.

"Hey guys, so what were you up to in there?" Koga teased, unable to help himself. Any chance to make things awkward for these two was a bonus in his book even if his plan to topple Ren was underway now that everyone knew they were dating. Kyoko turned a new shade of red which left Koga curious.

"Hiromune-san, I assure you nothing of the sort of what you're implying occurred. Ren and I are both professionals. We take our jobs very seriously, we would nev-" Kyoko started chiding but was interrupted.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm pretty sure Hiromune-san is quite aware of what a hot-blooded man would be doing with his adorably hot-blooded girlfriend inside her trailer after hours," Ren said with a wink.

Kyoko gasped. She thought Ren would have agreed with her since all they shared was a sweet kiss and nothing more. He made it sound like there was more to it.

Koga chuckled. _He likes to tease her._ Maybe Tsuruga Ren didn't have a stick up his ass after all. Regardless, he was still his rival. "I feel your plight." He lifted his hands towards his face to imply that it couldn't be helped with such a gorgeous face.

"Ren, don't say things people will misunderstand especially, Hiromune-san. He will just use it as ammunition to bully me like someone else I know." Kyoko pouted and folded her arms.

Ren would have been angry at Koga for his unprofessionalism toward his girlfriend but she looked too darn cute that he couldn't muster the emotion. He chose to laugh along with the other actor at her outburst.

"Playboys are all the same," she muttered under her breath. That brought another wave of chuckles from the two gorgeous men before her.

"Yes, Princess as you wish," Ren said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. He eyed Koga as a sort of warning which the other actor took with a smile.

"Are you sure you're okay, Kyoko-chan? It looked like you took a nasty spill?" Koga switched gears before his rival lost his temper and focused on his true intentions for stopping them. He was worried. Things like this kept happening on the set and even though he was being vigilant he could never find anything out of place. Whoever was doing this was covering their tracks well. It wasn't just happening to Kyoko. Asahina and a few others were victims of the so-called curse of the _Sacred Lotus_. There was idle gossip among the cast and crew claiming that the set was haunted. There had been too much bad luck surrounding them lately. Koga suspected Kimiko at first; however, there were times when she wasn't present for some of the incidents. Her absence at those times had him questioning his theory.

Earlier, he overheard the stunt coordinator explaining to the director and producer that the main cause of Kyoko's fall was due to tampered tiles on the roof. They found several others that were loose in the general area where her foot was expected to land. The stunt coordinator assured them that Kyoko wouldn't have fallen since she was wearing the safety harness but it still didn't protect her from hitting the actual surface.

Kyoko assured Koga that she was fine as they headed for the exit.

...

"Ne Yuki, what should we do? It seems someone among us is intentionally sabotaging our project. There's already a rumor circulating that the set itself is haunted," Jouji admitted to his friend after consulting with the stunt coordinator.

"Let's do a careful background check on everyone again, cast and crew. I will talk to our sponsors about hiring a reputable private investigator. They shouldn't be able to refuse given the amount of money they've invested already," Kuresaki said decisively. "I want to keep this quiet. I don't want to bring attention to the culprit or culprits before they are captured."

"Should we have a closed meeting with the leads?" Jouji suggested. Kuresaki shook his head in response.

"It's better if we minimize the number of people that know what we're planning."

"Okay, that's understandable. Should we close the set to essential personnel?"

"That's a good idea." Kuresaki agreed then noticed Koga walking with Kyoko and Ren. He doubted that Japan's top actor was a threat. He would create a list of people outside the cast and crew that frequented the set for approved access. He would also need to hire more security to keep the curious fans from getting too close as he heard the screams erupt outside once they noticed the stars. This movie was becoming such a headache. Although they were experiencing some hiccups, filming was still on schedule thanks to the perseverance of the cast and crew. He hoped nothing more serious would occur and they could wrap it up successfully.

* * *

Maria rushed out as soon as Ruto opened the door and threw herself at Kyoko, "Onee-sama! I've missed you!"

"Good evening Maria-chan. I missed you too. Have you been behaving?" Kyoko smiled as the little blonde nodded. Maria took hold of each of their hands and guided them to the dining room. They found the President seated at the head of a large banquet table dressed as an English King with a complimentary purple velvet robe and bejeweled crown. He looked like royalty sitting at the head of the table. Kyoko giggled and gave the President a curtsy rather than a traditional bow. Maria copied her.

"Ren, Mogami-kun, welcome, my loyal subjects. Please have a seat and join me for dinner."

Maria rolled her eyes and said, "Grandpa you're so silly."

He looked over Kyoko and took in the white bandages. "Mogami-kun, what happened? Why are you injured?"

"Oh?" she exclaimed, holding up her elbow. She forgot about her injuries. "I fell on set doing a stunt. I just received a few minor scrapes and bruises. I'm perfectly fine to work, sir. "

Lory hummed and narrowed his eyes, "Was it a dangerous stunt? I would think Director Morizumi would have stunt doubles for those scenes. I don't like my stars getting injured."

"No, no, no, President-san. It was just a little running...on a roof and errr... some jumping...from roof to roof." She lowered her voice toward the end because it sounded more dangerous than it was. She watched Lory's face darken at her explanation. "I was perfectly safe. I was wearing a safety harness to keep from falling to my death..." She bit her bottom lip regretting her poor choice of words when he glowered further at her. "You see…" She started doing stretches and aerobics to convince Lory that she was fine. Even though she was sore she didn't let it show on her face. "I just slipped is all. I would like to continue to do my stunts to increase my repertoire as an actress."

Lory sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Please be more careful next time. An actress's body is her selling point. It won't do any good if you injure yourself and can no longer work to your full potential. It would cause trouble for many people." Kyoko nodded and bowed her head like a chastened child.

"Please sit," Lory said again, changing the subject. "You both must be famished after a long day. "

They took their respective seats and enjoyed the delicious dinner prepared by Lory's private Chef. After dinner, Kyoko exchanged a few tips and tricks regarding the meal tonight with the Chef. She was well acquainted with him since he had helped with last year's Grateful Party. He knew of her culinary skill and enjoyed talking with her about food. When Kyoko was finished she bowed and thanked him for the meal.

Ruto guided her to the President's study where she found him sitting on the leather sofa reading a fairy tale to Maria. Kyoko's heart thumped as she took in the sight. A vision of him with their daughter floated through her mind. He would make a great father. She never thought about having children of her own due to her painful past. Seeing Kuon interact with Maria was slowly changing her mind. It wouldn't be awful to have a boy or girl that looked just like him.

He paused, flashing her a smile, and patted the space next to him. She nestled next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. She quietly listened to his rich baritone voice spin visions of the tale in her mind. By the time he reached the happily ever after, Maria was fast asleep. He kissed the crown of the little girl's head while Kyoko stroked her cheek. Ruto carried Maria off to bed.

Lory cleared his throat. The couple was so lost in their little world that they forgot about his presence. He had sat quietly at the desk watching them for the last ten minutes. They made a beautiful family and he had proof of it as he smiled secretly at the pictures he took. He was grateful to the pair for making Maria feel happy and loved. Thanks to them, his granddaughter had begun to heal and forgive herself for the death of her mother. She was even talking to her father regularly. It was a shame that he had to break up those warm feelings with what he had to do next.

He stood from his desk and walked over to the couple with a folder in his hands. He placed it down on the table in front of them. Kyoko's eyes widened as she saw her little pouch on top of the folder. She leaned forward and snatched it up off the table. She opened the pouch quickly and took out her stone. She took her time twirling it in the light, inspecting it for authenticity. When she was satisfied that it was her stone, she hugged it to her face and started gushing about how she missed him so much. She apologized to the stone for being neglectful. She went on for a few minutes until Ren cleared his throat.

"Boss, what is the meaning of this? Where did you find her stone?" Ren asked seriously.

Kyoko stopped in her revelry and turned to the President. That was right. It was stolen so how did it come into Lory's possession?

"It was returned to me, this afternoon," Lory explained.

"Are you telling us the culprit turned himself in? Is he in jail now?" Ren asked, relieved.

"The authorities were not involved. He gave me that pouch as a sign of good faith. He wants to meet you, Mogami-kun." Kyoko and Ren gaped at the President.

"What?! And you agreed to that? There's no fucking way I'm letting Kyoko anywhere near this person," Ren shouted getting to his feet.

Lory narrowed his eyes at Kuon. "On what authority do you have to speak on Mogami-kun's behalf? I didn't ask you, Kuon. I'm leaving it to Mogami-kun to decide."

Kuon sputtered, unable to form a proper retort after Lory reprimanded him with his given name. His grip on Ren was lost to him at the moment and he didn't care. He shot Lory a deadly glare and began pacing the room furiously. He hated it when Lory was right. Kyoko would decide if she wanted to meet with this man. Who could it be? As if a lightbulb flickered on in his head, Kuon stopped pacing and looked at Lory. Could it be? Lory nodded slightly. Kuon let out an exasperated sigh and sunk back into the couch. Why couldn't things just be easy for her for once?

"Please don't worry Kuon. I don't even know who this person is. All I know is that this person is a criminal and caused needless trouble for my landlords. Who is it, President? You met the person. I trust your judgment."

"Please take a look at the contents in the folder Mogami-kun." Lory gestured to the table.

Kyoko glanced at the folder suddenly afraid of what it could contain. She reached out a shaky hand and opened the folder. She stared at the picture attached to the document for a few moments before moving on. It was of an older unfamiliar businessman. She had never seen him before in her life. Her eyes drifted to his name. "Morimoto Tadashi, Chief Operating Officer of Rising Sun Industries." She had heard of the company. They were big in Japan and overseas.

"Is he my stalker?" _What could a man of his stature want with me? _She thought of that American movie where the billionaire makes a proposal to a man's wife to sleep with her for the night in exchange for a million dollars. She never watched it but she remembered it being offered to guests on the TV at the ryokan. She shivered as her mind imagined an infinite number of indecent scenarios that this man may propose.

"Look at the picture again, Mogami-kun."

Her eyes drifted back to the picture. He was a distinguished gentleman in his late 40s or early 50s with a touch of gray dusting the sides of his hair and fine lines at the corners of his eyes. She thought he looked handsome for his age. Her eyes trailed lower until they rested on his eyes. She froze. Starting back at her were eyes she knew well. Eyes that were too wide and too light for the common Japanese. Eyes that looked just like hers.

She stared up at the President. The look of sympathy in his eyes was enough to confirm her suspicions.

"P-president-san, are you saying this man is my f-father?" She barely whispered.

"Yes, Mogami-kun. If you flip to the back, there is a document confirming DNA testing."

She flipped through the stack of pages until she found the one she was looking for. It was there written in bold letters, _**99.9% positive**__._

"B – but how did he even get my D-N…" She stopped her words as the answer came to her. The robbery. The things that were stolen from her room. One of the items had been her hairbrush. She'd seen it in dramas. They could use hair samples to complete the test.

Kyoko slumped back on the couch. This was too much for her to process. What did he want with her now? This man had hurt her mother so deeply that she was incapable of loving her daughter. He had put both of them through hell.

"Take some time and think about it Mogami-kun. He has expressed his deepest sorrow and wants to connect with you. I can tell you this, he plans to relocate to Japan. I think he will continue to pursue you until you give in. He has applied this tactic many times in his business and has always come out triumphant. This also reminds me of a certain person's attitude when it came to getting into show biz. I would rather you meet with him under a controlled environment than unexpectedly on the street."

Kyoko was still reeling from the news that she couldn't respond to Lory. She did register Kuon's large warm hand engulfing hers.

"That's all I wanted to share with you guys tonight. I'm sorry I don't have more pleasant news. All the information Ruto was able to gather is in that folder. Look at it closely and let me know what you decide. I would recommend a blood test of our own but that is again up to you."

He waited a few moments but Kyoko remained silent. "Do you have any other business you would like to discuss?" Lory asked in an effort to conclude their meeting.

The couple shook their heads, stood, and bowed good night. Ruto showed them out. Kuon put his arm around her shoulder hoping it would be comforting as he steered her towards the car.

On the drive home, Kuon glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He could see the whites of her knuckles from clenching her hands into tight fists. For the most part, she stared out the window without saying a word. He knew she was deep in thought trying to figure out how to approach this uncomfortable situation. He was at a loss for words himself. On the one hand, he wanted her to ignore the man but on the other, he knew she wouldn't be able to move forward if she didn't confront him. Kuon decided not to press her for now and wait until she was ready to talk.

When they were stopped at a red light, Kyoko turned to Kuon. "Corn, this song hurts my heart."

He looked at her confused. Of all the things he expected for her to say, she was concerned with the song playing. He raised the volume and listened. The male vocalist sang a sorrowful tune, "**I am colorblind; Coffee black and egg white; Pull me out from inside; I am ready, I am ready, I am ready...**"

His heart clenched as he listened to the song. She was right. It was depressing as many of his songs on his playlist were but to him this song was comforting. It spoke volumes to him. It reminded him of how he felt when he was lying and hiding his true nature from her then finally coming to terms with it all and letting her into his heart. He was ready.

"It's almost over. Do you not like it?" He asked quietly.

"No, it's beautiful." She reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his. She picked up his hand and kissed the back of it. "I think I understand now... how you use music to communicate your feelings."

He listened to a lot of music. He used to carry a Discman around with him until he upgraded to using his smartphone. During downtime, he would use music to clear his mind similar to athletes before a big game. He often listened to music when he was alone. He never turned it on if there were others in the car in case they questioned his tastes and it led to suspicion of his identity. It was refreshing to share this part of him with her now that she knew everything.

"Wait until I introduce you to the **Cure**. Talk about depressing," he teased.

Kyoko giggled. She was glad for the distraction.

"I've decided Corn. I don't think I want to meet him. I'll take my chances at trying to dodge him," Kyoko said with resignation.

"Are you sure that's the wisest decision?" His eyes darted between her and the road as he spoke.

"I've gone seventeen years without knowing anything about that man so why should I care now. He broke into my home...drove me away from a place I called my safe haven. He hasn't changed at all. He's still very manipulative and just does whatever he wants to suit himself. So no, I won't give in to his selfish demands."

When she didn't say anymore, he let it drop. Who was he to lecture her on what was best for her? He had been cowardly running away from his past for the last six years. He knew Kyoko was strong. She would overcome this obstacle. All Kuon could do was stay by her side and support her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> The song playing in the car was "Color Blind," by Counting Crows.
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	33. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Ren and Kyoko would work together soon.

Ren's phone rang as they neared their apartment. It was Yashiro calling so he placed it on speakerphone.

"Hello, Yashiro-san. You're on speaker in the car. I'm here with Kyoko." He warned Yashiro just in case their manager disclosed any embarrassing information not meant for Kyoko's ears.

"Good evening Ren, Kyoko-chan. How did everything go with the President?" Yashiro asked.

He glanced at Kyoko. He would leave it up to her to decide if she wanted to share what they learned tonight. Driving through the gates, he traversed the parking lot until he found his space. He kept the car running while they talked to their manager

"Good evening to you too, Yashiro-san," Kyoko responded, in a hollow voice. "Since you're calling I should just tell you now. President Takarada found the thief or more like the thief found him..." Kyoko wrung her hands nervously. He squeezed the top of her knee, encouraging her to continue while Yashiro waited silently.

"You see...the person that broke into my room was none other than my biological father."

Yashiro's gasp filled the car. "What does he want?" He asked after a moment.

"According to the President, he wants to meet me...but I've made a decision. I don't plan on meeting with him in this lifetime. That man can rot in hell," she spat.

Yashiro remained silent on the other line at a loss for words.

Ren's eyes widened as he sensed the dark aura swirling around her. It had been a long time since he experienced this sensation.

Kyoko's grudges were having the time of their life feeding off their mistress's anger and frustration. She sunk deeper into darkness as she recalled her mother's story with this man and how he betrayed her. Kyoko blinked out of her trance when the car shook from the door closing. She was alone in the car. She struggled to get out of her seatbelt and chased after him.

"Corn!" She called out. He smiled as he heard her heels clicking against the concrete as she scrambled to catch up with him. He locked the car door behind her with the click of his key fob. He knew she would snap out of it if he let her be. It was in her nature.

"I'm sorry please forgive me! I didn't mean to get consumed by my rage!" Kyoko cried breathlessly. "Please don't be mad at me. I couldn't bear it," she said as tears sprung to her eyes.

He regretted leaving her in the car like that. Between the accident at work and now this man claiming to be her father, she had to be overwhelmed. He softened instantly. He wasn't mad. He just didn't like it when she went off in her little fits of rage that she forgot herself. He glowered as he thought of Fuwa causing this side of her. Thank goodness the reaction was becoming rare. He hoped he was healing her as much as she was him. It was sexist and selfish of him to think he could be the only one consumed by darkness. She had every right to be angry given the current circumstances but he didn't like seeing it consume her. He wanted nothing but happiness for her.

"I'm not mad, baby." He leaned in to kiss her forehead.

A squeal pierced his ear. He forgot Yashiro was still on the phone pressed to his ear. Kyoko giggled when he rolled his eyes. Their manager was something else.

"Yashiro-san, I'll call you back. We're entering the elevator and I'll lose signal." He hung up the phone then used his keycard to access their floor.

Once in the apartment, he called Yashiro. He wondered what was so important that his manager couldn't wait until morning. He glanced at the clock. It wasn't necessarily late by industry's standards but he'd rather settle down for the night with Kyoko.

"Hello Yashiro-san, can we make this quick?" He asked, hiding the impatience in his voice.

Yashiro chuckled, "_So eager. Playing house must be a dream come tr…_"

"Yashiro-san," he warned through clenched teeth not wanting to listen to any more teasing.

Yashiro could feel his gentleman persona coming through the phone. He cleared his throat and said, "_Put me on speaker this involves Kyoko-chan as well._"

"Kyoko," he called to her before she could disappear into the room. "Yashiro-san would like to talk to both of us." He gestured for her to sit on the couch next to him and placed the call on the speaker setting.

"Okay Yashiro-san, she's here," he said, putting his arm around her.

"Now that I have you both, please listen for a moment. There was some trouble regarding your CM today Ren. The Director called me while you were meeting with the President. The owner of the French cafe and himself were not satisfied with the result. They want to swap out the actress. Of course, they didn't have anyone in particular in mind as long as you were the male lead. So I happily suggested Kyoko-chan be the alternative which the Director immediately agreed. The problem is the schedule. I told them you were both extremely busy and I could probably squeeze you in tomorrow during lunchtime for about two hours. Technically it's not the romantic date you were looking forward to but the owner has promised to provide you a personal lunch. If you guys complete the CM with no problems you can have a mini lunch date afterward. What do you say Kyoko-chan, would you like to be Cinderella to Ren's Prince Charming?"

Ren grimaced. He was disappointed that the director wasn't satisfied with the job he did today. This was a first for him. His only conciliation was having Kyoko with him again.

"Prince Charming?" Kyoko parroted, perking up.

"Yes, Ren's character in the CM is a prince since the cafe itself revolves around 'happily ever after' aspirations."

She gazed at her boyfriend. He was offering her a chance to see her Fairy Prince dressed as a real-life prince? She wanted to see it! Her eyes turned glossy as her mind shifted into La-la land. She imagined herself walking through the forest singing and dancing with the little woodland creatures until she bumps into a prince. He sweeps her into his arms and they waltz through the forest. It was romantic.

Ren laughed lightly at her far away expression. She nodded her head vigorously, making him laugh harder. "I think that's a big yes for Kyoko," he told Yashiro.

"Great! I'll let them know that we are on for tomorrow. Ren, please share the script with Kyoko-chan. There isn't much to it since it's meant to be a 60-second clip. I'm sure she'll catch on quickly."

...

Kuon squeezed her hand after hanging up the phone. Now that work was over he could just be himself. This offer was perfect timing. It took her mind off her father and put her back in high spirits.

"Come on baby, how about a bath? The two of us together. Let's soak your sore muscles."

Kyoko was shocked by the suggestion "Ca..can we do that? D-do couples do that?" She asked blushing as red as a tomato. She thought of their time as the Heel siblings and felt stupid for asking such a naive question.

"I'm sure some do. I've never done it before but I plan on doing so with you. I can wash your back," he winked. "I won't wash your front. Your front might get me in too much trouble." Kyoko gasped, then giggled at his teasing. He walked to the master bedroom where he had a separate garden tub. She heard the truth in his words and felt relieved. This man's desire for her always made her feel loved. With a little probing, maybe she could get him to clean the rest of her body.

"Kyoko, bring some of those bath salts. I'm sure they would help relieve the aches," he called over the rush of water. She shook out of her thoughts and headed for the guestroom. She grabbed the stuff from her bathroom and suddenly felt nervous. Her hands trembled and her heart threatened to beat out of her chest at the thought of taking a bath with Kuon.

When she walked into the master bathroom. He was already submerged in the water. She frowned a little disappointed. Even though the tub was large, he took up most of the space. Could they both fit?

She ignored Kuon's amused expression and busied herself with the salts. Her hand still trembled as she poured the salt under the running tap and then turned the water off. She stalled for time and pinned up her long hair. She would have to wash it in the morning. The process to wash her hair extensions would take too long tonight.

Her eyes met his shyly but she couldn't look away when he gazed at her like that. His emerald eyes darkened as he watched her begin to undress. Emboldened by his heated gaze, Kyoko took her time. She doubted she could go any faster since her fingers fumbled with each button on her blouse. She dropped the garment to the floor after releasing the last button.

Kuon hummed appreciatively. He raked his eyes over her creamy skin. He was pleased to see the crests pushing through the lace of her bra, a good sign that she was turned on. He was already painfully hard and all she did was take off her shirt. He exhaled shakily and wet his lips as she once again took her time removing her skirt. She had to be doing this on purpose to torture him. He had tunnel vision on her hands. His eyes were trained on her dainty fingers hooking the waistband of her skirt and pushing it to the floor. His eyes watched her step out of the skirt then traveled upwards appreciating every centimeter of her long legs until he settled on the blue lace barring him from seeing all of her.

Losing some of her confidence and feeling a little embarrassed, Kyoko turned around abruptly. Kuon thought the view from behind was just as satisfying. She had the perfect figure and the cut of her underwear accentuated her perky ass giving him an eyeful. It was cute yet so very sexy but he knew she was hiding from him.

"Please," he croaked out. "I want to see you. You're so beautiful, baby." His mouth was dry. He moved his hand unconsciously and began stroking himself.

Kyoko straightened up at the sound of splashing and peeked over her shoulder. Her eyes widened. Her curiosity got the best of her and all embarrassment flew out the window. The water was clear enough that even with salts added she could still see everything.

"Take off your bra." Without taking his eyes off her, he slid his hand over his erection from hilt to tip and circled his thumb over the head before pulling back down. He couldn't believe he was doing what she asked of him just this morning. He worried that he wouldn't be able to get it up under her scrutiny yet here he was. The fact that he was now unabashedly jerking off in front of his innocent girlfriend and she still had not run away was a testament that his unease was baseless.

Kyoko did as he commanded. She reached up and unclasped her bra from the front then dropped it to the floor. His breath hitched at the sight of her rosy tipped mounds.

"Now your...ugh..panties, please..." he begged impatiently as he continued his tight slow strokes. His hips bucked underwater with every stroke.

Kyoko squirmed rubbing her thighs together. Her wet underwear had become increasingly uncomfortable. She had no idea that watching him stroke himself would make her so incredibly hot. His face of pure pleasure sent a new onslaught of liquid heat to the apex of her thighs. She felt a familiar sensation kindling in the pit of her stomach. She itched to touch him and his deep voice begging her sent waves of delight throughout her body threatening to make her come. The slightest touch from him would have made her snap.

This time when she hooked her fingers over the lace she trembled but not from nerves. She gingerly slid her underwear down her legs. Water splashed as she kicked her underwear away startling her. She stood back up her posture perfect lifting her small breasts and jutting out her toned ass.

"Ah fuck!" He stood up suddenly, stroking faster. He had never noticed that she was completely free of hair below. This sent him over the edge. _Since when?_ Kyoko stepped closer to the tub. His free hand reached out desperate to feel her bare flesh. She gasped at his touch and gripped his upper arms to stay balanced. He watched her eyes cloud with ecstasy as his fingers stroked.

Kyoko gasped. It didn't take long before her breathing became shallow. She struggled to stay upright as the sensation in the pit of her stomach grew. She was so close to the edge. Kuon's grunts brought her out of her trance, remembering what he was doing. She stared wide-eyed in wonder as she watched him pleasure himself and her. She boldly reached out and took hold of his cock. Her hand seemed small in comparison to his. She wasn't sure if she could do it right.

Kuon groaned and stopped his hand. The feel of her small delicate hand wrapping around him ignited new sensations throughout his body. He gripped her hand and guided her. He was pleased that she was a fast learner. He used his free hand to steady himself on the wall. The added support allowed him to thrust his hips into her hand faster.

Kyoko gasped with delight at his change of pace. She had to be doing something right; however, she was barely hanging on herself. She loved the power she felt having him in her hands but then his groans became louder. She started to doubt. He looked to be in excruciating pain but he assured her that it felt, "_so fucking wonderful._" She laughed giddily, high off the euphoria of having the Emperor like putty in her hands.

"I'm close baby, faster," he rasped out. He stopped stroking her to reach for a nearby towel. He didn't want any of his semen getting in the water.

She whimpered when he withdrew his hand from her and suddenly felt lonely.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm not done with you yet. I just…" His sentence was cut off by his moan when she tightened her grip.

That was all the reassurance Kyoko needed. She concentrated on her actions and smirked as Kuon braced himself against the wall to stay upright. "Harder!" He croaked. His hips rocked faster into her hand as pre-come poured forth from his tip. She gripped harder. It was all she could do to keep hold of him. Kuon still had enough wits about him to hold the towel against him when he shot his load. Kyoko squeaked as she felt the hot creamy substance coat her hand. She released him when his body stopped convulsing and he removed the towel

_Oh my God! That just happened. _He sagged against the wall trying to catch his breath. It was a whole different experience when she was the one getting him off. He swore he saw a kaleidoscope of colors when he came. He opened one eye a slit to peek at his girlfriend and make sure she was okay with what they did. She stood there watching him with a small satisfied smile on her face. The little minx enjoyed unmanning him. He watched the curious expression on her face as she looked at her sticky fingers. He gulped as she brought her fingers toward her mouth and flicked her little tongue out. He laughed loudly when her face scrunched up with distaste.

"Don't worry, baby. It's an acquired taste," he said as he stepped out of the bath and cleaned himself up thoroughly. He didn't know if it could happen but he didn't want to take a chance of getting her pregnant. He pulled her over to the sink to wash her hands. When he was satisfied, he stepped back into the bath then gestured for her to sit in front of him.

Kyoko climbed in and settled herself between his legs ignoring the semi-flaccid penis pressing into her back. If he didn't mention it, she wouldn't either.

She sighed as the hot water washed over her aching body and relaxed against his chest. Kuon began kneading her shoulders. Kyoko released a loud sigh of contentment and closed her eyes. After a few minutes of massaging her shoulders, he pulled the little strays of hair from the back of her neck and peppered her skin with featherlight kisses warming Kyoko for her core out.

"How long have you been bare down there?" He asked in a sensual tone as his tongue played with the lobe of her ear. Kyoko had to think hard about the question. She had no clue what he was referring to.

Kuon's hand trailed down her neck, passed her belly, and reached between her legs. "Here," he whispered into her ear again. "How long has it been?" His rich voice sent shivers down her spine as his words tickled her ear. Kyoko sighed with pleasure as the heat from earlier spread throughout her body once again.

"Mmm," she said, rocking her hips against the fingers stroking her. "Before the awards," she managed to finally reply.

Kuon growled against her neck. No wonder, her skin felt so soft and silky down there. He bit his tongue wanting so much to run it over her smooth flesh. The naughty thought caused him to twitch and harden against her. Kyoko sat up feeling his erection dig into her back. She cocked a brow at him in wonder. He chuckled and pulled her back against him; this time would be for her pleasure.

* * *

"Sir, Morimoto-san is on the line," Ruto announced the next morning.

Lory sighed. He was dreading this moment. He had heard the disappointing news from Kyoko earlier regarding her decision to not acknowledge the man. "I'll take it."

"Takarada Lory speaking." Lory paused as Morimoto spoke on the other end.

"I'm sorry Morimoto-san. I explained things to her properly last night. She informed me this morning that she didn't wish to see you." He waited again while the man responded.

"It was entirely her decision. There's not much I can do at this point. I will try to broach the subject again in a day or two once she gets used to the idea."

"Yes, thank you for your understanding." Lory sighed again as he hung up the phone. He was worried that Morimoto might do something drastic.

* * *

Yashiro maneuvered the car to the curb in front of the cafe. There was already a sizable crowd of fans and photographers swarming the area. They were all waiting to catch a glimpse of the megastar. A bystander had seen Ren entering the establishment earlier and posted it on social media. The crowd erupted when Kyoko stepped out of the vehicle with Yashiro. She waved to the fans while Yashiro ushered her to the door. Before they could reach for the knob Ren was there.

Kyoko practically swooned as Ren opened the door to the cafe with a sweeping bow and a kiss to the back of her hand. He took her breath away and looked dashing in the Prince's attire. His jacket was white with royal blue embroidery and gold filigree on the sleeves and shoulders. Gold buttons ran the length of his top. His white pants also bore the same embellishments down the side. He looked every bit of royalty. She could hear the non-stop sound of shutters clicking as Ren greeted her. She knew this would be in tomorrow's tabloids but she didn't care since her Prince was right before her.

Once they were inside, Ren looked over his girlfriend. The dress he bought fit perfectly. It was a deep forest green mini dress with a lace overlay that looked beautiful against her porcelain skin and highlighted her amber eyes. The lining underneath looked like it was a strapless dress that stopped above her mid-thigh. The lace continued several more centimeters but still managed to show off her long shapely legs. The neckline was high and the sleeves stopped above her elbows. The low block-heels she wore complimented her outfit. He was pleased that she liked the ensemble.

"Hello Kyoko-san, Yashiro-san. Thank you for agreeing to this on such short notice," the director said interrupting Ren's assessment. The director was giddy with excitement. The chemistry between the pair was apparent which was lacking in the shoot yesterday at no fault to the top actor.

Yashiro greeted him then found a spot in the back where he could see everything but also be out of the way.

Kyoko bowed. "Thank you Director for this amazing opportunity."

"Nonsense. I'm grateful Yashiro-san was able to pull this off. Let me introduce you to the chef and owner of the Mon Amour Café, Jean-Luc."

Kyoko watched as a short foreign man in his early 50s stepped up to her and held out his hand. "Bonjour, ma Cherie." Kyoko was hesitant and looked to her senpai for help. He nodded. She placed her hand in Jean Luc's and watched as he kissed the back of her hand.

Kyoko giggled. She wasn't fluent in French but she understood that much. He had called her 'darling.' It sounded more lovely in French. She wondered if she could get Kuon to say it to her like that, perhaps in the privacy of their bedroom. She shivered slightly. She needed to stop before she gave herself a nose bleed.

"We changed the script a bit. The concept is simple. Kyoko-san will walk through the cafe, look around in wonder and awe much like you just did earlier. Your Prince arrives and you sit and have dessert. Rather than the two of you eat, we will have Tsuruga-san feed you. I noticed during the playback of yesterday's film, a minuscule change in Tsuruga-san after he took a bite of dessert. It made me believe that he didn't like sweet things." Kyoko smiled as the Director hit the nail on the head with Ren's eating habits.

Ren winced. He thought he had done a good job of hiding his displeasure. He guessed he couldn't fool the director this time around. He hoped he wasn't developing a preference in his acting. If it wasn't with Kyoko would the audience start seeing through him? He bowed in apology for his poor performance. The Director dismissed it as nothing.

"That wasn't the problem, you were impeccable Tsuruga-san, nobody would have noticed the slight change. I happened across it because I was trying to piece together the sections where Fumiko-san was doing her best. She was too nervous around you and it showed in her mannerisms. It was my fault for accepting such shoddy work. I take full responsibility."

Ren sighed with relief. He needed to do better and find a middle ground with his co-stars in the future.

The director turned to Kyoko. "Kyoko-san, when you take the bite you look at your Prince dreamily and say your lines. There will be a "thought bubble" that will be filled with all kinds of happy things that the delicious dessert brings to mind. That would be done digitally so you don't have to worry about that part. We would like to get ideas of what makes you deliriously happy to include in your thoughts, okay. So, any questions before we get started?"

"Um, am I okay like this? Do I need a costume change?" Kyoko asked hesitantly.

"You look quite lovely already, Kyoko-san," the director complimented. He did have the makeup artist retouch her gloss and powder her nose.

Kyoko was shocked that the Director was satisfied with her usual style. She was about to protest when she was reminded of Fuji's reprimand. She needed to have more confidence in herself. Everyone else believed she was beautiful so why couldn't she. With Kuon's help, she was slowly getting there.

* * *

Matsushima stopped his report to the President when Ruto materialized out of thin air.

"What is it Ruto?" Lory asked, putting down the pen he used to jot notes.

"Sir, Morimoto-san has caused a slight disturbance at the front entrance," Ruto reported.

Lory sighed. He asked his section chiefs to take a 10-minute break as he followed Ruto outside to find Morimoto.

This morning about an hour after the call with Lory, Tadashi showed up at LME requesting to see the President. The receptionist informed him that the President was previously engaged and unable to meet with him. Tadashi thought the President was avoiding him on purpose and tried to sneak past the front desk. He didn't get far when he was intercepted by security and quietly escorted out of the building. Tadashi paced the building and discovered that security detail was doubled at all the entrances.

Lory was pulled out of his thoughts as he threaded his way through the lobby. People stared outside the large windows. He came to a halt when he noticed Tadashi sitting seiza style at the front entrance of the building in his designer suit. He also spotted a beautiful but older woman almost two meters behind the man sitting on a foldable chair talking on a cell phone while typing on a laptop.

Lory turned to Ruto, "Who is the woman?"

"She is Morimoto-san's executive assistant. She insists on being called, "Mya-chan."

Lory nodded to the security officers at the front entrance as he exited the building.

Tadashi looked up with surprise as the LME doors revealed an "Egyptian Pharaoh?" and his entourage. He recognized the foreign man in his traditional middle-eastern robes from earlier trailing behind. He concluded that the "King" walking towards him had to be none other than _The_ Takarada Lory. _So the rumors are true!_

Lory stopped before him. "Morimoto-san, I cannot in good conscience have a man of your stature causing a scene in front of my business." Lory reprimanded but applauded the man internally. He was glad to see him taking the matter seriously.

Tadashi used the most respectful form of etiquette "Shin" to bow to Lory in apology. "Please allow me to continue like this as a sign of penance. I will humbly await for Kyoko to return. Perhaps she will be willing to see me if I wait here."

Lory sighed with sympathy. He wasn't sure if Kyoko would even drop by LME today. "Morimoto-san, it mayl be some time before Kyoko will return to the company. She has a very busy schedule today."

"Ah! If there is a slim possibility and if it's all the same to you, I'd rather continue waiting here."

"Suit yourself, but please don't pass out here. Stay nourished and hydrated. It won't do any good if you fall ill." Lory wondered if it would be good to make him fall sick. Maybe Kyoko would feel guilty and see him in the hospital. A sneaky smile crept over Lory's face as he walked away from Tadashi. Plotting was his favorite pastime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren is such a good senpai. He's always ready to teach is kohai...XD. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	34. Sibling Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, there would be a Tragic Marker Premiere.

Tadashi woke up sore. His whole body ached in places he didn't know could. It was to be expected for a man of his age. Actually, age didn't matter, anyone kneeling on concrete for two days straight would feel the same pain. He bore it inwardly as penance for his past transgressions. He couldn't complain since it had paid off. He managed to see her yesterday. Of course, he couldn't be sure if she noticed him. He saw other people whispering curiously about him but she just nonchalantly walked on by. He liked to think that she knew he was there waiting for her.

He walked into the gourmet kitchen of his rented apartment to prepare himself a hearty American breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a bagel with some fruit on the side. He would have to look into buying this place if he wanted to stay here permanently. He liked that it was conveniently located to all the places he frequented. He chose this place, particularly for its kitchen. He liked to cook and always enjoyed experimenting with new recipes. It had been a long time since he cooked for others though. There had been other women but they always preferred the luxury dining experiences New York City had to offer. They would look at him in surprise when he told them one of his hobbies was cooking. He used to cook for Saena in the short time he had known her. Had she changed any? Was she still working too hard and eating improperly?

When he finished cleaning the kitchen, he went to get dressed. He donned yet another suit as he prepared for his third day of atonement. He made a mental note to give Mya a bonus. The saint of a woman deserved it. She sat with him these past two days, bringing him any documents that required his signature or making decisions via phone in his stead. They had successfully concluded the project here. All that was left were some minor details that Mya was more than capable of completing while he selfishly took time to see his daughter.

Before he left his large walk-in closet, a box in the corner caught his eye. He wasn't sure why he brought it with him. It wasn't like he had the guts to give them to her. There was no way she would ever forgive him.

* * *

Stomping. That's how the other employees would describe LoveMe member number one's walk today. No one was bothered by her behavior. They came to accept that no matter how beautiful and talented, she was still a little...weird. They had grown used to her strange behavior that it was no longer surprising when she talked to herself or daydreamed in the halls.

Kyoko wore her hot pink uniform this morning as she stomped down the halls. She was fighting every fiber of her being not to glance out the large open windows despite how strong the temptation was to look. He was out there again kneeling in his expensive suit on the hard concrete waiting for a sign from her.

When she came to the company yesterday, she found it odd that the employee entrance was under renovation making all personnel come through the front entrance. Kyoko walked towards the front with Yashiro when she heard the murmurs of the other employees and visitors walking ahead.

"What are they talking about?" She asked Yashiro.

"I'm not quite sure. No one informed me of anything. Perhaps it's some kind of protest or demonstration. The more conservative Japanese tend to protest the impurity of the entertainment industry. Entertainers without modesty, that sort of thing," Yashiro said, waving the topic away out of distaste.

As Kyoko neared the entrance, she finally saw what was causing the commotion. An older gentleman in a business suit kneeled in front of the building. She watched as an older woman in a classy a-line dress with a contrasting blazer held some documents for him to sign. When he completed the task, the woman left a bottle of water beside the man and walked to a town car waiting by the curb. She watched the departing car curiously before turning towards the man.

There was something vaguely familiar about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. She groaned inwardly, reminded that her first day at LME began much the same way. Perhaps, like her, he was thrown out of the building. She wondered if the man was an unhappy office worker and was now trying his hand in the entertainment world. She would ask Sawara if he knew the story behind the man. Kyoko's heart went out to him. She hoped the man would get his chance to reinvent himself as she did. She didn't want to seem nosy so she turned her attention elsewhere when she got closer.

Tadashi's body came alive when he noticed her entering the building. He had wanted to approach her right away but the crowd of people kept him from doing so. He didn't want to cause her any problems at her workplace so he stayed in his position. He would have to remain patient and wait for her to acknowledge him.

Once inside, Kyoko headed straight to Sawara while Yashiro stopped by his office. This was a quick drive-by for her to pick up her offers from Sawara and for Yashiro to file the contracts from yesterday's CM with Ren. Her time with Sawara was coming to an end. They planned for her to move under Matsushima since she was known more for acting these days. She would still retain her job at TBM for as long as she wanted it. Despite her rough start with the idol show, she enjoyed her work as Boh the mascot. She had found great friends in the Ishibashi Brothers. It was heartwarming that they treated her like a little sister. Even their leader Hikaru was finally relaxing around her.

"Good afternoon Sawara-san, how are you today?" Kyoko said, bowing to the department head.

"Ah Kyoko-chan," Sawara greeted. "It's good to see you. How are your current projects going? We have had a lot of positive feedback from your previous assignments. Keep up the good work and you'll be debuting in no time," he said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity here in LME." Kyoko bowed more formally. "Without you, I would never have come so far and discovered my love for acting."

Moisture blurred Sawara's vision. Over a year had passed since he first met the spunky girl here at LME. She tried to barge her way into the showbiz world without a hint of what she wanted to accomplish once she made it into the agency. She stalked him for days before he finally relented and had her audition. With hard work, she was well on her way to stardom. He found it humorous that despite the bad first impressions she and Ren had in the beginning, they were now dating and hopelessly devoted to each other. He was happy that she recovered the lost emotion that got her disqualified from the second round of auditions. Thankfully, the president had seen her potential and created the LoveMe section to rehabilitate and nurture her.

Yesterday, during their weekly status meeting, he asked Lory when she would graduate from the LoveMe department. The President's response was cryptic but he still felt she was lacking some important component.

"Is there anything else you need Kyoko-chan?" Sawara asked, handing her a hefty manila envelope. "If not, please look over those offers carefully and get back to Yashiro-san when you have the chance."

"Yes, thank you, sir. By the way, Sawara-san, do you know what is going on with the man outside? Does he want to join LME?" She asked curiously.

"Are you referring to Morimoto-san? The businessman out front. I don't know the specifics but he seems to be waiting for someone. The President has already spoken to him and has allowed him to remain there. It's a big mystery to everyone here. Takarada-san has asked us not to approach him since the person he is waiting for would surely appear and know what to do. Today is his second day out there."

Kyoko felt her blood drain from her face and broke out in a cold sweat at the sound of the man's name. Was the man outside in the hot sun her biological father? If she heard the department head correctly this was his second day. She bit her bottom lip as worry nagged her internally. What should she do? This had to be some sort of ploy cooked up by the president.

"Are you okay, Kyoko-chan? You don't look so well all of a sudden," Sawara said in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine Sawara-san. I just thought of something unpleasant," she said with a strained smile. Sawara shivered at her expression. It had been a while since her creepiness scared him.

"Well if you insist. I'll talk to you soon. Keep up the good work." Sawara wanted to get away from her as soon as possible.

Kyoko met up with Yashiro and prepared to leave the agency. She stole a glance at where she saw the man kneeling earlier. He wasn't there. She looked all around her; high and low but he was gone. Maybe he finally had enough and left.

Tadashi was exiting the building when he glimpsed her retreating. His bladder just had to choose that time to rear its ugly head. He hoped she would return today as he reclaimed his position.

That was yesterday so today she was stomping. The insufferable man was once again perched in front of the entrance persistently waiting for her. Kyoko didn't know how to feel about this man who claimed to be her father. The fact that he was sitting outside LME similar to the way she had did not go unnoticed by her.

Even though her relationship with her mother may not have improved, Kyoko felt like she owed it to Saena for giving birth to her and providing for her in her own way. It still shocked her to learn that her mother had been sending the Fuwas money for her living expenses and school tuition. Kyoko would not let that knowledge spark any hope that her mother would change how she felt about her.

Similarly, she had suffered the same fate as her mother by blindly falling for a man that used her to advance his career then casually threw her away like a used tissue. She was aware that her problems with Shotaro were insignificant compared to her mother's. This imposter wormed his way into her mother's heart all to steal information from her client to give his company the upper hand in a legal case. Unfortunately, he had stolen more than information from her mother.

Her mother was a smart and sensible young woman that chose to love and believe in the man she had given her heart and body. Kyoko was glad things with Shotaro had not escalated to a physical level. Kyoko realized that her love for her childhood friend was nothing more than infatuation after recognizing her feelings for Ren or more appropriately, Kuon. Shotaro never made her feel the way he did. If Kuon ever betrayed her she would probably cease to exist. Her only salvation would be to cast away that destructive emotion once and for all. There would be no pieces to pick up. It frightened her to think that he could have such power over her but his actions and words assured her daily of his love. He had been by her side since she was six years old, first as her Fairy prince, then as her corn stone, and finally as her senpai. It had to be fate. Her heart was always at war whenever she thought of him. Thinking of Kuon would either make it beat erratically or fill her with ease. She had a feeling her mother had felt that kind of love with her father. The same heart-stopping earth-shattering kind of love that she felt with Kuon.

She decided that it would be a direct betrayal to her mother by acknowledging this man. Even if she was curious, she couldn't in good conscience be disloyal to her mother. She already caused her enough heartache from just being born. At least Kyoko convinced herself that was the sole reason for not meeting him. She didn't want to acknowledge the nagging thought that if she met him she might like him. She didn't want to get attached for fear of him leaving again. It was better to not get involved from the beginning.

...

"I'm so sorry Ren! It looks like the honeymoon has finally come to an end," Yashiro said in a tear stricken voice.

Kyoko stopped in her tracks. The voice of her manager pulled her out of her thoughts. She blinked up to find Yashiro with his palm over his face, distraught as Ren hid his face against the window sobbing into his arm. What did she miss? She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she failed to notice them as she stomped her way down the hall. In her attempt to not look out the windows while she walked through this corridor, she ignored anyone walking by.

Kyoko looked perplexed. What could have happened to him? She was by his side in an instant. "Ren, are you okay?" Kyoko placed her hand gently on his arm concerned by his uncharacteristic behavior in public. She looked up and down the hall to make sure no one was coming. They couldn't see him in distress. He must have received some bad news from the President or something. Maybe his parents...

"He's fine Kyoko-chan! He's feeling lonely and heartbroken. To think there was such a woman in the world with the ability to not notice his presence. He's just shaken up about being blatantly ignored by the woman he loves is all." Yashiro leaned in and whispered to Kyoko. "If you give him a kiss, I'm sure he would be revived." Kyoko considered Yashiro's words and nodded. She could practically see the fangirl in their manager doing a victory cheer.

Rather than kissing her boyfriend to cheer him up, Kyoko stomped away. "Ugh! I don't have time to deal with sissy boys right now," she exclaimed. Before she could get far, Ren enveloped her in his arms from behind and ignored Yashiro's squeal at their public display of affection. She smiled and tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek making him grin down at her happily.

"Want to tell me why you were staring at the wall muttering to yourself?" Ren asked without lettering her go. He had an inkling as to what was bothering her. It most likely had something to do with the distinguished-looking gentleman kneeling outside of LME right now. He had watched the man down below while he patiently waited for her. The man reminded him of the day when he first met Kyoko. He wondered if she remembered that day as well. Maybe she got her guts from him. Ren and Yashiro heard her stomping down the hall and turned away from the view outside to watch her. It was a complete shock to see her walk right past him.

Kyoko deflated. She just wanted to lose herself in his arms, drown in his reassuring scent, and leave all her problems behind. She told him yesterday that her father was camping outside LME waiting to ambush her. The construction work on the employee entrance even continued today. When she walked to the main entrance flanked by Yashiro and Ren, she could have sworn their eyes met briefly. She thought he would try to accost her right then but he didn't move which left her confused. Could she have been mistaken? Perhaps he didn't recognize her after all. She felt relieved as she walked through the main entrance.

Kyoko made her way to the LoveMe room while Yashiro accompanied Ren to his meeting with the director of his newest offer. Ren would be playing a heroic paramedic in this next drama. Kyoko performed a few LoveMe tasks while she waited for them to finish. It was when she had nothing to do that had her thinking of the man downstairs thus her stomping her way to the meeting with Lory.

"Are you ready? Takarada-san wanted to see us again." Ren held her hand as they walked to the President's office. Yashiro left them and headed back to his office. They could fill him in later. The couple braced themselves. They never knew what sort of environment they would be walking into given Lory's tenacity for expressive themes. Kyoko's smile broadened as Ruto led them inside. The place was transformed into a kind of candy land theme. Every surface was covered and decorated in some sort of candy. Kyoko plucked a piece of chocolate from nearby and tasted it. Her golden orbs widened when she realized that it was real. They had come upon Lory where he sat in his overly decorated sitting room with none other than Director Konoe. They greeted and bowed to the gentlemen.

Director Konoe practically jumped out of his seat with glee. He had not seen the actors since filming wrapped in Guam. Since then, he had paid attention to both their careers. He took in Kyoko's appearance in her hot pink coveralls. It was his first time seeing her in the flesh without the guise of Setsuka Heel. He knew he was right in thinking she was a good girl despite her outward appearance as Setsu. He thought about his time spent with the two on set. They had finally made it official that they were dating. He blushed slightly as he recalled the hickey on Cain. Now he was sure that it came from her. He apologized internally for assuming that Yashiro was the culprit. It was difficult to imagine that this sweet innocent looking girl could do something so intimate, but now that he knew they were a couple he was torn. They must have been secretly dating back then. He now understood why their eccentric President made them siblings instead of lovers. They were unapproachable if people thought they had a taboo relationship. He looked over at the President of LME. It was difficult trying to picture such a calculated plan coming from a man who was dressed in a purple velour suit and an orange top hat.

"Please have a seat. Director Konoe would like to discuss the upcoming premiere of _Tragic Marker_," Lory said, gesturing to the empty loveseat.

Konoe waited until the pair settled before he began. "As you both know, well Tsuruga-kun, the premiere of _Tragic Marker_ is fast approaching. I'm sure both of you are familiar with such events."

Aside from the Dark Moon party, Kyoko had never been to such an event before. She wasn't about to interrupt the director just to correct his assumption.

"We would like Cain to make an appearance at the premiere. You can continue to portray him as you've developed him. Of course, what is Cain without his beloved little sister? We hope you will be in attendance as Cain's plus one as well," Konoe said, turning to Kyoko. Kyoko blushed slightly and was suddenly reminded of all the naughty things she did as Setsu. She wanted to crawl underneath a rock from the memory.

"It's at the after-party during the cast interviews that I would like to reveal Cain to Japan and the world if it's okay with you."

"I understand," Ren said nodding his assent. He knew this was coming.

"As far as revealing Setsuka-chan, I leave that up to you guys to decide. She wasn't part of the production so there's no obligation to tell anyone; however, I fear the cast and crew will begin to speculate about your relationship with her Tsuruga-kun. I, for one, am a huge fan, Kyoko-san. I hope we can collaborate again soon. I do enjoy a good murder mystery."

As a newbie, Kyoko was delighted by Konoe's assessment of her acting. She hoped to work with him again someday.

After the director left, the couple squirmed under Lory's scrutiny. Was this a change of tactic by him? They didn't know what to make of him staring while eating a rainbow swirl lollipop without saying a word.

The strain and silence had become so thick that the couple jolted when little people dressed in white coveralls with green hair and orange skin showed up out of nowhere and broke out in song. Both stars gazed at the troupe in wonder. Where in the world did Lory find them? When their performance ended, Kyoko applauded enthusiastically. Ren made a mental note to try and get a copy of the movie so they could watch it together sometime.

Lory finally put down the lollipop and addressed Ren. "Are you ready for this reveal Ren? Your reputation as Tsuruga Ren could take a hit with this one. Director Konoe was kind enough to give me an early release version of the movie and I must say it was disconcerting. I'm glad your talisman worked well," he said nodding to Kyoko. She wasn't entirely sure what Lory was talking about but smiled anyway. She would ask later.

"Aside from not being my kind of movie, I have to say your performance was superb. With this, I think you have surpassed your father at this age. Once this film is released, I have no doubt you would shoot to international stardom. You will have earned your way to Hollywood," Lory praised. He wondered what path Ren would take now that he had love anchoring him to Japan.

Ren shifted nervously and met Kyoko's gaze. Her golden eyes radiated with love and admiration at this achievement. It was always his dream to make it to Hollywood with his own power but all that had changed after falling in love with her. There's no way he would choose his career over her but he knew she would be disappointed if he gave it up for her. He would find a way to make it work so he could have both.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, boss. The role as BJ was indeed difficult but you were right. Having Kyoko by my side helped me succeed. It's all thanks to her that I was able to perform that role adequately. She is the reason I can finally accept my past and look forward to my future."

Lory smiled at the young man before him. He had come so far from the broken teenage boy he brought home with him. He was happy that Ren's eyes sparkled with new life. He was happier when those eyes brightened, even more, when he looked at the young lady beside him. The final step was for him to accept his true roots. He didn't think that time was too far off. _Kuu, Juliena,_ Lory thought. _Your baby boy is reviving and it's all thanks to the love of a special woman._

Changing topics, Lory turned shrewd eyes on Kyoko. "What do you plan on doing with the man that has become a lawn ornament in the front of my building? If he falls ill waiting for you, will you take responsibility?"

Kyoko sighed. She knew this would come up sooner or later. She was conflicted. Acknowledging the man would be a direct slap in the face to her mother. Knowing the pain he inflicted on her mother, she didn't want to add to it.

"It's your mother, isn't it. You're worried about her." Lory smiled. She never ceased to amaze him. It didn't matter that her mother had disowned her on national TV. She was still loyal to her. He liked that trait in a person. For Kyoko though, he felt a little pitiful for the girl. To him, it meant that she was holding out hope that her mother would one day acknowledge her.

"Eh? How did you know? Do you have ESP?" Kyoko asked skeptically.

"You're curious aren't you? What's his story I wonder?" Lory said, stroking his chin. "You had a long talk with your mother before, right?"

Kyoko looked down at her lap and nodded. She gripped the pink fabric tightly.

"She explained everything properly."

She nodded again.

"There are always two sides to a story. Perhaps his version might surprise you? You may regret having missed this opportunity." His tone turned serious. "You won't be able to move forward like this."

Ren had to agree with the president. It was similar to what he said last night when she told him about her father's presence at LME. Kyoko always faced things head-on. It was one of the many qualities he loved about her. She would eventually regret not confronting this man. This morning as they walked in he noticed the man perk up when he saw Kyoko. He was ready to intervene if he made a scene in front of LME. He knew the paparazzi following them were nearby just waiting for a big scoop. He was impressed that the man had enough sense to stay seated. Ren had a feeling that Lory intentionally shut down the other entrances to the building so Kyoko would be forced to see her father.

Kyoko nibbled on her bottom lip. She was still at a loss on what to do.

"How about calling your mother?" Lory suggested. "Maybe she could give you some insight. I don't think she would be able to ignore this situation either. I would have called her already but I left it to you to figure out."

Kyoko nodded weakly. Lory was right. Her mother at least deserved to know. She had been dreading this moment since she found out about her father. It wasn't like their relationship improved since their talk. Kyoko didn't want to once again be responsible for dredging up old wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	35. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would meet her father.

After meeting with the President, Kyoko parted ways with Ren and headed for the LoveMe room. Her job as the jealous girlfriend role today had to be rescheduled due to a conflict with the lead protagonist. She now had a couple of free hours here at LME before she needed to report to the _Sacred Lotus_ set.

Kyoko bided her time doing remedial LoveMe tasks now that her schedule was free. She had hoped to run into Chiori but her friend texted her stating that she would not be in until later. She had another variety show taping today.

When she was tired of the busywork, Kyoko stopped to check her email and was delighted to see a message from Kanae. Her friend told her that she got the role, which Kyoko never doubted for a second. Kanae would still have to play a woman in love but it wasn't nearly as pathetic as the role of Chidori. She ranted about all the tabloid articles Kyoko was involved in with her _pretty boy_ boyfriend. She was particularly concerned about the robbery. Kyoko could hear Kanae's voice scolding her as she lectured Kyoko about cohabitating with the megastar. In the end, Kanae admitted that she was glad she was unharmed and that Ren had stepped in to provide her a safe place to live. She would support her decision if it made her happy.

Kyoko's eyes swam with tears as she replied to her best friend. She told Kanae about the new work she had and assured her that she was handling the press. The robbery was solved and the thief was apprehended _in a sense. _She couldn't resist adding lots of hearts and flower emojis around the words describing how much she missed her before sending the email. Kyoko withheld the information concerning her father. More than ever she wanted to listen to the wise advice of her best friend. If Kanae knew, she would be worried and unable to concentrate on her work. She had already worried her with the strained relationship Kyoko had with her mother she didn't want to add to it. She would explain everything properly once she returned to Japan.

Kyoko closed her phone but hesitated to put it in her bag. She opened and closed her phone several more times before she growled in frustration. She was being such a coward right now. She usually tackled a problem as soon as it presented itself. With renewed determination, she sent a text to her mother. _Hello Mother, I hope you are well. I need to speak to you in person as soon as possible if it's not too much trouble._ She crossed her fingers and hoped her mother wouldn't find her bothersome. This was the first time she had reached out to her mother since their talk.

Kyoko cried out, startled, as her phone vibrated for an incoming call. The ID showed her mother was calling. She panicked and sent the chair she was sitting on crashing to the floor. She was expecting a response text with a time and place. She wasn't prepared to talk to her at this very moment. Kyoko pictured the frown growing deeper between her mother's eyes with each ring she let pass. She didn't want to add annoying her mother to the list today so she grabbed the phone and answered.

"Hello! Mogami Kyoko speaking," she said calmly hiding the tremor in her voice as she mentally berated herself to calm down.

"_Kyoko, what do you need?_" Saena asked tersely.

"M- mother, I'm very sorry for wasting your time. I was hoping to speak to you on a sensitive topic in person if possible," Kyoko replied, trying to relax.

"_That's not possible,_" Saena replied immediately. Her words came out harsh and stung Kyoko.

_This was a mistake. Maybe she didn't want me associated with her anymore._

"_I am currently on a Shinkansen bound for Kyoto for a conference. I will be gone for the next two weeks so it'll be impossible to meet. If whatever you have to discuss can't wait until I return you have no choice but to tell me over the phone,_" Saena explained.

Kyoko sagged in her now righted chair relieved that her mother wasn't outright refusing to see her. She heard a man's voice in the background on her mother's end. "_What is it Saena-san? Is Kyoko-chan in trouble?_" Kyoko's eyes widened at how intimately the man called her mother's name. _Was that Todoh-san?_

Saena covered the mouthpiece of the phone but Kyoko still heard her muffled reply, "_It doesn't sound like an emergency._"

"Ah! It's not an emergency. It's something very sensitive. I wonder if this was a good idea. I'm sorry to have bothered you," she said, mulling over the idea of telling her mother.

"_Kyoko, please don't waste my time and tell me why you called? I can't believe you still act the same way you did as a child._"

Kyoko sat up ramrod straight and breathed deeply before proceeding, "There is a man here claiming to be my biological father." She held her breath as she waited for a reaction from her mother. The heavy silence that followed her news seemed to stretch on for eternity.

"_On what grounds does he have to make such a claim? Have you spoken to him? What does he want from you?_" Saena asked in a businesslike tone.

Kyoko thought she was eerily calm in her response. She sounded very much like a lawyer talking to her client. Perhaps this was her way of coping with the situation.

"President Lory had verified a hair sample paternity test but he thinks it should be followed up with a blood test. I haven't spoken to the man...yet. For now, it seems he only wants to talk."

"_I see. I can't blame you for being curious about your biological father. I can only warn you of my experience. Don't be foolish like me and trust him blindly._"

Kyoko pulled her phone from her ear and stared at it. Did an alien take over her mother's body? Was that all she was going to say? She thought she would want to confront the man herself and get her revenge. Kyoko stopped her negative train of thoughts when she remembered her mother was no longer angry with him. It wasn't fair that her mother blamed herself for his actions. Saena believed her frivolous nature caused her problems since she refused to acknowledge the hints he left her.

"_Do you know how he found you? I partly denied your existence on television in case he was watching. What I told you before still holds. The way I treated you...I was never a mother to you. I have no right to stop you from meeting him. I leave it to you to decide what is best for you._"

Kyoko was shocked to hear the other reason her mother claimed not to have any children. In her way she was looking out for her as best she could. Kyoko wasn't sure how he had found her. The President seemed to have the answer but he refused to share it.

"Thank you for taking my call. I think I have to talk to him properly or I won't be able to move forward."

"_I understand. Goodbye Kyoko. I will be back in Tokyo in a couple of weeks. I would like to see you in person and please bring that boy along._"

Kyoko gulped. What if her mother sent her back to Kyoto because of her relationship? There was no point denying it since they were all over the news these days. "Yes, Mother. See you then. Please have a good trip."

* * *

Tadashi thought he smelled something cooking. He realized it was just him burning under the sweltering Japanese sun. He was lucky the weather had been pleasant for the past two days given the summer heat. Today was unbearably hot and he secretly wished for it to rain just to cool off. He wondered how much longer his body would be able to keep this up. It would be extremely embarrassing if his health failed him. A man of his age should quit being stubborn and know his limitations.

His eyelids grew heavy as he stared down at his lap. Fatigue was slowly setting in. Three days was probably his limit. He still had hours of daylight left too but feared he wouldn't make it in this heat. It was as if the Gods had heard his plea. A cool breeze enveloped him and a cloud blocked out the sun casting him in shadow.

Tadashi jerked up when something cold pressed against the back of his neck. His startled face scrunched up into a smile. With the sun behind her back, it caused a halo of light behind her blocking him from the sun. Concerned golden eyes stared down reminding him of a guardian angel. _It's her!_

The true expression on Kyoko's face was far from angelic as she scowled at him. What intelligent grown man would put himself in such a perilous position? He appeared ready to faint from heat exhaustion if he stayed out here any longer. She shook the bottle at him again with more irritation. He reached up and took the cool drink from her.

"Thank you," he said. His golden eyes lit up and a warm smile spread across his lips as he gripped the bottle. Kyoko had the feeling that he was thanking her for more than just the drink. She looked at him properly now that she was closer. He had sweat right through his expensive suit. She frowned at the redness on his face and neck. He was sunburned. Japanese skin was sensitive to the sun that he could even have sun poisoning. She sighed and felt guilty for not coming out sooner.

After talking with her mother, she called Kuon to let him know her change of heart. She expected to get his voicemail but was glad he answered instead.

"Hello, Corn, it's me." Kyoko greeted him as soon as he picked up.

_"Hi baby, miss me already?"_ He teased. It was lucky that she called on break at the R'Mandy shoot while he browsed his phone. He'd rather she was with him but due to their conflicting schedules, Kyoko would be posing for the women's winter collection at another time while he modeled the menswear today.

"Is it okay to talk? You can call me back when you're free."

"I have time now. What is it?"

"I've decided to face that man claiming to be my father. You were right. I won't be able to move past this otherwise. I feel guilty for making him sit outside of LME for so long."

"He decided to sit out there so you have nothing to feel guilty about. Nobody would blame you if you have nothing to do with him. I'm sure with the boss's help, we can get rid of him...and I don't mean like a hitman. I mean just ask him to leave and stay away." He didn't think this would fly with her but he wanted to let her know it was an option.

"Thank you, Corn, but I'll feel terrible taking that path without hearing him properly."

"He could be a con artist and want something else entirely," he argued.

"That did cross my mind and I've prepared myself to be disappointed...Corn, could you please come with me to talk to him?"

"Of course! There's no way I'm leaving you alone with him. Have you decided when?"

"No, I was going to talk with Yashiro-san. Is it okay if I work it with your schedule?"

"You don't have to ask, baby. Have Yashiro-san figure it out for us and I'll be there with you. You never have to face anything alone anymore. I love you. I will always be with you. Well, I have to caveat that since we have demanding jobs but you understand."

Kyoko's heart swelled at his sincerity. "I love you too, Corn! How did I get so lucky?"

He chuckled lightly. "I'm the lucky one, baby. I have to go! Fuji-san is tapping his foot in front of me. I think my time is up. I'll see you later. Love you!"

"I love you too," Kyoko said with a giggle and hung up. She could imagine the look on the frustrated designer's face. She felt more sure of her decision after talking to him.

Tadashi took the arm that she held out to assist him off his knees. He struggled while groaning in pain throughout the process but his legs had fallen asleep at some point. He couldn't stand just yet and instead sat with his butt on the concrete. The change in position was such a relief. He watched his daughter open the water bottle for him which took and drank gratefully.

Kyoko glanced around the area while her "father" recovered his strength. The street wasn't too busy and the paparazzi seemed to disappear with Ren. Her poor boyfriend had it rough but for once she was grateful for his popularity.

"Kyoko-chan," Kyoko and Tadashi both turned as Yashiro approached. Heels clicking on the concrete from the roadside also gained their attention.

Mya reached down and helped Tadashi to his feet. She clucked like a mother hen and scolded him for not taking better care of himself as she dusted his suit. When she was satisfied, she bowed to Kyoko and introduced herself.

"Hello, Mogami-san. My name is Tanaka Mya. I am the executive assistant to this awkward man, Morimoto Tadashi. Please excuse his rash behavior."

Kyoko bowed just as formally and returned the elegant woman's bow and introduction. She caught the glare Mya shot to her "father," making him drop into a bow as well. Kyoko pursed her lips to keep from smiling and wondered if they had a personal relationship.

Yashiro finally reached them and introduced himself while looking at her father suspiciously.

"I apologize for the interruption but, Kyoko-chan, we need to get going," Yashiro said looking at his watch.

Tadashi was crestfallen as he realized his time with her was already up. He didn't even properly introduce himself and had to let Mya help him out. He doubted he looked reliable in her eyes.

Kyoko nodded to Yashiro in understanding and turned to Tadashi. "I'm sorry, Morimoto-san. I have no time today to speak with you properly. Could we set up a more convenient time to talk?" Kyoko was impressed that she could speak properly. She had been so nervous confronting him but all that was quickly replaced with concern when she saw the physical state he was in. If she had taken any longer, he probably would have ended up in the hospital.

"Morimoto-san, can you please give your card to Yashiro-san? I would like to hear your side of the story. I would also like Ren to be with me when we speak."

The formal way she addressed him didn't even phase him. He hoped with time, she would be comfortable with calling him, father. Right now, he was elated that she was willing to hear him out.

"Yes! Could you come over for dinner?!" He asked excitedly. "I would like to cook for you both, if possible. Whatever day works for me."

Kyoko nodded shyly.

Tadashi turned to Mya with hope burning in his eyes. His assistant reached into her jacket pocket and handed a business card to Yashiro. "Please call me when a date is finalized and I will work it into his schedule."

As she left with Yashiro, Tadashi called out, "Thank you for giving me a chance, Kyoko-chan!"

She gave him a small bow in return and continued walking.

Lory smiled as he watched the scene below from his perch. The sands of time have continued to fall for her. His LoveMe number one was moving forward again.

* * *

Kyoko opened the door to their apartment and fumbled to reset the alarm since her arms were laden with bags of groceries to cook them a nutritious dinner. "I'm home!" She called out but there was no answer. If he wasn't here to greet her he was probably indisposed. She headed into the kitchen to put the groceries away. A smile crept over her lips as she heard the light sounds of water running and the most melodious voice ever to reach her ears.

She quickly put the cold stuff away and left the rest on the counter in favor of surprising her boyfriend. He was in the shower singing without a care in the world. She smirked as she stood in the doorway and listened to him. Was this something he did regularly before she came along?

"…**.and everything is quiet...and it's always, you and me, always, and forever; you and me, always and forever…ba, ba, ba, ba…**"

Kyoko covered her mouth and stifled her giggle. She smiled mischievously as a naughty idea popped into her head. How many times had he asked Setsu to join him? She wasn't going to miss the opportunity this time, after all, they were lovers now. She stripped off her clothes, opened the glass door, and stealthily crept inside. It was easy to sneak in since his back was to her while he washed the front of his body. Her mouth watered as she appreciated his naked form. His back rippled with tight muscles tapering into narrow hips. Her eyes lingered as the water cascaded over his well-defined ass and poured down his long muscular legs. She stepped closer thinking to wrap her arms around him from behind and push her body up against him seductively. He'd appreciate that, wouldn't he? Kyoko screamed as the water splashed her skin. _Why the fuck is it so cold?!_

Kuon whirled around, looking completely surprised and guilty but Kyoko failed to notice his expression.

"Kuon, why are you taking such a cold shower? It can't be comfortable!" Kyoko scolded as she took control of the valves and turned the water to a warmer temperature. "That's better," she sighed with a satisfied smile as she stepped into the water.

The Emperor's green eyes flashed with hunger as he watched the little vixen commandeer his shower. Closing her eyes she arched her back and jutted out her breasts as her hands came up to run the water through her hair. His eyes sharpened as he watched the water droplets land on her hardened rosy tips, slide down her abdomen and pool at the bare center of her thighs before caressing its way down her sinewy legs. He licked his lips and wished he could be water right now.

Kyoko yelped as Kuon pulled her against his cool body, gripping her by the ass. Her face flushed with desire as his arousal dug into her hip. He crushed his mouth to hers while his hands continued to knead the toned flesh of her bottom. She stumbled backward as he pushed her against the wall deepening their kiss. The feel of his naked body against hers made her grow hot dispelling any traces of the earlier cold. Kyoko felt her control slipping as he turned her mind to mush. She forced herself to remember why she invaded his privacy in the first place. She wanted to be in control. She managed to catch him by surprise with her strength and turned things around on him. She forced him up against the wall just where she wanted him. She wasn't backing down. She stood on tiptoes pulling his head down and pushing her tongue inside his mouth with little to no resistance on his part. He pulled her tighter as their tongues intertwined with one another.

After a minute, she pulled her lips from his and nipped his chin with her teeth when he tried to reclaim her lips. Kuon groaned but leaned his head back against the wall giving her permission to do as she pleased. The next time her lips touched him she kissed the areas of his chest she could reach while standing comfortably. Her curious hands raked up and down the hard muscles of his back and squeezed his ass in the same way he did hers. She wondered if he got excited the same way she did and was pleased by the shiver that coursed through his body when her mouth closed over his nipple. She kissed, licked, and swirled her tongue around the hardened peak.

It was the first time Kuon ever had a woman do that before so it was a new sensation for him. When Kyoko was satisfied she had thoroughly teased that nipple, she moved to the other one and repeated the same torture. Kuon balled his hands at his sides into tight fists to keep from gripping her too hard. When she was done with his chest, her hot mouth licked and sucked its way down his abdominal wall. He was glad she didn't linger in one spot too long. He didn't want anyone thinking less of her if he was covered in love bites though he wouldn't mind a few from her.

Kuon's breath hitched when she dropped to her knees and looked up at him through her lashes. He didn't think it was possible but he felt his cock grow harder in anticipation of what was to come. He stared down into her molten eyes and managed to rasp out, "Baby, what are you doing?" He had barely asked the question when those sweet sensual lips skimmed the head of his penis. His hips bucked of its own accord. Kuon took deep breaths to keep from coming right then and there. The thrill of her sucking him off was overwhelming him and she knew it. Kyoko smirked and licked her lips making him groan. This time when she got closer to his cock her little tongue flicked out and quickly tasted him making his knees buckle. _When did she become such a tease? _Kuon knew he had to rein in his desire but instead, he leaned his head against the wall once more and let it wash over him. He closed his eyes to embrace the euphoria as her dainty fingers wrapped around him and squeezed.

A deep guttural sound rose above the sound of the cascading water as he steadied himself against the wall. He opened his heavy-lidded eyes and watched as she dragged her tongue on the underside of his cock from hilt to tip. "Baby, please," Kuon begged. _Where the fuck did she learn that?_ He quickly told his mind not to answer that question.

Kyoko smiled. She was obviously doing something right and felt high on the power she had over him right now. She parted her lips and sucked in his tip. Kuon was so impatient he bucked his hips and shoved his cock deeper into her mouth. He didn't care that his sensitive skin scraped against her teeth. "I'm, I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to do that," Kuon said, embarrassed by his lack of control.

Kyoko giggled with his cock still in her mouth but didn't shy away from him. The vibrations of the sound sent fresh shock waves throughout his body. She rhythmically moved her mouth up and down his length occasionally taking a break to leave petal-soft kisses on his head and swallow her saliva. He was so large that she had to use her hand to compensate for the part of him that she couldn't take in her mouth. Kuon's control wavered and buried his fingers into her hair. He panted loudly as he guided her head and rocked into her mouth. It didn't take him long for his orgasm to build up. She made him feel like he was coming up on the peak of a rollercoaster teetering over the edge before gravity took over and took him on a wild ride.

Kuon felt numb as the amazing feeling began to overcome his penis. His movements increased faster, the pressure building inside him until he was on the verge of zipping down. "I'm close, baby! You have to let me go!" The thought of coming in her mouth drove him to his breaking point. He knew she wasn't fond of the taste so he had to stop her. He pulled her head back roughly at the last second and blew his load all over her neck and chest. He managed to aim down before exploding on her face. After several moments of labored breathing, his eyes fluttered open to survey the damage. She knelt there with a smile of satisfaction on her face, covered in his semen. He had never seen a more sexy sight in his life. He stroked his dick until the last of his creamy substance was released. He vowed to pay her in full when they got out of the shower.

* * *

_Two Nights Later_

Kyoko fidgeted with her outfit while they rode the elevator. She hoped she looked okay. Her boyfriend reached out and grabbed her hand to keep from messing with her hair for the one-hundredth time. "You look beautiful, baby. Don't give away your hand before the game even starts."

Kyoko stared at him wide-eyed with confusion. "What do you mean, Corn?" He quickly explained the game of poker and the meaning of a poker face. She needed to devoid her face of all emotion and keep her face impassive. This way she would keep her opponent, in this case, her father guessing at what she was thinking.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a quick peck on the lips for luck. He knocked on the door when Kyoko gave him the signal.

Tadashi greeted them at the door with a welcoming smile. The delicious aroma from dinner accosted them and filled their senses. Kyoko immediately broke into a warm smile of her own. The place smelled heavenly to her.

Ren smiled at his girlfriend as she lost her poker face the moment she smelled the food. _We need to practice that a bit more_. He loved that she had no problems displaying her emotions. It was quite refreshing in comparison to his constant mask. He would keep up his gentlemanly appearance until he fully assessed the man. _I won't forgive anyone that takes advantage of my Kyoko!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> The song Kuon belted out in the shower was "You and Me," by the Wannadies.
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	36. Confessions of an Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Susumu and Saena would be a thing.

"Saena? Saaaeeeena?" Todoh Susumu called out in a sing-song voice trying to get the attention of the woman in front of him as he took his seat. They had made plans to meet for dinner before separating for their respective sidebar meetings. When he walked into the dining hall he had stood and watched her from across the way. He chortled to himself as she checked her watch for the time, clearly annoyed to be kept waiting. From his vantage point, he could see the deep lines etching its way between her brows. She must have received a text since she picked up her phone. He saw her brow burrow deeper as her frown intensified. _It's probably from Kyoko-chan._

Ever since Kyoko's visit, Saena had been slowly emerging out of her shell. It was thanks to Kyoko's courage that made him finally work up his guts to confess his feelings for her. He was elated that she didn't outright reject him so here they were taking things slow.

Susumu watched in amusement as the beauty in front of him took her time to look him in the eyes. She pursed her pink glossy lips and cocked a brow as she glanced at her watch. "You're late, Susumu-san. You know I hate wasting time."

"Oh I don't know, you seemed rather occupied," he said with a sly smile nodding his head towards the phone. "Care to share with me?"

The corner of her mouth twitched as she tried to keep from smiling. This man was so infuriating. Instead of joining her right away, he made her wait on purpose.

"It was a text from Kyoko. She's meeting that man tonight, probably as we speak." She said rubbing her temples. She thought she had put all this business behind her but here he was once again trying to disrupt her quiet life.

"Are you worried about her? It's okay to admit that you are. It comes with the territory of being her mother." Susumu said, looking at her with concern. He used his family resources to find out more about this man that shattered the heart. It was easy now that he had a name. Morimoto Tadashi had a clean record and a reputation for being a powerful businessman on top of being good looking. Of course, this was the kind of man that would be attracted to Saena.

"Will you try to see him? I won't hold it against you if you do? You should take a page from your daughter and find your closure."

"You're right. I won't look for him but if he comes looking for me I won't run away. It's time I let go of the past," she said, returning his intense gaze. She wondered what he saw in her. She was a broken and used woman that already had a child out of wedlock. What would he gain from a relationship with her? He was quite handsome and could have any woman with his looks and background. She wondered why in the almost twenty-odd years she had known him, he never settled down and married. Several people in the office had asked him the same question but his reply was always the same, _I'm waiting for the right woman. _Her heart fluttered as she recalled the memory. Had he been waiting for her all this time?

He smiled with a big toothy grin, "what is it?" He was curious to know why she looked like she just had an epiphany. She didn't respond but a warm smile played on her lips that made his heart skip a beat. "Knock it off, before I take you to my room and lock us in there for the remainder of this conference," he said matter-of-factly. He chuckled as her eyes widened and her face turned a charming shade of red.

* * *

Tadashi held the door open and beckoned them inside. "Hello, welcome. Thank you for coming. Please have a seat while I bring out the dishes. I hope everything is to your liking," he said gesturing to the dining room as he went into the kitchen.

The couple greeted him and took their seats at the dining table. Ren reached for her hand and held it while they waited for his return. He glanced around the place curiously. It wreaked money. It reminded him of his place before Kyoko moved in with him. Aside from the cool modern furniture, it was devoid of any personal items and lacked warmth. He thought about the transformation she made to their place. The fresh flowers he often bought her that she placed in vases, the photographs of them in frames, and her figurines that dotted some of the shelves made it feel like home. His favorite item had to be the flower ring he fixed for her and placed on her finger. Even though she was upset with him that day, she still preserved and encased it in a glass box. It's what he loved most about her. She appreciated the little things. It warmed his heart that she treasured such a small token.

He smiled to himself and stole a glance at his girlfriend. She was fairing better than he expected. The smell of food must have calmed her down. She needed him to focus right now. He stood from his seat and walked around the area looking for any clues that would give them some insight into their host. He imagined himself as a sleuth while shamelessly invading the man's personal space.

Kyoko hissed and whispered, "What are you doing Corn? Have you lost your mind? What if he catches us? He could be Yakuza for all we know!"

"Shhh!" He said, placing his index finger to his lips then pointing towards the door. "Be a lookout."

Kyoko covered her mouth to suppress her giggle. This had to be the naughtiest thing she had ever done in her life. She stood near the door of the kitchen listening to Tadashi clang away inside. She turned back to Ren and gave him a thumbs up.

Ren nodded and continued his search. On the other side of the room, he spied a suspicious beat-up old shoebox sitting on the desk. His long legs had him there in a second. Ren opened the box and found it full of folded up sheets of paper. He plucked one from closer to the front and unfolded it carefully. It was an old letter written in Japanese. "_Dear Sae-chan, forgive me! I hope this letter finds you..._" Ren jumped, startled by a crash from inside the kitchen. He quickly refolded the letter and replaced it exactly as he found it then returned to Kyoko's side.

He stopped Kyoko from going in and motioned for her to sit back down. He made his way towards the kitchen; he rather it be him and not her alone with the man until they got to the bottom of all of this. This would be the perfect opportunity to question the man's motives. Ren thought about the letter he discovered. _Sae-chan _had to be Kyoko's mother. He wondered if the pile inside were all addressed to her.

Tadashi was so nervous that he dropped the serving dish. Luckily, there wasn't any food on it. He couldn't believe they were here, she was here. He took it as a good sign that she showed up. It meant she was willing to hear him out. He would start by impressing her with his cooking. People were more amicable after a good meal so he heard somewhere. It had been so long since he cooked Japanese food for anyone else. It also didn't help that he'd been living in the States for almost eighteen years. His version of Japanese food could be compromised.

Tadashi glanced up in surprise when Ren knelt in front of him and helped pick up some of the shattered porcelain. Ren's heart nearly faltered at the man's expression which was so very much like his girlfriend's with those large golden eyes.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-kun. I tend to get clumsy when I'm nervous," Tadashi admitted with an awkward smile.

Ren steeled his heart. He couldn't be sympathetic to the man that was at the very core of all Kyoko's pain. "Morimoto-san, as you well know, Kyoko means the world to me. I came in to warn you that if you have ill intentions towards her, even if you are her father, you won't come out of this unscathed. She has gone through enough with her mother. She doesn't need another person coming into her life that would give her false hope," Ren warned the older man with a deadly glare as he let dark Kuon seep out.

Tadashi didn't flinch nor did he cower as Ren had expected. Ren would even say the man's nervous behavior seemed to have evaporated.

"I'm glad she has you by her side," Tadashi said warmly with a smile that scrunched up his eyes.

Ren looked at him oddly. _Was he not intimidated by Kuon? Am I losing my edge?_

Tadashi wasn't fazed by such behavior coming from such a young pup. One doesn't run a successful company by being timid.

"Thank you again, Tsuruga-kun. Can you please carry that tray out?" Tadashi asked, holding a tray and nodding to the other for Ren to take.

A bit baffled by the man, Ren did what he was asked and followed Tadashi out.

Kyoko's mouth watered as she watched Tadashi place the dishes on the table. There was rice, fish, miso soup, salad, seaweed, sliced beef, tempura, tonkatsu, udon, and other seasonal sides. There was too much food. She decided to think about the night as they progressed. For now, she had been able to get by just thinking about the food. Now that she could place the smells with the actual ingredients, she could concentrate on eating.

Tadashi settled into the seat across from her. "I went a bit overboard. I wasn't sure what you both liked to eat. I hope with time, I can learn your likes and dislikes. Go on and eat as much as you like. Please don't spare my feelings if it's not to your liking."

"Oh no, everything looks delicious," she replied as she ran her eyes over each dish. She smiled at Tadashi and clapped her hands. "Itadakimasu!" She exclaimed with a small bow and began eating. The first bite was impressive that she moaned with delight. The dishes were simple home-style cooking but he had Kyoto style flavorings to bring out the essence of each ingredient.

Satisfied with his daughter's response to the food, Tadashi began eating himself. Ren ate quietly while listening to them talk about food, ingredients, and preparation techniques. There was nothing awkward about the conversation. It was as if this wasn't their first time meeting. How did she manage that with such ease when he could barely face his parents again? He smiled softly as he watched his cute girlfriend discuss cooking with a passion. He glanced at the man speaking with her and prayed that he didn't hurt her. He could already see the hope burning in the depths of her amber eyes. He thought she was distracted by the conversation but the subtle tap on his plate with her chopsticks reminded him that she was still keeping her eye on him. He took another bite to appease her.

When Kyoko finally shared with him the conversation she had with her mother, he loathed the man immensely. But sitting here after listening to the man speak with his beloved and discovering that letter, Ren's opinion of him was slowly changing. People could change for the better. After all, it was only recently he was hiding his true identity from her; however, this and that were two different things. He wasn't planning on going anywhere unlike this guy. His intentions were still a mystery.

After dinner and dessert, they settled in the living room with some tea that no one touched. Ren and Kyoko sat on the couch while Tadashi sat on the chair opposite them. They sat quietly and looked at him expectantly.

"Before you ask me anything, I want to reassure you that I want to stay in Japan and be a father to you. I can't make up for lost time but I very much would like to be in your future. If only I had the strength to look back, I would have known of your existence. I would have endured any hardship including your mother's wrath just to see you. I wanted you to know that."

Kyoko nodded and took a moment to find her voice. It was the moment of truth. Now that they didn't have the excuse of food she was suddenly very nervous. Growing up she never cared or dreamed about having a father. She had asked her mother about him once when she was a child. The kids at school had been teasing her that day. They made fun of her for not having a father. The reaction she received from her mother then was enough for her to never broach the topic again.

Seeing Kyoko's hesitation, Ren decided to speak first to ease the conversation. "Is Morimoto Tadashi even your real name?" He knew Lory had legit sources that confirmed his name but he wanted to act unsure and possibly catch him in a lie. Ren liked to think he was observant when it counted. Yashiro would beg to differ based on Ren's failure to read Kyoko. His girlfriend aside, he knew what kind of person they were upon meeting. He had to tread carefully here because technically this man was an actor. He could be putting on a front for them right now since he managed to successfully fool the woman closest to him for three months. Much like her passion for cooking, was acting also something Kyoko may have inherited from this man?

"Yes," Tadashi confirmed, looking at Kyoko. Ren's question made Tadashi aware that they knew the truth about what transpired between him and Saena.

Ren glanced down at Kyoko. She nodded and permitted him to continue as she wrapped her hand in his.

"How did you find out about Kyoko? Why are you making yourself known after all these years? Surely you're worried about the implications of your past crime?"

"I was watching the entertainment news channel one morning and they were recapping an awards ceremony. I knew instantly that you were at least Saena's daughter. You look so much like your mother when I knew her. Your vibrant golden eyes are what gave me hope that you were mine too," he replied softly.

"I needed to know as soon as I saw you on TV. I wasn't thinking rationally at the time. It was all that consumed me. I may not have gone about it the right way but I was hoping you would never find out. I blundered that too. I wanted to make sure before I confronted you. I'm so sorry. I went about it all wrong," Tadashi cried out. He fell to his knees and dropped into a dogeza. This action alone left Ren without any doubt that this man was of her blood.

Kyoko bent to Tadashi and placed her hand gently on his shoulder. She wanted to believe in him. "Please stand up," she urged. "I accept your apology but you'll have to face my landlords and properly apologize to them too."

_Was that all it would take to get in her good grace? _Tadashi saw that she was serious and nodded. He glanced at Ren when he heard the young man snort and then break into a coughing fit. _Is he laughing at me?_

Ren coughed to cover up his snicker as he thought about Tasiho's reaction to this man. He almost wished he could be there to see how it would play out.

Kyoko returned to her seat and patted Ren's back thinking he was choking. When he was finally breathing normally, she wrapped her arm around his and leaned into him. He gave her leg an encouraging squeeze. She looked up at him and was met with one of his heartwarming smiles. It was thanks to him that she learned that if a person apologizes sincerely there was no reason to hold a grudge

Tadashi settled back into his seat. He took a deep breath to regain his composure and continued. "For your other question, it seems you're aware of my betrayal. They didn't know my real identity. I had a hunch that a law firm of their magnitude would not let such a scandal be known. If a security breach of this proportion were to be made public, it would have crippled the firm. They would have lost all credibility and their reputation would have been tarnished. No, I believe the only person that would be looking for me would be your mother. If she wants to be a judge, jury, and executioner I'm willing to accept my fate. What I did to her is unforgivable."

The regret in his eyes was unmistakable. Suddenly he looked older as the guilt over the years registered on his face.

"Why did you do it? Betray my mother, I mean?" Kyoko asked, finally speaking out. She held her breath in anticipation of his answer. She knew that whatever he said should be for her mother's ears only but she was curious.

"I was an idiot," he confessed. "I was a cocky junior partner that was focused on achieving success. I came up with this elaborate scheme to put us in favor of winning the case that your mother was involved in. What I failed to take into account was falling so hard for your mother."

Kyoko looked at him skeptically. There was no way anyone could hurt the person they claim to love like that.

"I know it's hard to believe. I wanted to back out so many times once I realized my feelings were compromised. Unfortunately, my plan took root in my Boss's mind at that time. I tried to convince him that Saena was a dead end but he had me followed and our relationship was discovered. I was told to stick to the original plan and all will be well or someone else would take my place through whatever means necessary. I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk her."

Kyoko gasped. He tried to protect her mother. She found herself being easily swayed by his words. It was plausible.

"I tried to leave her subtle warnings a couple of times but the deadline I was given was fast approaching. My employer was getting impatient with my progress. I had dragged it out long enough and he was no longer taking my excuses. For her protection, I had to let her go." He quietly wrung his hands in his lap for several moments before continuing. "I was on a plane bound for America the next morning. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and the next thing I knew years had passed and nothing to show for it. To say I never looked back or attempted to contact her would be a lie. A shoebox of unsent letters and calls I never dared to make was evidence of my regret. I didn't deserve her so I closed off my heart and drowned myself in work.

A few quiet seconds ticked by as Tadashi stared off with a faraway look. He had taken the disks that night she was in the shower. He was baffled that she kept bringing them home. His warning went unheeded. She was an intelligent woman. She had to know the risk of carrying this information out of her company. He had an inkling at the back of his mind that she was testing him instead. Unfortunately, he knew and she probably did as well, that they would both lose that night.

"Morimoto-san...Morimoto-san..." Tadashi blinked and shook his head to bring himself back to the present. He focused back on the angelic face of his daughter and smiled.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Talking with you has stirred up some old memories."

Kyoko nodded with understanding. It was probably difficult for him to talk about that time. Here she was once again opening up old wounds.

"May I ask why you returned to Japan now after avoiding this country for so long. Why did you suddenly come back?"

"I'm not sure if you already know this but I am the COO of Rising Sun Industries for the branch in New York." Morimoto paused to look at them. They both nodded no longer hiding that they had information on him.

"Well my Japanese counterpart had fallen ill and his second in command was struggling with a project that we were already in too deep to back out of. They were plagued with cost overruns and schedule delays. I was asked, being a native to Japan, to stanch our hemorrhaging. At first, I tried to handle it remotely through video conference and what not but I still couldn't grasp the whole picture. So I came here temporarily to complete the project. It's practically finished now."

Kyoko tensed at his use of the word "temporarily." Was he leaving then? What was the purpose of all this?

Ren felt the change in Kyoko. He knew what she was thinking because he was thinking about it too.

He looked at Morimoto shrewdly, "So now that the project is over you'll be returning to New York?"

"Oh yes, the project recently wrapped up but there are a few loose ends that need to be tied up before I leave." Tadashi quickly continued as he saw the crestfallen look mar his daughter's beautiful face. "I plan on coming back. I have to return to the States to close up my projects and hand over others to my team. Perhaps Mya-chan, you met her already, would be willing to take over my position there. I can still help remotely but I don't want to be in an important position, maybe more like a consultant or a lowly worker bee in the Tokyo branch. I want to focus more on you, my family, rather than work. I don't know how long it would take me but I plan on relocating to Japan permanently. Is that okay with both of you? I planned to live here even if you didn't accept me right away. I know it's presumptuous of me but I was hoping with time and persistence, I could probably break you down," he chuckled at his bullheaded personality.

Kyoko nodded shyly. She wanted to get to know him more too. She had more questions about her mother but she didn't know how to return to the topic without hurting him.

Ren could feel her squirming beside him as she contemplated what to ask next. He had more questions of his own. The flow of conversation had gone this man's way all night. Who was to say he wasn't manipulating them with his sob story. He glanced nervously at Kyoko. He hoped she would understand why he needed to ask his questions. He wanted to shake him up.

Ren cleared his throat bringing the attention back to him. "Are you aware of the damage your actions have caused to the woman you supposedly loved? I know you had your reasons but I can't accept you into Kyoko's life despite your good intentions. You have not been here to see the hardships Kyoko had to endure all alone because her mother could not bring herself to love her. Kyoko would forever be a reminder of her failure because she was your child. Like I said earlier, Kyoko is now in a good place. Don't do things half-heartedly. Ultimately, it's Kyoko's choice but I will be watching, waiting for you to slip up. So for her sake, I beseech you, please don't screw this up."

Tadashi looked thoroughly reprimanded. He knew of Saena's struggles through the years from what Sota had gathered. She had even tried to take her own life when she was pregnant. "I understand Tsuruga-kun. I can't change the past. After almost 18 years of living in the 'what ifs' I have concluded that I can only live for the future and show my daughter my sincerity from now on," he said looking at Kyoko.

Kyoko nodded looking at her father. She turned and smiled at Ren gratefully. He was so protective and always had her best interests at heart.

"Before I end my rant, Morimoto-san, there is something else I would like you to corroborate within Mogami-san's story. I don't mean to sound crass but depending on your answer I won't let you get any closer to Kyoko. Did you rape Mogami-san the night you drugged her? Her recount had all the warning signs."

Kyoko gasped. How could Ren come to such a conclusion from that part of her mother's story? All her mother remembered was a warm gentle hand stroking her head. Nothing sinister happened that night, right? She stared at her father.

All the color drained from Tadashi's face and he broke into a sweat. He thought he was going to be sick. He stood on shaky legs and excused himself to go to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and stared at his reflection. _Is that what Saena thought of him after that night?_ If she did think that way, why did she continue to see him afterward? What in the world was going through her mind then? He toweled his face and hands-off and went back to his guests. He made his way to the minibar and poured himself a stiff drink. He offered them something but they both declined. Gulping the contents of his drink, he felt the reassuring burn of the whiskey slide down his throat.

He placed his empty glass on the table and sat back down. He looked at Ren evenly. _Well played young man_. Ren had managed to do what so many in the past have attempted; make him lose his composure. Tadashi thought that it worked in his favor that he showed his daughter his true emotions though.

"I remember that night you speak of well, but no, I may be a coward but I would never do anything so despicable. Especially, when we were already lovers. She was always willing throughout our time together. She did cringe whenever I tried to kiss her in public though," he smiled softly, recalling the times he would kiss her while they were out. He remembered the warmth on her cheeks and the scolding that she would give him but not mean. She was so cute.

Tadashi hummed at the lack of reaction he received from having just divulged that Saena and he had intercourse before marriage. Of course, it wasn't secret knowledge, Kyoko was a testament to that. It's just that most Japanese would be embarrassed with such intimate talk. He narrowed his eyes at Ren. He noticed the way the young man gulped nervously. He turned his attention to Kyoko but she just stared at him doe-eyed and innocent. He concluded that they were already sleeping together. His beautiful Princess was already soiled and by this wolf in sheep's clothing. Did she know what kind of man she was dating? Tadashi decided that there would be time for that later. For now, he would keep his eye on this young man that held his daughter's innocent heart. He hoped they were at least being safer than he had since one of the condoms apparently failed. He didn't want her to have a surprise pregnancy at her age. If it did happen, he would be there for her.

"I did want her to get some rest. She was pushing herself too hard at work. Her sleeping and eating habits had turned for the worse. I was worried she would fall ill. I admit that night, I drugged the drink I prepared for her so she could get some decent sleep for once." He didn't miss the fact that the young couple stared at each other worried. Tadashi winced. Did they think he drugged their food?

"I promise there was nothing wrong with the food." Kyoko and Ren both smiled at him sheepishly having been caught thinking the worst. "I knew if I told her to take the pills outright she would have stubbornly refused. The lines on her forehead would have surely grown deeper with disappointment." He said touching the spot between his brows. "One thought that did cross my mind recently was that she also could have been exhausted because she was already carrying you in her womb. I read that it's a common symptom in pregnancy. I'm relieved that my selfishness didn't harm you in any way. To be honest, my motives weren't completely pure that night. I had searched for her work bag and found the data I needed. I couldn't believe she brought it home so carelessly. I tried to leave her an obvious clue that I had tampered with her stuff but she either didn't notice it or simply chose to ignore it. I left her another one but she never once confronted me so I just let her be. Then I received a call from my Boss telling me my time was up. That's the last time I saw Saena. The rest is history."

Several seconds ticked by but no one spoke. The silence was broken when Kyoko stifled a yawn. Hearing his voice was soothing given the touchy subject. She wondered what it would have been like to have him read fairy tales to her at bedtime. Would her life have been different? Would she have never met Corn? No, she felt it in her heart that the red strings of fate would have pulled them together. They would have probably met and fallen in love under different circumstances.

Tadashi chuckled. "I seem to have taken up a lot of your night. I'm sure in your professions you have had a rather long day so I won't keep you any longer."

"I'm sorry!" Kyoko said, bolting to her feet and bowing repeatedly. "It's just... I found your voice pleasant," she admitted.

"I'm glad. I appreciate you coming. If it's not too much trouble, here is my number. If either of you has more questions or even would like to have dinner or lunch again, please don't hesitate to call. If you take too long, I will seek you out again," he said with a smile giving them his card.

"Thank you for tonight and your honesty Morimoto-san, I do have a lot to think about. One thing I know for sure is that you should see my mother. She deserves to hear your side," Kyoko suggested. She knew her mother had accepted the result of her past. The problem was she put the blame heavily on herself. She held herself responsible for putting love first instead of focusing on her career at that time.

All Tadashi could do was give her a curt nod. He knew he needed to see Saena and apologize. He wouldn't hope for her forgiveness since he didn't deserve it.

As the couple headed for the door Tadashi stopped them. "Just a moment Kyoko-chan." Kyoko stopped to turn to him. She watched him grab a bag from the floor near his desk and a leather folder.

"This is yours. I'm sorry again for causing so much trouble." He said, handing the bag to her. She looked inside and saw that it was the rest of her stolen stuff. Her cheeks blushed as she saw that there were also some of her undergarments in there.

"And this is for you from me. No strings attached," he said with a smile. "I would have done it even if you refused to see me."

She opened the folder to preview its contents. It looked like bank statements and receipts from her high school and the LME acting school. "What have you done, Morimoto-san?" she asked incredulously.

"First of all please stop calling me so formally. One day I would love to hear you call me 'Daddy' but until then please refer to me at least as Tadashi, with no honorific. That my dear is my first step to taking responsibility for you as my daughter. You no longer have to worry about tuition fees. Please work towards being an actress and finish school without any financial burden." Kyoko protested but he held his hand up to stop her. "Let me do this for you. I am not trying to buy my way into your heart. As your father, I shall provide for my daughter. I have also opened a bank account in your name. Be a frivolous teenager, go shopping, hang out with friends, or whatever the kids get into these days besides drugs. By the way, I know you've moved out of the Darumaya. Do you have a proper place to live, with high security? I want my daughter protected."

Ren wrapped his arms around her shoulders possessively. "She's living with me now Tadashi-sa..Tadashi...Tadashi-san. Our building has a state of the art security system." Ren kicked himself mentally. Why didn't he think of paying off her bills? He knew she would never have accepted his money. She was too independent. As it was, he had to negotiate just to keep her from paying him rent.

Tadashi sized up Ren. _Why was this guy so unusually tall for a Japanese?_ Tadashi was taller than the average Japanese man but he looked short in comparison. "That's good to know, Tsuruga-kun. I leave her in your care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	37. Stage Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, someone would try to pry into Ren's past.

What should I do, Corn?" Kyoko asked, nibbling on her bottom lip. She was once again turning to her Senpai for his wisdom as they rode down the elevator. The man that claimed to be her father just shared his version of what happened with her mother over seventeen years ago and she was feeling more confused than ever. Despite his betrayal, she couldn't bring herself to hate the man.

Ren looked down, warmly at his girlfriend. He loved that she always turned to him for advice. It made him feel needed; however, in this case, he wasn't sure how to approach it. He came away from tonight's meeting, thinking that her father may be the real deal and just what she needed to have that familial love she had been denied all her life. Sure his Dad had practically adopted her, but he didn't live in Japan, so there was still that disconnect. As much as he wanted to keep her to himself, he knew she needed this.

"As I told you, baby," he began, caressing her cheek, hoping to soothe the worry from her face. "It's your decision. You already know my thoughts on the man. I can tell he already sways you", and that's what I love about you. You always see the good in others. You don't let their past mistakes cloud your judgment without giving them a chance."

Kyoko frowned. Was he talking about himself? He needed to stop punishing himself for the things that he couldn't control in his past.

Ren continued missing her facial expression. "He sounded sincere enough. So I would give him a chance. Innocent until proven guilty, I guess. He hasn't personally done anything to hurt you, aside from breaking into your room. I should thank him for that since it got you to move in with me." He chuckled as she playfully shoved him. "You also have to understand that he is new at this, and so are you so there will be a learning curve. The fact that he was willing to go through such lengths for you makes me believe that he already loves you unconditionally as a parent should."

All conversations came to a halt as the elevator opened to the ground floor. Kyoko and Ren made their way through the parking lot, where Ruto waited with the limo. It was Lory's idea to bring Ruto along should things escalate unfavorably.

Kyoko bowed to Ruto. She felt terrible that he had to wait for them. "Thank you for your hard work Ruto-san."

"It was my honor Mogami-san. Is everything okay?" Ruto asked as held open the rear door.

"Yes, Ruto-san. You may inform the president," Ren replied, then climbed into the car. He knew Lory would be on edge, wondering how things went.

* * *

After Ren and Kyoko left for the night, Tadashi went about cleaning the dishes. His mind was running through all the father and daughter things they could finally do together when she accepted him. Maybe he could take her to Disney. They could have a father-daughter date. He saw that a new French cafe was opening up; perhaps he could take her there someday. He sighed as his dreams were dashed, recalling the guard dog by her side. It seemed like he may have also inherited a son. As protective as that boy was of her, Tadashi doubted that he would get any alone time with her soon. He didn't mind; it would allow him to get to know the young man. He hoped Ren truly loved his daughter and wasn't stringing her along for benefits. He knew how easily it was to deceive and manipulate Saena when she was so young. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get Sota to look into him just for good measure.

His imaginary Tadashi angel popped up on his shoulder. "No, no, no, you can't go around thinking every guy is a scumbag like you! Things are already in a good place; you shouldn't go around trying to stir things up!" The angel scolded.

The Tadashi devil popped up on the opposite shoulder. "They're already living together. What kind of man of his stature has a thing for little girls? What if he's a Lolicon and into S and M? Do you want to leave your baby girl in such perilous hands?"

Tadashi angel intervened, "You saw how protective he was of her. There's no way he would do anything to hurt her."

Tadashi devil countered, "He is Japan's top actor for crying out loud! It's his job! He can fool anyone with his skills. He can have any woman in the world with his good looks and fame. Why would he choose her of all women? She's still a child!"

"Maybe because he has good taste. And Kyoko is not a child! With parental permission, she is old enough to get married in this country. Any man would be lucky to have her. She's gorgeous, intelligent, independent, talented, humble, kind, a fantastic cook..." The angel kept listing all his daughter's great qualities while the devil stopped listening.

"But is he even Japanese? He seemed a little forward for one. Isn't it a bit suspicious that he's so ridiculously tall? Don't you want to protect your flesh and blood from future heartache? If you discover anything now, you can let her know before things get more serious between them. It's your duty as a father to protect her from lecherous men."

The devil had hit the nail on the head with that last statement. The angel had no choice but to throw in the towel and admit defeat. Tadashi finished cleaning the dishes and wiped his hands. Tadashi didn't know the first thing about being a parent. He made a mental note to pick up some self-help books tomorrow. He felt one thing for certain, like the devil said, it was his duty as her father to ensure her safety. It wouldn't hurt to do a quick check on him. He picked up his phone and made the call.

* * *

Kuon emerged from the bathroom, in the buff, toweling off his hair. Now that Kyoko was comfortable, well he wouldn't quite say comfortable, with his lack of clothing, he could once again walk around their home as he pleased. She still blushed despite their intimate time together, which he found adorable. He was relieved to see her already in their bed albeit asleep.

She had started acting weird as soon as they got home and locked herself in the other bathroom. Kuon wondered if her stomach felt unwell after dinner. He took a moment to focus on his body; he felt fine. He went to knock on the bathroom door but stopped when he heard the shower running. That was odd. Ever since she had barged into his shower, they made it a point to shower together. They had even done so that very morning. He wondered if he had done anything to upset her.

He pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and strolled over to the bed, crawled between the warm sheets then shut off the light. He snuggled up to Kyoko and felt that she was wearing her full pajamas. Most nights, they usually went to bed practically naked. Tonight she was fully clothed, which he found very suspicious. He pulled her closer, but she shied away. What did he do wrong? Why was she pulling away from him? He felt panic and stabbing pain in his heart. What was going on here?

"I'm sorry. Good night, baby. I love you," he whispered, his voice chock-full of the rejection he felt. He turned on to his side, facing away so he wouldn't be tempted to reach for her again.

Kyoko turned over, suddenly realizing her mistake. "I'm sorry, Corn. I didn't mean anything by it. I don't think you want to get close to me because I'm onmyriod." She mumbled the last words embarrassed but worried he might be mad at her.

Kuon turned over and squinted in the darkness. He could barely make out her silhouette, so he turned on the lamp. He propped himself on his elbow, curious to know what was troubling her. "What was that, babe? I didn't quite catch the last part, since you mumbled."

Kyoko closed her eyes as the bright light came on. She opened them slowly and found him watching her anxiously.

"Please don't be mad at me!" She cried, tears pricking her eyes.

Kuon sighed heavily. Why was that always her first assumption? It was a bit aggravating.

"I'm not mad. Just a bit upset. You have been acting strange since we got home. I don't know what I did wrong if you don't tell me. Are you sure it wasn't something I did?"

She shook her head, vigorously. He smiled relieved and waited for her to tell him. Kyoko's face heated with embarrassment. She didn't know where to start. He might find what she had to say disgusting. What if he kicked her out of the room? Did he even know about a woman's monthly cycle? Of course, he did! Kyoko mentally smacked her head since he bought her feminine products before. She breathed deeply and decided just to tell him outright.

"If I'm acting weird, it's because I got my period tonight. I wasn't sure how you would take it. I didn't want you to be disappointed while I'm on my cycle. If you want me to sleep in the other room, I understand."

Kuon chuckled with relief at her silly notions. As if that would bother him. There's no way he would let her sleep apart from him. _Wait? Did she just imply that I'm a complete horn dog and can't keep my hands off her for a couple of days out of the month_? He couldn't entirely blame her. It was challenging to keep his hands off her, especially at night. He still couldn't believe that she was here in the flesh, in his arms, and living with him. The cute little pout on her lips started turning him on. He cleared his throat to regain his focus.

"Kyoko, there's no way you're sleeping away from me. I'm perfectly capable of keeping my hands off you for however long you are indisposed," he said thoughtfully.

She lifted a brow mockingly. "Oh? This, I would like to see."

"You'll see! I can wait; how long does it last...a day...two. I can live with that," Kuon retorted.

"Try more like five to seven days," Kyoko corrected.

Kuon's mouth hung agape. How was he supposed to hold out for that long? Kyoko threw a pillow at his pitiful face. She laughed at his shocked expression when it nailed him.

"Why you?" He threatened.

Kyoko shrieked as Kuon tackled her and started in on his infamous tickle torture. She cheated by kissing him soundly on the mouth. His tirade ended as he focused on returning the passionate kiss.

Forgetting himself, Kuon's hands slipped down to her waistband. Kyoko gripped his hand and guided it to her breast instead. He thumbed her peak as he kissed across her jawline blazing a hot trail toward her chest. In between kisses, he muttered, "So down there..._kiss..._ is off-limits,..._kiss..._but everything above is still..._kiss..._fair game?"

"Yes," She gasped as his mouth closed over her covered breast. It was hard to deny him that much when he made her feel so good. Kyoko boldly skimmed her had down his body and reached between them to cup his erection. She felt the heat of his groan through her saturated shirt, making her giggle. She loved the way he reacted to her touch. Since he was distracted, Kyoko easily pushed him on his back and straddled him.

Kuon's hands instantly reached for her hips and ground his hardness into her center. She didn't object which meant this was okay. They may not have been going all the way, but he was entirely satisfied with their level of intimacy.

Kyoko was surprised that she could still feel all the usual sensations as she rocked her hips into him. His hands slid up from her hips to cup her breasts and squeezed. When he had her quivering above him, he sat up and helped remove her shirt. He engulfed her in his strong arms grazing her back with his fingertips. It always amazed her how solid his broad chest was in comparison to her soft flesh. She sought his mouth, and slipped her tongue passed his lips. Their tongues collided with long, languid strokes as she pushed him down against the bed. She broke away and took her time kissing her way down his neck as he did to her, pausing to suck lightly on his erratically beating pulse. She continued the slow torturous descent down his body.

Kuon held his breath as she slid her body down the length of him and hovered over his cock. Her nipples grazing his thighs was a new level of hell for him. The scratching of her nails curling around his waistband made him eagerly lift his hips to help remove the offending garment. His dick sprung to attention when it was finally set free. Her golden eyes crossed with amazement as she eyed his throbbing cock. His dark emerald eyes rolled back into its sockets the moment her hot wet lips closed over the tip. Before he completely blanked out from pure ecstasy, he thought, _I could definitely manage a week._

* * *

_The Next Day_

The photographer, Sousuke, paused while the make-up artist dabbed translucent powder on Kyoko's nose. Even with the air conditioning at full blast in the studio, she was sweating under the bright lights. Trying to model winter clothes during the end of summer was proving a bit difficult. Fuji had warned her that this is how things were since they had to get advertisements for clothes completed before the actual season. She paled when he told her to wait until he got her in a swimsuit during the winter months. It wasn't the temperature that she feared. The fact that she was expected to wear a swimsuit in front of the camera was what agitated her. Taisho would possibly filet someone when those photos hit the street.

For this take, Kyoko wore a pair of rather very short patent leather hot pants, a snug black mock turtle neck sweater, and an unbuttoned gray tweed trench coat. A pair of heeled booties complemented the outfit with a small black handbag. The stylist curled her lengthy hair, and the make-up was kept natural save for the blood-red color on her lips.

"Okay, Kyoko-chan, saunter towards me," Sousuke instructed. A fan was turned on, giving the illusion that a breeze was blowing her hair back and billowing her coat as she walked. She felt awkward having to walk so slow, but somehow she managed. She tried not to giggle as Sousuke buzzed around her like a busy bee to capture different angles. He shouted orders such as, "turn your head this way, chin up, mind the lighting, good, your arm is stiff, you're a city girl…" Her head was buzzing by the time he called it a wrap. She was relieved that it was the last outfit for the day.

Ren had entered the studio with Yashiro when the fan turned on. He smiled when she assumed "the walk." He thought fondly of that night in his apartment hallway. He had taught her how to walk like the most beautiful supermodel he had known in the world to grasp her role as Natsu. In the right pair of heels, she could easily conquer the runway by storm. He stood at the back wall and admired her while she worked. She looked gorgeous in the outfit, but in his personal opinion, her shorts were a little too revealing for his taste. Her long, lean legs were perfectly accentuated for all the world to see, making him glower. He had to hand it to Fuji, though; he knew how to bring out the best in her. When the shoot was a wrap, she shrugged out of her coat and handed it along with the handbag to the wardrobe assistant.

His heart skipped a beat when she flashed her brilliant smile at him. Clad in all black, she walked like a panther towards him and Yashiro. His eye twitched as he watched every male head in her path turn as she passed. He chuckled softly. She was still so oblivious to the effect she had on men and even some women. She paused when she heard a crash behind her and stopped to inspect the disturbance. A couple of crew hands had collided with each other from staring at her too hard. She approached them with concern. Ren watched amused as the men tried to recover and stuttered at the beauty before them. He almost felt sorry for them but understood their plight all too well. When she was assured that they were okay, she continued towards him.

Kyoko gave them a small bow in greeting, remembering her attire. She was worried her butt would fall out of these shorts. Yashiro handed her a bottle of water and a towel.

"Good work, Kyoko-chan. You looked very comfortable in front of the camera. Didn't she, Ren?" Yashiro praised. He looked at Ren expectantly.

"Stunning," Ren added, which made her blush.

"Thank you, both." She used the towel to pat the sweat off her brow. Even though the studio was cold, the harsh lights used for the shoot generated a lot of heat. Wearing a coat and sweater didn't help matters.

"It looks like modeling has become your forté as well, Kyoko-chan. We've had several companies come forward asking for you specifically to endorse their products. I managed to segregate the few that would work with your schedule," Yashiro informed her. His inner fangirl was satisfied ever since these two hooked up. He enjoyed the lovey-dovey atmosphere surrounding them when he picked them up this morning. It meant the issue with her father didn't put a damper on her spirits. Yashiro was eager to meet the man that made up half of her gene pool. According to Ren, he was intelligent, and even as a man found him good looking. He was probably biased because it was Kyoko's father. Ren's opinion of the man was favorable, but he did caveat it with a _so far._

Ren was quite pleased that she was getting noticed for her work rather than as his girlfriend. From the feedback she shared, there were some jobs where the directors initially thought she was nothing more than a pretty face. Her professionalism and talent eventually won over their hearts before the tasks were complete. She was steadily making a name for herself.

Fuji eyed the trio after confirming the remainder of the shots were perfect. _It was now or never_. He broached the topic with the LME President and was surprised how the cosplaying mogul took control of his request to suit his needs. Fuji thought his plan was brilliant, even if he was skeptical that it would work.

He approached the trio just ask Kyoko was hounding Ren about what he ate for lunch. "Excuse me, Ren, Yashiro-san, good to see you again. Are you guys here to pick up Kyoko-chan?"

"Fuji-san, good to see you too," Ren greeted, and Yashiro bowed.

"Yes, they both have different jobs scheduled at TBM this evening," Yashiro informed him.

"Oh, wow, it must be difficult on you as their manager to juggle their schedules and try to be at two places at once," Fuji commented in awe of their super manager.

"Not at all, it's rather simple. Plus, I'm blessed with two responsible young stars that make my job easy. It's almost a wonder why I still have a job," Yashiro chuckled. It was the truth, unlike some of his counterparts, his charges were very reliable and professional. The other managers were jealous of him. For the past five years as Ren's manager, Yashiro was almost bored; it wasn't until now that Kyoko came into the picture that these two began stirring up the waters. Even then, it wasn't so infamous as some of the other stars their age.

"Don't be modest, Yashiro-san; I would be lost without you," Ren said, and Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"My life is less frazzled, having Yashiro as a voice of reason. He's good at his job, especially after adding me to his plate. Thank you, Yashiro-san, for taking care of me," Kyoko added with another small bow.

"It's my pleasure Kyoko-chan." He was glad she didn't know the real reason for him taking her on as his charge. If one were to ask him, he would say that her workload was increasing and needed protection. The President had shared with him the problems she was having with Sho. He was glad that the singer was out of the picture. Then there was the Kimiko issue; he had a nagging feeling that the ex-actress wasn't done with Kyoko just yet. Yashiro's real reason was a bit selfish. He wanted to create some opportunities for her and Ren to spend more time together. It was excruciatingly painful to watch them dance around each other before they got together. Like a dutiful manager, it was his job to intervene. He didn't have to try hard before the two became a happy couple leaving his heart's desire fulfilled.

"Well, before you leave Kyoko-chan, I wanted to bring up the topic of fashion week. I already cleared it with Takarada-san. I would like you to accompany me and the team to Los Angeles, California's, fashion week in October. I know it's a little soon, but I wanted you to keep that week open. I'm finishing up my avant-garde collection for the catwalk. I want you there as my "IT" girl. You won't have to walk the runway and help assist backstage. Quite frankly, I just want to show you off and have you wear some of the more 'ready to wear' versions of the runway outfits to the events. There will be photoshoots as well to take advantage of the foreign location," Fuji informed her. Yashiro was already penciling it into his notepad as Fuji talked.

Kyoko's eyes sparkled at the prospect of going to America, especially Los Angeles, where Otou-san lived with the Fairy Queen. She wanted to go. Then it dawned on her as she turned to her boyfriend, "Ren, are you going as well. Of course, you're going. You're the top male model for R'Mandy. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked a little upset that he kept her in the dark.

Fuji smiled sneakily. This was precisely the reaction the president expected. Fuji was a little pessimistic when Lory suggested the plan but so far things were moving accordingly. Lory told him that he could no doubt count on Kyoko to ask Ren about it. That guy would go chasing after Kyoko without hesitation.

Ren kept the surprise off his face. Every year since he became a model for R'Mandy, Fuji had asked him to participate in LA fashion week. Every year, Ren had declined, claiming he could not fit it in his schedule. He, in fact, always had Yashiro double book him for that month so that he wasn't genuinely lying.

"Um, Kyoko-chan. You see, Ren is always so busy that time of year and never participates in the show. I have an international model from Europe with the same build for this event. He usually walks in his place for su…."

"I can go!" Ren heard himself interjecting before even considering the ramifications of his decision. "I mean if it's not too much trouble to include me. I would like to represent the brand and attend, as well."

_Hook, line, and sinker!_ Fuji thought. The President was right; Ren was too easy to catch when using Kyoko as bait.

"Are you sure, Ren? Fashion week is a big deal for me, so if I use you as my model, you can't back out on me due to a conflict. I swear if you screw me, I will terminate your contract and never use you again!" Fuji added for a dramatic flair.

Ren gulped, he had never seen the designer so serious. "I won't let you down, Fuji-san. Thank you for the opportunity."

Kyoko looked at him, concerned. She understood why Ren would refuse events in the States, but why was he doing it now. She would have to ask him later when they were alone.

"Wonderful, I'm so excited to have you both representing the brand. This fashion week is going to be my best one yet. I'm feeling rather inspired," Fuji clapped excitedly and floated away to his workstation.

After their conversation with Fuji, Kyoko changed so they could head to TBM.

* * *

_Later that Night_

"_He who learns but does not think is lost! He who thinks but does not learn is in great danger_," Tadashi recited through the hole in the door. The guard let out a little noise that sounded very much like a snicker before opening the door. It was then as he stepped through the threshold that Tadashi wondered if Sota was just playing a trick on him.

Tadashi grumbled a greeting as he slid into the booth occupied by Sota. "What's got you in a bad mood?" Sota asked.

"I have the sneaky suspicion that I'm the only one in this club that needs a password to get in," Tadashi grumbled, folding his arms.

Sota laughed heartily. "You finally found me out. I was hoping to keep it going a little longer, but I was struggling with some good quotes. I got this last one from google sensei."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes at his friend, "Do you have what I asked for?"

"More or less," Sota said with a shrug.

Tadashi opened the packet and took a glance; there wasn't anything in there that he couldn't get from the internet.

"What is this? Where's the rest? Birth certificate, family, school?" he asked, shuffling through the sparse sheets.

"As I said, more or less. It's a stage name. Many celebrities do it, so it's not uncommon. All the information I could find was in the past five years back to when he debuted in Japan. The rest is unknown."

"What about your source? Surely he could provide something more." The lack of information on this man was making Tadashi panic. He just wanted a little inside scoop on the guy, maybe find a few scandals or violations with the police. This revelation was far more than he bargained.

"My government source said that his files are sealed, and that's all they had on his public record. Someone powerful is protecting him. Maybe, you could try to be a normal father and just grill the guy with questions."

"I thought about that, but I don't want her to hate me."

"Really? If she found out you did a background check on her boyfriend, she would hate you," Sota admonished.

Tadashi cringed at the reality of the situation. "I just don't want to see her get hurt if he turns out to be someone other than he claims," Tadashi sighed heavily. He found being a parent of a teenage daughter was quite stressful, and it was only day one. He was three chapters into a parenting book, and he already felt lost. He almost wished he left things alone. There was no turning back now since a father's spirit was ignited within him. He needed to know who the man was now that he was living together with his daughter.

"He could be under the witness protection program. You know to hide in plain sight. Although being a celebrity is stretching it a bit," Sota suggested.

Tadashi contemplated his friend's words. Could it be as simple as that? He doubted Saena would know anything. She seemed to have wanted nothing to do with Kyoko at all, let alone her associates. That only left one person. He checked his watch; it was late. He would have to try in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	38. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Kyoko would have shared some of her background with Taisho and Okami by now.

A Circus! That's what the couple discover in Lory's office that afternoon. There were dancing animals, acrobats, clowns, and...trapeze artists swinging from the ceiling? Kyoko swore Lory's office expanded up and out depending on the theme of the day. They held their breath when the petite female released her grip on the bar and did an elaborate series of somersaults in the air before the muscular man swinging on the other side caught her. At the center of it all was Lory, the ringmaster, dressed in a vibrant red coat, top hat, and holding a bullwhip.

He held his arms wide and with a booming voice, "Lady and gentleman, welcome to Lory's Magical Circus." The performers put on a short show filled with dancing, singing, and tricks. When it was finished both Kyoko and Ren found themselves clapping enthusiastically. After bowing, the performers exited Lory's office taking the animals with them.

"Come with me, my children. Let's talk in my small office."

The couple followed the president to a door off to the side that led them to an inner office. Kyoko had no idea the room existed and found it laughable that he called it "small." It was the size of the living space of their apartment, maybe even bigger. The two sat on the leather chairs while Lory took his seat behind the desk. Kyoko saw the opportunity to glance around the room, waiting for the president to speak. One wall was lined with the large windows of LME while the others were lined with books from floor to ceiling. It reminded her of the library in Beast's castle.

Ren chuckled as he watched his girlfriend's eyes turn to stars as she ventured off to La-la land. He leaned in and whispered, "If you ask the President, I'm sure he would lend you some to read. I recall seeing a few books on Fairy Tales."

"Really?" she gasped, eyeing the books to see if she could make out any titles. She scrunched up her nose in distaste as she read title after title that seemed to promise romance and love.

"I have to warn you though, Grimm's fairy tales aren't as happily ever after as Disney makes them out to be. They may not be to your liking."

Kyoko's face drooped. Ren patted her head and kissed her softly. He apologized for inflating and then swiftly popping her happiness bubble.

Lory sat back and watched the latest episode of his favorite drama with a small smile. As if reading his thoughts, Ruto handed him a bowl of popcorn. The crumbling sound as Lory reached in brought Ren back to his senses.

"Oh, by all means, don't mind me. It's just getting to the good part," Lory teased waving his popcorn filled hand for them to continue.

Ren groaned. Kyoko bolted upright as her face turned a deep crimson. She forgot they had the worst kind of audience watching them. Lory would no doubt tease them mercilessly.

"Why are we here, Boss?" Ren asked in an attempt to distract Lory.

"Why? Because I asked you here? Is there something wrong with a Boss wanting to check in on his employees?"

Kyoko shook her head but Ren stared at Lory defiantly. There was always an ulterior motive. Lory ignored the boy's expression and addressed Kyoko.

"Mogami-kun, how are things going? Everything at home fine? No pressure from you know who? If it becomes too much, we can always find you another place to stay," Lory offered.

Kyoko's face heated to another level of red and shook her head. "Everything is fine, President-san!" She exclaimed bluntly.

Ren glared at Lory. He wanted to slaughter him. As if, Ren would take advantage or pressure his princess. He had to be the voice of reason most of the time. Her boldness in their love play had left him speechless on more than one occasion.

"What about on the _Sacred Lotus?" _Lory queried.

Kyoko's eyes made contact with Lory's. How much did he know? She glanced nervously at Ren.

Ren had a feeling they were hiding something from him. He stared back and forth between them. "What's going on? Kyoko, what aren't you telling me?"

Kyoko squirmed in her seat, unsure how to begin. Lory took the opportunity to speak instead. "I received a call from Producer Kuresaki informing me that there is a possible saboteur on the set of _Sacred Lotus_. Yashiro's and Ruto's reports corroborate his story. Kuresaki-san has called all the other stars' agencies as well. I had half a mind to pull you off the production but Kuresaki-san begged me to let you stay. He assured me that he has increased security and has done a thorough check on all people coming and going on set.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Ren grilled Kyoko.

"I thought there was nothing to tell," Kyoko confessed apologetically. "We all thought there was a vengeful spirit playing pranks among us. I meant to consult Maria-chan about it since she's an expert on spirits and the afterlife. I thought she would have a cleansing spell so the spirit will depart earth and find peace in the afterlife. Unfortunately, I've been too busy to meet her."

Ren smacked his forehead with his palm. It was so like her to think a supernatural entity was involved rather than a real-life person. _She never fails to see the good in people._

"Have you ever felt threatened by anyone on set? Yashiro-san told me Morimoto-kun has been frequenting the place. Has she done anything suspicious?"

Kyoko shook her head. "She usually sticks to Benett-san. The last time I had real contact with her was during the awards ceremony. I tend to avoid her if possible."

Lory nodded. "Okay, good. Keeping away is a good option as long as it doesn't interfere with your work. If you think you're in any danger, you need to tell someone. I don't want a repeat of Karuizawa." Ren and Kyoko both stared at him in shock. "What? You didn't think that incident would not get back to me. Don't underestimate my reach."

The couple shuddered at his threat. It was scary to think just how much power Lory possibly had over their lives.

"Okay, next item on the agenda. Fuji-san has informed me that you both decided to attend the L.A. fashion week." He looked directly at Ren, "Does this mean what I think it means? Are you ready to go home?"

"I've decided to go as Ren. I'm not quite ready to make myself known here in Japan yet."

"Phooey!" Lory pouted in his seat, disappointed.

Ren ignored him and continued. "I discussed it with Kyoko and she's fine with it. I do, however, want to see my parents as Kuon. If it's at all possible to get there a few days earlier or stay a few days later, I would like to bring Kyoko home to meet my parents." Ren reached for Kyoko's hand and laced their fingers together.

The sparkle returned to Lory's eyes. They misted over as he thought how happy his old friends would be to see their baby boy again in the flesh. Maybe Julie would forgive him and stop referring to him as a kidnapper.

"President, we want his coming home to be a surprise. Please don't give anything away to Otou-san and Juliena-san. I will let them know that I will be coming and would very much like to visit," Kyoko pleaded.

"How boring, but fine. I will help in any way I can. Let me know the details when it's finalized," Lory agreed, reining in his glee. He was excited for his old friends. They had been waiting a long time for this moment. He knew Kyoko would give him the strength he needed. The boy always needed that extra little push to make the step forward. He had surpassed his father a while ago with his Katsuki and still dragged his feet at returning home even for a visit.

Lory shifted subjects. "Are you guys ready for Tragic Marker premiere? More like Ren, are you ready? You are the one that was cast. Mogami-kun did this as a LoveMe assignment so there's no pressure to reveal her, _yet_. Can you think of anything that would have a backlash on your reputation once you're revealed?"

There were too many to count. Ren glanced at Kyoko. She kept her head down wringing her hands nervously.

Lory's brows raised. Something more happened and he wasn't aware of it. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "What went on behind closed doors of the hotel is nobody's business so if that is what you're worried about you can feel at ease."

Both looked uncomfortable as they recalled the night Setsu left a hickey on Cain. That night was an emotional turning point for Kuon.

Ren finally spoke. "There was a time when Setsu marked Cain as hers."

Lory's eyes widened with shock while Kyoko squirmed in her seat. He didn't need details to understand what Ren meant.

Ren cleared his throat to continue. "Let's just say that Cain proudly bore the mark for all to see. There may be some chatter regarding that incident."

Lory smirked. He couldn't believe such progress was made back then right under his nose. He was worried that the boy was becoming a monk or something, but to find out it was initiated by Kyoko herself was a bonus. He stared at the bowed head of his LoveMe number one and coughed to cover up his chuckles. He underestimated her.

"There was also that first night. Some thugs were harassing Setsu. Kuon kind of seeped out. Setsu stopped me before anyone was seriously hurt. There were a few bystanders so I'm not sure if they would put two and two together of that night. The men were intoxicated so I don't think their testimony would hold up in court especially since they admitted that night to vandalizing a restaurant and leaving without paying," Ren admitted, ashamed of his actions that night. All he saw was red when that thug threw her down.

Lowry's lips pursed. _That one may cause us some problems. _The mark was nothing since they were in a relationship. They can play it off that they were secretly dating. "Is that all?" Lory asked.

Ren rubbed the back of his neck. It was like admitting all his crimes to a judge. It wasn't like he ever had to stand before one when he was a teen. His parents always took care of the authorities when he got into trouble. Kuu could charm anyone out of pressing charges and when Juliena came into the picture all coherent thought would cease in the men's brains leaving Kuon free to go.

This time Kyoko spoke. "There was a time on set that Cain fought with Murasame earnestly. They almost ended up killing each other. I suppose since they completed the film together there were no longer any hard feelings."

"Murasame also had a strange fascination with Setsu. I'm afraid if he knows her as Kyoko he might try something with her." His voice was thick with jealousy.

Lory turned to Kyoko, "What do you think, Mogami-kun? Have you ever felt threatened by Murasame-kun as Setsu?"

Kyoko shook her head. "It's nothing Setsu can't handle. He's insignificant in Setsu's eyes. All she cares about is her Nii-san. She doesn't notice anyone else."

"I will be able to take care of him the same way Cain took care of him. We can handle it, Boss," Ren said with certainty.

"Okay, good. We'll figure it out if it becomes a problem," Lory concluded. "Anything else I should be concerned with before you go public?"

Kyoko and Ren began to shake their head but a light bulb flashed in both their minds as they remembered the incident with Manaka.

Kyoko nibbled her bottom lip with worry. This time it was her rash actions that caused problems. She played it off as Setsu at the time. Just seeing that girl cling to Cain drove her to the brink of insanity. Before she knew it, she had pried the girl off him and threw her across the floor. Kyoko managed to cover it up Setsu style, but she knew she was out of character. She wondered if Ren had known as well.

"Well, sir," Kyoko began timidly. "Setsu kind of got physical with the female lead in a fit of jealousy." Kyoko stood and paced the office as her old feelings welled up recounting the Manaka incident to Lory, and what led to it.

Lory couldn't help but smile at the girl. He snuck a glance in Ren's direction to see how he was holding up.

Ren was besotted. Kyoko's jealous ranting made him deliriously happy. It was this reaction that solidified Ren's decision to never let a woman think there would ever be more to his actions than professional courtesy. He had been stupid for patting Manaka on the head. She reminded him of Kyoko when she used to quiver from what she called his Demon Lord persona. He thought it was just Setsu being possessive, but now he knew it was all Kyoko. Setsu's feelings just happened to resonate with hers.

Ren didn't want his costars getting the wrong idea, especially while playing a role. His feelings as the character did not stem into his real life. He would still be kind and cordial, but if they tried to make romantic advances on him he would immediately put the kibosh on their feelings. If his costar could not overcome his rejection and continue filming, she was not a true professional. He didn't want to make his girlfriend feel anxious or any heartache. All he could do was constantly remind Kyoko how much he loved her, verbally and physically. He hoped his feelings were getting through to her.

Lory nodded in understanding. He knew from what he had witnessed on the set before the Guam trip that Kyoko was behind Setsu's actions. Even if she claimed to want to hide her feelings rather than admit her love for Ren, in the end, she couldn't help it. Her personal feelings leaked into her character anyway. Just then the desk phone buzzed interrupting his musings.

Lory excused himself and picked up the receiver. He was expecting this call and was glad he timed everything perfectly. "Yes, now is fine," he said into the line and then hung up. It seemed they may have a lot to deal with once Cain Heel is revealed.

A minute later, Ruto opened the office door letting in a visitor.

Tadashi stopped in his tracks, surprised, as he took in those present. He had called this morning requesting an audience with Lory, but he did not divulge the nature of the conversation. He saw confusion register in the young couple's eyes. So they weren't expecting him.

Tadashi glared at the head of LME. It was difficult to take him seriously when he was wearing another ridiculous outfit. Tadashi knew that his outfits were probably a ruse to throw off his opponents. Those familiar with Lory's antics would have thought the opposite. If he was wearing normal business attire something was very wrong.

Ren gulped nervously. He swore he heard the song, "_The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly,"_ from an old western movie his parents allowed him to watch, playing in the background as the two men stared each other down ready to duel.

Leave it to his girlfriend, bless her heart, to not read the atmosphere. Kyoko stood quickly and spoke excitedly, "Morimoto-sa err Tadashi...-san, good afternoon." She added the "san" after a pause because it felt so improper to address him so informally. By Japanese standards, he deserved more respect.

Tadashi broke eye contact first to look at his beautiful daughter. It wasn't his imagination. She was excited to see him. Seeing her face washed away all the bitterness he felt towards Lory for blind-sighting him with their presence. He had to admit he had met his match with this president.

Tadashi smiled in return. She was already the apple of his eye. His little princess. "Kyoko-chan, I asked you to call me with no honorific until you can call me with the title of Daddy," Tadashi said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry. There's no way I can address my father so casually. You may be used to it because you have lived in America for so long but here in Japan it's considered impolite." She admonished, explaining her decision.

Tadashi's face beamed with delight. _She said "my father,"_ he thought with glee. He cleared his throat to get a grip on his emotions. "I understand if it's too difficult for you guys, I guess I can make an exception. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Thank you for the courtesy."

"May I ask what you're doing here Tadashi-san, if I can be so forward," Kyoko asked suspiciously. What were these two men cooking up now? It couldn't be good if the president was involved.

Tadashi opened and closed his mouth several times trying to figure out how to explain himself before Lory spoke. "Yes, Morimoto-san, please explain to us why you are here?" Lory had an idea of what this was about. His contact at the Public Security Intelligence Agency notified him that someone had tried to access Ren's files. He wondered who it could be until he received Tadashi's call this morning. Lory wasn't even upset by his trespassing. He was proud of him for already acting like a true father.

Tadashi turned shrewd eyes on Lory. The man had to have ESP. How else would he have preempted his moves if not for having some psychic ability?

"Please sit down Princess, and I'll try to explain."

Kyoko sat down reluctantly unsure why the mood turned so serious. She couldn't even enjoy the moment, when this man called her a princess just like a real father. She looked at Ren who gave her that annoying shoulder shrug again.

Tadashi startled Kyoko when he knelt in front of her. What was he doing? Ren shifted uneasily beside her while Lory stared on with an amused smile. Kyoko shuddered and felt a little sorry for Tadashi. He surely got snared into one of Lory's traps.

Tadashi didn't pay attention to anyone else but his daughter. His somber gold eyes bore into hers as he took her hands into his. "Princess, I have to explain where I'm coming from. You know I lied to your mother when we were together. I gave her a false name. I'm here because I know that Tsuruga Ren is not his real name and that no information on him exists before his debut. If you tell me he's nothing like the scumbag that I am, then I will believe you. I just don't want you to follow in the footsteps of your mother."

Ren jumped to his feet. He had vouched for this man. How dare this stranger, this hypocrite, this father for a day, accuse him of being false with Kyoko. He paused at the thought. Maybe he was being the hypocrite? He tried to justify his reasons for hiding his true identity from her up until a few months ago. Ren sat back down as his temper simmered. He couldn't fault the man for looking into her older, high profile boyfriend, and digging further when said boyfriend had nothing on record.

The others had turned to Ren expecting an outburst of deniability but no words came as he suddenly sat down. Lory cocked an eyebrow considering his behavior. Ren scowled at him in answer. Somehow, Lory knew what he was thinking.

Kyoko was relieved that Ren sat back down. He seemed to have been warring within himself before he finally felt defeated. She squeezed her father's hands. "I assure you Tadashi-san, I am well aware of Ren's real name and past. We have no secrets between us. I have even met his father. Until he is ready to share that information with you, I implore you not to press the issue." Kyoko paused and waited for her father to agree which he did by nodding.

"Good, otherwise you would upset me. I might just end up hating you!" She pouted, folding her arms for a dramatic effect. A small threat should be a nice reminder. She had watched enough dramas of girls acting spoiled when things didn't go their way. She hoped she did a convincing job to emphasize her point knowing he was becoming one of those idiot fathers just like Kuu. Ren smirked at her theatrics.

"No! Don't hate me Kyoko-chan!" Tadashi pleaded. "My life finally has some meaning. I will do everything I can to repent. I'm truly sorry and understand my mistake. Please forgive me and give me another chance."

"I'm not the one you need to address. You should apologize properly to Ren. You made a poor assumption on his character and invaded his privacy," she explained, nodding toward Ren.

Tadashi bowed deeply before Ren. "I'm sorry for my actions Ren-kun. I thank you for being honest and open with my daughter. Thank you for taking such great care of her."

"I understand where your concern stems from. Thank you for acting as a true father and worrying over her," Ren said with a forgiving smile. Tadashi smiled with relief. He was starting to like this young man.

"If you're free tonight, would you like to join me for dinner? Kyoko will be working at the Darumaya. I was thinking of having a meal there while I wait for her. You can even meet her landlords properly." Ren knew he was being petty, but the man had come close to discovering what he so desperately wanted to keep hidden. His mouth twitched with amusement when Tadashi's body twitched. _Great, I'm already bullying him._ He was not helping his cause.

Tadashi narrowed his eyes at Ren. He was on to the actor's game and could see through his creepy fake smile. Rather than shy away from the challenge, Tadashi grinned. "I would love to join you."

Ren's smile faltered when he gave in so easily. He didn't even squirm at the thought of facing Kyoko's landlords.

Tadashi concluded that Ren was testing him. He might as well get it over with so they could all move forward from here. He addressed his daughter, "Is that okay with you, Kyoko-chan? I won't be a third wheel or anything?"

"That's a great idea! I'll cook for both of you tonight," she clapped enthusiastically.

Tadashi needed no more convincing. He could endure anything that would befall him tonight if it meant eating a delicious meal prepared by his daughter.

* * *

Tadashi paced the sidewalk outside his apartment complex, clutching a shopping bag. He hoped the slacks and buttoned-down shirt was respectful enough to beg forgiveness. He was adjusting his shirt collar when Ren pulled up to the curb. The young man insisted on giving him a ride to the Darumaya. The hopeful expression on his daughter's face made him unable to refuse the offer. She probably thought her boyfriend was very kind and wanted to get to know him better. Tadashi wasn't fooled. He knew Ren would have words for him after the stunt he pulled.

Tadashi plopped down into the passenger seat. "Thank you for the ride, Ren-kun. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"It was my pleasure, Tadashi-san. Your home is convenient, so it was no problem at all," Ren assured him.

After minutes of riding in silence, Tadashi was the first to speak, "Ren-kun, can we please get on with it?"

"On with what, Tadashi-san? We will be at the restaurant in another fifteen minutes depending on the traffic."

"More than enough time to get on with whatever you had planned by offering me this ride," Tadashi replied sarcastically.

"You're very perceptive, Tadashi-san. I did indeed want to speak to you. Mainly about what you have been able to uncover about me. I know you let the matter drop earlier, but I guess I wanted to explain to you how important your daughter is to me." For some reason, Ren felt like he could confide in Tadashi. "I have nothing to hide from her. I love her very much. She is my salvation. She pulled me out of the darkness and into her light on more occasions than I'd like to remember. I speak from personal experience when I tell you that your life will only get better in knowing her. I have a goal to obtain as Tsuruga Ren. It's within my grasp. Soon I will go public with my identity, but until then I hope you can respect my privacy."

Tadashi-san's eyes glistened with unshed tears. This young man just poured his heart out, treating him like a real father-in-law. He felt very lucky. Fate must have had a hand in bringing him back here to Tokyo. This was his second chance to make things right.

"Ren-kun, you surprised me. I was expecting to get grilled and talked to harshly by you. I mentally prepared myself for such a brutal talk too. It means a lot to me that you were able to share your feelings, even though we just met. I hope to earn your trust completely in time. If there is anything you or Kyoko need from me, please don't hesitate to ask. I will do everything in my power to help."

"Thank you for the offer Tadashi-san. I hope we can continue to get along, for her sake."

A nod of Tadashi's head ended the discussion. They rode the remainder of the ride in companionable silence.

Ren and Tadashi walked through the front entrance of the Darumaya and were welcomed by an adorable Kyoko wearing a kimono. Any patron in the establishment could attest to the expression of the men as the young waitress smiled radiantly at them. There was no doubt that they adored her.

Kyoko brought them to the kitchen to greet her ex-landlords. "Taisho, Okami-san," Kyoko called out to get their attention.

Okami peered up from the tray she arranged and smiled. The only acknowledgment the men received from Taisho was a curt nod.

"Good evening, Okami-san, Taisho," Ren greeted with a formal bow. He stepped back to let Tadashi take his turn.

"Good evening, I am Morimoto Tadashi. Please accept this gift as a token of my apology. This in no way makes up for the problems I have caused your establishment. If there is anything I can do to make things right please let me know."

Tadashi caught sight of Kyoko's panic-stricken face behind Taisho. She waved her hand erratically at her throat which only managed to confuse him. He was adamant about apologizing that he ignored his daughter.

Taisho slammed his knife onto the chopping block and glared at Tadashi. "What problems have you caused?" Taisho asked now that this man had his full attention. He didn't miss the fact that he had the same colored eyes as his Kyoko.

"Who are you?" Taisho demanded, holding his knife up in a threatening manner. He had about enough of mysterious men bothering Kyoko.

Kyoko bowed in apology. She didn't have time when she came in tonight to give the couple, who were practically parents to her, the low down of the recent developments.

Tadashi gulped and bowed deeply to the couple. "I apologize for the incident regarding the robbery that occurred in your establishment. I assure you that there was never any danger and it will never happen again. I intended to obtain a DNA sample from Kyoko."

Taisho swallowed thickly. His throat was getting dry but he continued. "I needed to know if I was her biological father. I'm sorry for causing trouble. I understand if you wish to call the authorities and have me arrested. I'll go willingly."

Kyoko gasped. It never occurred to her that Taisho would contemplate reporting him to the police. Technically, the case from that night was still open.

For a fleeting second, Taisho's normally impassive face contorted with surprise. Okami fanned herself at this new revelation. It was just like one of the dramas she always watched.

"Father, you say? What kind of father lets a young girl like Kyoko-chan run off to the city with some punk boy that takes advantage of her, makes her work herself to the bone to pay his living expenses, and then tosses her off to the side without a care."

Tadashi stared at the man confused. As Taisho continued, Tadashi's face grew dark with anger. By the time Taisho was finished, Tadashi was ready to kill someone. He looked to Ren and Kyoko for an explanation. Did this happen to her? Sota's information contained some significant vital holes in her personal life. He knew of the jobs she worked before joining LME, but not the reasons behind it. He wanted to hunt this boy down and teach him a lesson.

Being at a disadvantage, all Tadashi could do was bow lower to Taisho and give him his sincere apologies. He had no excuse for not protecting Kyoko from the harsh reality of the world.

Tadashi turned to Kyoko and bowed low to her. "I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan. If I had known of your existence you would have never suffered so harshly. It is truly all my fault that I was never there to give you the love and protection you needed as a child."

"Eh? It's okay, Tadashi-san. You didn't know. We have plenty of time to get acquainted with one another," Kyoko said, hoping to get away from the subject of her time with Shotaro. The way Taisho reiterated her failure in life made her feel pitiful.

Taisho returned to his cooking indicating that the conversation was over. Okami-san ushered them to the private room to chat and eat without the prying eyes of the public.

Ren sat at the low table across Tadashi while Kyoko and Okami excused themselves to bring refreshments and take care of the other tables. He felt a tinge of guilt for the man for having put him through that unknowingly. He, too, had to rein in his anger toward Fuwa during Taisho's rant. Tonight was the first time Ren had ever heard Taisho speak so much. His tongue was as sharp as his santoku. He reminded himself never to get on the bad side of Taisho.

Taisho entered the room and placed a mackerel fish set in front of Tadashi. Ren knew that Taisho was testing him since he had to undergo the same treatment months before.

Tadashi's eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled gratefully for the meal. He enjoyed the food here. Although he wanted to try his daughter's cooking, he couldn't refuse the food placed in front of him. His love of food probably stemmed from living off the streets when he was younger. His next meal was never guaranteed during those dark days. He clapped his hands together and said, "Itadakimasu." Taisho left him with a satisfied grunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read, I appreciate it! 
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	39. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Taisho would have words with Kyoko's father.

Tadashi stopped eating when he realized that Ren didn't have any food. He placed his chopsticks down and patted his mouth with a napkin. "I'm sorry, Ren-kun, that was rude of me to eat before you even received your meal."

"Ah, don't stop on my account. I already passed this boss," Ren boasted, gesturing to continue eating.

"If you're sure," Tadashi replied, eyeing Ren as he continued to eat. He didn't understand what the young man meant, but he assumed he was undergoing some sort of trial by Taisho. He hoped he could get on the good side of the man even if they got off on the wrong foot. He felt like he was off the hook quite easily.

Kyoko walked in with Okami bearing trays laden with food and drink. "Oh, I see Taisho fed you fish. I think he'll be pleased with the results," she said, removing the empty dishes and replacing them with more food.

"Did you cook this, Kyoko-chan?" Tadashi asked. Her cheeks flushed and she nodded shyly. Tadashi was as eager as a kid in a candy store. He was elated that he could eat his daughter's delicious cooking. It would be wonderful if one day they could cook a meal together. He went off to his version of La-la land as he imagined them together in the kitchen coming up with new recipes.

"Tadashi-san, is everything okay? Is there anything not to your liking?" Kyoko asked, concerned. Tadashi shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Everything is perfect. My precious daughter cooked a delicious meal for me, so I will eat it all," Tadashi assured her.

Kyoko smiled at the familiarity of his words. They reminded her of Kuu when she had played young Kuon with him. Could this be a natural trait among fathers?

"I will be right back with more dishes and then I'll join you." Kyoko narrowed her eyes at Ren, "I want you to eat everything on your plate." Ren gulped but picked up his chopsticks obediently. There was already too much food on the table.

"Ren-kun, is there something you don't like?" Tadashi asked, curiously. If he was going to get close to the actor, he wanted to know what his preferences were too.

Kyoko answered for him, "It's not that he doesn't like the food; it's that he doesn't eat enough. How he keeps up his amazing physique is beyond me when he eats like a bird?"

Ren smiled and teased, "You think my physique is amazing?"

"Hush! Not the time nor the place, now eat!" Kyoko said sternly, as the blush already dusting her cheeks deepened. How could he say that in front of her father? So embarrassing. She left the room with Ren chuckling after her.

Ren cleared his throat at the glare Tadashi shot him. Tadashi knew exactly what two people in love living together did behind closed doors. The fact that this guy before him was having relations with his teenage daughter didn't sit well with him. There was nothing he could do about it. It was his blunder that made her move in with him so fast.

"So why does Kyoko-chan think you don't eat enough? If you don't mind me asking?" Tadashi inquired, trying to fill the awkward silence as he watched Ren pick at his food.

"Ah, well, I was traumatized as a child. My mother is a horrible cook, and she used to force-feed me her food. Since then, I've had a strong aversion to food. I only eat what is required of me. Kyoko has made it her mission to fix my poor eating habits. I've been eating more since I met her. Her food is very delicious."

Kyoko and Okami returned with even more trays of food. There was seriously enough food for at least ten people when Kyoko sat down to eat.

"Kyoko-chan, did you cook all this too?" Tadashi was amazed at the variety and skill of the food before him. Kyoko nodded. "Will Taisho and Okami-san be joining us then?

Kyoko shook her head and said, "They would be joining later since they are still serving the last of the customers."

"Oh good, I was scared for a minute that this was all for us," He said, waving his hand over the elaborate spread.

"It is. I made most of this for you, Tadashi-san. As you know, Ren doesn't eat much, but don't all fathers have large appetites?" Kyoko asked. Her innocently golden eyes were the size of saucers anticipating his answer.

Ren started coughing as food went down the wrong pipe. Of course, she would think the man had the same black hole stomach as his father. He was her only reference. Kyoko patted and rubbed Ren on the back until he was finally able to breathe again.

"Are you okay, Ren?" She handed him a glass of water. He nodded weakly. Her reasoning was too cute! Ren glanced at Tadashi, silently apologizing for his father. Tadashi, not missing her reference, decided he would not lose to the man she already called "Otou-san."

Not wanting to disappoint his daughter, Tadashi worked on eating all the delicious food before him. She was indeed an excellent cook. When he was nearly finished, he broke out in a cold sweat. Kyoko looked at her father concerned as he took his last bite and then laid his head down on the table for fear of regurgitating all the food he just packed in his stomach.

Ren was amazed by the man. He couldn't believe he was able to eat all that. He thought only his father was capable of that feat—the things fathers do for the happiness of their children.

"Are you okay, Tadashi-san?" Kyoko asked timidly. She was worried the food made him sick and didn't want him angry with her.

Tadashi caught the fear in her voice. "I'm fine, Kyoko-chan. It's just more than I'm used to eating, but I couldn't let your efforts go to waste. I'm sorry you have such a weak father that couldn't handle this meager amount of food. I was just too happy to have had a meal cooked by you," he confessed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you ate a lot, just like Otou-sa...Ren's father." She said, looking down at the table.

Tadashi smiled and patted her head. "I'm glad Ren- kun's father has been there for you. He sounds like a good man. I would like to meet him someday," he said sincerely.

Kyoko's face brightened at the idea. She knew they would get along.

"Now that dinner is finished, can someone tell me what Taisho was talking about? He mentioned a punk boy making you slave away to pay living expenses." The temperature in the room grew cold as Tadashi became serious. A smidgen of his anger seeped out. Ren and Kyoko caught a glimpse of the ruthless businessman hiding behind the nice guy facade.

"Ah, it's no longer anything. I have moved on from that chapter in my life, so I'd rather not open the past. Let's just say I'm grateful to him. Otherwise, I wouldn't have become an actress. I wouldn't have met Ren. I especially wouldn't have met you if I was still in Kyoto," She added with a small smile and clasped Ren's hand.

Tadashi couldn't help but return her smile. He vowed not to look into it even if he wanted too. He would just wait and see if the pest came back into her life. If she needed his help, he would be there for her this time.

Taisho and Okami joined them for a drink bringing the sake Tadashi brought as a gift. The tension in the room rose exponentially.

Ren refused a drink. "I'd like to keep my head clear since I'll be driving home with precious cargo."

Taisho and Tadashi nodded with approval of his decision. Kyoko and Okami tried to make small talk to fill the quiet room with noise. The restaurant was already closed, so the muffled sounds of guests were gone.

Taisho put down his sake cup and stared at Tadashi, making him gulp his drink down. The heated liquid slid down his throat smoothly and burned.

"Why didn't you just talk to Kyoko-chan first? Why the need to sneak around?" Taisho asked out of the blue halting Okami and Kyoko's chat.

Tadashi sweatdropped. He wasn't entirely off the hook just yet. "I apologize for the intrusion. I wanted to secretly obtain her D-N-A so as not to cause her any distress. If it turned out to be false, she would be none the wiser, and her life would not be affected. The first time I saw her on TV, I knew in my heart that she was mine. I didn't want to scare her right off the bat with accusations, but it seems I did anyhow. I have already missed out on so much these past seventeen years, I didn't want to waste any more time. My impatience caused needless trouble," Tadashi said apologetically and bowed again.

Taisho nodded in understanding, "Kyoko-chan tells us you live and work in America. Will you return?"

"Yes, that's true. My branch is in America. I will be returning there in a few weeks," Tadashi informed the owners.

Kyoko gasped and tried to hide her disappointment. She knew he was leaving, but she had no idea it would be so soon.

Tadashi ignored her and continued, "I will be turning over my workload to someone I trust and returning to the Tokyo branch. I plan on relocating to Japan permanently," he said, looking at Kyoko. He hoped that she would be agreeable to having him here. The look of relief on her face told him that she was happy with the decision.

"I can't abandon my company. There are too many employees depending on me. I don't know how long it would take, but I promise, I will be back in Japan at least for your eighteenth birthday." Tadashi didn't like the way that came out. The word abandon didn't sit well with him. He technically abandoned her mother and unknowingly her as well. Yet here he was being the hypocrite again and telling her he didn't want to abandon a company for her. The company and the people had been, in a sense, his family for a long time.

"That came out wrong. I'm trying to say that I have a responsibility to many people. Once everything is secure there, I will be back here with you."

Taisho polished off his drink and grunted. Without another word, he stood and left the room. Tadashi looked at the retreating back of the owner, confused. This did not look good. He tried to respond honestly to all the questions. He ran over his answers in the last few minutes to determine where he went wrong. _Did I just fail?_

"Don't mind him, Morimoto-san. That's just the way he acts. He is quite pleased that you are here. Kyoko-chan has many people that love and support her, but the love of a parent is always good for a child. You can be at ease while you're away that we will keep her safe. Please have another drink." Okami poured the sake into his cup.

He wasn't quite sure if he made a good impression on the man, but the relief from her words was profound. "Thank you, Okami-san. That means a lot to me. Thank you for taking such good care of her in my stead. I just wished her mot-…never mind, that's on me." He picked up the small cup and drank.

* * *

"So I'll see you at lunch then?" Kyoko asked as she slipped on her shoes.

"Of course, baby, I'll see you then," he said, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She circled her arms around his neck and allowed herself a minute to lose herself in his kiss. With lips locked, she opened her eyes and looked at her watch. She tried to pull away, but he just followed.

"Ren, you need to let me go. Yashiro is already waiting," She laughed against his mouth, trying to pry his arms from around her. He was already Ren since he put on his brown contacts. Sometimes she felt like she was dating different men, but one thing she knew for certain, her senpai was becoming more playful.

"He can wait a few more minutes; I need you right now," he muttered against her lips. He pushed her against the front door and deepened their kiss. Kyoko couldn't resist him. She moaned as his hand grazed down her side, lifting her leg over his hip and squeezing her butt from inside her skirt. He ground his hips against her letting her feel his throbbing need. Rocking her hips, Kyoko rubbed herself against him. She plunged her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. His hands roamed over her body inflaming her skin wherever he touched. He kissed her neck as he rhythmically bucked his hips against the heat of her center. A light sweat broke out on her skin as moisture pooled in her lacy underwear. She would have to change them before leaving. Her soft breaths quickened as their movements became desperate. They were so close to the edge.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

They froze. Seemingly doused with cold water from the loud raps on the door. Kyoko paled. Her eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights. How much time had passed? It dawned on them that Yashiro had a key to the place. If he wanted to use it, he would find them in a very compromising position.

Kyoko pushed Ren away and frantically tried to fix her clothes. Why was the clasp of her bra undone? More importantly, when did he undo the buttons of her blouse? He had to have some latent superpowers when it came to undressing her.

The impatient knock came again. "Yashiro-san, is that you?" Ren asked trying to buy some time.

"Yes, Ren. I was worried when Kyoko didn't come down after 10 minutes, and neither one of you was answering your phones."

"Ren, can you please explain why I am still talking to you through the door?" Yashiro asked in an exasperated voice.

"Wait, Kyoko, you missed a button. Let me help you…"

Yashiro heard the frantic voice of Kyoko from the other side of the door, "Ren, stop, let me do it. You can open the door now. I don't want Yashiro-san to wait any longer. No wait, you aren't wearing-"

Yashiro tried to keep his expression impassive and tried even harder to hide the smirk threatening to split his face when a shirtless Ren finally opened the door. He pushed his glasses up and looked over his male charge. Ren's hair stuck up at odd angles, his brown eyes were alight with mischief, but best of all he had Kyoko's smeared lip gloss all over his mouth and neck. He could pretty much guess what he interrupted. _Ugh!_ As a hetero male, Yashiro found him incredibly sexy. If the public ever saw this side of Ren, there would be a shortage of blood at the blood bank because of all the nosebleeds he would cause.

"Did I interrupt something important?" Yashiro asked, keeping his fangirl in check.

"No, not at all. I was just helping Kyoko um… find her shoes," He replied, coming up with a lame excuse. He felt like a teenager that was just caught in his room, messing around with his girlfriend.

Kyoko poked Ren in the rib. He grabbed at the spot and turned in her direction. She gasped in horror, "Oh my God!" She used the sleeve of her cardigan and rubbed harshly at the makeup on his face.

"Ow Kyoko! That hurts," Ren exclaimed, reaching up to stop her barrage on his face.

"This is all your fault! _Grrr_, you idiot!" She huffed and stomped out the door towards the elevator. She wished the earth would swallow her up before she died of embarrassment.

"Kyoko, wait," Ren shouted, running after her half-naked and barefoot. It was a good thing this entire floor was theirs; otherwise, the neighbors would think they were looney.

He grabbed Kyoko and kissed her passionately, "I love you, baby. I'll see you at lunch."

"Not fair!" She cried out but was unable to contain her smile. "I love you too," she called back before he reentered the apartment. He flashed her a gorgeous lopsided grin and winked before disappearing inside.

Yashiro stood stunned by their altercation. If he weren't so fascinated with the scene, he would have had enough sense to have recorded everything. Lory was going to be so jealous when he told him what he witnessed. He followed an embarrassed Kyoko into the elevator.

* * *

"Good Morning, Muse-sama!" Kyoko exclaimed when she met miss Jelly Woods in the President's private salon at LME.

"Morning Kyoko-chan, how many times have I told you if you can't call me Ten then at least drop the same," Ten scolded the girl.

"Eh, sorry, Muse-san. I keep forgetting," Kyoko said with a nervous laugh.

"That will have to do. How is everything going with work? With Ren-chan? Darling was right; you two make a cute couple," Ten winked.

"Everything is going good with work... and with Ren," Kyoko blushed as she remembered her departure this morning.

"That's good to hear. Ren-chan finally looks happy. Darling's plan to pair you up as the Heel siblings worked like a charm."

"Ehhhhhhhhhh!" Kyoko screeched. Was this part of the president's master plan? Since he already found her out, did he also know about Ren's feelings for her?

"Oh no, no, no, what I meant is that Darling knew that the role of Cain Heel would be difficult with Ren-chan's poor eating habits compounded with Heel-chan's personality. He was worried he'd live off beer and cigarettes the whole time corrupting Ren-chan's body in the process," Ten explained, trying to salvage the situation after seeing Kyoko's troubled face.

Kyoko nodded, accepting Ten's explanation. It was true that Cain would have eaten less than Ren ever would if she wasn't around. She supposed she should be grateful to her meddlesome boss since her dangerous mission allowed her to see another side of Ren.

Ten let out a sigh of relief and changed the subject. "I'm a little heartbroken that you turned to Fuji-san to help you with your awards ceremony dress. Even if he did do a fantastic job, I'm still pretty jealous. That's why this time I'm not holding back. I have the perfect dress for Setsuka-chan to wear to this premiere. I just want to make sure it fits you right, that's why I asked you to come in."

Jelly walked over to the clothing rack and unzipped a garment bag. She pulled out a dress and showed it to Kyoko. Kyoko clapped with excitement. Setsu would approve, but she wasn't sure if her Nii-san would. She couldn't wait for the premiere to find out.

...

Kyoko glanced at her watch and cleared the table. She had been sorting papers for Matsushima all morning after her dry-run with Ten. Kyoko tried on the dress, which only needed small alterations on the bodice. Kyoko was dismayed by her barely B-cup breasts. Ten assured her that she was still growing and would fill out more plus the dress will enhance all her assets. With the dress on, Ten had Kyoko try on various wig styles until she was satisfied with the overall look.

Kyoko closed her LoveMe locker when she was done changing and looked sadly at the other two lockers. It was a bit lonely without her friends here. The last time she had seen them was the spa date before Kanae left. She winced as the memory reminded her that she had her waxing appointment the day after tomorrow. _That was the price of beauty._ Maybe, she could look into the laser hair removal process she saw in a magazine. Now that she was debt-free, she could afford to splurge on something like that if they offered a payment plan.

…

Tadashi smiled when Kyoko waved to him from her seat with Ren. He was pleased to receive a lunch invite so soon. It had only been a couple of days after their night at Darumaya. In between that time, he had been exchanging mail with his daughter. He would text her in the morning to wish her a good day, and in the evening asking her about work. He wasn't sure if that was something fathers did, but he knew that it made him happy to receive a response from her. He planned to ask her today if it was too overbearing. He didn't want to come off too pushy.

The couple rose and bowed to him when he finally reached them. "Good afternoon, Tadashi-san," they greeted.

Tadashi bowed in return. "Thank you for inviting me, Kyoko-chan, Ren-kun. How are you both doing?"

"Were good," she answered for them both as she looked at Ren. He nodded in agreement. "I want to spend as much time with you as I can. You're leaving soon, right?" Kyoko told him honestly.

"Yes," he said with a slight bow of his head. He blinked as his eyes misted over. He was such a lucky man for having such a thoughtful daughter with no hard feelings. Was it just her sweet nature, or did the Fuwas raise her well?

Today they decided to use the counter service option and ordered their lunch. Tadashi insisted that as the parent he would pay. While waiting for their lunch to be delivered, Kyoko asked him about his family, wondering if she had any extended relatives in Japan. He told her about the unfortunate incident that occurred with her grandparents when he was just a boy.

"I'm so sorry for asking." Kyoko wanted to kick herself for having once again opened old wounds.

"It's no problem. I was young when it happened. I've mostly forgotten about them. Their graves are in Osaka. I haven't been there in a long time. I pay a caretaker to look after their gravesite. It's only right that you would want to know about the rest of your family, so don't apologize. Don't hesitate to ask me anything."

"So, were you all alone, or did you have a family friend to take care of you as the Fuwas did for me?" To save her grief, Tadashi told her he grew up as a ward of the state in foster care until he was old enough to work and afford his place.

Ren started to expand on Kyoko's question when the food arrived, ceasing all talk on the subject. Ren, having lived these past five years evading the truth, could tell he was hiding something from them. He didn't buy his story completely and planned to question him when the two of them were alone. It seemed like something he didn't want Kyoko to know about, but maybe he could get him to talk.

While they ate, Kyoko asked him about safer topics, like living in New York City. Things about the climate and culture. He told her that Manhattan reminded him very much of Tokyo: the hustle and bustle, the noisy streets, the tourists. It was a melting pot for different cultures, so it was easy for him to find authentic Japanese food there. There was even a Japanese confectionary shop that sold wagashi sweets that he frequented. The one thing he noticed different was the cleanliness. For some reason, he had to admire the way the Japanese kept their streets clean. He told her about his apartment right off Central Park. He could just walk out to his balcony and enjoy whatever entertainment was going on in the park that day from the comfort of his home.

Yashiro came to collect Kyoko for her _Sacred Lotus_ job right on time. She would be at the studio for the rest of the day. She bowed her goodbyes leaving Ren with Tadashi.

Tadashi stood to leave as well but Ren stopped him. "Tadashi-san, may I please have a few moments of your time. I was hoping we could talk."

Tadashi gulped nervously and wondered if Ren was truly only twenty-one years old. He felt like their roles were reversed right now, leaving Tadashi feeling like a child.

"I felt like you were hiding something earlier of your life after your parents' death. If it's something that would affect Kyoko negatively I'd like to know. I want to protect her, and if that means I have to protect her from you, then I won't hesitate to do so."

Tadashi slumped in his chair and gave Ren a sad smile.

"You have good intuition. I withheld the details because I don't want her to feel pity for me. I don't deserve her sympathy."

"Are you trying to dissuade me from pushing the issue?" Ren hesitated but persisted.

Tadashi gave him a wry smile, shook his head, and told Ren the truth. He was abused when he was in foster care and ran away when he was about ten. He lived on the streets for a few years. He did unsavory things such as lying and stealing or worse to survive. It was on the streets that he learned to hide his identity and manipulate those around him in his favor. He watched friends in similar circumstances succumb to the harsh life. A few had overdosed from drug use and died whiled others were arrested and doing hard time in prison. He turned his life around when he was finally old enough to acquire a legit job. His father had instilled the value of education in him so he studied as best he could until he entered a tuition-free public school. From there, he was able to get a scholarship for a reputable high school and then go to college. Somewhere along the way, he became obsessed with success. The thought of being homeless again frightened him. As he said before, he saw a chance at rising to the top when Saena's case proved troublesome for the company. He thought he had everything planned out, but he failed to take one thing into account; falling in love with her.

"I thought I was doing her a favor by leaving. I didn't deserve her love, and I didn't deserve happiness. When I saw Kyoko-chan on the screen, it was a sign, a possible second chance. I wanted to do things right this time."

Ren thought of Kyoko's father in a whole new light. This man was dealt a heavy blow in his young life and still managed to come out unbeaten and successful. He felt ashamed as he thought about his life in the States, the land of opportunity. He grew up with two loving and successful parents. Anything his heart desired, he was given. How did he repay them? By rebelling like a typical over indulged teenager that had everything given to them on a silver platter. He wasn't the first celebrity child to suffer from the success of their parents. It was a common occurrence among the privileged upper-class adolescents of Beverly Hills. When they're routinely ignored by their parents, have endless credit, and are not held accountable for their actions, the result is self-destruction for attention. Coming to Japan had been a wakeup call for Kuon. He wasn't sure how his life would have turned out if Rick didn't die. Something told him his outlook wouldn't have been so good.

Tadashi couldn't read his expression once he was through explaining. "I'm sorry for troubling you with my story Ren-kun. I wanted to be honest. I understand if you feel you need to tell Kyoko the truth about me. I don't want my troubled past to interfere with her success."

Ren chuckled. "Thank you for your honesty, sir. I think you should share your story with her when you're ready. You need to give her more credit. She's not as fragile as she looks."

"I feel like you have more to say about it though, Ren-kun," Tadashi hesitated.

Ren shook his head softly. "It's not what you're thinking, Tadashi-san. I'm ashamed of how I lived my life as a teenager. Compared to you, I was an extremely spoiled brat that took my life for granted. I caused my loving parents a lot of pain with my rebellious nature. Since meeting Kyoko again, I can now find the courage to face them and apologize."

"Again?" Tadashi asked.

"Ah," Ren said, realizing his slip. "Well, uh, you see," Ren rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Ren decided it was best to come clean here. Sharing how they met wouldn't give much away about his identity if he kept it vague. "We met as children in Kyoto. My father had business there, and I tagged along. I believe she and her mother lived at the Fuwa Ryokan when I met her. We used to play by the river together."

"So lucky, Ren-kun. You knew her when she was younger. I'm very jealous. Can you tell me a bit about her during that time?" Tadashi asked, looking at him with those same large golden eyes that Ren could never refuse.

"One second," Ren pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Kyoko. He smiled when he got her swift response. "She says it's okay but not to exaggerate anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	40. Soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own skip beat, for if I did, Ren would press Kimiko to give herself away in front of others.

With music playing at a respectable volume, Kuon relaxed on the couch waiting for Kyoko to get home. He had his head tilted back and eyes closed while holding an empty glass in his hand. Nothing serious happened today at work, he just enjoyed a drink now and again to help him unwind after a long day.

He contemplated his conversation with Kyoko's father. The man was insatiable and asked him about every little detail when they met as kids. He did his best to remember that significant time of their lives: her outfit, her hairstyle, the games they played. He thought he should know how upset she was about her mother that first day but didn't elaborate. He didn't want to push too much guilt on the man. Tadashi thankfully wasn't ready to pursue that topic either. Instead, Kuon retold the day they hunted for hamburger steak shaped rocks so she could cook him a meal. Cooking was a passion for her even if it was only made belief back then. He decided to keep the fairy prince part to himself. It was easy to confess something so embarrassing to his parents since they would never judge him.

He was glad Tadashi was open about the details of his past as well and permitted him to share what was said with Kyoko. He still thought she would appreciate the truth coming from him instead. She might have questions that he wouldn't be able to answer.

He had to admire the man for his strength and ambition. After talking to him, he could tell that Kyoko shared a lot of his traits. He had yet to meet her mother to determine if they shared any other similarities aside from the physical features. The fact that she denied Kyoko's very existence on a live broadcast made his opinion of her very low. Coming from a loving home, he couldn't imagine the level of rejection Kyoko felt from her words.

He was glad that fate intervened and allowed him to be there for her that night. At the time, he wished he had listened to Ten and kept his blonde hair. He would have been able to offer her more comfort as Corn rather than Ren. He wasn't ready to face her then as Corn because he had made a vow that the next time she saw him in his natural appearance he would tell her everything. He couldn't drop that bomb on her and head back off to Guam. He had decided to bare it all to her when he finally returned after completing _Tragic Marker. _He recalled how that song he heard that night finally helped him find his courage. Kuon knew in his gut that she was his soulmate. All the events they endured in their life was necessary before they could find true happiness and heal each other.

His thoughts shifted to the love of his life. A faint smile played on his lips at how she had yet to realize how selfless and loving she was despite her stigma as the number one LoveMe member. It was second nature to give and help those around her when she could. The issue with Fuwa may have tarnished her idea of love momentarily, but in the end, she couldn't fully rid herself of the emotion. He couldn't fathom anybody not being swayed by her generosity and inner beauty. He was happy that she was surrounded by people that appreciated and reciprocated her love in friendship, and now family.

The one drink he had must have gone to his head because his thoughts eventually turned dirty. That love and generosity extended to their bedroom. Images of her initiating some intimate moments floated through his mind as if running through one of those antique film reels. He never expected her to please him in that way but he was grateful. He chuckled softly to himself, recalling her words, _It's for my selfish pleasure too, Kuon_.

Kuon groaned as he felt himself harden over the memory of that conversation. She admitted to thoroughly enjoying the feel of running her mouth and hands over his skin and taught muscles. She loved the control she had over him when she made him feel good. The thought of her sweet little mouth wrapped around his cock had him unzipping his fly and gripping himself. His eyes flicked in the general area of the front door remembering how he ground against her that very morning. His eyelids fluttered closed as he remembered the taste of her skin, the smell of her hair, the melodious sounds of her erotic voice, and the wet heat of her center pressed against him. He shakily stroked himself.

Speak of the little devil. His cock twitched with excitement as he heard the front door open and close. Rather than retreat and hide his actions he gripped himself harder, _easy boy_.

"I'm home," Kyoko called out smiling as she found him "relaxing" on the couch with the music playing in the background.

Her breath hitched when the Emperor's green eyes opened and stared at her. "Welcome home baby," he greeted in his husky voice, setting his glass on the coffee table. The lusty sound sent a shiver down her spine. Butterflies fluttered in the pit of her stomach and a hot sensation shot straight to her groin. She devoured him hungrily with her eyes. His dress shirt was unbuttoned revealing his washboard abs, the fly of his slacks were undone, and his hand. He wasn't even hiding what she caught him doing. She smirked. _I could get used to such an interesting welcome._ She pulled her gaze from his crotch and raised them to meet those intense eyes again. Her attention was pulled to his pink pouty lips when his tongue flicked out to wet them. The throbbing between her thighs intensified remembering the pleasure the pink muscle often offered. She continued her descent to his neck, over his broad chest, and settled once again on his bulge. She rubbed her thighs together as her hot juices moistened her panties at the sight of this magnificent man pleasuring himself. She craved him; she wanted to touch him, kiss him, lick him, and most of all suck him.

The Emperor's lips quirked as she completely eye-fucked him. He watched her body tremble with need and lust cloud her golden irises. As if on cue, the next song rang out appropriately, **"Whenever I'm alone with you, You make me feel like I am home again, Whenever I'm alone with you, You make me feel like I am whole again..."**

"Come here baby," Kuon rasped as he beckoned for her to come closer. He knew what she wanted because he wanted it too. Kyoko didn't hesitate and walked over to him, dropping her stuff on the floor without a care. She approached eagerly, her eyes trained on the bulge he stroked as she neared. He pushed down his pants and freed his erection from the confines of his boxer briefs. Kyoko sank to her knees in front of him licking her lips with anticipation.

"Kiss me," he whispered, his hand sliding down the base of his shaft and back up. She leaned in poised to press her lips to his erection, but he stopped her bringing his face closer to hers. "Kiss me," he begged again with his lips so close. Finally understanding, she raised herself higher and sealed her lips with his. Teeth clashed and tongues mated in a passionate embrace as they kissed each other longingly. Between them, Kyoko could still feel his stroking.

She moved her hand from his thigh to touch him. Kuon hissed breaking the kiss as she wrapped her hand around him; he was already so hard. He groaned when her fingers wound themselves tightly around his cock and squeezed.

She brushed her lips softly against his head and flicked her tongue out swirling it around his tip. He groaned again as he rocked his hips forward wanting more of her mouth. She moved her hand to the base of his cock letting the short blonde curls tickle her fingers and sucked him gently into her mouth.

"Ah baby, what you do to me," he murmured, stroking the side of her face lovingly. She looked so beautifully content with her mouth full of him.

He buried his fingers in her hair and held the base of her neck. In a less than gentle way, he thrust himself deeper into her mouth. His tortured groan empowered her. She loved the way he reacted to her when she did this for him. She tasted his salty pre-come on her tongue as he thrust again. Breathing through her nose, she opened her throat to take him deeper. She wanted more. She wanted to make him come and this time she wanted to taste all of him.

He whimpered when she pulled back slowly swallowing her saliva mixed with his saltiness. Aside from the low music, soft suckling noises and his sexy moans filled the empty apartment. The sound drove her wild as she looked up at him through her lashes. The dark green eyes of the Emperor were barely visible through his hooded lids.

He caught her staring at him, making him hornier than ever. He held her head in place as he bucked his hips quickening with the tempo of the music. "That's it, baby. Take me all in," he gasped, throwing his head back.

She sucked harder, in and out, grazing her teeth and circling her tongue over the length of him. After several moments, she felt his body tense and his cock swell in her mouth. He was so close.

"You have to stop, baby! You're going to make me come!" He weakly tried to push her away from him as the pressure rose but she only sucked him harder, pulling him in deeper till his tip touched the back of her throat. "Oh fuck, baby! I can't! I can't hold it! I'm coming," his ragged voice cried out.

Kyoko fought to keep from gagging as his seed exploded in her mouth. She swallowed as fast as he came but the bitter white substance still ended up making her cough as she tried to take every last drop of him.

Kuon moaned deeply as his body convulsed from his climax. He couldn't think. He could barely breathe as he struggled to fill his lungs with air. Releasing himself in her mouth was a dream come true. It was the closest he felt to being buried deep inside her core and it was magnificent. He rocked his hips slowly as he came down from his orgasm, depositing the last drops of his semen on to her tongue. She pulled off of him lapping up the substance that dribbled from her mouth. She happily smiled after she licked him clean. He loved her so much. He felt it in his very soul. She looked so beautiful with her glistening lips, bright golden eyes, and untamed hair.

He pulled her up to him roughly and crushed his mouth against hers, just as the song ended. He had a feeling that whenever he heard that song again, he would think only of this night and how she rocked his world. He could taste himself on her lips, which only fanned the flames of desire burning within him. Their tongues dueled as he stood up, lifted her by the ass, and wrapped her legs around him. Not breaking the kiss, he carried her to the bedroom where he would return the favor, tenfold.

* * *

The trio parted ways in the LME lobby the next morning: Yashiro to his meeting, Kyoko to the LoveMe room, and Ren to one of the conference rooms in the main hall.

Ren had a script reading to play the role of a fireman EMT for a long-running drama. The director had asked him to do a cameo role to boost ratings. In these episodes, a strong earthquake would rock the city, leaving destruction in its wake. Ren would play one of the first responders on-site working to rescue people from a collapsed building. Earthquake aftershocks and close brushes with death would leave the audience on edge. He was contracted for three episodes before his character's luck ran out while rescuing a child among the rubble. The child survives but he doesn't.

Kyoko had encouraged him to take the role for purely selfish reasons. She wanted to see him in uniform. She even asked if he could bring home the outfit when all was said and done. She always wanted to play the damsel in distress. Ren blushed as she voiced her erotic fantasies with him while they laid in bed basking in the afterglow of one of their hot oral sex sessions. When she first mentioned it, his first thought was of the male strippers in the States. They would often dress up as firemen or police officers for bachelorette parties. He guessed it had to be a female fantasy to see a man in uniform no matter the country. He shuddered, wondering if she would expect him to wear a thong. The thought of having that material tucked between his ass cheeks appalled him, but for her, he would consider it.

Kyoko entered the LoveMe room and was accosted by Maria, "Onee-sama!" Since Maria caught her off guard, they both fell over crashing to the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow, Maria-chan, you hurt my backside. You're getting so big. Have you grown again?" Kyoko asked hugging the little girl.

"Mmhmm, I've grown almost two centimeters."

She didn't realize anyone else was in the room until Chiori reached down to help them up. "Get off the dirty floor you two. Maria-chan, you have to be more careful with an actress's body. What if Kyoko-san hit her head?"

"I'm sorry Onee-sama, you aren't hurt are you?"

"I'm fine Maria-chan but Chiori-san is right, you don't know your strength," Kyoko said patting the girl on her head.

"Chiori-san, good morning." Kyoko surprised her friend by crushing her in a fierce hug. Chiori realized that this is probably how Kanae felt every time they met, no wonder she always tried to avoid it.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I've missed you and couldn't help myself. It's been so long since I've seen you," Kyoko said teary-eyed at seeing her friend again.

"It's okay, I can now understand how Kanae-san feels. It makes me happy that you consider me a good friend," Chiori said happily as she sat down at the work table. She had a deep affinity for Kyoko. If it wasn't for her, she would have never tried to recover her love for acting. Kyoko nodded eagerly and smiled at her friend.

"Do you need some help? I have yet to see the department heads for any tasking but I can help you with this instead," Kyoko said observing what Chiori was doing with the envelopes. Chiori welcomed her help and even Maria joined them.

Chiori laughed. "I had a choice between this or review Michika Kawagoe's latest drama that the President handed me this morning. I took the less painful job," she joked.

Kyoko cringed at the idea of having to review another one of those dramas. The last one she watched was cringe-worthy. The idol was pretty but her acting skills needed improvement. Even Ruriko-chan managed to pull off something great in _Ring Doh_. She wondered if it was because Ren was her co-star. Kyoko hoped one day she would be good enough to act alongside him as the lead female and be able to hold her own against him. Her time spent as Setsu didn't count in her eyes.

"Chiori-san, how are things going with the variety show? Do you feel like you're getting the hang of it?" Kyoko asked as she tried to come up to speed on what her friend's life.

Kyoko noticed her friend's slight blush. "I'm starting to have 'fun. Taichirou-san puts all his heart into every episode that it makes it enjoyable. I used to look down on such shows thinking it was degrading as an actress to stoop so low just for a few laughs, but you were right. It has separated me from the bully in _Box-R_. I was offered a part in another drama but President Takarada thinks it's still too soon.

"That's great Chiori-san, even though he's hard to take seriously, our President always has some underlying reason for his actions. You will get used to it." Chiori nodded, coming to the same conclusion.

Kyoko turned her attention to Maria and asked, "How have you been Maria-chan? Is everything going well with your father?

"Yes, Maria is quite good. Everything is good with Papa, I write to him every day."

"Are you being a good girl? Not causing anyone trouble at work?"

Maria averted her eyes guilty. Although her antics to protect Ren had lessened since they became a couple, there were still women that needed to learn a few lessons. Those that bad mouth her onee-sama was sure to get spiders placed in their bags.

"I try to be, but there's no way Maria can stand by as these no-talented people bad mouth my onee-sama. I can't stand ugly old jealous women. I promise I didn't do anything too bad that would interrupt their work."

"Maria-chan, I thank you for looking out for me, but I don't want you to get into trouble over it. Can you promise me not to do it anymore?"

"But they were..." Maria started, but the look of disapproval on Kyoko's face stopped her. "I promise!" Kyoko pulled the girl into a hug, proudly.

"Onee-sama, I know it's still months away but I was wondering if we can do the Happy Grateful Day party again? Maria had so much fun last year."

"Of course, Maria. I have a feeling this will become a tradition of ours for as long as you want. It would be wonderful if your father could come again." Kyoko smiled remembering that her father had promised to be back for her birthday. There was so much to be grateful for this year.

"Thank you, Onee-sama!" Maria said, giving her another crushing hug. "I have to go now. I need to get fitted for my new uniforms."

"Eh, uniforms? For what, Maria-chan? Have you joined some new dance troupe?" Kyoko asked, genuinely interested in what Maria had to say.

"Onee-sama, did you forget? The break is almost over and next semester starts up in two weeks. Because I grew, my current uniform is now a bit snug."

Kyoko's eyes went blank. She rummaged through her bag for her datebook. She stared at the date in horror. Maria was right! She was due to go back at the same time. How could she have forgotten about something so important to her? Her father even went so far to pay the remainder of her education. She had to start reviewing. She wondered if she grew any over the break. She would have to try on her uniform and maybe pick up a couple more as backups.

Chiori and Maria giggled at Kyoko's face. _She did forget,_ they thought. She was so excited to attend high school and now was too preoccupied with life that she forgot.

Maria waved goodbye and left. _So this was why Yashiro isn't booking me for anything in the morning and early afternoon after the Tragic Marker Premiere._ Her manager remembered that she had school even if she didn't.

"Kyoko-san, are you going to be okay?" Chiori asked with concern.

"Mmhmm, I'm going to be just fine. I have a super manager now," Kyoko boasted and went back to helping Chiori stuff the envelopes. She didn't want to worry her friend, but the idea of returning to school made her nervous. She wondered what kind of bullying she would have to endure now that it was public knowledge that she was dating Ren.

* * *

Lory held his head in his hands. He felt like he aged rapidly in these past few months. This was going to be a scandal of epic proportions. Okay, epic would be exaggerating as long as they got in front of it now. He glanced up when he heard the knock at the door. Ruto wearing a suit and a wool bowler's hat opened the door and ushered Yashiro inside.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. President?" Yashiro asked with a bow taking in the theme of the day. It was quite demure for the President. He wore a tweed suit from an earlier era, a cloth cap with a herringbone pattern, and a bill on both ends. Despite the hot weather outside, he wore an ulster. Yashiro wasn't sure who he was supposed to be this time or why he was holding a magnifying glass up to read the papers on his desk.

"Ah Yuki, thanks for coming on such short notice. Do you recall why I assigned you to Mogami-kun?" Lory asked, placing down the magnifying glass and picking up an old black clay pipe. He put the pipe in his mouth and lit the end with a match. He took a few puffs and blew out smoke.

Yashiro's mind went haywire but his face remained calm. Why the sudden question? Was it a trick? Did he want him to give his honest opinion?

"Sir, wasn't it to allow the two of them to meet with each other. That's the main reason I can think of aside from the usual professional ones," Yashiro replied in an even tone pushing up his glasses.

Lory looked at him disappointed, "Do you know me so little that you would come to that conclusion?"

"It's because I know you so well that I came to that conclusion. It was written all over your face when you told me of your decision."

Lory chuckled. "Well, that's not the only reason. You are the best in the business in my opinion. I knew you could handle both of them. I wanted the best working with her and someone she already trusted. I've realized now your shortcomings."

Yashiro's body tensed. He couldn't tell if the President was praising him or scolding him for incompetence. He still had no clue what he did wrong?

"It's my fault you have only worked with Ren for the past five years and never had to encounter such issues," Lory told him despondently.

"Sir, I'm not following. If you could cut to the chase, I will gladly correct what I did wrong so I can improve in my job."

"This Yuki! This," Lory said as he threw down what looked like a pre-release of a tabloid article. Yashiro looked at the familiar image recalling the appointment. The picture depicted Kyoko exiting the clinic with him by her side. She wore a hat and sunglasses for anonymity, but any fan would know it was her, especially since he was present.

His eyes bulged out of its sockets when he read the headline, _Japan's Celebrity Princess Pregnant with Manager's Baby!_

He sputtered trying to get a coherent thought out of his mouth. "Sir, I assure you there is nothing between Kyoko-chan and I. Ren and she are a solid couple. I would never do anything to compromise their relationship."

"Oh, can it, Yuki! That's not the point. The point is the evidence is clear you were captured in this photograph leaving with her from an OBGYN clinic. In this industry, the public is going to speculate the worst. Did you think of the consequences when she went in there? I'm disappointed Yuki, a little more discretion next time."

A light bulb lit up in Yashiro's head. This was what Lory meant by his shortcomings. There are certain things that people would take out of context. In this instance, a typical routine checkup for a female celebrity would lead to a scandalous conclusion while a male celebrity going to a doctor was no news at all.

"Sir, I'm quite sure they aren't having sex yet but that's beside the point. Wouldn't this be considered slander against Kyoko-chan's name? Almost sexist? When a female visits this kind of doctor without verifying facts, they assume she's with child. It is common knowledge that every woman over the age of sixteen should start seeing this doctor to make sure she is in good health."

"How do you know they aren't having sex?" Lory asked curiously. The conversation took a wrong turn. If Ren ever found out that they were discussing their sex life they would both be murdered.

"Sir, did you not hear a word I said about the seriousness of this matter?" Even though Yashiro said that he recounted to Lory what he witnessed yesterday at the apartment. During Yashiro's usual teasing, Ren uncharacteristically over shared and admitted that he wanted to wait for marriage. He wanted to give Kyoko her fairytale wedding including her magical first night with him as her husband. Yashiro couldn't tease him anymore since he felt sorry for the guy.

Lory smiled approvingly. He liked the idea of them waiting, but he knew how passion worked, especially when a couple lived under the same roof. "What do you think the odds of Kyoko losing her virginity before the wedding night are?"

"Sir, we can't possibly bet on th...10 to 1 in favor of them not making it to the wedding night," Yashiro said quickly.

_Hmmm,_ Lory contemplated the odds. "How about we make a bet? I say they are going to make it to the wedding night."

Yashiro smiled. It would be a sure win for him since he was with them all the time. He knew they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Unless Ren planned on proposing in the next month, it was only a matter of time before one or both of them caved. His inner fangirl giggled at the thought that Ren didn't know his innocent girlfriend was already preparing for that fateful night. He wondered if she already started taking the medication prescribed by the doctor.

Ruto appeared like a ninja and cleared his throat, "Takarada-sama, the main point." He reminded Lory of the reason Yashiro was there in the first place.

"Oh yes, I had planned on calling up the owner of this magazine and threatening to ruin them if they posted such an outlandish article full of false accusations. It would only make them look like a chauvinistic magazine and further tarnish their reputation among their top demographic of readers. When women see how they discriminated against the fairer sex in this country, I doubt this magazine will survive," Lory explained. A small magazine like this would fold under such heavy threats. He would offer them something else in return. Perhaps, an interview article with Kyoko would suffice.

"Ehhh? If it could be handled so simply, why did you get me worked up?" Yashiro asked, trying to hide his exasperation from his boss.

"Yuki, were you not listening? I merely wanted to point out your shortfalls as a manager of a woman," Lory scolded.

"Oh, right," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I will be more aware next time. Is there anything else, sir?"

"That is all for now, thank you for coming by," Lory said as he picked up his phone to make the call to the magazine.

Yashiro bowed and took his leave.

* * *

Ren was shocked when he walked into the outdoor studio of the _Sacred Lotus_ that afternoon accompanying Yashiro to drop off Kyoko. The men had about an hour to kill before they had to be at Ren's next job location. It was the first day of his cologne campaign so Yashiro needed to make sure things progressed in accordance with his contract. Ruto would be silently watching out for Kyoko while Yashiro was away.

Ren doubted anything would happen with all the security added since the last time he was here during that heart-stopping night when Kyoko fell on the roof. It made him nervous to see the barricades and extra security. He was downright flabbergasted when he was stopped at the entrance. The security guard told him that he was just following protocol as he consulted his list of approved outsiders nervously under the glare of the tall actor.

"Ren, behave," Kyoko whispered, jabbing him in the rib with her elbow. The poor guard shook like a leaf as he tried to do his job. Ren did his best to hide his annoyance and gave the man the most gentlemanly smile he could muster when he was allowed to pass.

Kyoko's lips quirked. She knew he was pouting inside. It was probably the first time her superstar boyfriend was denied entry right away anywhere.

What Lory told them was true. The sponsors weren't taking any more chances with this production. Ren wondered if they found something disturbing in their investigation and this was the result. He noticed Koga waving them over from across the way while talking with Cedric.

"Good afternoon," the actors greeted once they joined them. Ren forced himself to keep Kuon calm in Cedric's presence. He had a nagging suspicion that he may be the one causing the issues here. He probably had help too. He was never one to act alone, Kuon could attest to that. Ren couldn't understand what his agenda was though. What did he have to gain by sabotaging this production? From what Kyoko told him, Cedric had been acting seriously and was also concerned about the mishaps. She told Ren that Cedric let it slip that his father wouldn't be too pleased with him if there was any trouble during this filming.

Kyoko threaded her fingers through Ren's as they stood talking to the two men. She wanted to reassure him that she was there. It had to be difficult for him to face one of his childhood tormentors.

Koga didn't miss Kyoko's move. Whenever they were in the presence of Cedric, Kyoko always tensed up or came up with some excuse to leave. It wasn't obvious, but he noticed Ren also behaved strangely. If Koga wasn't so obsessed with his rival, he would never have seen the subtle change in his behavior. He wanted to tease and prod them for their weirdness, but Kimiko interrupted them.

She laid on her sweet girl act thick today for the sake of appealing to both Ren and Cedric. "Good afternoon everyone, Ren-san," Kimiko said, cutely addressing him personally.

Kyoko bristled at the way she said her boyfriend's name. Her hand tightened in Ren's as her dormant grudges started purring awake. They halted when Ren gave her hand a small squeeze and smiled down at her ignoring Kimiko.

While Ren's head was turned, Kimiko sneered at Kyoko. She schooled her face as soon as he turned back to her. He smiled making her squirm. It was a smile she was familiar with, but today it seemed less friendly.

Ren upped the wattage of his gentleman smile and said, "Good afternoon, Morizumi-san. What brings you on the set today? I heard you were taking a break from showbiz which is an unfortunate shame. I thought you were quite skilled, why would you stop?"

Kimiko's hand flew up and pressed below her throat. She didn't miss the malice coated beneath his courteous words. She stepped closer to Cedric to protect herself from Ren. She was livid. She was convinced Kyoko spilled their secret pact to him and he was just trying to get her to admit her crimes.

Koga was confused by the girl's reaction to Ren's words. Although Ren had said everything good-naturedly, Koga guessed that there was more to the story regarding Kimiko's retirement. Did Ren know the reason?

Kimiko recovered herself and answered, "Ren-san, even though I still have time I am taking a break for my university exams. I want to study criminal law. It's quite fascinating learning about all the loopholes within Japan's judicial system. So I want to focus on my studies for now."

"Amazing, Kimiko-san," Koga said, clapping lightly. "You are already in your third year of high school and are taking your studies seriously. I can see you being a lawyer or even a judge."

"That's the plan," Kimiko winked, smiling at Koga. "I needed a break from my studies so I stopped in to observe today's taping."

While the rest praised her, Ren, Kyoko, and Yashiro inwardly thought that it would be the worst kind of idea to further fuel the psychopath's knowledge of the law. She was unpredictable. Director Morizumi eventually broke up the little gathering as he told everyone to change into their costumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for always reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> The song playing was "Love Song," by The Cure.
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


	41. Proud Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, Koga would fall hard for Kyoko. Not romantically, but brotherly.

Tadashi smiled as he saw the incoming mail from Kyoko. He had planned his next steps and he wanted to tell her and Ren how it all went tonight. His time to go back to the States was fast approaching. He had already leased the apartment he was renting in Tokyo for another year. He needed to get back to New York and finalize his departure from the company. There was a bit of a hiccup when he announced his decision to relocate to Tokyo. His business partners saw it as an opportunity for him to take over the Tokyo branch as CEO while his predecessor retired due to health issues.

Tadashi had to tactfully decline without offending anyone. He didn't want to leave them in the lurch so he offered to accept the job temporarily while he trained the current deputy to take over. He would then remain a consultant and part of the board. He wanted to be flexible so he could spend more time with his daughter who had a hectic schedule of her own. He had missed too many years and he wasn't planning on missing anymore for work. He had invested his money wisely and could afford to continue his lavish lifestyle without a steady paycheck; he could easily retire and just take up golfing full time. He had always worked hard and knew he wouldn't be able to remain idle for too long so the parttime work was the perfect solution.

"Tadashi, Tadashi, Tadashi!" Mya called sternly, waving her hand to get her his attention. He was daydreaming again like usual these days. She was happy for him that he was able to reunite with his daughter. She had watched him grow from a young man to the capable businessman he was today. It was difficult, in the past, to watch him deny himself happiness as punishment for what he did to the woman he loved. She was aware that their old boss left him no choice in the end to betray Saena. It was because he loved her that he had to walk away to ensure her happiness.

Mya only knew the details of Saena that she was privy to on the internet. Tadashi had to know more, but she didn't have the heart to inquire about her. It was none of her business. She was just sad to see that his sacrifice was for naught. She gathered that the woman seemed to have turned herself into stone to protect herself from future heartache. No one could have predicted this outcome, not even Tadashi.

"Oh, Mya-chan, what is it?" Tadashi asked startled by the interruption.

Mya glared handing him a sticky note. Tadashi's gold eyes widened at the contents of the note, _Viride General Law Office, 81 3-2656-1979._

"Thank you Mya-chan! I owe you one," Tadashi told her flashing her that boyish grin that many women found adorable.

Mya rolled her eyes at him. He always made good on his I-O-Us. She wondered what she should hit him up for this time. She was admiring a new designer handbag she saw in a magazine. It was pricey but he was always generous with his gifts. She could also tack it on as a promotion/goodbye gift to her. _Hmmm_, _maybe I should also ask him for an autograph from both Tsuruga-kun and Kyoko-chan._

Pushing the thought of presents out of her mind, she turned serious, "You know, you don't have to do this right? What if it backfires? How could you possibly be a good father if you end up in jail or better yet, dead? Kyoko-chan would never forgive you if you abandon her again, even in death."

Tadashi waved off Mya's warnings. "You're being dramatic, Mya-chan. I definitely won't go to jail nor will I die. Saena's not like that, _I think_. This is something I have to do, not for myself but for her. If the roles were reversed, I would want closure."

"Are you confident that she wouldn't want you dead? What if she sends someone after you? If I was a woman scorned the way she was I would be thinking of revenge and more."

Tadashi gave a lopsided grin to the woman that helped him all these years. She was like a mother to him, or as she liked to correct him, an older sister.

"Thanks, Mya-chan," Tadashi smiled softly rather than defending himself. He knew what he was getting himself into by contacting her.

Mya's eyes misted. He may not have been her blood, but he was family. She would miss him dearly.

Tadashi cleared his throat as he watched her eyes water. "You're a stupid boy," she huffed.

His smile grew broader. "I know."

"I'm not helping you find a lawyer to get you out of jail or arranging your funeral so you better fix things properly," she argued.

"I understand. Are you all packed up?" He asked suddenly changing the subject.

"You know I can stay to help you, and we can head back together," she suggested.

"There's no need for you to stay for nothing. We're pretty much done here. Head back home. I'm sure your husband and the kids miss you terribly. Plus, I need to selfishly ask you to get things started over there for me."

She sighed. "They are ready for me to come home. The latest technology has made it easier for all of us. But if you're sure then…my flight leaves tonight. Call me if you need anything in the meantime."

Tadashi stood, came around the desk, and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Have a safe flight, Mya. I'll see you soon."

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" She asked as he walked her to the door.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to spend time with my daughter. I just received a mail from her. She said I can come and see her at work later. After I set things up with Sae, Mogami-san, I'll be heading over to join her."

"What?! You didn't even invite me! I have taken care of you since you were this small." Tadashi laughed as she held her hands up about a foot apart from each other to indicate just how tiny he was when they met. "This is the thanks I get. Koga-san is even her co-star this time. I would have loved to have met him. You better get me his autograph or I won't speak to you again."

Tadashi gasped. "Mya-chan, I didn't peg you as a cougar."

"What are you talking about? I'm happily married, but I can still appreciate pretty young things. Speaking of which, I would also appreciate it if you could get me an autograph from your daughter and Tsuruga-kun. Walk with me to my office. I'll give you a magazine for them to sign."

Tadashi chuckled. Even at her age, she was still such a fangirl. After rummaging through her packed box, she handed him the magazine. It contained an article of their CM for the French restaurant _Mon Amour Cafe_. He smiled broadly at the picture captured for the article. It featured his little Princess looking darling while Ren was on bended knee kissing the back of her hand. _Could this be a prelude to their future?_

After saying goodbye, Tadashi took a quick look at the magazine Mya gave him. He read the section talking about the restaurant. He wondered if the young couple would be willing to join him for dinner there again. He reached for his cell phone and typed his reply to Kyoko's mail. He still had a few hours before he would meet her at her filming location. He turned his attention to the sticky note that Mya had given him earlier. It was now or never.

...

"Hello, thank you for calling the Viride General Law Office. How may I help you?" The receptionist on the other end of the line greeted through the speaker on his desk phone.

"Hello, my name is Morimoto Tadashi. I'm looking for Mogami Saena-san. I require her services," Morimoto explained in his no-nonsense business tone.

"I'm sorry sir, Mogami-san is out of the office. If you would like to leave a message, I will be sure to pass it on to her."

Tadashi contemplated her question. Maybe if he left her a message now she would be able to prepare herself before actually talking to him. Kyoko had informed him that she was aware of his real name and that he was in the city. Since she knew he was here, it would be cowardly if he didn't reach out to her. Winding up dead wasn't the problem. There was a nagging thought at the back of his mind that this might be a mistake. What if it did backfire as Mya mentioned but in a different way. What if him contacting her affected Saena negatively. Would she become depressed all over again? Would she try to take her life because of him? All he could do was deal with the consequences of his actions later. He decided to leave a message and put the ball in her court. He would leave it up to her to reach out to him now.

* * *

Tadashi walked up to the entrance of the outdoor studio location Kyoko gave him. With his bouquet of wildflowers, he thought he was visiting a prison facility with all the fencing and security around. The only thing that made him believe he was in the right place was the fans and photographers surrounding the entrance. He heard the whispers running through the crowd speculating at his identity. He wondered if this was a good idea. He didn't want to cause any trouble for her.

He smoothed down his suit and ran his hand through his hair. If he was going to get photographed he might as well make sure he looked good so as not to embarrass her. He finally made it up to the guard, who asked for his name and identification. Tadashi reached into his jacket pocket a pulled out his wallet then handed his ID over. He looked beyond the guard and stared in awe at the detailed set within the fence. After consulting his list, the guard handed him back his ID and waved him through.

Tadashi walked through, taking in the sights. He felt like he had stepped into feudal Japan. He headed towards the crowded area, where he thought Kyoko was bound to be. He stood in the back for a moment and took in the scene. There she was, dressed as a kunoichi. In this scene, she trained with a man dressed as a samurai that he assumed to be Koga in costume. Several other cast members kneeled around the two as they took in the match. His breath caught as she threw her swords in the air and watched her do several backflips to avoid being attacked by his sword. The samurai was fast, when she was done flipping she had to immediately raise her swords to block his attack. The samurai relentlessly bombarded her with blow after blow putting all his strength into his attacks. Tadashi could tell she was getting tired. When she tripped from obvious fatigue, he watched her hand grab some sand and throw it in the samurai's face. Tadashi smiled at the cunning move. As a kunoichi, she had to use her wit against stronger opponents even if it meant fighting dirty. Her actions slowed him down long enough for her to get the opening she needed. She swiped the back of his leg and had him sprawling on his back. She straddled his chest, a triumphant smile on her face, as her blade pressed against the artery on his neck.

"Cut!" The Director called through the megaphone. "That was great people. Let's take fifteen minutes while I review the footage and then we'll shoot that same scene at a few more angles. Koga-san, Kyoko-san great work. Let's keep that momentum going after the break. We have to get in as much of the remaining scenes with Kyoko-san since she has another important commitment for the next three days."

He watched his daughter humbly bow to her colleagues as she moved off the set. She thanked the staff member that handed her a bottle of water and a towel.

Tadashi walked towards his daughter to get her attention with a look of love and pride on his face. Kyoko smiled as she bounded towards him excited that he could make it. "You were amazing Kyoko-chan!" He praised when she was close and handed her the flowers. "I'm so proud of you! I had no clue you had that kind of acrobatic skills. It was terrific."

Kyoko blushed and ducked her face into the bouquet. She had waited her entire life to hear those kinds of words coming from her mother. She was equally as happy hearing them from her father that her eyes filled with moisture and tears spilled down her cheeks before she could stop them.

Tadashi looked stupefied as he watched his daughter start to weep. _Was it something I said_? He bowed several times, apologizing for anything he may have done to upset her.

Kyoko laughed through her tears. "It's nothing. I'm sorry I'm a bit emotional," she explained swiping at her tears.

Tadashi stood confused. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief which she took gratefully.

"I'm just so happy," she continued to explain. "I'm glad you could make it." She used his handkerchief to dab at her eyes and blow her nose. She knew her face was a mess and would need the makeup artist to fix everything.

Koga eyed the man talking to Kyoko suspiciously. _Why is she crying all of a sudden?_ _Did he hurt her?_ He had never seen this man before so how did he get past security. Why did Ren and Yashiro choose this day to leave her alone? He supposed it was up to him to intervene.

As Koga approached, he took in the appearance of the man. He was wearing a well-tailored dark blue designer suit with brown dress shoes. The man had to be almost six feet tall which was rare for a Japanese. He had a medium build and a full head of hair which he wore short and swept back. He even brought her flowers. _Sugar daddy?_ So what was Ren, a cover? A lot of celebrities lived scandalous lives so that scenario wouldn't shock him if it was the truth.

"Is everything okay over here," Koga asked interrupting the man's apology. "Is this man bothering you Kyoko-chan?" Koga asked observing Tadashi.

Kyoko laughed and dashed the remaining tears away. Tadashi felt a little stab pierce his heart. His poor daughter had been deprived of a parent's love for too long that even a small compliment from him could bring her to tears.

"Hiromune-san, I'm okay. I was just moved a bit by something," Kyoko said not bothering to explain. Nobody needed to know her life story especially this guy. It would just be ammo for him to tease her in some way.

"I'm glad it was that. I thought he hurt you in some way," Koga said still skeptical. She bowed slightly and thanked him for his concern. Cain aside, this was how she imagined a protective older brother would look after his sister.

"Oh no, no, no, he would never hurt me, at least not intentionally. Would you?" She asked turning to her father.

Tadashi tensed. _I would never hurt her!_ It was true that he was still trying to gain her trust so he could understand her misgivings. Their relationship was progressing by leaps and bounds but it seemed she was still insecure. The fact that he was leaving again probably wasn't helping.

"Of course, Princess. If I can help it, I would never hurt you on purpose." He patted her on the head, his words poured out with all the love a father could have for a child.

Koga's eyes widened at what he just walked into. This man loved her. He wondered if Ren was aware of it. Kyoko could be so oblivious when it came to these things. He cleared his throat to regain their attention.

Tadashi turned to the young man and bowed. "Forgive my rudeness. I am Morimoto Tadashi, please to meet you."

Kyoko added quickly while Koga bowed in return. "This is Hiromune Koga-san. Hiromune-san, please meet my father."

Tadashi's heart nearly jumped out of his chest at her warm introduction. He wasn't sure how she wanted to introduce him so he tried to keep his greeting vague.

A sigh of relief escaped Koga's lips. That would explain the weird vibes he was getting off the man. Boy, did he feel stupid? He was thinking the worse here.

"Morimoto-san pleased to meet you," Koga greeted with a more formal bow. "What brings you by the set?" Koga asked for idle chit chat.

"Well when Kyoko-chan asked me to come by I couldn't say no. The scene I walked into was amazing. You both performed brilliantly. I can hardly wait to watch the film," Tadashi gushed. "But I warn you, young man." All traces of the carefree man disappeared as he faced Koga seriously. "If you hurt my baby girl during filming you would have to answer to me!"

Koga gulped and nodded as the hair on the back of his neck stood up from the threat. Who was this man? He had the same oppressive aura as Ren when it came to Kyoko.

Tadashi's face crinkled into a smile again and asked him for his autograph. "Please make it out to Mya-chan?" He asked holding the magazine Mya gave him earlier and flipped to the feature with Koga. He even managed a photo with Koga holding the magazine. When Koga finished, he bowed and left them alone.

"Do you like the flowers? I wasn't sure what your favorites were but Ren-kun told me you like the outdoors so I thought these were appropriate."

Kyoko took a deep inhale of the fragrant smell, appreciating them more now that she was calmer. "They're lovely, thank you! Shall we go to my dressing room? I have to retouch my make-up before we resume filming."

Tadashi followed her to her trailer. She stopped and asked a crew member to send the makeup artist over as soon as possible. Inside her trailer, Tadashi saw the trinkets and stuffed animals all over the place. _Are these all from her fans?_

He watched her enter the bathroom and emerge with a vase of water. She arranged the bouquet in it and placed it near a gorgeous bouquet of roses. Kyoko caught him eyeing it. "They're from Ren. He sends me some whenever the previous ones begin to wilt."

Tadashi smiled. He was pleased that her boyfriend treasured her properly.

"Most of these are from Ren," she said waving at all the little fairytale tchotchkes littering her table. "This one is my favorite," she told him and held up a rectangular wooden box hand-painted with vines and flowers. She twisted the cog beneath it and opened the lid. A golden-haired fairy princess began a ballet dance over the mirrored bottom as Tchaikovsky's "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" song filled the air.

Tadashi was ecstatic that she still had a sweet and innocent side to her and that Ren had no problems indulging in it. He looked at all the various pieces she had, maybe he could find her something to add to the collection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for always reading! I hoped you enjoyed it, though it was lacking Ren.
> 
> Until next time ja mata! ^_^


	42. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat, for if I did, the sexual tension between RenKyo would have been released by now.

"Yashiro-san," Ruto said, materializing out of the shadows in _The Sacred Lotus _set parking lot.

Yashiro let out a less than manly scream as the President's assistant took him by surprise. "Ruto-san, how do you do that?" Yashiro gasped, clutching a hand to his chest.

"I apologize for scaring you, Yashiro-san," Ruto said with a bow.

"It's okay. You would think after five years I would get used to you popping up out of nowhere by now. Is everything alright with Kyoko-chan?"

"Yes, Mogami-sama is fine. There have been no problems. Morimoto-san is with her now." Ruto didn't think it was necessary to mention her moment of distress earlier. The father and daughter had worked out the misunderstanding.

"If there is nothing else you need from me, I will return to the President."

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her Ruto-san," Yashiro bowed.

"You're welcome," Ruto said, returning the bow. He too had a soft spot for the young lady and wanted to see her safe and happy.

Yashiro was glad her father made it. He requested special permission from the Producer to allow Tadashi on to the set for the day per Kyoko's wishes. Her busy schedule made it difficult to spend time with him, otherwise.

Yashiro approached the filming area and was stunned by what he discovered. Tadashi had stepped into the role of acting manager for Kyoko. He watched as several staff members consulted him on a few items Yashiro typically took care of such as on-site accommodations, scheduling, refreshments, and breaks.

Tadashi approached Kuresaki to ask for a break for his daughter. He could tell she was getting exhausted. Since Kyoko would be unavailable for the next few days, the director was pushing hard to complete all of the scenes he wanted to reshoot.

Tadashi noticed this and frowned every time the directed repeated, "again." He was already catching on to his daughter's work ethic and reminded him of her mother. She was strong-willed and didn't want to burden anyone. She stubbornly refused to take a break for herself if it meant a delay in the schedule. To her, she was already inconveniencing them since she would be gone for three days. She was trying to make it up to the director and other members of the production by pushing forward.

Kuresaki whispered to Morizumi. The next time he called cut he instructed everyone to take a ten-minute break since Kyoko was looking winded.

"It's not a problem, sir. I can continue, " Kyoko protested panting as she tried to catch her breath after a repetitive sequence of action events.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tadashi called out in a very firm father-like voice that left no room for arguing.

Kyoko felt like a scolded child as she took the seat her father offered. She hoped her behavior didn't anger him. "I'm sorry," she whispered looking down at the ground.

He frowned while handing her a cold bottle of water. Something in the way she apologized tugged at his heart. Did he bring back memories from her childhood? Her smile looked forced when she thanked him.

"Kyoko-chan, you don't have to apologize. I'm sorry for interfering with your work. If I want to be a good father, I couldn't sit by and let you continue. I know you don't want to cause trouble for everyone, but if you keep pushing yourself like this without breaks your work and body would surely suffer. Soon your fatigue would show on camera causing Director Morizumi to accept the footage they have to move forward."

Kyoko nodded feeling thoroughly reprimanded. He was right. She couldn't jeopardize the film like that and Ren would be upset if she got hurt again.

Yashiro sauntered up to the father-daughter pair. _Am I even needed here? _Tadashi was handling her like a pro. Yashiro was aware of how stubborn Kyoko could be when it came to working without any regard for her health. She and Ren shared that same quality when it came to working.

It wasn't unheard of in this industry that parents of young celebrities became their managers. Yashiro often felt like the parent watching over his babies with these two. He had the incredible honor of helping his charges with both the business and social aspects of their lives. Some of his coworkers had to deal with issues like ending relationships or solving drug problems. Yashiro thanked Kami-sama that neither of his clients had those issues. He swore he would cut off his right arm if they ever called their relationship quits. He knew full well that would never happen. With the way they were together, he could tell that what they shared was the stuff of legends only read in books. They made him believe that true love existed. He never met two people more suited to each other in his life and felt incredibly lucky to have bore witness to such a perfect pairing.

"Hello, Kyoko-chan, Morimoto-san. I see I left Kyoko-chan in some capable hands. I couldn't help overhearing your discussion. Are you alright to continue? I can talk to the director. This often happens in showbiz so he won't be disappointed. Exhaustion could lead to injury which, in the long run, would cause bigger problems for the film's progress. If you're too tired, please let me know. I'm here to help you. We don't want a repeat of _Ring Doh_."

Kyoko stiffened at Yashiro's reference to that event. She was hell-bent on winning against Ruriko that she stubbornly disregarded her injury. Her bullheadedness caused more problems since she ended up fainting from the excruciating pain and suffering a fractured ankle.

"Thank you for the reminder, Yashiro-san. I will keep that in mind," she admitted guiltily.

"What happened during this _Ring Doh_?" Tadashi asked genuinely interested after seeing Kyoko's reaction.

"It was nothing, but a minor inconvenience," Kyoko explained, waving the topic away.

"So minor that she had to be hospitalized because of her stubbornness. Even Ren couldn't do anything about it," Yashiro rebutted, sarcastically.

Kyoko glared at Yashiro when he ratted her out.

"What? How could you let this happen to her Yashiro-san and Ren-kun too? Why did you let her push herself so far that she needed to seek medical attention? I thought you guys were better than that." Tadashi laid on the guilt rather thickly making Yashiro sweat.

"Oh no, Tadashi-san. It wasn't like that at all," Kyoko explained coming to his defense. "I only met Yashiro-san the day I hurt myself. Ren and I weren't exactly close then," she said quietly, feeling the familiar ache in her chest.

Tadashi looked at her confused, "But I thought you and Ren-kun knew each other as ki—".

Kyoko cut off Tadashi before he could finish his sentence. Nobody knew that information, not even their manager. She was surprised Ren had not warned Tadashi to keep the little tidbit to himself. She doubted her father would have made such a slip if he knew. She would have to talk to him about it later when they were alone.

"Ah! The thing is, Tadashi-san, I had just started at LME. Ren didn't like my reasons for entering showbiz in the first place so we didn't get along."

"That's true. I thought his behavior was strange. Ren is usually nice to everyone, but he tends to act immaturely and sulky only around you. He disliked your motive for joining showbiz for the sake of getting revenge on Fuwa Sho."

"Fuwa Sho?" Tadashi inquired. "Is he the guy that took advantage of your kindness and then abandoned you?"

Kyoko nodded looking down at her feet feeling chagrined. It amazed her how her life had changed completely since she learned of Sho's betrayal. She had a man, friends, and now family that she loved and they loved her in return. If someone told her that this would be her life a year ago she would have scoffed at them. She no longer felt that way or felt any hatred for Sho. Maybe in ten years or so they could almost become friends again.

"Can you please tell me the whole story regarding him. I won't judge your past mistakes, that would make me the biggest hypocrite of all time. I just want to know about him because it's a part of you."

Kyoko hesitated. She didn't like sharing her shameful past, but it was only right that she shared with him. "I'll tell you, just not here." Kyoko didn't want to air her dirty laundry at work. There was too much potential for eavesdroppers.

...

Kimiko smiled sinisterly as she read the text from her source on the set of the _Sacred Lotus_. She knew just where to plant this little seed.

* * *

"Are you sure you won't join us, Yashiro-san?" Kyoko asked leaning down to talk to her manager.

"You guys enjoy. I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon. Please catch up with your email and ask Ren to do so as well. Have a good night!"

"Good night, Yashiro-san." Kyoko bowed and then walked in the door her father held open.

Ren arrived at the restaurant first. Although the dining room was abuzz with his sudden appearance, they were gracious enough to leave him alone while they took their not so secret pictures. The hostess guided him to a lone table apart from the main dining area, but still within the public's view. It wasn't long before he saw Kyoko approaching with her father. He stood and pulled out a chair then greeted her with a peck on the lips. There were several audible sighs throughout the restaurant and equally as many groans. Kyoko blushed and ducked her head as she took the offered seat. Ren shook hands with Tadashi once she was settled.

It amused Tadashi to see a manly man such as Ren sitting amongst the frill and lace. The decor was completely within his daughter's taste.

Jean-Luc, owner and head chef, came out to greet the VIP guests. "Ma cherie, it is so lovely to see you again," he said to Kyoko in his heavy French accent. Kyoko placed her hand in his so he could kiss the back of her hand. He greeted Ren with a handshake then moved on to Tadashi.

"Jean-Luc, this is my father, Morimoto Tadashi," Kyoko announced.

"Oh, your papa. Good to meet you, Morimoto-san." Tadashi placed his hand in the offered hand and shook.

"Likewise, I saw the feature article of Kyoko-chan and Ren-kun and thought it would be nice to try your dinner menu together," Tadashi explained. Kyoko told him it would be a great idea since she and Ren barely scratched the surface of the delicious food during their work date.

"Well sir, you are sitting at the illustrious Chef's table. If you don't mind, I would like to prepare you all a special meal for the evening using the freshest ingredients, but only if that's amenable to everyone," he asked looking at each of them.

Kyoko clapped her hand with excitement. She never expected to have such high-class treatment in her life. The restaurant wasn't as expensive as her father or Ren was probably used too, but it was nice to get the rich experience.

He proceeded after receiving head nods from everyone. "Delightful! Now before I get carried away, is there anything at all that is off-limits? I don't want to cook something you already dislike though I'm tempted to rise to the challenge."

Kyoko was about to say she would eat anything when she caught Ren's amused expression. "Frog legs! I will not eat them, even if you tell me how delicious they are. It could be somebody's prince! I refuse," Kyoko exclaimed vehemently. Kyoko's face heated up at her outburst. Jean-Luc chuckled and went to prepare their meal with that aspect in mind.

Ren held his palm against his mouth to keep from laughing. His whole body shook with mirth. He recalled how he had threatened her with eating frog legs when she was acting as his manager last year. She had a similar passionate reaction then. She must have remembered that night as well.

Tadashi looked at his daughter incredulously and made a mental note to never cook her frog legs. He smiled as she scolded Ren for making fun of her.

"Have you ever had frog legs before?" Kyoko asked directing her question to her father.

"Yes, fried ones. When I was in New Orleans for work. They taste just like chicken," Tadashi teased.

Kyoko paled. She thought she might gag just imagining eating frog legs like a chicken wing. She gulped and thought about the Disney movie to get past her momentary disgust.

"You've been to New Orleans?" She asked dreamily. Tadashi took the opening to describe his experience which wasn't much since he worked most of the time he was there.

After several minutes of chatting, the waitress returned and set ramekin bowls of soup before them. Kyoko excitedly pressed her spoon, cutting through the perfectly domed puff pastry revealing the wonderful aroma of French onion soup. It was delicious.

"Your hors d'oeuvres," the waitress said, returning to the table placing a plate before them. Kyoko's eyes bulged out of her sockets as she swallowed hard. _Are these...snails?_

"W- what are these?" She asked the waitress before she could leave.

"Escargots a la Bourguignon...snails," she replied and went on to describe the technique and ingredients used to prepare the delicacy.

Ren having grown up with this kind of food, being a rich boy, showed her how to hold one with the thong and use the small fork to extract them. He held his fork out to her and watched her mouth close over it. His hand shook a little as her pink lips closed around the meat and slid it off his fork. He couldn't help thinking about all the sweet things that little naughty mouth was capable of doing.

Tadashi cleared his throat, not quite sure what he was interrupting. He had enough sense to know something was going on between them. Ren sat up straighter while Kyoko smiled heavenly at the taste of the morsel. Despite the strange texture, it tasted delicious. The meal progressed like that all night with Jean-Luc surprising them with special dishes and idle chit chat about their day.

"I'll be leaving at the end of next week," Tadashi informed them. He noticed the sadness flash across his daughter's face. "I want to make sure I'm back in plenty of time to celebrate your birthday. I've missed too many already, I'm not about to miss one more."

Kyoko nodded with understanding.

"This is the key to my apartment," he said, sliding a small envelope to Kyoko.

"Oh! Are there plants that need attention?" She asked, pulling herself out of her melancholy as she tried to recall the interior of his apartment.

"No, nothing like that, but you're both welcome to use it as you please," he insisted.

"Okay." Kyoko took the envelope and placed it in her purse.

Aside from minor tasks at work, Tadashi had one last thing to do before he left. He didn't tell her that it involved her mother. There was no point sharing right now since things were still unknown on that front. Maybe after the meeting, he could tell her the results but until then he wanted to keep it to himself. He didn't want to cause her needless pain again.

"Hopefully, we can meet up when you return from your other project before I leave. Still can't tell me what it's about?"

They both shook their head so Tadashi didn't press them for details. He knew in their line of work there were things such as non-disclosure agreements binding them to keep quiet about certain productions.

The waitress returned to clear the dishes followed by Jean-Luc. For dessert, he brought out an impressively shaped chocolate sphere for Kyoko. The men had declined the treat. Kyoko squealed in delight as he poured the hot chocolate syrup over the sphere. The hardened shell of the ball melted to reveal the delicious filling within.

"Please enjoy," Jean-Luc said, stepping back to watch her reaction.

Kyoko took a scoop and moaned with delight over the decadent dessert. She ate every last bit happily after offering some to Ren and her father. At one point, Ren reached over with a thumb, swiped the chocolate off the corner of her mouth then licked it off his finger. Kyoko stared at his mouth as he sucked his thumb.

Ren leaned in and whispered into her ear. "If you keep looking at me like that I just might have my dessert in the car." Kyoko blushed fiercely and continued to eat her dessert never looking up.

Tadashi groaned. He felt like a third wheel here. After giving Jean-Luc feedback on the food of their likes and dislikes and possible improvements, they called it a night.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home, Tadashi-san?" Ren asked the older man as they walked out of the restaurant.

"I couldn't impose. I live on the other side of town. Oh, there's my driver now," he said as the luxury black sedan pulled to the curb.

"Thank you two for having dinner with me. I wish you a good night. I hope to see you in a few days." He made to bow but Kyoko gave him a quick hug instead.

"Thank you, Tadashi-san, for today. Having you on set was a lot of fun." She smiled shyly when she pulled away.

Tadashi was stunned by the close contact. His eyes shined as they watered with unshed tears. He bowed one last time and stepped into the car. He waved at the couple as the car pulled away.

Ren took her hand and led her to his car. _Finally alone! _He opened the car door but before she could get in, he wrapped her in his arms to give her a long sensual kiss. It was full of the promise of things to come. He deepened the kiss pushing her against the car.

"Ren, someone will see," she whispered against his mouth still eagerly kissing him back.

"Let them," he replied, unable to stop himself. He moaned as she put all her strength into her arms and pushed him away.

"Later," she promised.

Her promise had him moving quickly. He got in and started the car. The music blasted through the speakers as the engine cranked over.

"**The lyrics go on the attack, my tongue gets tied and that's no lie, I'm looking in your eyes, I'm looking in your big brown eyes...**"

"Sorry I forgot I had that on so loud," he said, reaching to switch it off.

"Leave it on, I never heard a song like this before," Kyoko commented, bobbing her head to the beat.

"It's called reggae," he explained, turning it down to a reasonable level. He hoped she wouldn't pick up on the actual meaning of the song. He didn't when he was younger. He wouldn't know how to explain himself if she asked. He let the song play on to not raise suspicion.

**"Girl, I want to make you sweat, sweat till you can't sweat no more, And if you cry out, I'm gonna push it, push it, push it some more."**

Kyoko's mind raced as she listened to the song. _This is about sex, right? The man is singing about having sex with a brown-eyed girl?_ She turned her head toward her boyfriend and narrowed her eyes at him. She understood his reasons for waiting and wanted to respect his wishes. She knew that when they finally became one it would be mind-blowing. She could wait until he was ready to take that leap with her. Until then, she would continue to tease him.

He felt his girlfriend's hot gaze burning a hole into the side of his head. He could even feel a sweat drop running down his temple which was unheard of for him. He concentrated intently on the road pretending the song was no big deal. She already knew he had been jamming it out in his car; probably even singing along. The "brown eyes" was a dead give away of just whom he was thinking about while singing it.

"Pervert!" He flinched as her imaginary dagger stabbed him. "You're like a dirty perverted old man!" Stab, stab, stab, as more of her daggers pierced him. He deserved it.

He turned to face her at the next stoplight and saw her eyes bright with laughter. She was making fun of him and enjoying it. "I'll show you how perverted I am when we get home."

"Promise?" She replied in her sultry voice reserved just for him. She peeled with laughter when the light turned green, and he gunned on the accelerator. She rolled her eyes and sang along with the song.

**"A la la la la long, a la la la la long long li long long long, Yeah..."** Which then made him join in with her. When the catchy song ended they were both in high spirits.

At their apartment, Kyoko yelped as he swooped her up in his arms carrying her like a princess. "You walk too slow, baby!"

She squealed for him to put her down. He smiled mischievously and pressed his lips to hers kissing her to silence. Kyoko forgot all her senses and enthusiastically returned his kiss.

They broke away at the sound of a familiar voice, "Oh young love."

They didn't hear the elevator's arrival or Ichigo and his wife coming out. He lost his grip and put Kyoko down since she was struggling like crazy in his arms. Her cheeks flushed a brilliant red as she greeted and bowed deeply to their neighbors. They exchanged a few pleasantries, but before they parted ways Ichigo told them he expected to read about an engagement between the pair quite soon.

He gave the older man a wink and said, "If she would have me," just as the elevator doors closed.

"I can't believe you said that," she admonished him as her heart fluttered.

"What? It's the truth," he said backing her up against the elevator wall. He leaned down and kissed her neck softly. "I can't wait to make you my wife," he whispered, his breath a hot caress against her skin. He wanted to be Kuon Hizuri again before he proposed. She deserved that much from him. He put his index finger to her lips to shush her before she could protest. His lips trailed up her neck and kissed their way to her ear. "And it's not just so I can make sweet passionate love to you all night long and into the wee hours of the morning." The whole time he whispered in her ear his right hand itched to roam over her body. He held it back. This was as far as he dared to go under the watchful eye of the security camera. The elevator doors opened to their floor and he pulled her to the apartment. "Come on, let's take a shower."

"Oh? Are you going to wash my back for me?" She teased.

His eyes darkened when he replied, "that and more, much, much more."

Kyoko entered first and shut off the house alarm. She dropped her bag on the ground and kicked off her shoes. The apartment phone rang immediately. It was the front desk calling that a package had arrived and wondering if they could deliver it. "Get started, I'll meet you in there," he told her as he waited.

Kyoko nodded and headed towards the bedroom. She knew he was watching and shimmied out of her skirt dropping it in the middle of the floor. Her round globes teased him as she entered the bedroom and was no longer in his sight. He hurriedly took the package from the concierge and rudely shut the door in the man's face. With quick strides, he made his way to the bedroom. She had left him little breadcrumbs of clothing for him to follow. The trail started with her skirt outside the door, then her blouse, followed by her bra. He found her white lace panties sitting right outside the shower door. He picked them up and discovered them slightly moist. Like the pervert she accused him as, he held them to his nose and groaned inhaling deeply of her sex. _Such a pure color for such a naughty girl._ He grew hard at what awaited him beyond the frosted glass. He loved that she was his angel by day and hellion by night. He made quick work divesting himself of his clothing and contacts.

Kyoko was barely under the hot spray when the shower door flung open. A very aroused green-eyed Emperor stepped in, filling the space with his overwhelming presence. She tugged at the bottom of her lip with her teeth as she took in the magnificent sight of him. As he stepped closer, the water cascaded through his hair then ran down his neck and over his broad chiseled chest. It trickled over his abs and disappeared into the short thatch of blonde curls at the junction of his thighs. He reached out for her and pulled her tight against him, his hands caressing up and down her back. Her hands wrapped around his waist fingering the hard muscles on his lower back. As water bombarded them, he backed her into the wall and rocked his hips against her pressing his erection into her abdomen.

His lips brushed tenderly against hers and trailed soft fluttering kisses across her jawline to nibble on her lobe. His gentle lips moved lower to kiss the pulse of her neck. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she reached down to touch his arousal, but before she could take hold of him, he pulled away.

"Turn around," he demanded gruffly. Kyoko looked at him slightly confused but did what she was told. He reached for her hands and placed them above her head palms on the wall. He used his thigh to nudge her legs apart. Kyoko arched her back and jutted her ass out searching for relief against the thick muscular leg. She whimpered when he removed his leg. The heat of his chest against her back made her whole body hum that even the cold tile grazing her nipples flooded her core with hotness. She wanted to pull him towards her but he growled into her ear, "Keep your hands on the wall." She abruptly brought her hands back up, pressed her forehead and palms into the cold tile, and waited for his next move.

From her periphery, she saw him reach for the body soap. She could almost hear the sound over the water as he worked up a lather in his hands. Her body burned with anticipation that when he finally touched her she jerked and hissed. His hands covered the top of her wrists and worked their way down her arms. Shivers ran down her spine as his pectoral muscles brushed against her back. She trembled when the tip of his cock grazed the top of her ass.

He refilled his hands with soap and kneaded her shoulders using his thumbs to work the knots on her upper back. His hands were magic. When he was done with her back, his arms circled her. His fingers slowed as they ran over her breasts, squeezing them gently. Her nipples grew harder under his attention as he flicked and tweaked each peak. Kyoko's hands curled against the cold wall. She wanted to turn around and touch him. She was panting by the time his right hand slid over her taut stomach and dipped lower. His fingers slid over her most tender flesh parting her soft folds. A cry escaped her lips when his fingers brushed over her clit. His left hand took turns kneading each breast while the fingers of his right hand moved to flick her clit. He rolled the bundle of nerves between his fingers making Kyoko gasp. She felt tortured. Her whole body was alive and sensitive. The water beating down on her only enhanced the sensations that he assaulted on her.

"Kuon," she choked out. "Let me turn around. I want to touch you," she begged.

He chuckled. Kyoko groaned as the vibrations from his laughter transferred to her making her body hum with sensual delight.

He nipped her shoulder then sucked the spot. She didn't know if she felt pain or pleasure.

"Just feel baby," his sultry voice caressed her ear. Kyoko screamed as he slid one then two fingers into her pulsating core. Kuon let out a tortured groan of his own as her slick wet heat closed around his fingers and squeezed. Her passionate moans intensified as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

"More, Kuon," she cried. He growled behind her and pulled away suddenly. Kyoko blinked rapidly as the hot water ran down her face trying to figure out what happened.

Before she could turn around, his hands gripped her hips roughly. He slid her further up the wall. Her toes left the floor as he lifted her ass in the air. She clung to the wall to regain some sense of balance. She gasped as his cock poised at her entrance. Her heart hammered in her chest and she licked her lips. _Is he going to put it in me right now, like this?_ The thought sent a wave of hot juices flooding to her entrance. She pushed her hips back against him wanting him in her right now. "Kuon, please. I need you inside me," she managed to gasp.

"Easy baby," he said steadying her hips, "not tonight." He lifted her higher so the heat of her folds sat on top of his cock and clung to him. He rocked his hips and let out a satisfied groan as her arousal coated him. He tensed as he tried to fight the urge to stick his dick inside her tight pussy, but kept up the tempo. It would be so easy right now to give in to temptation. As it was, he was torturing them both by going this far, and yet he couldn't stop.

Kyoko screamed as the tip of his penis hit her clit. "Yes, oh yes!"

Kuon felt his dick get harder, larger even, at the sound of her fervent voice. He took long deliberate strokes as his cock glided against her. His pelvis pushed hard against her ass before pulling back.

"Kuon, please," she begged. His slow strokes were driving her crazy.

Kuon chuckled again. "Tell me you want me to go faster, baby. I want to hear your sexy voice."

Kyoko hastily complied with an impatient growl. "Faster…harder...just fuck me!"

That took him by surprise. His fingers dug into her hips as he pumped faster. Kyoko held on to the wall for dear life as he pounded against her. His cock rubbing every inch of her was pure bliss. They hardly noticed the water grow cold with their overheating bodies. The slaps of Kuon's thighs against her ass thundered over the water. Kuon was so close he grunted from the exertion. He reached forward with his right hand and found her clit. Kyoko cried out in ecstasy as his fingers made little circles over her tight bud.

"Come with me baby," Kuon gasped. He was straining to hold on. Kuon groaned as a starburst of color filled his vision when he found his release, shooting semen against the shower wall between her legs. He didn't let up until she cried out falling over her edge as she orgasmed. She pressed her head against the wall as her body trembled and tried to breathe. Kuon eased her down, but her legs instantly collapsed under her. He reached out to steady her.

After a quick clean up of the two of them, he shut off the water. He dried himself quickly first, then Kyoko, and carried her naked to the bed. She was asleep in seconds. Kuon crawled into bed and pulled her tightly against him. That was a close call, he had almost lost control. _How am I going to make it to the wedding night at this rate? _He let out a worried sigh but was asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thank you for continuing to read. I appreciate it. 
> 
> The song playing in the car was "Sweat" by Inner Circle.
> 
> Until next time, ja mata! ^_^


End file.
